At Last
by Enrinyes
Summary: It started out as pure house hate and blood, as Draco Malfoy was taught, towards the Muggle-Born Witch Hermione Granger. Yet as the years come and go the hatred begins to dissipate and the pair find that they share a lot in common. Follow their journey from their petty squabbles and childish antics to star-crossed lovers as adults.
1. Introductory Notes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, and anything written here is purely fan fiction. Thank you J.K. Rowling for providing us with such an amazing world!**

So I have been reading lots of Dramione fan fictions and felt like writing my own.

Apologies for the bad summary, not to great at writing them!

As this is purely fan fiction I have altered some of the events that occur in the Harry Potter books, just so the Hermione and Draco's relationship appears more realistic and gradual. For those of you that are fans on Ronald Weasley, I just thought that I should mention for later chapters, that I **do not** hate Ron Weasley, its just his and Hermione's pairing never made much sense to me to be frank, I needed to someone to be a villain. Unfortunately for Ron, that turned out to be him!

I feel I should also mentions that this has several flashbacks to events in the books (though I do edit events to suit my needs) so if you haven't read all the books yet (which you definitely should) there is the potential for spoilers for you!

I also feel I should mention that I am horrible at proof reading so I apologise for any mistakes.

To avoid any confusions here is a list of the couples that will be appearing in this fan fiction as I have muddled them all around:

\- Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley ( Just at the start! ;) )

\- Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood

\- Pansy Parkinson & Theodore Nott

\- Blaise Zabini & Astoria Greengrass

\- Ginny (Got something in mind for her, but might keep it under wraps for now and we'll see if what I'm thinking off turns out.)

\- Viktor Krum & Gabrielle Delacour

\- Neville Longbottom & Hannah Abbott (as per books)

\- George, Bill and Percy Weasley as per the books.

I hope you like this story and will try and update as often as I can. Feel free to leave any comments or reviews, I'd love to hear some feedback. Enjoy reading...


	2. Chapter I

**CHAPTER I**

 **DECEMBER 1994**

\- Hogwarts, The Great Hall -

 _(Year 4)_

Draco Malfoy clapped, alongside the other students and teachers in a bored manner as the Great Hall doors opened and the four Champions made their way through the mass of students towards the dance area. Fleur Delacour led the champions, gliding down with effortless grace with her Ravenclaw partner. His eyes hovered over the second couple momentarily, noticing that it was Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger. He turned his vision to the next – and then his brain finally absorbed what he had seen, his gaze ricocheting right back to Krum and Granger.

Granger had come with Viktor Krum? What on earth was she doing with the Bulgarian? And why on earth would the big oaf even want to go with her? Before he had even finished that last sentence, he found himself giving his mind a mental slap. Why? Well I don't know Draco, hmm let's see – she's intelligent, feisty, and beautiful.

The mudblood beautiful! He ground his teeth together. Granger is not beautiful. She has frizzy hair and buckteeth, nothing attractive there. And her body…well lets just not go there! This is just some weird crush that you will get over! In no world is Hermione Granger beautiful! Draco's gaze drifted from Krum's to Hermione's, as if to prove his point, only to be rendered speechless as he properly looked at her.

He wasn't even sure that beautiful was a strong enough word. Gone were the buckteeth she had in earlier years, replaced with perfect white teeth visible behind the cutest and most gleeful smile he had ever seen on her. No longer was her hair bushy, instead it appeared silkily soft, falling elegantly down in small ringlets from a swirling high bun. Her curvy, slim body was enhanced by a simple and elegant ice blue dress that had thin sleeves and curve fitting bodice before spiraling softly into ruffles from the waist down.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her as Krum begun to waltz with Hermione. She was breathtaking. If he ever needed proof that muggle-borns weren't the filth that didn't belong in the wizarding world than this was it. With her beauty and grace she would have fit in perfectly at any of the pureblood galas he had been forced to attend over the years by his mother.

Draco's eyes narrowed as Krum's hand drew her body in closer for the dance, and he felt a jealous rage take a hold of his heart. Red-hot fury laced his body – fury that was whispering to him to yank Krum's slimy hands from her body and wrap his around her. In his arms, were she belonged.

He stiffened when he felt two hands wrap gently around his waist. A thin feminine body pressed to his back, which he recognized to be his date's.

Pansy whispered into his ears gently, "If you glare at Krum any harder or keep following Granger's every move with your eyes the whole school will know you like her Draco."

"Good. Then they'd all keep their hands off her and she'd be mine." Draco blinked in shock and groaned at the words. Dear god, what was Granger doing to him. Ever since she had punched him last year, he felt his once stable and perfect world beginning to shift.

"And if the school knows, how long until your father finds out?"

That was enough to have his eyes whirl to Pansy and shock him back into reality. He sighed in defeat knowing Hermione would be as good as dead, and god knows what his father would do to him if he found out he harbored feelings for a mudblood.

Giving her the famous Malfoy smirk, Draco held out his hand for a dance. "I'm sorry, Pans, not sure what came over me."

Pansy's eye's flashed with humor that Draco didn't catch. Oh she new very well what had come over Draco Malfoy. He could no longer deny that he had feelings for Hermione Granger. And if it weren't for the very dire consequences that would surely arise should he choose to act on those feelings, Pansy would have eagerly watched as the smooth talking Slytherin Prince tried to capture the Gryffindor Princess.


	3. Chapter II

**CHAPTER II**

 **OCTOBER 1995**

\- Hogwarts, the Seventh Floor -

 _(Year 5)_

Draco roamed lazily down Hogwarts' many corridors and hallways, Crabbe and Goyle clumsily pushing along behind him. The Inquisitorial Squad badge weighed down heavily on his pressed robes. He wanted nothing more than to take the damned thing off, or better yet shove it where the sun doesn't shine on the high and mighty Umbridge. Even dealing with Saint Potter was better listening to her drivel.

He sighed as he continued his rounds, pretending to care in upholding Umbridge's decrees and catch the Golden Trio out. As much as he hated Potter and would love to see him fall he could honestly say he would prefer Potter's company to the crazy old witch. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was actually destroying Hogwarts, piece by piece.

To most Hogwarts was just a school, but to Draco it was more. It was his sanctuary. Reprieve from his fathers constant ideals being shoved down his throat, and reprieve from the nights of abuse at his father's hands. And now there wasn't even a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts class. For once in his life he agreed with Potter, after all he had seen too that Lord Voldemort was back. If Lord Voldemort was back, than everyone needed to learn, and learn fast how to defend themselves. War would be coming, and Umbridge was making sure the student's had no way to defend themselves. Like lambs to slaughter.

He caught the flash of red hair – a Weasley – going down the corridor to the left. Tilting his head slightly so he could get a better look down the corridor he noticed it wasn't just any Weasley, rather Ronald Weasley. And the Weasel was accompanied by Granger and Potter. Now where could they be going?

He casually spoke to Crabbe and Goyle as he looked at his watch, "I heard that there was going to be free cauldron cakes in the Great Hall this afternoon. Apparently the kitchen staff is trying to create some new flavours and wanted taste testers. I do hope there will be some left by dinnertime. I have the sudden craving for cauldron cakes."

Crabbe and Goyle's stomachs gurgled simultaneously at the thought of food. Crabbe spoke softly, "Well perhaps we should see if you…we could grab some before they...ugh…run out."

Turning around, he plastered on a fake smile. "What a fantastic idea Crabbe. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself."

Smirking at what he thought was intelligence; he nodded and motioned Goyle towards the Great Hall.

Draco however focused his attention back towards the corridor the Golden Trio had gone down. He might not like Potter and Weasel but he didn't want them to be caught by Umbridge either. And Granger – he didn't want Umbridge and her blood quill hands anywhere near Granger.

As he turned the corner to follow them, he heard Umbridge's heels click against the stone, as she no doubt pretentiously waddled through Hogwarts. Damn if he could hear her that meant that she was close and he really didn't want to have to play nice with her twice in one day. That was just too much. He'd never had a more taxing job than being in the same room as her, forcing himself not to curse her, and smiling dumbly like she spouted the most brilliant ideas.

As silently as he could, he chased after the trio, following them into an even larger corridor. Raising his wand he sneered, "Potter!"

Potter, Granger and the Weasel whirled around, wands at the ready when they saw that Malfoy had drawn his.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter grumbled.

"Relax Potter. I'm not here to turn to you over to Umbridge." Lowering his wand, he watched as all three looked at him suspiciously. "I know you three are up to something. You have some club or group thing going on." When Potter went to deny he spat out, "and don't bother denying it. The whole Inquisitor Squad knows. Umbridge knows. She just can't prove it. Now listen up, she's not far away from coming in here, so we don't have time for this. Do you all meet in this area?"

"What's it to you Malfoy?" The Weasel glared, then realizing his mistake added, "Besides there is no meeting place."

Grounding out, Draco asked again, "Is this were you meet?"

Both Potter and Weasley flinched when Hermione answered quietly, "Yes", her eyes and mind seeking answers of her own.

Draco guessed she thought if she were honest he would reciprocate the favor. She guessed wrong, he was a Slytherin, cunning and devious and owed them no answers.

"Hermione!" Weasley whined.

"If you're not more careful Umbridge will find you. She knows you're up to something and won't stop until she finds out why. I'll try and keep as many as I can from patrolling down here. Just use your time wisely Potter." With that Draco turned back around and proceeded to head back down the hall, where he could slip into a secret passageway and avoid Umbridge.

"Why would you do that?" Granger asked gently.

Draco paused, "Because I hate her more than I do you. I want her gone. She's destroying Hogwarts. If I can't have her gone, than I guess I'll have to satisfy with pissing her off. And what would piss her off more than allowing the three of you to continually avoid detection. Oh and Granger, I would avoid riling her up next class. She's out to get you in particular for outwitting her last week."

With that Draco Malfoy walked off, leaving three very confused, grateful, but very confused Gryffindor's standing still, until the loud clicking of Umbridge's shoes had them running towards the Room of Requirement and out of sight, just as she came around the corner.


	4. Chapter III

**CHAPTER III**

 **JUNE 1996**

\- Hogwarts, Delores Umbridge's Office -

 _(Year 5)_

Draco watched with dissatisfaction as Umbridge tore Potter's head out of the fire, disrupting whomever he was communicating with. Stupid Potter just couldn't help getting caught could he? He was a magnet of trouble and it was starting to piss him off, because he dragged Granger right down with him. The girl had more loyalty than the whole of Hufflepuff combined! Which wasn't necessary a bad thing either he supposed.

As soon as he had realized Hermione was in the office he made sure that he was the one restraining her. He didn't want Crabbe or Goyle to leave bruises or marks on her body. He held her hands behind her back, in what appeared a stiff and harsh manner, when it actuality he was holding her quite gently. With Umbridge occupied and with Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode busily gagging Weasley, Longbottom, Weaslette and Lovegood, Draco took his opportunity and dropped down to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"I don't want to hurt you Granger, so please don't struggle."

He could see Granger's brows furrow in confusion but she gave a small nod in understanding. Then quickly before anyone would notice, Draco slipped her wand back into her hand, sliding the thin wooden item up the sleeve of her jacket. She stiffened at the initial contact until she realized that he was trying to help her.

Please don't make me regret giving this back to you Granger by causing a seen now, Draco prayed. Sure that her wand was secure and wouldn't fall out, he dropped his hands away. Before they could leave though, her hand grasped his for a moment and she pressed her fingers against his gently as if to say thanks.

A small grin started to form on his face, but Draco removed it quickly before anyone could notice. Standing back straight, he began to drag her over as gently as he could towards were Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode where watching the others, wands ready.

They all watched as Umbridge demanded to know again and again whom Potter was trying to communicate with. Finally when she seemed to be going nowhere, Professor Snape appeared in the doorway, Warrington having been sent to fetch Snape earlier when Umbridge had realized something wasn't right.

"You wanted to see me Headmistress?"

"Ah yes, Professor Snape. I need another vial of Veritaserum, quickly!"

"I'm afraid you used the last of my supplies during your last interrogation. I could create some more Headmistress, it will however take a full month before they are ready."

"A month?! No that will not be adequate. Thank you Professor. That will be all."

Professor Snape turned and headed out of the door before he was interrupted by Potter's mutterings. When Umbridge questioned Professor Snape on what he was talking about he gave her a blank look and replied, "I have no idea."

Draco watched with hidden glee as Umbridge's face twitched with annoyance. She began to pace around in front of Potter.

"Very well," she said and she pulled out her wand. "Very well, I am left no alternative. This is hardly a matter of school discipline…no this is an issue of Ministry security in which you are forcing me to use such methods to loosen your tongue. Yes I think the Cruciatus Curse ought to work."

Draco felt both himself and Granger stiffen at that remark. There was no way this crazy old bink was going to perform the Cruciatus Curse. Her disciplinary methods were extreme, crossing over the land of insanity but an Unforgivable? That was Death Eater territory.

Umbridge raised her wand, about to utter the spell when he felt an icy grip forced onto his heart as Granger cried out, "Tell her Harry!" Granger why can't you keep quiet? Now she will turn her attention to you and I can't do anything to help you!

"Tell me what?" When Hermione paused, she prompted again, pressing her wand closer to Harry. "Come on girl we don't have all day!"

"We were trying to find Dumbledore…to…to tell him…"

"Yes tell him what silly girl?"

"That his weapon is ready!"

"You have been developing some weapon under _his_ orders to go against the Ministry? Where is this weapon?"

When Hermione didn't answer, Umbridge lifted her wand towards Granger, making the pressure on Draco's heart squeeze tighter. Curse you Potter for putting Granger into these situations. Gruffly lifting Potter up and flinging him at the door, she came to Granger next and pushed her out in front her, wand ready should they choose to attack.

"Of you go! Take me to this weapon! I trust the five of you can keep these four restrained until I return?"

"Of course Headmistress." Draco replied in sweet tone that disguised his fear for Granger and hatred at Umbridge.

His fear for Granger didn't alleviate as time went on. Draco tried to reason with himself that she could handle herself and that she had her wand so it should be fine. That failed to however remove the worry in his mind. The smartest and strongest weren't always a match for the crazy. An image of his Aunt sprang into his mind, leaving Draco struggling to suppress and shiver.

Draco watched out the corner of his eye as Weasley and Longbottom were beginning to get restless with the other four Slytherin's seemingly oblivious. It had been five minutes since Umbridge had left following Hermione to whatever weapon she was going on about and seemed that the two were going to try something. Weasley and Longbottom in sync, attempted to get up and steal back their wands from Crabbe and Goyle. Any other time he would have watched in amusement at their clumsy failed attempts but not with Granger in potential danger. Sensing that this was the best moment, he yelled quickly twice, "Stupefy!"

The two spells hit Bulstrode and Warrington in the chest causing both of them to collapse of the floor. Not wasting any time, he cast them again at Crabbe and Goyle.

Running up to the four restrained, he undid their gags and rope quickly and handed back their wands. "I'll take care of this lot, you go help Granger and Potter. I gave Granger her wand back but Umbridge is unstable so merlin only knows what she will do."

Not looking a gift in the face, they all ran out of the office after Umbridge. As the youngest Weasley reached the door, he added, "Weaslette, just make sure Umbridge pays."

Not even waiting for a response, Draco turned around and bent over Bulstrode's unmoving body. Lifting his wand he murmured "Obliviate!". It was bad enough the Gryffindor's would remember his interference, but he didn't need his fellow Slytherin's or his father to know whom he had helped. Draco sighed in defeat. He really needed to stop helping Granger.


	5. Chapter IV

**CHAPTER IV**

 **OCTOBER 1996**

\- Hogwarts, Library -

 _(Year 6)_

Hermione huffed in agitation as she stared at the blank spot in which the advance potions book that she had been waiting patiently all month to borrow was still not returned. It would seem that Malfoy still had the book. She wondered if she could borrow it from his, even if for just a day, it would be enough to quell her curiosity. There was a potion in that book that she needed to learn and couldn't wait any longer. She could just go and ask him if she could borrow it she supposed. Would he lend it to her though was the question?

If he was alone, and not surrounded by his friends, she guessed that he would. For whatever reason started it, Malfoy was beginning to show a goodness she always hoped was there deep down. It started out with small gestures here and there, even stepping in and helping, albeit secretly, against Umbridge last year. Umbridge's expression of confusion still amused her, when Umbridge had realized that Hermione still had or had gained back her wand.

Secretly what Hermione wanted to do was talk to him. She wanted to drag him away for the dark, away from all the blood purity that had been forced down his throat since childbirth. She didn't want to see him go down that dark road and had even discussed to Harry about trying to get him on their side when Ron and stormed into the common room yelling, "You stay away from him Hermione! He is a Death Eater! He can't be helped and doesn't want to be helped!"

Honestly whatever gave Ronald the notion that she followed his orders! Yet she still hadn't approached him since the start of term, in case it was true. For some reason the thought of Malfoy become a Death Eater now just didn't sit well with her. She turned around ready to head out of the library to find Malfoy, when a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. Malfoy was already here, hidden alone in the back corner of the library reading. She approached him slowly.

As she reached the table he was sitting at he grumbled, "What do you want Granger?"

She gasped in shock to see Malfoy's normally perfect appearance, marked by dark smudges under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't sleep all week. "I was wondering if it was possible to borrow that potions book," she pointed towards the fattest book in the pile. "You've had it out for a month now, and there is a potion that I'm trying to research and…"

"No Granger. You'll just have to wait until I decide to finish with it. In fact I might just take another month with it." Malfoy answered icily, his eyes glazing with malice.

Hermione stepped back instinctively, surprised to see the malice swarming his beautiful grey eyes. After recent events she hadn't expected him to behave like the first class git he was during his early years. What had changed so suddenly that he couldn't even be civil enough to lend a book?

"Malfoy please be reasonable. Look I just need to take a look. If I could borrow it overnight or even just let me take a peak at it whilst you're here." She pleaded with him.

Malfoy sneered, "And be seen sitting with a filthy mudblood like you?"

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She thought that he had gotten past this. She thought that there had been something more to him than these ridiculous and outdated beliefs. It turned out, Hermione was wrong. He was still the childish, rude and cold-hearted git. She thought she saw guilt flash in his eyes at his words, but it was gone so quickly she dismissed it as wishful thinking.

She watched stunned as Malfoy packed up his books in one swoop barging past her, muttering, "I'll have to take a shower now. Don't want your mudblood filth contaminating me!"

She was glad that Malfoy had already left, so that he couldn't see the tears that were flowing down her face.

...

.

...

Hermione was busy researching for her Transfiguration class when the faint noise of paper rustling drew her head up. She watched as a small paper dragon appeared atop her book, finally resting in her palms. As soon as it touched her skin, it transfigured into the potions book she had been desperate to read for over a month now. A large smile tugged at her face and she looked up to thank Malfoy, only to find the rest of the library section deserted. There was perhaps hope after all.


	6. Chapter V

**CHAPTER V**

 **OCTOBER 1996**

\- Hogwarts, The Black Lake -

 _(Year 6)_

Hermione followed Malfoy as he left the grounds and headed towards the Black Lake. She had been looking for a perfect opportunity to return the potions book to him, but everywhere he went he seemed to be followed by his Slytherin friend's. Whilst she could have returned it to him with them present, she knew that the conversion would only end in her been called nasty names. It seemed that Malfoy was trying to change but he wasn't quite ready for people to know.

Hermione paused as Malfoy did. He looked around spotting a thick, worn out tree beside the shore of the lake. From where she was standing, if he sat down, the tree shielded him and it was like he wasn't even there. It appeared he was after some solace and she wasn't sure if she should interrupt him. Deciding that she might not get another chance to return this to him, she quietly headed over to where he had made himself comfortable, clutching the book in her hands.

She coughed to announce her presence, causing Malfoy to open one to see who was disturbing him. As she came closer, his other eye popped opened and he watched her cautiously. Hermione noticed that the dark circles had only grown worse since she had seen him in the library and that concerned her.

Bending down she placed the book next to him, speaking softly, "Thank you for letting me borrow the book, Malfoy."

He didn't reply, only looked at her like he wanted to say something but held himself back. She remained looking at him for a couple of minutes before concluding that he wasn't going to speak.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around." Hermione turned around, ready to head back towards the castle when she felt a gentle tug on her hand, pulling her down on the ground next to him. She stared at him in surprise.

"I'm…" Malfoy forced out, "I'm sorry I called you mudblood. I didn't mean it you know."

"So why did you?" She found herself asking gently.

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do." When he hesitated she continued, "Malfoy are you okay? I know where not friends or anything, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here. I can tell your not getting much sleep and that something is troubling you. Are you still worried someone is going to find out that you helped us last year?"

"That's the least of my problems." He grumbled.

"Then what?" When he didn't answer again, she tried a different tactic. "Okay then, why did you help us? That wasn't the first time you stuck your nose out for us? Help me understand. You do something nice and then you go back to being a right awful git. It's confusing."

"I wasn't lying when I said I hated Umbridge. She was annoying and I had to parade around like she had the most marvelous ideas. Helping Potter was the only way I could retaliate. I couldn't say no, especially after my Father had all but told me to help her in any way I can." He sighed. "So I helped you…Potter."

Reaching over, she patted his hand soothingly, "Well I'm not sure Harry ever got around to thanking you, so sincerely thank you for helping us last year Malfoy…"

"Draco. When you call me Malfoy it makes me think of my Father." He answered, not once taking his eyes of where Hermione's hand still touched his.

That surprised her. She thought he would have been proud to be acknowledged as his son, or a likeness to him. She smiled as she whispered out his name. It appeared he was trying to change. "Draco." She shivered a little as the name rolled off her tongue. Something about saying it made her feel happy.

"Okay but that also means you have to start calling me Hermione." She paused before asking, "Does this mean we can be friends?"

Whilst if she had been in a position to ask this two years ago, she probably would have thought it was some big cosmic joke. But after seeing that he was capable of kindness, she wanted nothing more than to take his hand and run. She wanted to save him from the darkness that was clouding his life. She believed that she could save him, if she persisted enough. She kept that to herself though, knowing that Harry and Ron (mostly Ron) would have a fit if they knew she was thinking such things.

A spark of hope flashed in Malf-Draco's eyes at the question, but it was quickly distinguished as he began to frown.

"We can't…"

"Why not? What is stopping you Draco? There is a part of you that is trying, trying to change, so what is so desperately fighting against this change?"

He stood up angrily at that. "What part of I can't be friends with you do you not understand!"

Hermione stood up also, pushing herself right up against him. "Why? Draco for once stop avoiding the question and just answer me! Why are you so god damn conflicted?"

Hissing in anger, Draco pushed Hermione up to the back of the tree, waving his now bare arm in her face. Hermione felt her stomach plummet, as she stared at the Dark Mark tattooed into his skin.

"This! This is why Granger! We can't be friends because I'm the enemy! I'm meant to hunt people like you down and destroy them! Not be friends with them!" Draco yelled, tears of anger beginning to form. "Because at the end of the day I'm the same! I am my Father!"

Hermione tore her vision from the tattoo, fear and hurt pumping through her veins, looking up into Draco's eyes she saw they were filled with agony. Swallowing hard, she wormed her way out of Draco's hold and ran back up the castle. Away from Draco, away from the cursed mark and away from the hurt that she was feeling and couldn't explain.


	7. Chapter VI

**CHAPTER VI**

 **NOVEMBER 1996**

\- Hogwarts, The Black Lake -

 _(Year 6)_

It had been two weeks, since Hermione had seen the Dark Mark on Draco's arm, two weeks since she had run away from the boy who turned out to be nothing more than a blood purist monster like his father. Two weeks of guilt of leaving him in obvious pain because she had been scared. Two weeks of guilt building because she had still not told Harry and Ron that Draco Malfoy was now a Death Eater.

She sighed closing her book, knowing it was futile trying to read when all her attention was for once not on school but instead Draco Malfoy. She shouldn't have run off, and to tell the truth, she wasn't sure why it had scared her so much. Maybe it was the idea, that one day soon it would be Draco Malfoy performing the atrocities of Death Eaters right along side his father. Maybe it was the idea of Draco being a Death Eater that scared her more than the actual tattoo itself. Hermione had wanted to go and talk to Draco again but after her reaction, she wasn't sure that he would let her back in and to be perfectly honest she couldn't blame him.

She had begged and demanded to know why he couldn't be friends with her, and then at the first sign of trust, she had run. She hadn't even waited to hear him out. Maybe he had been forced to have the mark, maybe his father had kidnapped and brought him before Voldemort where he couldn't refuse, maybe he had asked for the mark himself. The point was she didn't know because she had run. Cursing herself she got out of her chair and exited the common room. She may have run then, but she wasn't going to run now not matter how much he resisted. He needed help, and whether or not he wanted help he was going to get it.

Not knowing where he was, she hoped that he had returned to his spot by the Black Lake. If not she would return every day until she managed to track him down. Luckily enough, as she approached the worn old tree, she could see him standing by the water. She wouldn't have to wait. Not bothering to announce her presence she ran up and enveloped him in a hug from behind. He stiffened at the contact but she simply ignored it.

"I'm sorry Draco. I asked to be your friend and then I got scared and ran. There is no excuse…but I'm here now and I won't run again." She paused before deciding to add. "I didn't tell anyone by the way…that you know…have the Dark Mark…"

Draco relaxed a little at the last comment. "Thank you." Hermione continued to hug Draco as they both stared at the lake. It took him a while, but eventually he started to speak.

"I didn't want to get it. Maybe when I was younger I might have thought it was cool without really thinking about the consequences of those decisions. I don't want to be there Granger. The Death Eaters, they're all petrified of Voldemort, scared they'll make one small mistake and then bam, one less Death Eater. Petrified, and yet they're fine taking orders and being subservient _him_. I don't want that life. I don't want a life were I follow someone's order blindly, I don't want a life where I have spend every waking minute looking over my shoulder in fear."

I don't want a life, he thought, where it's wrong to like you.

"But I had no choice! When Voldemort calls upon you, you come, unless you want to die. I had no choice Hermione. It was either become a Death Eater and live, or say no and die."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him tighter in comfort. "Just because you have that mark on does not mean you have to follow them Draco. When the time comes to truly pick sides, you don't have to choose them."

"Yes I do."

"Why do think that?"

"I may be many things Hermione – I'm a coward, arrogant and usually a prick, but there is one thing about me that I can say is good. Whilst I hate my Father for everything he has done, I love my Mother, Hermione. If choose to go against the Dark Mark then I leave her with them. If I don't choose them, not only is my life forfeit but so is hers. I can't do that Hermione. I have to protect her."

Hermione could feel tears cascading down her cheeks at his pain. She hadn't met someone so broken, so torn between doing right and wrong and she wanted nothing but to cast a spell and to have it all washed away. Releasing the hug, she walked around in front of him, and when he refused to look at her, she dragged his face down so he had no choice but to look.

"Draco. Come with me. Let me help you. The only options don't have to be death or serving him. There has to be another option. Let me help you." She whispered to him in hope. Her hands shaking for the pain that he must be feeling.

Draco looked at Hermione Granger carefully. Looked at the hope that he so desperately wanted to grab onto, and then down at his arm. At the mark that was hidden by his clothes and a glamour charm. He knew he had to choose, he was running out of time. He knew that he didn't want his Mother to die, but was unsure whether or not even that was enough motivation to carry out Voldemort's plan. He knew he didn't have it in him to kill Dumbledore.

Draco looked at Hermione again. He remembered the fear and hurt on her face when he had shown her the Dark Mark, and seeing her afraid of him had hurt more than all the times his Father had performed the Cruciatus curse on him. He didn't want to see it again when Hermione realized that he had chosen Voldemort and killed her beloved Professor Dumbledore.

It was barely a whisper, but he spoke it anyway, "Okay."

Warmth enveloped his heart as Hermione's anxious expression turned to pure joy. He smiled back at her and felt Hermione pulling in back up towards the castle.

...

.

...

Hermione dragged a nervous Draco Malfoy to the Headmaster's office. If anyone had any chance of saving Draco, and his mother too, it would be Professor Dumbledore.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked as he peered at them from over his desk.

"We need your help Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore merely raised his eyebrow in response. When Hermione, didn't say anything else, Draco realized she was waiting on him to explain. It felt odd asking the man he had spent the better half of his first years at Hogwarts disrespecting for help.

If it was anyone else who had dragged him up to his office, Draco would have been sure it was just a joke – that all Potter's little follower's would be hiding behind the curtains ready for him to reveal the Dark Mark before throwing him into Azkaban. But because it was Grang-Hermione, especially given that she had kept his secret so far, he trusted that she wouldn't betray him.

Draco rolled up the sleeve of shirt, revealing the horrible tattoo to Dumbledore. The old wizard sighed sadly.

"I feared this would be case. I can only assume that as you are here now Mr. Malfoy that you don't want to bear his mark."

For a moment, Draco was about to say that he did want to, fear for his mother and his own life, taking control. He squashed that fear down angrily. No he wouldn't be like his Father and allow fear to control his actions when he had options in front of him.

"Yes sir. I mean I got the mark, I can't very well say no to Lord Voldemort now can I? I said yes because I don't want to die, and I don't want my Mother to be punished for my decisions. So whilst I said yes, do I agree with what he stands for? Not any more I don't."

"Mr. Malfoy is pleases me to see that you have chosen this path. You are a bright young man, it would be sad to see that talent wasted if you had chosen that dark road. I am also glad to see that both you and Miss Granger have let go past hates to work together. It is nice to see the house unity I have been quite desperate to see slowly coming to fruition." A small twinkle of delight flashed in the old man's eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, I will do everything in my power to ensure both your mother's and your own safety. However there is one stipulation."

Professor Dumbledore's gaze pinned Draco as he spoke. "Yes, sir?"

"You must be complete honest with me."

"Sir?"

"I don't believe that Voldemort would have given you that mark without motive."

Hermione looked at Draco in confusion, not sure what Dumbledore was getting to. As Draco answered she found the horrible answer for herself, only this time she made sure she didn't run even though her mind screamed at her to do so.

"Lord Voldemort tasked me with..." taking a deep breath, Draco summoned up all his courage and finished, "he ordered me to kill you."

"Before talking to Miss Granger, where you thinking of going through with such on order?"

"Honestly? I don't know Professor. There's no part of me that wants to kill you, but there's a small part of me warring, screaming that if I don't, he will kill me and my Mother. For the first time in my life I don't know what I should do. I know what I'm expected to do, but not what I should."

Hermione spoke before Professor Dumbledore could, surprising him once more. "You're wrong Draco. The fact that you're here talking to us now means that you know what to do. You're just afraid of the consequences if something goes wrong. Deep down, you've always known what's right you just don't want other people to pay for your decisions."

Draco nudged Hermione playfully muttering, "Know-It-All. Professor, Lord Voldemort also plans to attack Hogwarts at the end of the year, which is when I am meant to have killed you by. He also plans on sending some Death Eater's into the school to make sure that I've killed you. I'm meant to get the Vanishing Cabinet working so that they can bypass all of Hogwarts security and come in without anyone even knowing."

Dumbledore gave Draco's words a moment of thought before he began, "Mr. Malfoy you are left with three choices. The first choice as you have already said you do not like, is to follow out with Voldemort's plan. Your second choice is that you ignore his commands, and we place your Mother into immediate protective custody starting now. Or the third option is on the surface you appear to working for Voldemort still reporting to him, however you will be feeding information to us to circumvent anything he tries."

Draco pondered the options for a moment before answering. "Although the second option is the easiest, I don't believe Mother would ever leave Father behind. Despite how much she fears him, some part of her still loves him and I don't think she could knowingly leave him behind to deal with Lord Voldemort's wrath. Do you really think I could pull it off? Spying on Lord Voldemort?"

"It takes a great deal of courage and determination to put yourself in that position. It is not a easy road, Mr. Malfoy but I can assure it can be done."

"As long as you can promise that if something goes wrong, you'll protect my Mother."

"You have our honor that should things take a turn for the worse, we will protect your Mother like she is one of our own." Draco smiled in relief. Dumbledore clapped his hands together in excitement. "Now let's work on a plan for this Vanishing Cabinet and the Death Eater's who think it's so easy to slip through all my wards!"


	8. Chapter VII

**CHAPTER VII**

 **DECEMBER 1996**

\- The Room of Requirements -

 _(Year 6)_

Draco found Hermione waiting for him by the entrance to the Room of Requirements. He checked his surroundings one last time before he approached Hermione. It wasn't that he was ashamed of being seen hanging around her, rather the consequences if it got out that he did. He would be condemning both himself and Hermione in his father's and Lord Voldemort's eyes. Not to mention it would blow their trap to catch the Death Eater's out the window. Draco smiled at Hermione, following her as she entered the Room of Requirement.

He waited until the door closed behind to speak. "Don't you think it's a bit risky to be sending me notes to meet here?"

"Relax Draco. I wouldn't have sent the message if I wasn't sure it was safe. The parchment was spelled for your eyes only. Besides I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"Protecting yourself."

Draco just stared at Hermione blankly, not sure what she was getting at. When he continued to be unresponsive she continued on.

"I want to teach you a spell to protect yourself."

Still a little puzzled, Draco replied, "Ah, Hermione my grades are virtually as good at yours. I assure you my defensive and offensive spell casting is pretty good. Going up against Death Eater's and Lord Voldemort, the only thing that you really need to be able to block are the Unforgiveable's. And unfortunately there are no counter spell for those three."

"There is one other enemy you need to ward against. Dementors. They work for Voldemort now."

"They won't find much use in attacking me Hermione. I have very few happy memories. Most of the memories I thought were happy, I can look back and honestly say it wasn't true happiness. They wouldn't be able to drain much out of me."

Anger flashed momentarily in Hermione's face. "I don't care if there was only one memory of yours that they could take, the fact remains you are still vulnerable to them. Draco you're spying for the Order. If something goes wrong and you're discovered he might send Death Eater's after you or he might send the Dementors. I want to you to be prepared either way. Which is why I want you to learn the Patronus Charm. If you never have to use it great, but if you do you already know how. Besides you can use the charm to call for help or to communicate with one another."

"Hermione, for the Patronus Charm to work, you have to think of positive memories. I don't have anything strong enough to power the charm."

"You said you love your mother. Surely you have some happy memories with her."

"Yes but they are all marred by my father's presence. The greatest feeling of joy I've had Hermione, and it doesn't even come close to happiness is knowing that I've hid from mother all these years what father has done."

Hermione stilled, sadness panging in heart. "What do you mean?" She asked even though she dreaded the answer.

Draco turned around, not baring being able to look at Hermione before answering.

"He wanted –wants– me to be like him. The poster child for blood purity. Continuing the family tradition so to speak. He wants me to be strong so I can serve Lord Voldemort and honor the family name. He made sure to prepare me to be just like him."

"What do you mean prepare?"

"The Unforgiveable Curses. I've grown up around them. I've seen my father use the killing curse. I've seen the life fade from their eyes. And…and…I know what it is like to be under the Imperius and Cruciatus Curse."

A shocked gasp left Hermione's throat. "He controlled you? Tortured you?"

Voice void of emotion, Draco replied. "How else am I to be strong if I can't even defend myself from other Death Eater's. The only redeeming thing is I can withstand an Imperius or Cruciatus Curse from almost anyone except from Lord Voldemort himself. Not that it isn't still unpleasant mind you, and that my mother doesn't know. She still loves him. She hates him too for everything he continues doing, but part of her still loves him. She still clings the idea that there is some good in him. It keeps her surviving in this hellhole. The idea that he's hurt his son, that he's uses such extreme methods in hopes of pleasing a madman, will destroy what little love she has left of him. And I can't do that to her Hermione. I can't take away that hope for her, however foolish it may be. It's all she has left."

Hermione gently wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "You continue to surprise me Draco. You have more kindness to you than you believe. Until we can find another memory, we can still use that feeling. It's an advanced spell so we have time to think of another memory. Just let me teach you the spell. It would make me feel better, knowing you have protection. Please."

She added the please in such a soft, vulnerable tone that there was no way he could say no. Draco turned around, so he could return her hug.

"If it makes you feel better than of course you can teach me Hermione. I just don't think for once I'm going to be able to master a spell."

Hermione grinned up at. "I have faith in you."

...

.

...

It had been nearly a month since Hermione had begun teaching him the Patronus Charm. He had been able to cast an incorporeal charm but not for very long. In a real battle, it would be next to useless. In the couple of lessons he had with Hermione, he still hadn't been able to find the right memory to power the spell. Draco was giddy with excitement however, as he finally clicked on a memory strong enough to power the spell.

Breathing deep, Draco pictured the memory of Hermione coming back for him at the Black Lake. He remembered the shock as he felt her hands wrap around him as she apologized for running away. He had been wary, but then relieved to find out she hadn't told anyone of the Dark Mark. And then pure elation had shot through his entire body. This girl who he had spent the first three years of their schooling tormenting, this girl who he had been taught was beneath him, the girl who stood against everything he was taught to believe offered him friendship. Something so simple and yet he so desperately needed. A girl who he secretly had a crush on for two years now, saw something inside him and offered him a chance at redemption.

Breathing out, he whispered, "Expecto Patronum". A small blue light flickered at the edge of his wand, before transforming into a large bear. He stared in awe at the corporeal Patronus, knowing it was only here thanks to Hermione. He wasn't sure what animal he thought he might have summoned, but he hadn't imagined a bear. But as he stared at it, it seemed to fit. He smiled to himself. It was time to see how well Hermione's lessons paid off.

...

.

...

Hermione was the first to retire for the night for once. Correcting Ron's Potions and Transfiguration assignments had tired her down quicker than usual. She stifled a yawn and bent over to retrieve her pajamas but froze as a pale blue light flew through the glass bedroom windows. It spun around her in a whirl, causing a small burst of mild panic in Hermione. It was some kind of spell but she wasn't sure if it was harmful or not, and that made her wary. As if it sensed her apprehension is paused and begun to glow larger, before morphing into a shape of a bear. She stared at awe at the blue wisp shaped bear. As she stared at it, the bear approached her, mimicking rubbing his head against her stomach. Patronus. It was a Patronus Charm. Though it wasn't Harry's or Ron's, and the bear didn't belong to Ginny or Luna either.

A grin crept on her face when she realized it was Draco's. He had been successful at conjuring not just an incorporeal Patronus but a corporeal one as well. She always knew he could do it. Hermione, now however found herself plagued with another problem. Curiosity. What memory had he used to power the spell? The bear padded its way back towards the window, his eyes never leaving Hermione's, beckoning her to follow. As she reached the window, he lifted his paw up brushing against the lock. Following the movement she reached up and unlocked the window, sighing in disappointment when bear dissolved away.

Before she could contemplate closing the window, Draco's owl swooped in, a small parchment held in his talons. She gave the bird a stroke as she removed the parchment and stared down at Draco's immaculate penmanship.

 _Hermione,_

 _You'll have to teach me how to communicate to you through the Patronus Charm. It would be a lot safer than sending messages through our Owls. I will miss our lessons over the Christmas break. Hopefully we can meet up before you leave._

 _Draco_

 _P.S. Please forgive any rude behavior from me when I return from break. Being around my father, especially of late, does not leave me in the most charitable of moods. If I am horribly behaved however, you may punch me again. I'll try not to skulk this time._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I felt I needed to put this chapter in, as I want to write a scene in later chapters where Hermione saves Draco and he uses the Patronus Charm. I thought it also would be a good way to symbolize Draco's change but felt it was a little unrealistic to not have explained how he learned the charm.

From some small research I have done, Bears are meant to represent healing and personal strength in respect to spirit animals. I figured that would be a perfect fit for Draco. Originally I had his Patronus as a wolf, but decided to change it.

This chapter was added in on 19th June 2016, meaning the original Chapter VII is now Chapter VIII, and Chapter VIII is now Chapter IX etc. Hopefully this doesn't confuse everyone too much.


	9. Chapter VIII

**CHAPTER VIII**

 **MARCH 1998**

\- Malfoy Manor -

This was not happening. This was all just a horrible dream. Hermione Granger wasn't here. And she wasn't being tortured by his Aunt. Hermione's agonized screams echoed in the drawing room disrupting his pleas that this was just a sick twisted dream of his. Draco clenched his fists as his Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, raised her wand and screamed gleefully, "Cruciatus!"

Draco swallowed back the vile that surfaced in his mouth, as he watched the most important person to him writhe on the floor in agony. He needed to help her, but if he helped her, he was dead. Everyone would know he was working with the Order of the Phoenix. A secret only Hermione, Harry, Snape and Dumbledore had known about. There was no way he could free Hermione without leaving his mother behind to deal with the wrath of his Aunt and Voldemort. And right now he wasn't sure which one of them would be worse. As Hermione continued screaming, blood began to drip down his fingers from clenching so hard that his nails dug into his skin.

He needed a plan. He needed a plan to successfully get Hermione and his mother out. He could come back for Potter and the rest later. He breathed out in relief as his Aunt released the curse, giving Hermione a breather from the pain. Hermione turned her head and looked straight at him. Her eyes were full of pain and understanding, understanding that she knew he couldn't save her.

That pissed him off to no end. Here she was being tortured and she was okay with him being unable to help her! No. He would save her he just needed a plan! He watched in horror as is Aunt drew a knife bending down over Hermione. Pushing the sleeve up, she began carving a word into her arm. As soon as he saw the 'M' carved into the skin Draco knew what word his Aunt was going to carve and it was like a switch had been flipped.

He had felt rage before with the Cruciatus curse, but nothing compared to what he was feeling now. His hand gripped his wand so hard, he was surprised it didn't snap, anger and hatred coursing through every vein in his body. Lifting his wand, he yelled, "Stupefy!"

His Aunt whirled around before she could even carve out the letter 'U' just as the spell hit her. She collapsed to the floor. Not taking his chances, he cast the spell at her prone form again, before running over and bending down at Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy was shocked momentarily that Draco would dare go against his Aunt, and even more so that he would help this filthy little mudblood. How dare he betray the Malfoy name! Lucius raised his wand to attack his son whilst he bent down and lifted the mudblood in his arms only find his wand flying out of his hand as his wife cast "Expelliarmus!"

He watched in further horror, as his wife ran over standing protectively in front of their son. Raising her wand at him again, she yelled "Incarcerous!"

"How could you Lucius? You dare to raise your wand to our son!" She yelled angrily. "I thought you were better man than that to follow someone so blindly that you would choose him over protecting your own family! You are not the man I married!"

Draco bent down, lifting Hermione into his arms. Instinctively she curled her body closer to Draco, her head seeking refuge in his neck, her hands grasping onto his shirt tightly.

She murmured coarsely, her voice sore from screaming, "Thank you."

He gave her a light kiss on her forehead, letting her know that she was safe, and that he wouldn't let anyone else harm her. Holding her with his left hand, he lifted his wand towards his Aunt lying prone on the floor, ready to shoot another spell if she so much as twitched.

He stared at his Father, the man he hated, smirking at him as he realized that his wife had chosen her son over him. He watched with joy, as his Father couldn't process the night's event. That his wife would act against him, and that his son, his only heir would protect a muggle-born.

Just as Draco was about to speak to his Mother, Potter and Weasley ran up the cellar stairs, wands at ready only to realize that Hermione was safe. Harry and Ron ran towards Draco wearily asking, "Is she okay?"

"She will be once we get out of here. Any plans Potter?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. We need to be all in contact. Draco stand next to your mum, and Ron and I will stand on either side. Make sure everyone is holding hands."

Lucius finding his tongue cried out. "Do not leave me like this Narcissa. There is still time to rectify this situation."

Narcissa spat back, "I already have rectified the situation Lucius. I am protecting my son which is what you should be doing."

Sensing futility, Lucius turned his hate filled gaze towards his son. "You are such a disappoint to the Malfoy name!"

"Good!" Draco yelled back. "That means I am nothing like you!"

A faint pop echoed and Draco looked down to see their old house elf Dobby apparate in. Draco smirked as his Father knowing what was coming next, and the elf apparated the group out to safety.

As he left the manor behind he heard Hermione whisper, "You're not your father Draco. You are much better man than he could ever dream to be."

He felt a tear escape his eyes at Hermione's words, warmth flowing in his heart. For once in his life Draco Malfoy was truly proud of his actions.

...

.

...

Draco found himself staring at sand and water as they arrived at the destination that Dobby had deemed safe. He also noticed that Luna and Xenophilus Lovegood were with them. Dobby must have apparated them out of the cellar first before returning for Potter and Weasley.

He looked up to find the Weasel pointing his wand at him. "Give her back Malfoy!"

Draco was surprised when Potter came to his assistance before he could even reply. "Ron, it's fine, he's helping. Do you not remembering running out and seeing Bellatrix out cold and Lucius Malfoy restrained?"

That didn't appease the Weasel, in fact, it only seem to make the matter worse. "Are you mad Harry? He hates Hermione. He hates her kind. He hates us! It would be below his high and mighty blood to even try and help us! No it's just a trick, and now the bloody Death Eater's know the location of Shell Cottage."

Draco's arms tightened around Hermione, strongly territorial. He had saved Hermione's life, and right now he didn't want to share her with anyone else, no matter if the Weasel was pointing a wand at him.

Despite her sore throat, Hermione attempted to yell back at him, "Ronald Weasley stop threatening Draco. He's part of the Order!" Seeming to have used the last of her strength, she snuggled back into the safety of Draco's arms, mumbling her last couple of sentences. "I'm safe. Draco will protect me."

That brought a smile to Draco's lip. Hermione knew she was safe with him.

"Part of the Order? That's funny Hermione. They must have cast some spell on you back at the Malfoy's!"

Looking like he seemingly had enough, Potter jumped in front of Weasley and snatched his wand out of his hand. "She's not joking Ron. Malfoy has been working for the Order since sixth year. He's been spying on Voldemort and helping us thwart his plans. Hermione and I chose not to tell you because we knew you'd blow the whole thing up!" It seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as the Weasels face grew redder with anger.

Before he could even rage again, Harry stopped him with his cry, "Dobby!"

Draco's attention drifted to Dobby who was standing behind Weasley. His rag clothing was stained red, and Draco noticed the same knife that his Aunt had used to try and carve mudblood into Hermione's arm, was now embedded into Dobby's stomach. She must have regained consciousness and thrown the knife just as they had apparated away. He had been too distracted by Hermione to notice. Draco watched in horror as the proud and brave elf collapsed onto the sand.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yes Dobby does die, just like he did in the novels. It was hard enough reading it the first time, let alone writing it. I quite liked Dobby's character.


	10. Chapter IX

**CHAPTER IX**

 **JULY 1999**

\- London -

 _(Year 8 – Return to Hogwarts)_

Draco Malfoy couldn't sit still. His mind kept drifting to the gift he had sent late last night, unsure whether he needed a slap over the head for his stupidity. He slid his left arm into the fringe of his hair in frustration. Sensing that something that was bothering her son, Narcissa was about to ask when his owl Fornax flew through the open window over to her son's chair. Dropping the single letter she was carrying into Draco's outstretched hands the owl silently landed next to Draco's breakfast plate. Draco opened the letter with one hand, affectionately stroking his owl's feathers with his other.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry invites you to return to Hogwarts to complete you education. We feel that many students missed the opportunity to complete their final year of schooling to the best of their ability and are offering an eighth year program, for all those who missed out to complete their final studies. This course is purely optional, and it is up to you whether or not you choose to return._

 _As you are of Wizarding Age, you will be exempt from certain school rules, of which a complete list will be provided up your return._

 _Unfortunately, we will not be able to provide you with accommodation as you are accustomed to in your respective houses, due the dormitories being completely full with the other year's students. A separate dormitory has been created for all the eight years who choose to return in the West Tower._

 _I am also pleased to inform you that after careful consideration, we offer you the position of Head Boy should you choose return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your education. If you accept this post, you will be sharing your own separate dormitory with your fellow Head Girl._

 _Please find a list of books and supplies attached._

 _Please send a reply by owl, no later than the 31_ _st_ _July, informing of your decision._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Draco blinked in disbelief and read the letter again, his mind disbelieving that he of all people had been offered the position of Head Boy. It was a pleasant surprise that Hogwarts was allowing the seventh year students from last year to redo the final year but he supposed given the amount of students that missed out attending or were distracted by partaking in the Second Wizarding War he could understand why. What he couldn't understand was why he had been made Head Boy. He certainly felt like he hadn't done anything in his years at Hogwarts that indicated he deserved the title. He could understand someone like Hermione but him?

He paused, his mind backtracking to a sentence he had read in the letter. "If you accept this post you will be sharing your own separate dormitory with your fellow Head Girl." If Hermione was indeed the Head Girl, he would be sharing a dormitory with Hermione for a whole year. He would have her all to himself and wouldn't have to share her with Weasley. Whilst he didn't mind Potter so much these days, he still detested the red haired Weasel. And the Weasel detested him, not for once believing he was anything other than a Death Eater. A small smile formed a Draco's face at thought of sharing a dormitory with Hermione, a smile that was not missed by his mother.

"Draco dear, are you going to tell me what is in that letter that is making you smile so?"

"Um, Hogwarts is offering a repeat year and they have made me Head Boy." The words sounded foreign on his tongue even as he said it.

Reaching out, Narcissa patted his hand gently. "Of course you are Draco, you deserve it for all your sacrifices the last couple of years." Her gentle smile, turned serious. "Draco dear, I'm not sure I ever said this but I am very proud of the man you have become. I couldn't have been more proud you for the hard decisions and right choices you made. I am proud that you didn't loose your way like your father did."

Draco smiled affectionately at his mother, "Thank you mother. Your opinions and praises have always meant the world to me." And Draco meant every word of it.

His smile died however, when Narcissa returned it with a wide smirk of her own. "Unless something has changed over the years I believe the Head Boy and Head Girl share a dormitory." Draco nodded his head in response. "I also imagine that the Head Girl would be Miss Granger." Draco nodded his head again and agreement, not sure what his mother was getting at. "Well then, you have a year to charm the girl. I expect by the end of the year that…"

"Charm her!" Draco admonished.

"Yes dear, it's what boys do when they like a girl."

"I don't like Hermione!" Narcissa only raised her eyebrow in response. "Okay fine I like Hermione! But I'm not going to charm her."

"Do you not want her to be your girlfriend? Would you rather she dated someone else? Perhaps the youngest Weasley boy?" She bit back a smile, when she noticed the jealousy sparking in her son's eyes.

Draco breathed deeply to erase some of the jealousy he was feeling of Hermione being someone else's boyfriend, least of all the Weasel. "Yes mother but I'm still not going to charm her." Not wanting to admit to his mother, that he was afraid that Hermione might not return his feelings.

Sensing that her son was going to be stubborn, she grabbed both his hands and squeezed affectionately. "Draco you deserve to be happy and you deserve to go after what you want. If Miss Granger make's you happy then go after her. Not that you need my approval, but you have it. Nothing would make me happier than having her as a daughter-in-law. She is loyal, intelligent, graceful and beautiful and most importantly she brings out the best of you."

"You don't care that she's a muggle-born?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Draco, I won't lie. There is a small part of me that is sad that should you choose to pursue her, our line will no longer be Pureblood. Sad, not embarrassed or disappointed, it's important to note that distinction. I was raised to believe in blood purity, so even though I don't believe in many of its values a small part of me will always hold onto some of those beliefs. However, I need you to remember this. Whether the person you love is either pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born, muggle or even a squib, I don't care. I don't care about their blood status as long as they make you happy. I want you to be happy and grow old with someone you love."

Warmth spread across his heart at the knowledge that his mother approved of Hermione. She was right that he didn't need her approval, but it was still nice to have. He stood up and walked around the breakfast bar before engulfing her in a big hug. He knew that if his father were alive he would never have his approval, nor would he care, however he always hoped that his mother would approve of his affections towards Hermione. They were the two most important people in his world.

...

.

...

The sound of tapping woke Hermione up. Peering up grumpily from her pillow she noticed her owl was waiting patiently behind the glass, a package and a letter in tow. She opened the window, the owl immediately flying in dropping the letters on her bed as he made his way over the bowl of food Hermione always left of her desk for him.

She opened the letter first, excited to discover it was from Hogwarts. Curiously she opened the letter, oddly reminiscent of when she had opened her acceptance letter for the first time.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry invites you to return to Hogwarts to complete you education. We feel that many students missed the opportunity to complete their final year of schooling to the best of their ability and are offering an eighth year program, for all those who missed out to complete their final studies. This course is purely optional, and it is up to you whether or not you choose to return._

 _As you are of Wizarding Age, you will be exempt from certain school rules, of which a complete list will be provided up your return._

 _Unfortunately, we will not be able to provide you with accommodation as you are accustomed to in your respective houses, due the dormitories being completely full with the other year's students. A separate dormitory has been created for all the eight years who choose to return in the West Tower._

 _I am also very pleased to inform you that the position of Head Girl is yours for all your hard work, bravery and diligence during your years, should you choose return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your education. If you accept this post, you will be sharing your own separate dormitory with your fellow Head Boy._

 _The teaching staff has missed you greatly during the last year and would be excited to see you return for another year, myself included._

 _Please find a list of books and supplies attached._

 _Please send a reply by owl, no later than the 31_ _st_ _July, informing of your decision._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione sunk back into the bed, relief and excitement rolling off her. Whilst she knew it hadn't bothered Harry and Ron, she had always been concerned that she had never taken her N.E.W.T.S. She had been planning on asking Professor McGonagall if there was anyway she could go back and complete them but now she wouldn't have to. She would also be able to attend with her friends for one final year it would seem, and they had set up another dormitory for any students who chose to return.

A second smile surfaced at being made Head Girl. She had always hoped that one day she would be Head Girl, and felt very privileged that Professor had chosen her to hold that title. Remembering that a second parcel had also come, she reached up and unwrapped it.

A beautiful, ornate book slipped out of the wrapping accompanied by a letter. Picking up the letter, she read it first.

 _Hermione,_

 _Whilst I know your birthday is still another month away, I couldn't keep this locked away in my bedroom from you any longer. This newly updated version will be released by the end of the month and I know how much you cherish this book._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Draco._

Hermione's hands shook as she picked up the book, flipping it over to reveal the title "Hogwarts: A History". She traced the engraved letters on the cover with her fingers. Hermione smiled cheerily. Draco Malfoy had bought her a birthday present! And not just any present but something that meant the world to her. It was by far her most favorite book. She had even taken it with her when she had been with Harry and Ron hunting down the Horcruxes.

She wasn't sure how he had managed to get a copy, and such a beautiful one at that, before it was released but she was glad that he had. Standing up, she grabbed her quill and a bit of parchment to write a response back to Draco.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Words cannot express how excited I am to have a new copy of the Hogwarts: A History. As soon as I finish writing this letter I shall read it immediately! Thank you for such a beautiful present. I hope you don't think I have forgotten you! I have your birthday present right here. I just couldn't bare to send it by owl!_

 _I have received a letter to return to Hogwarts to complete my N.E.W.T.S. I am eager to attend and expect to see you on the Hogwarts Express on September 1_ _st_ _! I would have liked to have given your birthday present before then, but I've been spending the last month repairing my relationship with my parents after my actions to protect them during the war. Whilst they can understand my decision from my point of view, they are still mad, understandably, that I removed the memory of even me being born from their minds. But we are getting through it slowly._

 _And guess what? I made Head Girl!_

 _Hermione._


	11. Chapter X

**CHAPTER X**

 **SEPTEMBER 1999**

\- Hogwarts Express -

 _(Year 8 – Return to Hogwarts)_

It seemed Hermione was early to reach platform 9 ¾. The platform was busy but not nearly as busily as it usually was as everyone scrambled to jump on the train before it left. Harry, Ron and Ginny by the looks of it hadn't even arrived yet. Wheeling her luggage towards the train, she was distracted by a man with blond hair standing at the other end of the platform with an older woman. She cheered up instantly as she realized it was Draco and his mother. Hermione, dragging her luggage behind her, made her way over to them.

Sometimes it was still hard to fathom that she was friends with Draco Malfoy. But she had seen the toll the war had on him, and watched him slowly change over the years. Beneath all that bigotry that he displayed in his early years was actually a sweet, charming, talented and intelligent man. She couldn't have been more horrified when he had revealed the Dark Mark to her, and proud when he accepted her help. It was only after the war (Hermione, Harry, Snape and Dumbledore the only ones who new of Draco's true allegiance), that the Order had found out he had be forced to be a Death Eater. More importantly, that he had been secretly working with the order, like Snape had, to undermine Voldemort. Ron had not taken that news well still believing it was all a grand scheme of Draco's to catch everyone unprepared.

Whilst they had a stretched companionship at the beginning, they were now friends, owling each other just as much as she did Harry, Ginny and Ron if not more. With each conversion she felt they were growing closer. Her only regret was, she couldn't have see the true Draco Malfoy earlier. She had nearly lost him before she had even found him.

Draco's headed lifted as he sensed someone approaching. He gave her the dazzling Malfoy smile, when he realized it was Hermione and she felt her breath hitch at the sight. Letting go of her luggage she placed her hand out towards Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mrs. Malfoy it's a pleasure to see you again."

Draco's mother ignored Hermione's outstretched hand, opting to hug her instead. "Oh Hermione dear, please call me Narcissa or Cissy. It is wonderful to see you again. It has been to long."

Hermione returned the hug. "I'll let you finish talking, I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me on the way to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Ginny won't mind." Well Ron probably would, but she hoped he would have enough sense to keep his opinions to himself.

Draco appeared to pause at the mention of the other three, but nodded his head in agreement. "It's okay Hermione. I was just about to say goodbye with Mother. Don't leave yet, I'll come with you."

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son sternly. "I expect you to write to me each week – no exceptions. And Hermione, if he gets in trouble with anyone you let me know." Hermione bit back a smile and nodded. "Draco remember what I said about having fun and doing what makes you happy. Do not make me take things into my own hands."

Draco paled at the thought of his mother trying help him start a relationship with Hermione. He didn't need help! Kissing his mother on the cheek he whispered, "Of course Mother. I'll write soon." Grabbing his luggage he waved at his mother one last time and made his way to the carriages.

As they made their way into an empty carriage, Draco helped Hermione pack away her luggage asking, "So Hermione how do you feel bunking with a Slytherin?"

Confused at the question she answered, "Apart from you I don't really know any of the Slytherin's. I wouldn't object but I imagine it would be a tiny bit awkward."

Chuckling at the fact Hermione hadn't understood he tried again. "How would you feel sharing a dormitory with me?"

Hermione was about to reply, when it dawned on her what he meant. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. She slapped him hard on the arm and he yelled in surprise. "Draco Malfoy! Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were Head Boy!"

At her expression he stifled a laugh. Part of her was angry that he hadn't told her till now. The other part that waged war with the anger was happiness for him that he had earned the title. It was an interesting expression to say the least, with her brows furrowed and her mouth trying to smile. He simply shrugged his shoulders, which seemed to anger her even more. He lazily sat down and smirked at her.

Knowing he was now just trying to get a reaction out of her, she turned around she reached into his bag for the box with his present. She placed the box on his lap, and sat down opposite him.

When he raised his eyebrow in question, she said, "It's your birthday present. I hope you like. I saw it and it reminded me of you, so I thought it would be perfect for you."

Curious, Draco reached into the box, and pulled a sharp and wiggling object out. Placing it on the box lid he realized he was staring at a model dragon. It was absolutely breathtaking. Its pearly scales shimmered in the light pouring in from the carriage window. It's multi-colored eyes peered up at him annoyed that he had dared removed it from his new found home.

"He's beautiful isn't he? It's a model dragon of an Antipodean Opaleye." Before she could ask if he liked it, the compartment door opened as black haired girl, and dark skinned boy sat either side of Draco. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

Zabini seemed to notice the model dragon first, commenting, "Cool. Drake-man can I have it?"

Hermione blushed when he clutched it close to his chest, the asked question answered. "No it's mine Zabini. Get your own."

Zabini pouted good heartily. Zabini and Parkinson chose that moment to stare at Hermione. They're combined staring made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that they were judging her or were looking at her with malice, but whatever they were thinking was putting her on edge. Little did she know they were only trying to deduce if Draco had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out.

Hermione was spared from further awkward silence and glances as Draco introduced them. "Hermione this is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, my best friends. Pansy and Blaise my newest best friend Hermione Granger."

At that, Parkinson jumped at and sat down next to Hermione. "You poor girl, surrounded only by silly men. First Potter and Weasley and now you have Draco to add to the mix, how do you do it?" Parkinson asked teasingly as Draco grumbled unhappily at the comment. He took great offense at being lugged in the same group as Weasley.

Hermione simply smiled at her in response, unsure how to respond. "Parkinson and Zabini…"

"Please call us by our first names", Pansy interjected not bothered by the least that she was speaking on Zabini's behalf.

"Okay, Pansy and Blaise. I'm friends with Draco, but I don't want his friendships with you to suffer because of our friendship. I hope that you would accept a token of friendship from me and we can put the past behind us. I hope my blood status isn't an issue."

Draco's face flashed in anger at the mention of blood status but before he could comment, Blaise answered.

"To be perfectly honest, neither Pansy or myself really care about blood purity. It's great that you two are friends now especially seeing as you share a lot in common. And we would be honored. Wouldn't we Pansy?"

"I only have one condition." Hermione looked at her worriedly. "Once a week or fortnight, you let to me dress you up with make up and clothes. I've never had a friend I've been able to do that with and I've been dying to for so long. I certainly wasn't going to do it to Bulstrode."

Hermione groaned in defeat. "You're as bad a Ginny."

She smiled sweetly at Hermione. "I shall take that a compliment."

The compartment door swung open as Ron shoved his way in angrily, Harry and Ginny shaking their heads in exasperation behind him. Hermione knew what was coming before Ron had barely started to speak.

"Hermione…what in the bloody hell are you doing in an apartment with these…snakes!" He remanded rudely.

Draco flinched as he noticed Hermione's mouth twitch with anger, and her hands clench instantly at his words. Weasley just had to open his big mouth and piss her off.

"They are my friends Ronald and you would do well not to insult them!"

"Fri-i-e-eends!" Ron spluttered. "They must have done a spell Hermione! You can't be friends with these gits!"

"Oh? And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with Ronald Weasley!" Everyone in the carriage, including Harry and Ginny behind Ron, cringed. Hermione only used his full name when she was really angry with him. Which funnily enough was more often than not.

But before he could comment Hermione added, "I have chosen to forgive Draco, Blaise and Pansy for anything mean or rude they have ever done to me and vice verse. If you weren't too stubborn to notice, you would have seem how much Draco as changed over the years. He deserves to be my friend, and even if he didn't it is my choice! The war is over Ronald. It's time for everyone to move on and get past these petty beliefs. Harry and Ginny you are welcome to join us. Ronald you can stay if you apologize to Draco, Pansy and Blaise, otherwise you can leave."

Hermione tapped her foot as she waited impatiently for the apology.

"Apologize to them! To Death Eater's! Hermione you've bloody lost your mind! Consorting with the enemy!" With that Ron stormed off out of the compartment.

Harry watched his friend storm off, sighing. He considered following Ron and try and get him to cool down but knew Hermione needed him to sit down with Slytherin's. He knew Draco had changed, and whilst they weren't friends they had gotten over their rivalry and bigotry towards one another. He had also seen the change in Draco's attitude towards Hermione. In fact if he didn't know any better he'd say Draco might even have feelings for Hermione but he dismissed that motion.

Hermione needed to see that Harry supported her friendship with Draco. He also knew that if it looked like he didn't Ron didn't have a hope in hell of approving either. Harry just hoped Ron hadn't just ruined his shot at starting a relationship with Hermione from his stupidity. He knew how much Ron wanted Hermione to be his girlfriend – hadn't stop talking about it during the break.

Grabbing Ginny's hand, he directed her to sit next to Hermione, whilst he sat opposite her on Draco's other side. Every sat in silence as they allowed Hermione to cool down and took in the oddness of the situation. The Slytherin Prince and Princess, The Casanova, The Golden Girl, The Boy Who Lived and Little Red all sat in the one carriage together. And not one single hex flying around the compartment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Needed a title/nickname for Ginny like the other's had, and Weaslette and Redhead, didn't really fit, so I went with Little Red…I'm sure I can imagine some of the Gryffindor's calling her that. I think I might also have the Slytherin's refer to her as that from now on (in a non offensive manner of course).


	12. Reviews, Followers and Favourites

Firstly I would like to say, **R.I.P Alan Rickman!** Sad to see yet another great actor pass away!

Secondly I would like to thank those who have read, reviewed and are following my story. I am glad you guys like it! Hermione and Draco have always been my favourite people to pair up in Harry Potter universe. Sad that it couldn't happen in the actual books.

 **Shout Out to Those Who Have Reviewed:**

 **shellyshook:** Glad you like the story-line and the recent chapter. It didn't turn out quite how I wanted, couldn't seem to work Blaise and Pansy into the story but satisfied with it at the end. I aim to update a chapter per week. Nearly finished through the flashbacks! Hopefully you like the twist I have coming soon!

 **Shout Out to Those Who Have Followed and Put on Favourites List:**

I would send you all some Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs as thanks, but sadly they don't exist! On a serious note, thank you for following and hope you keep on enjoying where the story goes.

 **DemonDragon8331**

 **Dramionelover26**

 **Voshimo**

 **agentM14**

 **iceheartz**

 **iwasbotwp**

 **jclay91190**

 **kabg01**

 **katertot84**

 **klaus89**

 **perfectmess**

 **shellyshock**

I also have gone back and proofread through all the chapters to fix any mistakes I missed the first time. Hopefully I found and corrected them all! I am terrible at proofreading so please forgive me if I have still missed some. I also added an extra couple of paragraphs to Chapter VII. For some reason every time I tried to update the chapters it would crash. So I had to remove all the chapters that needed editing and then re-add them. Annoying, but oh well it's fixed now.

The aim is to try and update one chapter per week, but sometimes I might update more or less, depending on whether or not I get writer's block. Anyway, back to the story…


	13. Chapter XI

**CHAPTER XI**

 **SEPTEMBER 1999**

\- Hogwarts -

 _(Year 8 – Return to Hogwarts)_

Hermione laughed at Ron's expression, just as Ron was about to reach for another dessert Headmistress McGonagall interrupted him. You would think he had enough to eat. Everyone on the Gryffindor table had stopped eating about half an hour ago. Some things it would seem would never change. The hall went quiet as they waited for her to talk.

"Before we all adjourn for the night, there is some further house keeping I would like to attend to. For this year we will be holding a special Eighth Year due the events over the past 12 months, allowing the students who missed the chance to take their N.E.W.T.S. The Eighth Year students will have their own separate dormitory this year, which is located in the West Tower.

I would also like to stress again House Unity for this year. Much has changed in the last 12 months and I think it is time for everyone to move on from the past.

I would also like to announce the Prefects and Head Students for this year. For Gryffindor House, your Prefects are Mara Richmond and Vahn Thorverton. For Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood and Satoshi Nakahara. Hufflepuff, Bryony Edgecliff and Walter Douglas. And lastly for Slytherin, Ethel Delmonte and Vincent Rindhurst. There will also be one Prefect from each of the houses out of the Eighth Year students as well. Those prefects are Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot and Pansy Parkinson.

Ordinarily at Hogwarts we have only one Head Girl and Boy. However given the fact that we have the Eighth Year students this year, there shall be two Head Girls and Boys. I would like to congratulate Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Benedict Edgecomb as your new Head Students."

Everyone in the hall started cheering at Hermione and Ginny's name. Hermione was pleased to see, apart from herself and the Slytherin's some of the other students cheered for Draco as well, realizing that he had changed. She smiled shyly at him, when he smirked at her.

"I would like each and every student to show respect to your Prefects and Head Students throughout the year. I hope you all enjoy the year and study hard."

Hermione noticed McGonagall stare at Harry and Ron when she said that last past. Her two friends squirmed in their seats, causing Hermione to giggle.

"If the Prefects from each house could lead the first years from your respective houses back to the dormitories. Professor Flitwick will be assisting Mr. Nakahara with the Ravenclaw first years, as I need to speak to Miss Lovegood. If the Eighth year students could meet me outside the Great Hall, including all Head students, the Eighth year Prefects and Luna Lovegood, I can guide you to your new dormitories."

As soon as McGonagall walked away from the other Professors towards the doors, the prefects began rounding up the first years whilst the eighth years followed McGonagall outside the hall. Hermione sidled up to Ginny, excited at the prospect of working with her.

"I didn't know you were Head Girl, Ginny! This will be so exciting working with you!"

Ginny nodded her head eagerly at Hermione in response. The two resumed talking to Harry and Ron, being congratulated along the way as they followed the Headmistress to the West Tower. The students all stopped, and gathered around a large portrait against the stonewall. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Luna all gasped when they saw who was in the portrait. Tears came to their eyes, when they realized the Headmistress and Professor's had chosen to honor Dobby's death by allowing him to guard the new common room.

"For those who don't know who this is, his name is Dobby and he sacrificed his life to help save your fellow students from Lord Voldemort. For his sacrifice he been awarded the honor of guarding your dormitories from the other students."

Portrait Dobby waved at them excitedly as he blushed. Hermione waved back at him, but wasn't sure if he could see through the Hufflepuff student's in front of her.

"The Password is "Equality"."

Dobby's picture swung open revealing a door. He motioned them into the dormitories.

"Inside everyone." Noticing Harry wanted to stay back at talk to Dobby, McGonagall added. "Harry you may go and speak to Dobby after you have seen your new living quarters." She added a stern look, which Harry knew not to argue with.

The dormitory was beautiful. Decorated with each of the house colours and light timber furniture, the hexagon room, felt warm and secure. It had a large fireplace across from the entrance, with hallways leading off the diagonal walls on the left and right side of the common room.

"The bathrooms are down the hallway to your right and the sleeping quarters to your left. You will find all your belongings already in your room. We have given Miss Lovegood the special privilege of staying here during her final year given her efforts during the war and that she is quite close friends with several students here. Also, in the spirit of House Unity we have chosen the sleeping arrangements for you and I want to hear no arguments about it. Off you go whilst I take the Head students off to their dormitories. And remember no wandering the castle at night."

Leading Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Benedict out, Ginny's curiosity got the better of her and she asked McGonagall, "Which sleeping arrangement's did you go with Headmistress?"

"The are two bedrooms for both the boys and the girls. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Fay Dunbar and Luna Lovegood share one, with Parvati and Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin and Lavender Brown sharing the other. Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Neville Longbottom share the first of the boys. Ronald Weasley, Ernie Macmillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Gregory Goyle share the second."

Ginny, Hermione and Draco shared a look of horror knowing that Ron and Goyle sharing a room couldn't possibly end well. It could only be worse if it was Draco instead. Though Hermione supposed they did share one common interest – a love of food.

McGonagall lead the four along to the fifth floor towards the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. They smiled again as they realized another person's sacrifice during the war had been honored, with the Head Dormitory guarded with a portrait of Fred Weasley. When Ginny saw it, she froze at seeing her beloved brother up on the wall. Fred simply looked back her like she had spouted three heads – she could have at least said hello!

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Edgecomb, this is were you'll be residing for the rest of the year. We have set up an additional Head Dormitory in the Astronomy Tower temporarily for Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy this year. Your password is "flying buffoon". It seemed Mr. Weasley wouldn't take any password other than something ridiculous. Enjoy your night off, for tomorrow your Head duties will start."

Hermione waved Ginny and Fred goodnight, and Draco simply nodded goodbye as they followed McGonagall to their own rooms. Draco reached over and held Hermione's hand during the walk. She smiled at the contact.

Thankfully their dormitories weren't at the top of the Astronomy Tower, only half way up, so they didn't have to go up all those dreadful steps. It was accessed through walking through what appeared to be a picture of the night sky crudely painted on the wall but was charmed to allow access to small hallway. At least they wouldn't be worried about any Astronomy students accidently getting a hand on their password. The portrait that guarded their entrance was of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin who were busy embracing in the portrait.

McGonagall coughed loudly, causing the couple to jump apart at the contact.

"The password for you two is, "Devil's Snare". Goodnight Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. I have high hopes that you'll show the whole school what I mean by House Unity."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry that this was a boring chapter, but I felt it was necessary to have a bit of background information on the setup of Eighth Year.

I wanted to include this chapter as I always wondered if they would honor those who had died during the war as portraits, or if any would come back as ghosts at Hogwarts in the years after the war. I was going to have Professor Snape as one the portraits, but then I realized he would be up with the other Headmasters of Hogwarts. Cederic Diggory would have been my next choice if I needed another portrait.

Hopefully I don't have to make up any more names for fake students in the future of this story. No matter what names I seemed to pick they didn't feel right for Harry Potter. I may have cheated a little and used some existing last names in the Harry Potter universe here and there…


	14. Chapter XII

**CHAPTER XII**

 **SEPTEMBER 1999**

\- Head Boy and Girl Dormitory, Astronomy Tower -

Draco lay awake in his bed, thinking about all that occurred today. Hogwarts had changed a bit during the restorations and yet it was still the same, only improved. He thought it was a nice touch that those who had died during the war where honored as portraits across Hogwarts. He decided that tomorrow he would make time to chat with all three portraits.

The hair stood up on the back of his head as he heard a rather loud moan and whimper come from Hermione's room across the hall. He was about to get up and investigate but paused when he didn't hear another word from her room for the next couple of minutes. Falling back onto the pillow, he had almost drifted off to sleep when loud agonizing screams jolted him awake. It took his muddled brain a moment to realize it was Hermione. Grabbing his wand he bolted out of his room and into hers – wand at the ready to hurt whoever dared to make her scream.

He looked around the room wildly noticing that no one was here. He ran over to Hermione, who was still screaming, tears forming in her eyes. He realized then that she was having a nightmare. Draco raised his wand and cast "Legilimens!". Privacy be damned he wanted to know what was terrorizing Hermione. Seeing Hermione pale and in agony from just a dream, scared him. He needed to know what was hurting her so he could help.

Draco watched in horror, as Hermione's nightmare was endless loop of Aunt Bellatrix torturing her, only he wasn't there this time to save her. Just as he was about to cancel the spell, the nightmare shifted. A dream version of himself stormed into the room to save Hermione, only to find himself killed instantly by his Aunt. He could see it in Hermione's face, in her tears, that her dream self broke as she watched him die. Her dream self stopped screaming as Bellatrix continued torturing her, only staring at his lifeless body whilst the real Hermione continued screaming. Her cries becoming courser with each breathe.

Shaken by the nightmare, Draco released the spell and rushed over to the bed. Lifting the covers up, he climbed into the bed, pulling Hermione into his body. At the contact she gripped his stomach tightly, burying her head as if that would help the horrid visions dissipate. Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly, using his hands to stroke her back soothingly. He began to rock her back and forth in an effort to sooth her. He was growing more and more concerned as her screaming didn't seem to stop, and then he breathed a sigh of relief as they slowly became quieter and quieter. When all he could hear was her crying and sniffling, he knew she had woken herself up.

"How long?"

When Hermione refused to answer, he asked again. "How long, Hermione?"

"Most nights…tonight was worse than usual."

"Please tell me you've told someone about this Hermione." Draco closed his eyes, dreading the answer, as he could only guess it would be no.

"I don't want to worry anyone. And you're not allowed to tell anyone either."

"Hermione…"

"Promise."

"Fine. I promise. Now go back to sleep. She can't hurt you anymore Hermione. And I'll protect you always."

She stiffened at the comment before relaxing into his embrace again. He cursed knowing she was thinking of how she stared at his lifeless eyes in her dreams. When she relaxed her death grip on his stomach, and her breathing evened out, Draco assumed she had fallen asleep and tried to move out of the bed without disturbing Hermione.

She sounded so small and vulnerable when she pleaded, "Don't leave me", that Draco couldn't say no. He knew that her request meant more than just tonight after peering into her nightmares. Bending his head down, he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Go to sleep Hermione. I won't leave. I won't ever leave you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This was originally intended for Chapter XI, but I felt that Chapter went for too long so I gave this one it's own Chapter.


	15. Chapter XIII

**CHAPTER XIII**

 **SEPTEMBER 1999**

\- 5th Floor Head Dormitory -

Hermione smiled cheerily, and gave the portrait of Fred Weasley a wave as she approached Ginny's dormitory. It had been a while since the four of them had a chance to hang out together, so they were spending the morning indoors. Ginny's roommate was taking his girlfriend out to Hogsmede so the entire dorm would be there's.

As she arrived at the front of the painting, she spoke the password, "Flying Buffoon." Fred Weasley grinned, obviously still getting a kick out of the password. As soon as she stepped into the common room, she was confronted by a very angry Ron. Hermione sighed, wondering what she had done to set him off this time, rather enjoying the idea of quiet morning in, talking with her friends.

"How could you?" Ron yelled.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny for clarification, but the two seemed to busy banging their heads into the couch pillows at Ron's anger and stupidity. She glanced up at Ron asking, "How could I what?"

"How could you possibly be friends with Slytherin's? They're rotten, horrible, untrusting gits! Each and every one of them a Death Eater! And Malfoy is the worst of them all! How could you choose them over me Hermione? You're betraying being a Gryffindor by even associating with them!"

Just like that, Hermione's own anger boiled to the surface.

"Obviously you don't remember our conversation on the train Ronald! You do not get to decide whom I get to be friends with. I for one would rather everyone get along and be friends than hold on to petty hatred and spend eternity tormenting one another. I'm glad to see you however have matured over the holidays. I am not asking you to be best friends with them Ronald, all I am asking is to respect my friendship with them. Look at Harry, he has more reason than you, and so do I by that matter, to hate Draco more and yet Harry can overlook that and support me trying to be friends!"

"I'm just trying to protect you 'Mione! The real you wouldn't even suggest such a thing. They've done some sort of spell or something!"

"Whilst I love that you're trying to protect me Ron, protecting me does not involve telling me what to do. They haven't done anything to me. I've spent enough time with grudges, anger and hatred during the war that the last thing I want do while we have peace is live in it again!

You listen carefully Ronald Weasley. I can tell you this for a fact. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Gregory, Vincent, Daphne and Astoria never had any choice in whether or not they wanted to be Death Eaters. They were expected by their families in most of the cases and by Voldemort to become a Death Eater. Just like your parents expected you to do the right thing and fight against them. Luckily for the rest, unfortunate for Draco and Theodore, but they were the only two who were forced to wear the Dark Mark.

The Zabini's and the Greengrass' stayed neutral, until they were forced to choose a side in which they chose the light. They were along side everyone else, battling the Death Eaters. In fact, I think if you talk with the older members of the Order, you'll find the Zabini's were aiding us with information whenever they could. Pansy was close to being forced. She was only saved by the fact that she pretends to a dumb infatuated teenager around her father. In reality she hated, and still hates Voldemort. I also understand she has a strained relationship with her father because he always supported Voldemort.

Gregory and Vincent would probably be the closest out of the entire Slytherin group who actually may have wanted to join. However neither wanted to partake in a war. Look a Greg now – he's a shell of what he once was, still depressed after Vincent's death.

As sons of some of Voldemort's biggest supporter's, unless they wanted to die by Voldemort's hand they had no choice to join. Whilst I haven't spoken to Nott too often he seems like an intelligent person and has been nothing but cordial to me since we started at Hogwarts. He turned his own father into the Ministry as well as several other Death Eater's at the end of the war. He saved George from being attacked by a Death Eater during the battle.

And as for Draco, he deserves a second chance Ron. He has changed so much, and has being trying to change since the fifth year if you would just give him a chance! He helped us against Umbridge on multiple occasions. He was instructed by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. Did he do it? No, instead he helped set a trap in which three Death Eater's died!"

"Ha! Dumbledore still died because he led the Death Eater's into Hogwarts!"

"He died because Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him! He spied on Voldemort for the order for two years! He saved me from Bellatrix! His own mother helped! They were on the run from Voldemort until he died and all the Death Eater's were rounded up because he saved me! They fought against the Death Eater's in the final battle! They have proven their worth time and time again Ronald. It's time for you to grow up!"

"I can't believe you would call that showing their worth Hermione! It's all an act!"

"Ron, mate I don't think it's an act, and haven't for a long time."

At Harry's comment, he whirled around and started glaring at his friend.

"We all know what they were taught to believe. Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson were always the most vocal about it, but we never ever heard anything out of the others. Whether or not Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson truly believed in blood purity when they started at Hogwarts means nothing now. They talk to Hermione as equals, they don't look down at her due to her blood status, and coming from them that says a lot. Whilst I don't know why, I've seen Malfoy change for myself over the years."

"I agree with Harry and Hermione." Ron now started to glare at his sister Ginny. "Whilst I can't say I like any Slytherin's, I've seen the change especially in Malfoy. He's different around Hermione. He's changed for the better. Ron, war changes people. Think of our age, I doubt anyone, including the Slytherin's wanted to be making life or death situations at that age. I would rather get along with them, know that they've changed than to know that they've clung to those disgusting beliefs."

"I can't believe what I hearing. You've all gone mad!" Ron barked.

"Are you my friend Ron?"

"Of course I am, Mione! How could you even ask that?"

"Then be my friend." She replied gently. "You don't have to like the situation, or like them. But you do have to accept that I am now friends with them and they are part of my life too. I don't expect you to get along. I do expect that you treat them with the same respect that they treat you. They aren't making me choose between being friends with you or them. You've been one of my best friends since first year Ron. Extend me the same courtesy – do not make me choose."

Hermione turned around and left the Common Room, deciding to give Ron some much needed time to think. She couldn't understand why he was clinging onto the past hatred like a lifeline. She knew that Ron was the least rationale of the group – always speaking before thinking. But the war was over. It was time for everyone to move along. If she could forgive the Slytherin's for calling her Mudblood all those years than so should Ron. As the door closed behind her she hear a yelp of pain as Ginny slapped his head from behind.


	16. Chapter XIV

**CHAPTER XIV**

 **NOVEMBER 1999**

\- Hogwarts Castle & Diagon Alley -

Hermione said goodnight to Harry, Ginny and Ron and left the Great Hall to retire to her dormitory. She was grateful that her and Ron's friendship and returned back to normal. He still hated Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's but he had stopped arguing about her friendship with them. Hopefully tonight she could get all her assignments done without Draco distracting her this time.

"Hermione wait up!"

Hermione turned around at the sound of Pansy's voice and saw the Slytherin girl running up to her.

"Hey, Pansy."

"Are you doing anything on the weekend?"

If she could get all the assignments done by tonight, the only thing would be left to do was to study the material. "Apart from studying, I don't think so."

"Well I have the perfect thing to do on the weekend to give you a break from all that nasty studying." Pansy smiled at her conspiratorially.

"It's not anything like last time is it?" Drunken memories surfaced of Hermione drinking with Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore had not ended so well. Hermione had embarrassed herself, though they all agreed she was entertaining which only seemed to make it worse for Hermione, with her drunken ramblings.

"Oh Hermione, you worry too much! You didn't even say anything embarrassing. I mean you should hear the funny and embarrassing stuff that comes out of Draco and Blaise's mouths when they get really drunk! Now that's entertaining. No, I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping for the Yule Ball in Diagon Alley? McGonagall did say as eighth years we are allowed to leave the castle grounds, we just need to inform someone."

"I don't know Pansy. A whole day looking just at dresses?"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Hermione had hoped she could escape Ginny asking, that she could slip by and find something she liked quickly. Dress shopping with Ginny meant hours of trying on countless dresses and judging by the expression of pure joy on Pansy's face, Pansy shopped exactly the same way.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione agreed. "Okay, but only if I can bring Ginny and Luna as well. They'd be offended if I went without them."

Pansy grew more excited with this prospect. "This is going to be fantastic. Luna and Ginny have such gorgeous hair colours! Imagine the dresses we could find for them!"

Hermione sighed again, resuming walking whilst Pansy continued on. It seemed it was going to be a long weekend. But she supposed the plus side was Ginny and Luna would see how much in common they had with Pansy.

...

.

...

Hermione looked through yet another rack of dresses and sighed in disappointment. In some horrid twist of hell, she was the only one who had yet to find a dress. Luna had found her dress in the first shop and she looked absolutely breath taking in it. The dress only fell to just above her knees, but was pretty in its simplicity. Peach coloured, with sleeves above the elbows and flower lace subtlety weaved into it.

It had taken Ginny and Pansy a couple of hours to find theirs, but the time they had spent looking was well worth it. Pansy had looked so elegant in her grey dress, sparkling sliver strips of material overlaying the dress from top to bottom. Ginny had found a thin sleeved, skin coloured dress, with a see-through material from the waist down decorated with beads.

It was almost closing time, having ventured out to Muggle London, and Hermione still hadn't found one dress that had stood out for her. The last Yule Ball she had located her dress pretty quickly. This year it seemed she was doomed to choose a dress she didn't particularly like. She was surprised that Pansy, Ginny and Luna hadn't got angry at her unusual pickiness. She certainly would have been in their shoes. Rather they found it was amusing that she was taking the longest.

Hermione moved along to the last rack in the store. She only had fifteen more minutes left and was about to give up, when an emerald green dress caught her eye. She pulled it off the rack and smiled triumphantly. It was exactly what she wanted, simple, yet elegant.

Hermione heard Ginny whisper with good humor behind her, "I think your rubbing off on her to much Parkinson. She's going with Slytherin colours."

...

.

...

After having shopped the entire day, and then stopping back into Diagon Alley for dinner, Hermione finally entered her common room with sore feet and a tired body. Placing her dress into the cupboard, she quickly changed into her pajamas and fell on the bed with a contented sigh. She just hoped she wouldn't be plagued by yet another nightmare. Draco had helped her with them, and he had thought that she no longer had them. She did still have them, only she had stopped screaming in her sleep and she hadn't the heart to tell him that they returned.

A whimper of pain and sorrow escaped Hermione's throat, as she watched the door for what felt like the million time. Her body was bruised and broken; even breathing sent rockets of pain through her body. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and the door slammed open as Draco threw himself into the room, his pained gaze finding hers. She tried to scream out to him, to tell him to run, that he was going to die. But every time she opened her mouth to speak no sound came out.

He ran over and cupped her cheek with his hand, his fingers whipping her tears away. He was so amazingly gentle with her that it broke her heart even more. A flash of green enveloped them, before she watched again as Draco Malfoy fell to the floor dead. She could hear Bellatrix cackling like mad in the background but she couldn't tear her gaze away from Draco's lifeless grey eyes. Grey eyes that haunted her dreams.

Hermione jolted awake gasping for air. Her body trembled from the images imprinted in her mind. All she could see were grey eyes, grey eyes haunting her, following her everywhere. Without even thinking, she bolted out of her bed and ran into Draco's room. She jumped into his bed, jostling him awake. He stared at her wide-eyed, but before he could even speak she had wrapped herself around him, body still shaking.

Realizing that Hermione had another nightmare, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, pushing her body against his. He bent down so he could whisper in her ear, "Ssh Hermione. I've got you. Your safe."

Draco kept repeating it to her over and over again, until it seemed to have soothed her and she fell asleep in his arms. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, and wiped the tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of his top. He would whisper those words to her for as long as she needed them.


	17. Chapter XV

**CHAPTER XV**

 **NOVEMBER 1999**

\- The Great Hall -

Draco lifted his fork loaded with potato with Pansy and Blaise still staring at him, not even yet having eaten anything themselves. They had been doing that for last twenty minutes. Deciding that he couldn't take their constant staring any longer he slammed his fork down on the plate and glared at his two friends across from him.

"What?"

Blaise just sighed in disappointment, looking at Pansy to answer Draco's question.

"Draco why haven't you asked Hermione to the Yule Ball already? It's been two weeks since you announced it to the school! Your lucky the people she's been asked by aren't people she really wants to go with!"

Jealousy flared at the thought of someone asking Hermione to the ball but he brushed it aside. "What makes you think I want to ask her?"

"Oh I don't know?" Pansy lifted her hand up and began to count her fingers as she spoke, as if to make her point clearer. "Because you get insanely jealous when other guys are around her. You've had a crush on her since at least fourth year maybe even before…"

"Definitely before. You should have seen how much he complained about Hermione punching him. He wined about it for weeks. We'd be talking about something like Quidditch and out of nowhere we'd be suddenly talking about Hermione. The man has a one track mind." Blaise interjected.

"I do not have a one track mind!" Draco grumbled. Blaise and Pansy merely raised their eyebrows in response. "Okay, okay. So I've had a little crush on the Gryffindor for a while. So?"

"Drake man…I pity Hermione if she ever does date you...you can be incredibly dense when you want to."

"I am not dense." Draco protested. Besides she wouldn't actually consider dating me anyway. I know we're friends now, but there's no way anyone could love a Death Eater like me. Even a Death Eater by force is still a Death Eater.

"Well if you don't ask soon, she'll say yes to someone else and you'll miss out." Pansy added.

"Well then, who are you two going with then?"

"I managed to persuade the beautiful Luna Lovegood to accompany me for the night." Blaise answered.

Knowing Theodore Nott was listening to the conversation next to Draco, Pansy answered. "And dear Theodore fell on one knee and practically begged me to come."

"Parkinson", Nott chewed out, "I did not beg."

Grabbing his hand, she rubbed him patronizingly. "It's okay Theodore. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Pansy giggled at how easy Nott was to tease. She had been the one to ask him in fact but the guy was all doom and gloom since the war. He really needed to lighten up. "Really Draco. Do you want to be the only one without a date or do want to watch Hermione dancing with Weasley…"

Draco eyes twitched at thought of Weasley with his hands around Hermione. Sighing in defeat he asked, "You guys are just going keep harping on about this aren't you?"

They both nodded eagerly. Sliding out of his seat, he walked away from the Slytherin table over to the Gryffindor table aware the hall had gone silent as all the students watched him. Draco had been seen talking with Hermione but it had been assumed it was just Head Student business. Actually going over to the Gryffindor table by a Slytherin had never been done before.

He stood in front of Hermione, which funnily enough, allowed him to block out Weasley from her view.

"Hi Draco." Hermione greeted him. "Did you want to sit with us?"

"Ah no. I just came over to ask you something…" Draco grew nervous for the first time with every eye in the hall watching and listening. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Jaws around the Great Hall dropped open, even Hermione looked a little surprised, which had him worried.

"I thought it would a good idea seen as we're Head student's and all…and ah it would be promoting House Unity and all that…"

Thankfully Hermione put him out of his misery, when she replied. "I would be honored to go with you."

Feeling better than he had all week, he smirked at her in response, and he saw a blush forming on her cheeks. He nodded at her before walking back to the Slytherin table. He was thankful that everyone had started talking again, even though it was more likely about what they had witnessed. He could even hear the beginnings of a Weasley rant – no doubt that the Weasel had gotten angry at the prospect.

Theodore was the first to comment. "You know Draco I can't tell if that was incredibly brave or entirely dumb that you just asked her in front of the entire school. What would you have done if she had said no?"

"Like she could say no to me." Draco answered arrogantly, even though inside he was still surprised that she had said yes. "Satisfied now? Pansy? Blaise?"

"Oh don't make out like we did you a disservice. Admit on the inside it's all sunshine and rainbows and you're doing a happy dance."

Draco glared at Blaise. "I am not doing a happy dance." He didn't sound too sure as he argued back, because in reality it wasn't far from the truth.

...

.

...

Ron couldn't believe the nerve of that two faced git! How dare he ask _his_ girl to the Yule Ball! And how dare she say yes! He supposed she couldn't really say no with everyone watching – no wait what was he thinking? It was Malfoy, of course she could have said no! Who was he supposed to go with now! She was meant to be his. He had even planned to ask her tonight!

Ron turned around, ready to walk up to the Gryffindor common room when he was assaulted by Lavender Brown. She jumped on him and hugged him and started mumbling soothingly. Was she trying to sooth him? Ron hoped that was all she was trying to do.

"Oh Won-Won. You don't have to worry. You can come with me. She'll be sorry then she said yes to that Malfoy."

He was about to scream no at her when he remembered how good of kisser she was. He could tolerate her presence for a couple of hours. With her he could forget about Hermione. What better way was there to forget one girl than by kissing anyone? Plus she was right. When he had dated Lavender back in sixth year it had made Hermione insanely jealous. That would teach Hermione and then she come crying back to him.

Grinning down at Lavender he agreed, "Great idea Lav."

He didn't have time to say anything more before she pushed his head down and began passionately kissing him in the middle of the first floor corridor.


	18. Chapter XVI

**CHAPTER XVI**

 **DECEMBER 1999**

\- Yule Ball, The Great Hall -

Hermione sat on her bed nervously as Pansy applied the last of her makeup on. Luna sat next to her, as Ginny added the last of the coloured flowers into her hair. She couldn't wait for Draco to see how she looked. She also couldn't wait for the other students to see how much of an incredible job Draco, Ginny, Benedict and herself had done in decorating the Great Hall. They had chosen to go with a nature theme. The roof had been enchanted to display a multitude of coloured leaves falling from their branches under moonlight. They had decorated the hall with think wooden trunks and branches, and an array of orchids around bases. It looked quite breathtaking if she did say so herself.

Pansy smiled at Hermione as she pulled her along in front of the mirror. "All done."

Hermione stared at herself in shock. She hadn't expected Pansy to put so much makeup on but Hermione had to admit, it looked good.

Hermione hugged Pansy in thanks. "Thanks Pansy you did an amazing job." Before descending on Luna and Ginny.

...

.

...

Draco waited anxiously in his common room for Hermione to come down. What was taking her so long? Was she having second thoughts about going with him?

Obviously sensing his anxiety, Potter relayed, "Relax Malfoy. They'll come down. Probably still putting their makeup on if I know Ginny."

Still putting on makeup? Dear god they were meant to be down at the Great Hall in fifteen minutes and they weren't even ready. He began cursing the Weaslette. He had been waiting with Potter, Blaise and Nott for their partners to come down for the last half an hour. Draco was about go up as ask, when Nott choked on his drink.

He looked up to see what had startled Nott, only to see his friend Pansy looking absolutely beautiful and enjoying Nott's discomfort immensely. Her silver-grey sparkling dress complemented her black hair beautifully pinned into a simple bun. He grinned at her, letting her know that he thought she looked pretty and was also enjoying that Nott couldn't take his eyes off her. Finally regaining his senses, Nott approached Pansy and escorted her out of the common room to the Great Hall.

Weaslette and Lovegood came down next and he was treated to another round of amusement, as Potter's mouth moved up and down like a fish at Weaslette. He had to give her credit. She did look quite stunning. Blaise it seemed was the only one who could maintain composure as he walked up to Lovegood and pressed her hand to his lips.

"Caro, you look absolutely stunning."

Lovegood blushed as Blaise led her away, Potter seemingly to have regained his wits, led Ginny away as he followed Blaise out of the common room.

At the sound of another pair of footsteps descending the stairs Draco turned his attention to Hermione. His gaze tracked her every moment, as he greedily took in every inch of the gorgeous beauty in front of him. As he started with her face, he saw her blush under his hungry gaze. Her had been braided on the side, curled up into the bun as it reached the centre of the back of her head. Loose curls fell around her face. Her beautiful eyes stood more out than usual with dark grey eye shadow and black eye liner, that made her look both incredibly sexy and elegant.

The dress she wore was an absolute killer on his body. The form fitting emerald green dress hugged every delicious curve of her body that Draco had thought she had kept hidden under the baggy school robes. The dress had a small train behind her, and despite it being form fitting the dress glided with ease at each moment. Emerald green lace had been melded in, following along the entire dress all the way to the long sleeves.

He walked over to her, putting his hands on her waist. "You look absolutely breath taking Hermione." She blushed again. "And very Slytherin."

"I shall have you know I got the dress before you asked me."

"Well then my good charms and mannerisms must be rubbing off." She slapped his shoulder playfully as she giggled at his comment. "After you my soon to be Slytherin."

...

.

...

Draco led Hermione out of the ball out to the courtyard. He could feel she was getting tired but wanted one last dance before the night was over. He wanted one last chance to savor what she felt like in his arms and he didn't want to share her within anyone else. He wanted to dance with her, where it was just Hermione and Draco – nobody else watching and nobody else interrupting.

"What are we doing out here Draco?"

He pulled her body close to his, his body on full alert at the contact. Placing a hand at her waist and gently grabbing one of her hands, he began to dance with her as an answer. They danced to their own music elegantly and intimately. The tortured dance lessons his mother had made him attend resonating within. They continued to dance for another twenty minutes, time flying by, before he twirled Hermione around one last time. At the final twirl, he lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"I just wanted to dance with you one more time Hermione and I didn't want to share you with anyone else."

But instead of moving his head away, he remained there and he noticed Hermione's breathing getting heavier. Instinctively he angled his head closer to hers – wanting to taste the lips he been dying to kiss for too many years. He stared down into Hermione's eyes, his lips just a hair's breath away from hers. She was so close that he could almost taste her. He raised his hand to stroke her cheek. She shuddered at the feel on his skin against her.

But instead of kissing her, Draco forced himself to push away instead. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. Nothing more for her to be his but he wouldn't. He didn't deserve her. And more importantly she deserved a hell of a lot better than him.

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco whispered as walked away unaware that as soon as he turned his back, tears had started falling from Hermione's eyes. She cried silently as she watched Draco walk away from her, her heart breaking. She could still feel the stroke of his fingers against her cheek. She reached up to touch the cheek he had stroked brokenly. Draco Malfoy had almost kissed her. Almost. He hadn't wanted to. She developed feelings for him but Draco it seemed didn't see her as any more than a friend.

Hermione collapsed on the ground, her whole body shaking with pain. She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy only he didn't love her back.


	19. Chapter XVII

**CHAPTER XVII**

 **OCTOBER 2000**

\- 12 Grimmauld Place -

 _(Two Years Since the End of the Second Wizarding War)_

Harry approached Ginny cautiously as she gathered some tealeaves to make a pot of tea. "Ginny, we need to talk."

Harry clenched his fists nervously, as Ginny continued to fill the pot with leaves and water, leaving it to boil on stove. She turned around slowly and reached out for his hand. She tapped it gently with his fingers, "I know Harry."

"You do?" Harry asked confused as Ginny nodded at him.

"We've changed. We might not have wanted to, and for better or worse the war has changed us. We're not the same people we were when we first fell in love."

"Ginny, I don't want you to think that I don't love you because I do…it's just…" Harry paused unsure how to continue. "I will always love you as a friend and I hope that doesn't change. I did love you more than a friend, and after the war I was so happy that I could finally be with you. But I'd be lying if I said it felt right. I just think going through with this engagement would wrong Ginny. I want you marry someone who can give you everything you need and I don't think I can give you that anymore. I'm sorry."

Reaching out Ginny cupped Harry's jaw, making him look at him. She knew he felt guilty, but he shouldn't. He should never feel guilty about being honest. "You have nothing to apologize for Harry Potter. I would have been honored to be your wife, and would love you, but I don't think I could love you the way that I should. Somewhere along the line we fell out of love. Everyone came out of the war with scars, some more than others. And you Harry, have the most scars of all. It kills me to know that once again I am helpless to save you. But I can help you though, by stepping aside and let someone else save you."

Harry embraced Ginny in a big hug. "Thank you for being so understanding. Thank you for being a terrific girlfriend Gin, and an even better friend. I hope that you can find some that gives all the passion and attention that we missed between us." Harry paused, not sure whether or not it was stupid of him to ask the question burning away in his mind. "You don't think your family is going to hate me or anything for this? Your family are my family Gin, and it would hurt to not see them."

She giggled. "Oh Harry they're not going to hate you. They'll be shocked, but you didn't break my heart – it was mutual consent. And even if you did break my heart, they would be mad at you no doubt, but Harry you're like another son to them. They wouldn't stay angry at you forever."

"So, should we tell them together?"

...

.

...

Hermione put the last of the groceries away, when she heard Ron yell from their living room, "Mione, luv!" She poked her head, out of their small kitchen and into the living room, alarmed at the look of shock on their face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a letter from George saying that Ginny and Harry broke of their engagement! They just came over to tell them. Harry has apparently gone home to give Ginny some space! What the hell happened! Harry's my best friend but swear to merlin he better not have broken my little sister's heart!"

Being the rationale one, Hermione swooped over and wrapped her arms around Ron. "Ron. It's Harry and Gin. They've had feelings for one another since our days at Hogwarts. Past those feelings, she is also one of his closest friends. You're a friend and a brother to him. I seriously doubt Harry would ever do anything to hurt Ginny."

"By why are they breaking up? They're good together! Its all Ginny ever wanted since she met Harry!" Ron grumbled, his anxiousness for his sister's welfare coming across as anger.

"Maybe they decided they don't want that any more. Why don't you go and check on Ginny and I'll check on Harry."

Ron bent done and kissed Hermione passionately. "You know I love you right?"

Hermione smiled up at him whispering, "I know" before breaking apart so they could go see Harry and Ginny.

Ron gave her a little wave as he apparated to the Burrow to talk to Ginny whilst Hermione apparated to Grimmauld Place. She approached the front door, knocking gently. Harry opened the door, surprised to see Hermione, thinking maybe she and Ron had gone away for the weekend, but pulled the door open wider so she could enter. Hermione followed Harry into the kitchen.

"So I guess you heard. Ginny and I wanted to tell you in person but nobody was sure where you had Ron and gone."

"Harry it's fine. Are you okay though?" She noticed that he didn't look sad at all, in fact if anything he looked a little relieved.

"I'm fine. Ginny's fine. Nothing bad happened Hermione, we just both agreed we should never have gotten engaged. Before the war we fit together perfectly, but now, now we don't. Too much has happened and I've changed."

Hermione smiled at him gently. "Harry I know you don't like to ask for help but you do know that you can always talk to me if you need to don't you?"

"I know. How's Ron taking it?"

"How does Ron always take it? He gets angry and speaks before thinking. You don't have to worry though Harry – he was just concerned that maybe you broke Ginny's heart. He's still your best friend."

Hermione couldn't believe that Ginny and Harry had agreed to end their relationship. They always seemed to be perfect together but she could understand where they were coming from. They all had to grow so fast with the war, having to make life and death decisions they weren't equipped to deal with. Hermione new she had been affected by the war in the forms of debilitating nightmares. She had only gotten through with Draco' constant help each night for almost three months straight. She also knew Harry had also been affected, though he never confined in anyone. She always assumed he had with Ginny but it appeared he had kept Ginny in the dark too. And Ron. Ron had changed.

It was little things here and then. He had more of a temper than he used to, and could hold grudges longer too. She could sense that he had a lot more hatred and anger that was brewing inside but every time she brought it up he pushed her away. She wondered how Harry had known that Ginny wasn't right. She constantly questioned whether or not being with Ron was right. She loved him but he wasn't who she wanted. She wanted a certain blonde Slytherin. Talk about impossible dreams.

"Harry…how did you know that something wasn't right?"

He paused considering the question. "It was different with Ginny than it was before the war. At first I attributed it to being older but the more I thought about the more I realized it was more than that. I stopped looking forward to spending time with Gin. Don't get me wrong I still enjoyed it, but it didn't set off the same sparks and excitement that it used. I love Ginny but I'm not in love with her does that make sense?"

If Hermione had never befriended Draco she was sure it wouldn't have made sense, but she had and she knew what Harry was trying to say. She loved Ron but she wasn't sure if she was confusing her love of friendship as a romantic love or whether she actually did feel anything for Ron. She enjoyed kissing him and it was nice – that was the problem though. It was only nice. And despite her effort to lock away her feelings for Draco and throw away the key, they were always there in the background nagging away at her.

If anything that only made it worse because she missed Draco even more. She missed just being able to talk to him. She still kept in contact with him but they weren't even a fraction of how close they were during the eighth year. She had a moment of weakness a couple of months ago and nearly asked Draco if there was a chance he could like her but seeing how happy he was with Daphne Greengrass had stopped her in her tracks. She had been invited to their wedding next month but she wasn't sure if she could bear to watch Draco marry someone else.

Harry spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Hermione. Can you let Ginny know that she's welcome to stay at Grimmauld Place as long as she wants to?" He looked concerned like he was worried Ginny wouldn't think she was welcome here anymore.

Hermione gave Harry hug. "Of course Harry." Wishing him goodnight she apparated over to Ron and Ginny at the Burrow.


	20. Chapter XVIII

**CHAPTER XVIII**

 **JANUARY 2001**

\- Auror Department Headquarters -

 _(Three Years Since the End of the Second Wizarding War)_

Draco sat at the worn old meeting table, waiting anxiously for the Head Auror to enter the small meeting room. Draco wasn't alone in his anxiousness. Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas and Dunbar all fidgeted nervously in their seats. Potter next to him was less nervous, but he could see a flicker of anxiousness in his expression. Weasley seemed to be the only one who was completely relaxed. No doubt thinking if he had failed the Auror Entrance Exam, his efforts during the war would gain him free entrance. Whilst the nature of this job meant the Auror's could probably get away with admitting new staff by those standards, Draco knew that wasn't how the world worked. Besides Auror's have always been notoriously strong, determined and above all else upholding the law – they didn't believe in taking the short cuts in life. Taking short cuts usually led to death.

The door swung open and John Dawlish, the Head Auror strode in. The older wizard wasted no time, pulling a chair out at the head of the table and sliding into with practiced ease.

"Congratulations. Of the fifteen wizards who participated in the Auror Program and exams, the seven of you are the only ones who passed. Some of yours performances during the training course and exams were impressive," Dawlish gaze lingered between Longbottom and Potter, "and others were less than impressive."

Draco bit his lip to keep himself from laughing when Dawlish pinned Weasel with a glare at that statement and the Weasel's face grew red. With anger or embarrassment he couldn't say.

"I have taken over the Head of Auror Division from Robards and from this moment onwards am your boss. If I give an order I expect it to be followed. The war may be over, but there are plenty of Death Eater's still on the loose as well as crazed wizards. The choice of not following an order may result in yourself, your partner's or an innocent's death. Based on your skills and scores we have chosen your partner's for you. There will be no switching of partners – if you don't like one another either learn to tolerate each other or hand in your resignation.

Mr. Longbottom is the only wizard here who does not have a partner, as he wishes to be a non-active Auror. Should extra assistance be required, we can call upon Mr. Longbottom for further assistance. He will however, be working in this office for the next couple of weeks to get a feel of the job for when he is called in. He will be working with all teams during this time.

Fay Dunbar you have been assigned Viktor Krum as your partner. He became an Auror last year full time and I believe the two of you will be best suited to one another. Your defensive skills are very impressive but your offensive spell casting is lacking. Mr. Krum has the reverse problem.

Ronald Weasley, for a man who has spent his last year fighting Death Eaters with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger your test results were abysmal. You barely passed the exam. If you don't improve we shall have to rethink your role here. You managed to survive the war so you must have some skills. We have paired you with Dean Thomas, for whilst you are impulsive, Mr. Thomas has a more calculated and calm approach, both to your own determent at times. We hope that you can help each other improve.

And you Mr. Finnigan seem to have a flare for the dramatic spells, even when stealth is required. Kevin Tuttle will be your partner, and he has been an Auror for five years now. Hopefully he can show you a thing or two about restraint.

And that leaves Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I have been informed of your relationship during your years at Hogwarts. I also understand that it has improved since Mr. Malfoy defection from the Death Eaters. The two of you, scored the highest on the tests. We believe the two of you are best matched together as out of this group, you are probably the only ones able to keep up with one another. Try to keep out of trouble. I expect to see you all here, with no complaints about partnerships at 9AM sharp tomorrow morning."

Without any further information, Dawlish stood up and stalked out of the room. Weasley it seemed looked like he was about to blow a fuse. Obviously the idea of him being partnered up with Thomas instead of Potter, or the fact that he and Potter were partners didn't go down well. Not to mention the comments Dawlish had directed at him.

"Malfoy." Potter speaking his name had Draco turning his attention from the Weasel back to Potter.

"I know you've changed since your earlier years at Hogwarts but I don't think I've ever properly thanked you for everything you did during the war. I kept looking for you to stab us in the back but you didn't. You have proved your worth over and over again. Dawlish is right. We would make a good team. I would like to start over. Friends?"

Draco looked at Potter's outstretched hand momentarily, before shaking it back. "Friends Potter. Those poor wizards won't no what hit them."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I wanted to add this in to just explain a few things, and show want Draco was up to once he was he graduated from Hogwarts. I originally didn't put it in as I thought it might disrupt the story too much but I think it works fine now. And once again for Ron things aren't going the way he wants and he doesn't like it at all.

This chapter was added in on 19th June 2016, meaning original Chapter XVIII is now Chapter XIX, and Chapter XIX is now Chapter XX etc. Hopefully this doesn't confuse everyone too much.


	21. Chapter XIX

**CHAPTER XIX**

 **AUGUST 2001**

\- The Leaky Cauldron -

 _(Three Years Since the End of the Second Wizarding War)_

Hermione poked her head out of the kitchen door to see where Ron had gone off to, about to tell him that dinner was almost ready, only to see him head towards the container of Floo powder by the fireplace.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered softly. "I thought we were going to have to dinner together tonight? We've both been so busy with work at the Ministry of late I thought it would nice to eat together just the two of us."

Ron turned around to face her, a guilty expression on his face. "Oh, sorry Mione. I must have got caught up at work and forgot to mention the guys at the Auror's department are all having a night out tonight. Can we reschedule?"

Hermione's smile dimmed, but she nodded in agreement. Inwardly she sighed in frustration. The last four hours of baking and cooking for a romantic evening in, gone to waste. "Sure. Enjoy tonight, and say hello to Harry and Draco for me."

She was about to head back into the kitchen to put away the food when Ron sputtered out angrily, "You still talk to that ferret?"

"I'm not having this argument with you again Ron. He is my friend and I won't have you calling him names. Besides if you hadn't noticed Draco and Harry have become friends since being forced to work together as partners in the Auror's office. I'd like to think you'd at least trust Harry's judgment if you didn't trust mine!"

"But he's a bloody death eater! He shouldn't even have been allowed to be an Auror in the first place!" Ron yelled in exasperation. Clenching his fists and trying to calm himself down, he stormed over to Hermione and enveloped her in a hug. He pressed a kiss roughly to her forehead. "Just be careful around him Mione. I don't trust him. Please for me, will you stay away from him?"

"Ron you should give him a chance!"

"Mione please."

"Fine. I will stay away from Draco…"

"Thank you Hermione!" Ron bent down to give her a passionate kiss on the lips but Hermione backed away.

"Until you've spoken to Draco yourself, and see that he has changed. And when I say spoken I mean actually have a conversation with the man, not spend the encounter calling him names and glaring like you have been since our last year at Hogwarts."

Sensing, that he wasn't going to win this argument, he huffed in agreement and muttered his goodbye and headed over to the fireplace. He was going to suffer an argument with her about his employment status tomorrow. He didn't want to fight with her tonight as well.

Plastering a fake smile on his face at Hermione he said, "Don't wait up for me luv, I could be back really late and might end up staying at Harry's or something."

"Okay. Enjoy yourself."

Grabbing handful of floor powder he yelled "Diagon Alley!"

Hermione watched as Ron disappeared behind the green flames, a familiar sense of loneliness tugging at her heart. She walked over to the kitchen and stared at some of Ron's favorite food. A tear rolled down her check. She wasn't happy and that was wrong of her – Ron loved her and treated her well. And here she was upset that he wasn't spending the evening with her! When had she become so pathetic and lonely?

...

.

...

Upon arrival to Diagon Alley, Ron made his way over to the Leaky Cauldron, careful to make sure no one recognized him or followed him. Keeping as much to the shadows as possible, he ventured into the Leaky Cauldron heading up towards room 304.

As soon as he opened the door a delighted squeal followed, "Won-Won!" Lavender Brown launched herself at Ron and the two quickly turned their embrace into a passionate kiss. Ron moved his mouth from her lips, turning his head to kiss her along her neck before stopping and collapsing on the bed.

Lavender curled up next to him, resting her head on his stomach. "What's wrong Won-Won?"

Ron tensed at the question. "I quit the Auror department today. I'm sick to death of it. Do you how hard I struggled just to get in! I'm always second best to Harry. I'm never good enough for anyone. Even Malfoy, the stupid ferret, gets more recognition then me! I should have been the one partnered with Harry not Malfoy! Instead I partnered with Dean Thomas!" Ron reached for flask of fire whiskey he always kept on him, and took a large gulp. "They brought me into a meeting today, to tell me my performance hasn't been up to standard. Where's the war hero that fought along Harry? Why can't you be more like Harry? Or even more like Malfoy! Like I want to be like that Death Eater scum!"

Lavender kissed his hand. "You'll always be the best in my eyes."

Ron looked down at Lavender as she began removing his clothes. "I know Lav, only you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I feel I should right a little about Ron's behavior. Whilst I in no way condone how he is behaving – there is a reason behind it. He's suffering after the war – he lost his brother, is still affected from his experience with the Horcrux, is jealous that Draco has been accepted by society and has everything he wants. Ron is not in a happy place, even having taking up drinking. And yes, Lavender and Ron have been having affairs since the final year of Hogwarts, even whilst he was and is still dating Hermione.


	22. Chapter XX

**CHAPTER XX**

 **APRIL 2002**

\- St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries -

 _(Three Years Since the End of the Second Wizarding War)_

"Mr. Malfoy, have you chosen a name for the child?"

Draco stared at the small pale form in his arms. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had a son. He was scared at the idea of being a father, or rather scared of becoming his father once more, but when Daphne had told him she was pregnant he had vowed he would never treat his child as Lucius Malfoy had treated him. He would grow up in a house full of love and not be constrained by blood supremacy beliefs. He would be free to choose what he wanted to believe in.

HeH

Draco looked at the nurse who had passed his son over to him. "Yes. Daphne and I have chosen the name Pyxis Draco Malfoy." He smiled down at his son once more before bending down to show their beautiful son to Daphne. "Pyxis Draco Malfoy come say hello to your mother."

When Daphne didn't say anything, he turned his attention to his wife. "Daphne sweetheart, do you want to hold…" Only then did notice that Daphne's eyes were closed. Draco reached out and shook her lightly. "Daphne? Daphne?"

She just remained limp in the bed not stirring at his voice or nudges. "HEALER!" Draco yelled in a panic voice. "HEALER!"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" The healer enquired as he ran back into the room.

"My wife? Why is my wife not moving?"

The healer ran over to the bed and began examining Daphne. He raised his wand, using spells to check her body before turning around to face Draco with a look of sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, Mrs. Malfoy has passed on."

"Passed on? What do you mean passed on? She was perfectly fine a couple of minutes ago!" Draco hugged his son tighter to his chest, afraid that death might think taking Daphne's life wasn't enough and decided to come for his son too.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. There are sometimes complications with childbirth. The mother and the child don't always survive. I'll leave you alone to say your final goodbyes."

Draco stared blankly at Daphne's body as the healer left the room. He felt his mother approach behind him.

"Can I hold my grandson yet?"

Instinctively Draco held on tighter, afraid of what might happen if he let his son go. Sensing something wasn't right she turned Draco around and asked, "Darling what's wrong? Did something happen to the baby?"

Draco shook his head. "The baby is fine Mother but…Daphne…she passed away… during the childbirth."

Narcissa Malfoy gasped at the news – Daphne Greengrass wasn't who she had wanted as a daughter-in-law but she had been nothing but pleasant and she hadn't wished her death. "Do you want me to leave you alone with her awhile?"

"No!" Draco all but shuddered. "Don't leave me alone with her…I feel so guilty."

"What on earth do you feel guilty about?" Narcissa asked gently as Draco placed Pyxis into his mother's arm, finally relinquishing hold of him.

"Because I should be sadder that she died!"

"Draco there isn't a measure of sadness you have to meet when someone dies."

"You don't understand. I'm sad yes that Daphne is dead. But more than that I'm relieved. I'm not relieved that she's dead but it was a mistake marrying her. I thought if I married someone else I could get over my feelings for Hermione. I would be able to let her be with someone who deserved her more. But it didn't work. I was going to break it off but then Daphne feel pregnant and now technically speaking I'm a free man. What sort of monster does this make me? My wife is dead. And I'm relieved!"

The last piece of the puzzle clicked into place – she could never figure out why Draco had chosen to marry Daphne. He had never seemed overly affectionate with her, but Daphne seemed fine with the arrangement. And now she knew why. Choosing her words carefully, Narcissa approached her son. "It doesn't make you a monster Draco. It makes you human."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I promise that eventually I'm going to stop tormenting Hermione and Draco. Also it Daphne chose 'Draco' as her son's middle name, much to Draco's annoyance.


	23. Chapter XXI

**CHAPTER XXI**

 **APRIL 2002**

\- Brown Lodge -

 _(Four Years Since the End of the Second Wizarding War)_

Ron dipped his head down to give Lavender one final kiss before he dressed and left for home. He knew he shouldn't keep doing this – that it was wrong to cheat on Hermione, but he just couldn't stop. He loved Hermione, he truly did, but his time with Lavender had become and addiction he couldn't get rid of. And what was worse, Ron was starting to believe that he loved Lavender too. Ron glanced at his pants sprawled across Lavender's bedroom floor, where the ring he bought to propose to Hermione was stored.

The question was, did he choose Hermione or Lavender? Lavender loved him, never judged him, never disagreed with him. He was always happy around her and the passion they shared was explosive. Hermione was different, he had loved her for so long and the idea that she would be his for the rest of his life made him so happy. He didn't have as much physical response with Hermione, but he guessed that was more a case of Hermione being shy about those sorts of thing. Lavender was the complete opposite of Hermione in that department.

The idea of proposing to Lavender didn't sit well with him. They'd been sneaking around for years now that he couldn't imagine his relationship with her being anything other than that. Deciding that he would propose to Hermione, he slid out of the bed and started tugging on his clothes. As he shrugged on his top, Lavender began speaking from the bed.

"Ron there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh and what's that?" Ron asked in return, not really paying attention and he slid his shoes on.

"I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant. That's nice Lav. Well I best be off–" Ron froze as the words registered in his mind. "Yo-o-o-uu-r-r pregnant?! Who the hell is the father?" He yelled though he dreaded that he knew the answer.

"You're the father! Isn't wonderful Won-Won! We can start a family together and you don't have to worry about being with that Granger girl anymore! The healer said it's going to be a little baby girl!" Lavender squealed excitedly as Ron's mind whirled with the new information.

He wasn't ready to be a father. He could barely take care of himself! What was with Lavender's timing anyway! He had planned to ask Hermione tonight. If she found out that he had been cheating on her all these years, which she would once she found out Lavender was pregnant she would never marry him! Damn it! No this can all be resolved, I'll go back and propose to Hermione tonight and I'll come back over and explain to Lavender that I'm marrying Hermione.

If Lavender is going to cause any issues he could always use a memory charm on her. Once Hermione was married to him, she wouldn't be able to back out and then he would let her know that he had a daughter and she would help him raise her. Ronald was positive he would be able to work something out with Hermione and Lavender. Ron apparated back home leaving Lavender in shock that he would just leave after she had told that she was carrying his daughter.

...

.

...

Hermione walked through the green flames as she arrived back home after working all day at the Ministry. She had expected a nice couple of hours of quietness were she could catch up on some reading before she and Ron were expected back at the Burrow for dinner. What she didn't expect was for Ron to grab her by the waist and kiss her as soon as she came out of the fireplace.

She giggled at his enthusiasm before pushing off him, "What was that for?"

Reaching into his pants pocket, he drew out the small silver ring he had chosen for Hermione. As he opened the box he asked, "Hermione would do the honor of marrying me?"

Hermione stared at the ring in shock. She hadn't expected him to propose though she shouldn't have been shocked. They had been dating for four years now. She new should say something that it was rude to just stare, but she was torn between saying yes or no. She looked up at Ron seeing the happiness in his eyes, and a little fear with each second she didn't reply.

Hermione knew that part of her, all these years had been holding out for Draco Malfoy but that was silly of her. She had someone who loved her, right here in front of her and she'd been splitting her affections. But she also couldn't deny that given a choice between Ron and Draco, she would choose Draco. He just wouldn't choose her. Hermione inwardly sighed. She needed to move on, even if it meant settling. Besides she could do a lot worse than settling for one her best friends Ron Weasley.

Shakily she reached over to the ring and slipped it onto her finger. Looking up to him she answered, "Yes". Hermione knew that she should say more but nothing more would come out.

The realization that Hermione said yes sank in and he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione Granger was finally going to be his.

...

.

...

Ron downed another glass of fire whisky as everyone celebrated their engagement at the Burrow. Bending down he kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Mione? I'm just going to drop out for about half and hour and then I'll be back. I've become close friends with the chaser at work and I want to tell him the news." It wasn't quite a lie, he did consider Geoffrey a friend but it wasn't the chaser of the Tutstill Tornadoes he was going to see. No he needed to speak to Lavender now and clean this mess up.

"Okay. You want me to come too?"

"It's okay Mione. Enjoy celebrating her with Harry and everyone. I'll be back soon."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss before he exited his old home and apparated over Lavender's house. What he hadn't expected was to see the door thrown of its hinges and two Auror's standing in its place. Oh merlin? Had something happened to Lavender? Please let Lavender and the baby be okay.

"Weasley? What are you doing here?" Ron stared at his ex boss John Dawlish and his partner.

"I got engaged to Hermione tonight and wanted to let Lavender know. We've been friends since Hogwarts. Why? What's going on? Where's Lavender?"

Sensing his ex boss, wasn't going to be forthcoming, he stormed past them before they could reply and walked into hell. Blood was splattered across the floors, walls and even roof. He walked towards were he could see a hand peering out of Lavender's bedroom. Forcing himself to look, he peered around the corner and nearly vomited at the sight before him. Lavender lay naked on the ground, eyes open staring blankly at the ceiling. Her neck had been ripped apart and her body had large welts and cuts everywhere. He noticed a larger pool of blood had seeped out towards her legs.

The baby. Merlin – his unborn daughter was also dead. His body shook and he fell to the ground beside her.

"How?" He croaked out.

"Fenrir Greyback escaped Azkaban prison. We guess he was coming after the Golden Trio, especially Hermione. He always preferred the women more, the monster. We're assuming at the moment he attacked Lavender first because you had stopped him from killing her at the Battle of Hogwarts and he assumed she was important. An assumption that appears correct."

"And were is the monster now?" Ron demanded.

"Dead. He resisted arrest."

Ron looked back down at Lavender. His Lavender. How had this night turned so bad! It was all his fault! If he hadn't have left her, he could have been here to protect them! They wouldn't have been left own their own against that monstrous werewolf.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I originally had intended to only have four or five Hogwarts flashbacks before arriving to this moment, but the story sort grew on its own, so I added in more as I went. Nonetheless I hope you are enjoying it. For those of you wondering were Draco went, he's back in the next chapter!

AND FYI readers, just letting you know this was the last of the flashback memories for now, and the chapters from now on are all set in the present time and they have taken a dark turn. You have been warned!


	24. Reviews, Followers and Favourites Take 2

Once again I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. Glad you are all enjoying it so far, and hopefully you're still enjoying despite the last couple of twists I put in Hermione and Draco's path. Again, you welcome to leave any comments, criticism, likes, dislikes. I would love to hear what everyone thinks.

 **Shout Out to Those Who Have Reviewed:**

 **shellyshook:** Yes I know, it was quite mean of mean of me to end chapter 17 like that. I promise there was a reason! Thank you for your comments about having a good story! Much appreciated. I'll try to keep it up as I continue along.

 **mione-draco123:** I try to update as soon as I can. I'm sort of writing as the ideas flow...which is probably really annoying for everyone as it isn't consistent...sorry...Hopefully you steel feel the same way after the next couple of chapters!

 **guest:** I'd like to believe that Draco has a good heart underneath and that after the war he is actually able to choose how he wants to live instead of been forced as is parents and beliefs dictated he should.

 **iwasbotwp:** Potentially I could do another flashback between the year of his declaration to his mother Ron abusing Hermione but as I see story the going I don't think that particular one will happen. I see that year as Draco struggling with whether or not to tell Hermione, not actually getting a chance to. Just like he pretended with Daphne in public, Hermione is portraying that she extremely happy even when she's not. In Draco's eyes he probably thinks he lost the opportunity which is why he's going into overprotective mode at the moment because he sees this as his last opportunity to get it right. Also with Daphne dead, it would have just been him raising his new born child. He would definitely have had help from his Mother and friends, Astoria in particular, but at the end of the day he was doing the gruelling task of being a single parent. I honestly don't think he would have had time even if he wanted to.

 **Shout Out to Those Who Have Followed and Put on Favourites List:**

 **shellyshock**

 **CarinkittyKat9709**

 **Deathsonlyfriend** (Cool User Name BTW)

 **DemonDragon8331**

 **Dramionelover26**

 **Emiliano Ipina**

 **EnidBarb**

 **Movieenthusiast**

 **Nimueiswriting**

 **Voshimo**

 **agentM14**

 **booknerd269**

 **iceheartz**

 **iwasbotwp**

 **kabg01**

 **katerot84**

 **klaus89**

 **lovesunandsand**

 **mione-draco123**

 **nswallow77**

 **perfectmess**

 **reintsunny**

 **snlemonpie**

 **sadler26**

If it's not coming across well Hermione is remaining in a relationship with Ron because she is settling for him. She still believes that Draco won't ever love her so she is settling for the next best thing.

Comments on the turn in the story, don't worry there is light at the end of the tunnel! It's always darkest before the dawn! =)


	25. Chapter XXII

**CHAPTER XXII**

 **APRIL 2003**

\- Corner's End -

 _(Present Day)_

Hermione cried out in pain as Ron pulled her hair, dragging her over to the chair he was currently slouched over. Ron took a swig of fire whiskey, though she wasn't sure how he had any left with the obscene amount he had drunk today. Let alone the day before and the rest of the week. He gripped her face roughly and she smelt the alcohol in his breath cover her face.

"What did you say?"

When Hermione didn't reply he pushed her back, causing Hermione to go careening into the kitchen cabinets her head slamming against the edge of the counters. She winced in pain as she felt the blood trickle down the back of her head. Hermione looked at him in shock. He was horrible drunk and she hated to see him like that but this was the first time he had truly gotten physical with her. He had slapped her a few times here and there but he had never done this before. She couldn't believe the sweet boy she had know all these years had turned into this man.

She tried to stand up, but collapsed back down as a wave of blackness and dizziness swarmed her head. Ron struggled to hold himself up, as he stood, almost too drunk to do anything but sleep. Somehow he managed to drag himself over to where Hermione lay on the floor before he started to kick her as hard as his drunken legs could manage in the stomach.

Hermione screamed in pain at the contact before she tried to move her body out of the way or at least shield her stomach to protect her baby. Her Hugo. After a couple of kicks he seemed to exhaust himself and he drew out his wand.

Before Hermione could even react, Ron yelled, "Cruciatus!"

Screams filled the house as Hermione writhed in pain unable to do anything. Every time she moved her body was swarmed in agony. Her wand lay on the bedside table in her bedroom, completely out of her reach. After what seemed liked hours he released the spell.

"Pregnant Hermione! You're not going to be pregnant with my baby! I had a baby. Rose Brown-Weasley. My child! You won't replace her." He kicked her in the head when Hermione started struggling. Whilst her body flew back against the cabinets once more, her arms still tried to guard her baby against Ron's kicks. "It's all your fault that they're dead! If I hadn't proposed to you I could have saved them! Because of you there dead!" He resumed kicking her stomach. "That thing in your stomach is not mine!"

Hermione cried out in pain. "Please Ron stop! You're going to kill him! You're going to kill our baby!"

"He doesn't deserve to live! Why does your child live and not mine! Cruciatus!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt blood pool in her underwear. She began coughing, bringing up blood with it when the door slammed open and a very angry Draco Malfoy entered, wand at the ready. Hermione wheezed in pain and tried to move to her hands to her stomach. She needed Draco to check her baby but her hands wouldn't move. Nothing would move. She couldn't feel anything but pain and fear.

...

.

...

Draco had noticed that something had been off with Hermione Granger for over a month now. It was as if the spark of life that held her intelligence and vitality had died a slow death. For weeks, Draco had pushed it aside, deciding he was seeing stuff that wasn't really there.

After all they weren't as close as they had once been. His only communication with her really being at the Ministry. For all he knew she could have just being having a bad day at work or it was a really stressful period at the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But she had slowly stopped talking to him. Not even acknowledging a hello. He began watching Hermione more closely then, hoping it was just him who received that treatment. Instead he noticed she avoided contact with other people in the offices too. Something inside him screamed that something was wrong and that he had to help her.

Cursing, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep until he knew either Hermione was fine and or his mind was simply seeing something that wasn't there. He apparated out of the Manor over to Hermione's house. It was small unit on corner block at the edge of the street. What greeted Draco as he reached up to knock on the front door was something that made his stomach ill and body clench. Agonized screams echoed through the door.

It took a moment to register that it was Hermione's screams and as soon as his brain made the connection, Draco barged through the front door, wand at the ready to kill and hurt whoever was making Hermione scream. What he wasn't expecting to see was the Weasel viscously kicking Hermione in the ribs whilst his wand kept Hermione restrained as she writhed in agony under the combine force of Ronald Weasley's Cruciatus Curse and brutal kicking.

Acting on instinct he yelled, "Stupefy!" Watching in pleasure as Ron tumbled backwards into the table, the thin wood collapsing under his weight. He sent out a Patronus to Harry, knowing that Harry would recognize his bear.

Anger assaulted his senses, as he looked at the Weasel who stank like he'd been bathing in the local brewery. Draco raised his wand again, "Incarcerous!" He really wanted to curse Weasley for hurting Hermione, but Hermione needed his attention first.

Dropping down beside her pushed her blood-clotted hair from her face. "It's okay Hermione. He can't hurt you any more." He panicked when Hermione's eyes closed and felt for her pulse desperately at her neck. Don't you die on me now Hermione! He almost cried in relief when he felt a pulse – it was weak but better than nothing. Sliding his hand under her body he lifted her as gently as he could. Even still Hermione whimpered in pain. He needed to get Hermione to St. Mungo's fast. He was alarmed out the amount of blood he could feel dripping from head and down her legs.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry demanded, unsure of what he had walked into.

"No time Harry. Weasel over there was repeatedly kicking her in the stomach and using the Cruciatus Curse. She needs medical treatment now. Keep the asshole restrained why I get Hermione help."

Not even waiting for Harry to reply Draco apparated straight to St. Mungo's leaving Harry Potter very confused and worried for his friend. He looked down at Ron, chocking on the stench of alcohol that wafted from him. He couldn't believe that Ron would ever harm Hermione, but he was out cold and very drunk. Drunk people did stupid and often cruel things. On the off chance that he had, he couldn't risk Hermione's safety. He was going to be locked up until this whole mess was sorted. He couldn't afford the chance that Hermione got hurt again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is always were I envisioned the story going. It just took me longer to get there but I think by the end of the story, Draco and Hermione will appreciate their love a lot more after everything they've been through. And no that is not a spoiler – this is a Dramione story so they have to get together at some point other wise that would be just plain cruel!

I tend to like dark stories hence why this turn in the story. But I also think the first ten years after the war, everyone who participated especially the Golden Trio, would be facing some pretty big issues. This is my interpretation on how Ron and Hermione are going. We know what poor Draco is doing, punishing himself for being a Death Eater and those years of bullying. Oh poor sweet Draco.

I've done a whole bunch of chapters at once today because I know I'm going to be busy this week and not sure when I'll have time to do the next chapter.

Oh and if anyone is wondering, "Corner's End" is the name I decided to give Hermione and Ron's two bedroom apartment as it is a small corner end block.


	26. Chapter XXIII

**CHAPTER XXIII**

 **APRIL 2003**

\- St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries -

 _(Present Day)_

Draco sat by Hermione's side as he waited for the Healer to bring back her test results. He held her right hand between both of his – needing the contact to assure him that she was still alive. Whilst Hermione's frail figure looked far from healthy, she looked better than when he had first brought her here. The nurses had removed all the blood, and her wounds had been treated. A large white bandage was wrapped around her forehead to stop the wound on her head from bleeding.

He still was in shock that Weasley had hurt Hermione. Whilst he had no respect for the wizard and hated him, he knew that Weasley and Hermione were close. He never in his wildest nightmare would have thought Weasley was capable of this. Now that he had, Draco wanted to break every bone in his miserable body. The only thing that had stopped him from doing that back at their house was the fact that Hermione needed him. She had tried to tell him something, he could see it in her eyes when he had burst into her house. Whatever she wanted to say or communicate but couldn't, he wanted to be here for when she could.

He stared at her beautiful face marred by bruises and swelling and he cursed himself. He should never have left. If he had of just told her the truth – that he had feelings for her, she would never had ended up at the end of the Weasel's wand. But then he wouldn't have married Daphne and he would never have had his son. Draco groaned in confusion. Too many mistakes, he had made too many mistakes. A mistake he would never make again.

Hermione wasn't leaving his sight. He would never allow someone to get close enough to hurt her again.

"Draco?" He peered around to see Astoria Greengrass in her Healer uniform.

"Astoria what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened and I asked the Healer in charge of Hermione if I could read out her results. I figured it be easier to hear them from me rather then a stranger."

"It's that bad?" Draco croaked out.

"She will heal. Nothing that was done to her will cause permanent damage. She does need to be observed for signs of a concussion due to the head injury but the swelling has gone done and appears to have left no damage. She will need take a couple of healing potions to mend her broken ribs and she will be in pain while they heal, but the important thing is they will heal. The rest of the cuts and bruises should all heal in the next 24 hours. What's not going to heal, at least not straight away, is her mental health. She was attacked by her best friend and her lover. It could take a long time for her to ever trust anyone again but Draco, there's something else. Hermione was pregnant."

Draco stiffened at that news. Merlin that was what she was trying to tell him when he entered.

"Did the baby survive?"

Astoria shook her head, tears forming in her eyes at the pain Hermione was going and would be going through. Draco stood up.

"I'm taking her back to the Manor. She'll get all the treatment she needs and she'll be safe. She will also have peace and quiet to heal. Once the reporters get wind the Golden Girl is in the hospital, let alone the fact that Weasley did this to her, they'll be swarming the hospital. That's the last thing Hermione needs."

Knowing it would be fruitless to argue with Draco in this mood she simply nodded. "I'll get her discharge papers."

"Astoria? When Harry comes looking for Hermione, let him know she's safe at my place. Tell him that he's welcome and so are any of her friends and family – except Ronald Weasley. He is not setting foot near Hermione or in my house after what he has done."

Astoria reached over and hugged Draco. "I'll speak to the other nurses and healers and see what they suggest for ways to heal someone after they've lost a child."

"I don't think there is such a thing." He knew that if he had lost Pyxis along with Daphne that day he would never have recovered. It would have been like a peace of him had died.

"No. But there might something that can make it bearable."

Draco waited for Astoria to return with the healing potions and discharge papers. He listened carefully as she explained what each potion did and when to take it. She also gave him some extra bandages. Slipping the bag of medicine supplies over his shoulder, he signed the discharge papers, ready to take her back to the Manor. Astoria followed Draco out to the entrance of the hospital where he could use the Floo Network. They had agreed that carrying Hermione in her current state would only reopen her wounds, so Draco would levitate her through the Floo rather than apparate.

As he reached the fireplace, he turned to face Astoria. "Thank you Astoria."

"Let me know if she needs anything."

He nodded his reply, grabbing a handful of the green powder. Standing in the fireplace, Hermione beside him, he yelled "Malfoy Manor!"

He arrived in the drawing room, startling his mother awake as he levitated Hermione through. She must have fallen asleep on one of the lounges.

His mother gasped in shock at Hermione unconscious body covered with bandages and bruises. "What happened?"

"Ronald Weasley is what happened!"

"The boy who's been infatuated with her just as long as you have did this?" She asked disbelieving.

"Hermione is going to be staying here at the very least until she is rested and healed. She is welcome to stay longer if she desires. If I had of paid closer attention, I could have prevented this. I'm not letting anyone else hurt the woman I love. I expect that Harry and the Weasley's will be dropping by soon. Everyone but Ronald Weasley is allowed to see her."

Draco levitated up all the way to the guest room across from his. He wanted to be close to her at all times. He kept her hovering in mid air as he pulled the covers back on the bed and placed the pillows in more comfortable arrangement. Satisfied that she would be comfortable he lowered her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He kissed her forehead whispering, "Get well Hermione. You're safe here."

...

.

...

Narcissa opened the nursery door, as she poked her head in to check on her grandson. Normally this was something that Draco loved to do, but his mind was worried about Hermione and she didn't want to disrupt him when she could do it herself. Pyxis was sleeping peacefully in his crib and she smiled at how much he looked like Draco when he was a baby. The only thing he seemed to inherit from his mother was her brown eyes. Closing the door gently she headed up to the spare room across from Draco were she guessed he would house Hermione. If she knew her son well, she would guess that he would place her there so he could be close to her at all times.

Sure enough when she opened the door Draco and Hermione were there. She smiled at the sight of her son. He sat on lounge chair he must have had brought up, his head down on the bed whilst he held Hermione's hand. By the way he was breathing slowly he must have dozed off.

Narcissa felt the Manor's wards go off, telling her that someone or a group of someone's had apparated onto the property. Guessing it was Mr. Potter and the Weasley family she apparated down to the front and opened it just as Mr. Potter went to knock. Narcissa opened the door wider, her eyes scanning for the Weasley boy who had injured Hermione. Thankfully he wasn't with this group, just a frantic Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their daughter, who she thought was George Weasley (but she wasn't sure if she remembered correctly) and Mr. Potter.

"Please come in."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **iwasbotwp:** Potentially I could do another flashback between the year of his declaration to his mother and Ron abusing Hermione but as I see story the going I don't think that particular one will happen. I see that year as Draco struggling with whether or not to tell Hermione, not actually getting a chance to. Just like he pretended with Daphne in public, Hermione is portraying that she extremely happy even when she's not. In Draco's eyes he probably thinks he lost the opportunity, which is why he's going into overprotective mode at the moment because he sees this as his last opportunity to get it right. Also with Daphne dead, it would have just been him raising his newborn child. He would definitely have had help from his Mother and friends, Astoria in particular, but at the end of the day he was doing the grueling task of being a single parent. I honestly don't think he would have had time even if he wanted to.


	27. Chapter XXIV

**CHAPTER XXIV**

\- Malfoy Manor -

The first thing that Hermione was aware of was the soft ground beneath her and the feeling of silk against her skin. It felt so warm and safe that she just wanted to sink deeper into its depth but reality had to intrude in the form of a pounding headache. But it wasn't alone. Her whole body was in agony. Each breath she took sent rockets of pain flaring through her body. A whimper escaped Hermione's mouth.

She felt the ground dip and a warm, soft wind against her face. "It's okay Hermione. It's going to be okay."

Instinctively she tried to bury herself deeper, trying to escape the wind. It was lying – she was in agony and she was far from okay.

"You're safe Hermione. I won't let him hurt you."

Hurt me? Visions assaulted her mind, violent ones of being smashed into cabinets, of having the life kicked out of her. She could remember the blood oozing out. Ron. Ron had hurt her. Hermione's eyes opened as she jolted up out of bed, crawling away from the voice. Away from Ron. Fear allowed her to ignore the pain splintering her body at the sharp movement.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's Draco. Your safe."

Draco? Hermione allowed herself to observe her surroundings, noting she was in large room decorated with dark shades of green and blue. Draco Malfoy stood on the side of the bed, watching her with sad eyes. Why was Draco here? Where was she?

"Where am I-I-I?" Her throat was dry and cracked, making her voice hoarse as she asked.

"Malfoy Manor."

Hermione started to hyperventilate. The last time she had been here she had been tortured. No not more pain. Oh god, Ron was here! He was going to hurt her!

Sensing where Hermione's thoughts were going he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to cup her jaw so he could make her look, make her listen when he spoke. She flinched when she saw the hand come close, itching further away. Draco lowered his hand towards hers, aware of Hermione's eyes tracking the movement like a hawk. He paused, his hand hovering over hers. When she made no effort to move, he lowered his hand again and begun stroking hers. She stiffened at the contact but made no attempt to flee the contact. He hoped this would sooth and calm her down.

"Hermione I need you to listen to me." Her eyes shot from their hands to his face, wary, not trusting what he had to say. "You are safe here. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead. She can't hurt you and you have nothing to be afraid in this house. Weasley cannot get into this Manor. He cannot hurt you. You are safe. I need you to believe that."

"Draaaco." Tears starting forming in her eyes, which had his heart breaking. "I hurt."

"I know sweetheart." He reached over the vial of Skele-Gro potion on the bedside table. "Your ribs are broken. You need this potion for them to heal. Healing will hurt but they will heal quicker."

Knowing Hermione was still afraid and that she wouldn't take the potion if he held it, Draco placed the vial on the bed cover between. She eyed it as if trying to decide whether to risk the pain or the vial. Deciding with the vial, she uncorked it and swallowed it before placing the empty vial back in the same place. Careful to only move the vial after her hand and moved away, he replaced with another potion.

"This is up to you if you want to take it or not. It's a potion for Dreamless Sleep."

She snatched that one up quickly, not wanting to be haunted by the memories any longer than she needed to. He watched as her body slowly began more relaxed.

"Draco?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm afraid of you. Why am I afraid of you?" With that last question Hermione drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Draco was glad she hadn't seen a tear escape his eye. It killed him to know that she was afraid of him. The only redeeming thing seemed that she thought it felt wrong that she was.

Standing up he moved around to the other side of the bed so he could tuck her back in and make sure she wasn't in danger of sliding off the edge. He fell down by the side of the bed, his head in his arms. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Tears of sadness, pain and anger at seeing the girl he loved – a girl who was so courageous and brave so utterly broken.

Draco startled awake, his neck stiff from the position he had fallen asleep in, at the sounds of Hermione's screams. Jumping up, he whirled around to face Hermione. She was clutching her stomach as she rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face.

"No! No! NOOO! He's not dead! He's NOT DEAD!" She screamed.

Draco had hoped the pain would keep her out of it enough that she wouldn't remember immediately. Horrible of him to think that but he wanted Hermione to have a chance to get past Ron abusing her before she felt the anguish of losing a child. Fate it seemed was not so kind. Knowing she needed comfort but would push him away afraid, he launched himself at the bed as quick as he could. Before she could protest he wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her to sit in his lap. She started protesting screaming louder.

The bedroom doors swung open and he could make out Harry, Ginny and his mother watching in concern. Hermione started clawing at him and he gripped her hands, sliding their fingers so they joined together. Satisfied that she was unable to beat or claw him away, he began to rock her back and forth hoping to sooth her once more. Hoping that she could let out everything she was feeling out.

"He's not dead…"

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Draco whispered brokenly to her. "I'm sorry Mione. I'm so sorry."

"NO! He was going to be called Hugo! He was my son! He's not dead! He's not de-e-ad…Why did he have to die?"

He hugged her tighter as she sobbed loudly, finally willing to admit he was gone.

Harry and Ginny watched Draco with amazement. The couple had seen him change over the years, but had it seemed that they hadn't known the extent. The Draco that was holding onto Hermione for dear life treated her with such a calmness and gentleness that they hadn't thought possible. Harry had questioned the decision Draco had made bringing her here to heal, but if he was looking after her, Harry knew she would be well treated.

Ginny bent over whispering in Harry's ear. "I think I know now why he changed. He loves her. Just look at the way he's holding her, protecting her."

Narcissa gave the two a weak smile, "Come on let's go get some dinner started for everyone. Draco has the situation well in control."


	28. Chapter XXV

**CHAPTER XXV**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Draco watched in relief, as Hermione remained asleep in his arms. After having cried herself out, she had fallen back asleep instantly. Draco was tired himself now, rung out from trying to sooth Hermione but he couldn't sleep. At least not until he she was okay. He was worried what she might do in her current state. He was afraid she might think the pain too unbearable and seek out other avenues and that scared him even more than losing his own son.

Draco didn't want to leave Hermione at all but there was something he had to do for her. He couldn't afford, nor did he want her to wake up alone, so he summoned his house elf, hoping the elf could hear the whisper.

"Marley?"

The oldest of their four house elves apparated into the bedroom beside the bed where he was still holding Hermione.

"How can I serve Master Malfoy?"

"Is Ginny Weasley still in the Manor?"

"Yes. Miss Weasley is still here. Another lady has come to visit. She has beautiful blonde hair just like your own Master Malfoy. She introduced herself as Miss Luna Lovegood."

"Marley, would you mind terribly if you bought Ginny and Luna up here?"

"Of course Master Malfoy! Right away!"

It took a couple of minutes for Marley to led them up from the dinning room, which he assumed they were all in, hearing Luna's soft gasp at seeing Hermione's wounds and closed puffy eyes.

"Thank you Marley." Draco whispered causing the elf to blush before she apparated away.

"There's something I need to do for Hermione but I don't want her to wake up alone…"

"You want us to watch after of her? Of course we can." Luna answered for him.

"Draco if you're going after Ron…" Ginny started but he simply interrupted.

"I know he's your brother, and I would love to go after him and beat him to oblivion, however that wouldn't help Hermione right now."

Nodding her understanding, Ginny replied, "Go. She'll be fine with us and you need to rest. You've barely slept the last few days."

He nodded his thanks at Ginny and Luna as he untangled himself from Hermione, careful not to wake her. The girls positioned themselves on either side of the bed, more chairs having been brought up earlier. Draco left them and went looking for Harry. He didn't have time to rest.

He almost chuckled when he did find Harry. His mother was hovering over him like a concerned parent when he didn't touch the food. Deciding to rescue him, he called out from outside the hallway, "Harry can I speak to you a minute?"

He did chuckle this time, when Harry excused himself rather quickly to escape his mothers concern.

"Is something wrong with Hermione?"

"No nothing like that. Ginny and Luna are up with her now…I don't want to leave her alone…Harry you saw how gutted she was when she remembered she lost the baby. Part of her understands that he is dead but the other part of her is refusing to accept that. She isn't ready to accept. I can't watch her like this. It kills that I can't help."

"You are helping though Draco." Harry said sternly, more than we are. Which hurt to admit. Harry had known her the longest, but he was powerless to help.

"Not enough! Not enough to make a difference. But I think I've thought of a way to get past her denial. She can't heal while she still clings to the denial. But I need your help."

Curious Harry asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of creating a tombstone for him. It's something solid, concrete that she won't be able to argue with. But it's also something that'll she'll be able to visit in years to come."

Harry was shocked at the idea. Not because it was a bad idea, but at how thoughtful was. It was a normal thing to do when someone died, but with everything that had happened it had slipped everyone's mind. He had thought he had learnt all he could about Draco since he became his partner at the Auror Department. They had softened towards one another, even friends now but he was seeing all new sides of Draco. And he was grateful for each and every one. "I think that's a marvelous idea."

"I don't know where the tombstone should go? I'd be happy to place it somewhere in the Manor's gardens but would that be weird? Would he be better off buried maybe if there's somewhere with the deceased Weasley family member's? Do they have a graveyard or something?"

"I think for now the best choice would be here at the Manor, if you're happy to have the tombstone here. I don't think Hermione is up for leaving the grounds any time soon."

Nodding, he motioned for Harry to follow him out to the gardens to look for a good place. They walked past rows and rows of his mother's rose garden before Harry tugged on his arm.

"What about over there?" Harry pointed to old worn tree that still hadn't recovered from when Voldemort had brought the Dementor's on the grounds. Whist the trunk itself didn't look like much in its present state it would provide the tombstone with shelter against the elements.

"Perfect."

Grabbing a rock out off the path, he placed in around the trunks roots. Using a transmutation spell, Draco transmuted the rock into a small granite tombstone. Continuing casting spells, Draco watched satisfied as thorns weaved their way around the trunk. Red and black roses sprung out of the thorns. To make the grave look less dim, he added some white death lilies to the trunk as well.

"I don't suppose you know a good spell so we can carve the name in."

"As a matter of fact I do. What did she say she named him again?" Harry had been so distraught over Hermione's agony that he hadn't even remembered the name she had used. Horrible of him he knew but his mind was struggling to keep up with the events. That Ron would dare to harm Hermione, that Hermione had almost died and that Hermione had been pregnant.

"She said that she was going to call him Hugo."

Raising his wand, Harry carved in the words on stone using the spell "Defodio". Harry knew the spell would work, having used it to write on Dobby's grave years ago.

Draco and Harry stood back and admired their work. The epithet read, "Hugo Granger. Whilst he wasn't destined for this world he was still loved by many. Died April 7th 2003."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Apart from those in Godric's Hollow, I don't believe it is ever addressed where any of the deceased were buried (though I could be wrong), especially those who had fought in the war. I would assume that some families would have their own burial sites. The Malfoy estate is certainly big enough to house their own. I would also assume that there would be a communal burial place for those who died during that war so I just went with Malfoy Manor for practicality. I considered Godric's Hollow cemetery because I know that a monument of Lily and James Potter was created but that cemetery seems a little small to house all those who died in the war.


	29. Chapter XXVI

**CHAPTER XXVI**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione's eyes were heavy and sore from all the crying the night before as she woke. She looked to her left to see Draco and Harry asleep on the lounge, with Ginny and Luna, fallen asleep on the chairs on the right side of the bed. Hermione pressed her hands to her chest relieved to feel that the pain had subsided. She lifted the blanket to see her torn and bloodied clothes. She shivered as that night's memory trickled in the back of her mind but she pushed it away. She didn't want to think about it. She could still feel the pain though, ebbing away in her mind. She wanted out of these clothes now.

She slid herself out of the bed, breathing in relief when it didn't seem to startle anyone awake. She didn't want them to wake up – they'd only want to talk. Hermione didn't want to talk, she just wanted to feel clean again and find somewhere to be numb without anyone distracting her. Creeping around the room, she opened a wooden wardrobe hoping for an article of clothing but came up empty. Leaving the door ajar she crept over the bedroom door and slipped out the room.

Hermione found herself in a large hallway, a door directly across for her. She opened that one first, stepping into room decorated with greens and silver. The room reminded her of Draco's room back at Hogwarts and she guessed that it could be his. Opening one of the cupboards she was greeted with an array of suits. Definitely Draco's room. Closing the door, she moved onto the next cupboard, which was stuffed with assorted Quidditch gear. Noticing he still had his Slytherin Captain's gear, she grabbed the top and headed towards a door connected to the room. She hoped it was a bathroom.

Bathroom was understatement. It was as large as the bedroom itself. She was confused momentarily by the size before concluding that she didn't really care. Dropping the top on the ground she dragged herself over to the large square bathtub that looked big enough to fill a whole Quidditch team in. She turned the taps on, throwing her clothes off whilst she waited the water to fill.

As she waited for the tub to fill, the memories assaulted her mind harder, demanding to be heard. In an effort to push them back, she was clenching her hands so tight together that the nails began to draw blood. Not being able to bare it any longer, she turned the taps off and jumped into the three quarter filled tub.

Hermione slid down so only her head stayed above the water. Leaning against the wall she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to slip away. Slip away deep into her mind where she wouldn't feel any pain. Where she would be safe.

The need to go to the bathroom roused Draco from sleep. Opening his eyes, he stretched out his stiff legs before looking at Hermione. Only she wasn't there. Panicking he cried out, "Hermione? Hermione?"

Only silence replied, and his eyes whirled around the room checking to see that she hadn't gotten up and collapsed whilst everyone had been asleep.

Hearing his cries, Harry asked in a sleep mumbled voice, "What's going on?"

"Hermione's gone."

That seemed to jolt Harry awake instantly. Draco stalked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He looked left and right but found no sign of Hermione. When he looked straight ahead at his bedroom door he noticed it was slightly ajar. He stormed in, Harry on heels. She wasn't in here either, but all of his wardrobe doors were open. Maybe she had wanted a change a clothes. Truth be told with everything that had happened the thought of providing a change of clothes hadn't registered in his mind. He supposed they were probably smelly and caked with dry blood.

Turning towards the bathroom, he opened it quietly, not wanting to spook Hermione if she was in there. He sighed in relief when saw a figure sitting in the tub. The relief was of short notice when he saw the odd position she was sitting in. He cursed realizing she must have fallen asleep. How could she be so careless? She could have drowned. He ran over to the tub and pressed the button to release the water. Dropping his hand in, he pulled it out instantly. It was freezing cold.

"Harry gets some towels and the fire going in my room now!"

He pulled her prone body from the tub noticing for the first time the blue tinge that had replaced her natural color. She shivered and he cursed again. Just how long had she been in the blasted thing? He felt Harry run towards him, an enlarged towel ready. He held Hermione up so Harry could wrap it around her. Her body started to shiver uncontrollably, her teeth chatting. Picking her up, he carried her out to his bedroom, where a fire roared to life. Sitting beside it, he sat her on her lap and started rubbing her arms to get some warmth into her body.

It was only then that he noticed she hadn't said anything. Nor had she reacted to either his or Harry's presence and that scared him. It seemed Harry had come to that same conclusion as he asked, "Why isn't she responding?"

Turning her around so he could stare at her face, Draco tried to reach her.

"Hermione?" Nothing, not even a flicker of recognition in her eyes. "Hermione sweetheart, I need you to come back." Again, no response she just continued to stare at him with lifeless eyes.

Harry moved behind him, so he would be in Hermione's line of vision. "Mione I know you can hear us. We need you to come back now. Running away from the pain isn't going to make it go away."

"I'm not running away…" Her voice was so void of emotion that Draco was even more scared that he had lost her now than when he walked on Weasley beating her to death. He tried to say something back to her, but fear kept his vocal cords locked.

Hoping a stern voice would get through Harry tried again. "You are Hermione. Numbing yourself to the pain is not the answer. It will still be there when you wake up."

"There's no pain here. There's nothing. Why would I want to go back?"

Pressing his head against hers, Draco whispered to her, "Us. Come back to us. To your family, to your friends. We can help you if you let us."

"But it hurts." There was a slight crack to her voice as she whispered back. Draco took that to mean that he and Harry were getting through.

"I know it hurts. But you can't run away from it forever Hermione. Let us help with the pain."

She didn't say anything back, but slowly her face began to scrunch up as tears began welling in her eyes. "It hurts…make it stop…just make it stop…."

Looking at Harry, Draco asked, "Would you know what help?" When Harry looked at him confused, Draco moved his lips to say "Grave" without speaking. Recognition dawned on Harry's face and he nodded.

"It's worth a shot."

"Hermione I need you to get dressed. Do you think you can do that for me?" She nodded her head halfway between a yes and no.

Harry handed him, his old Quidditch top. "Found this in the bathroom whilst I was looking for towels. I guess she was going to put this on instead of her own."

Lifting Hermione up so she was standing, he let the towel fall to the ground before dropping the large top over her head. The top slipped down, dropping to her knees. She shivered at the loss of warmth. Taking his wand out of his pocket, her eyes widened in alarm. He squeezed her hand to reassure her that he wasn't going to attack. Not waiting to see if it had worked, he raised his wand and cast a warming charm on the top to keep her warm.

"There's something Harry and I would like to show you."

Harry reached over to hold her other hand so they could all apparate down to the grave together. She began to panic as she saw Harry's hand come towards her. Draco watched as Harry took in the fear on her face and despair cloud his own. His best friend was afraid of him because other his best friend had attacked her. He lowered his hand, and nodded his head, signaling to Draco that he would meet them there. Whilst she was still afraid of Draco, she sometimes allowed him to touch her. Grateful she hadn't put up a fight this time he apparated her in front of the grave.

He heard Harry arrive behind him but keep his distance. Hermione looked at the grave confused before she read the message they had carved earlier. "Hugo Granger. Whilst he wasn't destined for this world he was still loved by many. Died April 7th 2003." When Hermione responded, it wasn't what they had hoped.

"What the hell is this?" She screeched. She raised her fist and started pounding on Draco's chest. "He's not dead! How could you! He's not dead!" Draco allowed Hermione to continue, letting her get all the anger and denial out. Both Draco and Harry both stood, their hearts breaking at the pain Hermione was going through. It didn't take long before sobs started to replace her yelling.

"Why? Why did he have to die?" Hermione lifted her teary gaze to Draco's. "I'm a horrible person…I couldn't even protect my baby…"

Draco wrapped his arms around as she wept for her lost child. Lost in her sadness, she didn't even notice when Harry dropped down beside her and started to stroke her hair to soothe her.


	30. Chapter XXVII

**CHAPTER XXVII**

\- Auror Office, Ministry of Magic -

Harry stormed into the holding cell that he had placed Ron in four nights ago. Dean Thomas had been watching over Ron during that time. They weren't worried that Ron could escape, the cell was warded against apparation and his wand had been removed. He had heard that as soon as Ron regained conscious he began displaying withdrawal symptoms, it seemed it wasn't that he only overdrank rather he strayed over to become a full fledged alcoholic. Worried he might need medical attention, the Auror's, excluding Harry and Draco (not trusting that they wouldn't attack Ron for his actions), watched over him in shifts.

Harry peered towards the cell, seeing Ron huddle in the corner. Harry took the fact that his friend wasn't shaking as a good sign the withdrawal symptoms had been overcome, at least momentarily.

Harry approached Dean asking, "How is he?"

"I think the worst is over." Harry was about to walk into the cell before Dean grabbed his arm. "Harry wait. We haven't questioned him yet. We thought given the circumstance we'd allow you or Malfoy the chance provided you can keep your cool. And also that's not our friend in that cell. The Ron I know would never hurt Hermione, let alone a friend. Since I've been watching, he's torn between anger that Malfoy interrupted him, and guilt that he hurt Hermione. I'm not saying this justifies what he did, but Ron needs help. He's not in his right mind."

"Thanks Dean, but he might not get a choice between help and Azkaban."

"Oh and Harry…I don't think he knows or remembers…"

Harry looked at him confused. Dean simply pointed to his stomach before folding his hands together rocking them, like he cradled a baby. Dean didn't want to send Ron into mood before Harry even got in there if had indeed forgotten. Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

Stepping into the cell, Harry screamed at Ron. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Ron bolted up, completely unaware of Harry until he started screaming at him.

"She's your best friend Ron! You love her! How could you lay a hand on her?"

"Because it's all her fault!" Ron spat back.

"What could Hermione have possibly done to justify you nearly beating her to death and using an unforgivable on her?"

No matter what Ron's answer was, there was no reason to justify his actions. But he wanted to know what Ron was thinking. He was after all still his best friend, and whilst he needed to be punished, Harry also wanted to help him. Dean was right. This wasn't the Ron he knew and loved. How could they have been so blind to not notice that something had been wrong with Ron until now?

"It's all her fault Lavender's dead. I loved her and she's gone because of Hermione!"

"Hermione didn't kill Lavender. Fenrir Greyback killed her."

"I was home proposing to Hermione when I should have been with Lavender protecting her and my baby! But instead I was with Hermione!"

"You shouldn't have even been with Lavender in the first place Ron! God you've loved Hermione for all these years and this is how you treat her by cheating on her for years!"

"It's all your fault I cheated on Hermione! I had no choice! I was never good enough for anyone. Always second best. Hell people thought even that scum of Death Eater Malfoy was better! Lavender was the only one who thought I was good enough. And because of Hermione I left her and Rose unprotected!"

"Rose? Whose Rose?"

"My baby! I named her after that monster ripped Lav apart!"

"Can you not see how warped your thinking is right now Ron? I don't even know this person you've become. The Ron I know wouldn't even think to lay a finger on Hermione and certainly wouldn't kill your own child!"

"I didn't kill my own child!" Ron roared back up, fighting against the restraints that held him in place.

"Yes you did! You beat her up so badly that Hermione nearly died and miscarried."

"Oh that thing in her stomach? That's not mine. My baby is dead. And if mine's dead well Hermione doesn't get to have one either."

Harry stared in shock at his friend before storming out of the cell. He needed to leave before he would do something he would regret. Fresh tears formed in Harry's eyes at what his friend had been reduced to.

...

.

...

Harry watched as Draco finally joined them, sitting on the chair closest to the exit in case Hermione needed him. Harry, Draco, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley, George, Fleur, Bill, Charlie and Percy sat around the large Malfoy dinning room.

Dean Thomas walked into the room with the Head of the Auror Department, John Dawlish and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

"Thank you for all gathering. How is Hermione doing?" Kingsley asked.

"Better than she was, but not well. Pansy and Luna are with her now. We don't trust her alone by herself. Mother's gone to find her parents to inform them of what happened. We're hoping her parents might be able to help her get through this."

"I take it Miss Granger won't be joining us then?" Dawlish asked.

"We could bring her down." Harry answered. "But I don't think she'd give you any answers."

"We do still have to question her. I know she's been through a lot but we need to hear her side of things before Mr. Weasley can even be punished which is why you're all here. Normally in a case like this, the offender would be sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban. We have interrogated Mr. Weasley under Veritaserum after Harry interrogated him so we know exactly what happened.

The fact that he nearly killed Hermione, murdered their unborn child and used an unforgivable curse lands him a one-way trip to Azkaban. Normally the victim and his or her family would wish for the harshest punishment possible and would be served that accordingly. If there were special circumstances he or she may only have to serve half a life sentence.

However given who Mr. Weasley is and the circumstance I have to ask how we wish to proceed. The man I interrogated is not the same man I once worked with and fought in a war with. I am not suggesting we be lenient however I know those of you who consider Mr. Weasley a friend or family member will want to see him punished for his actions but because you care for him you don't want to see him rot away in Azkaban for the rest of his life. This discussion is pointless if Miss Granger wants to proceed with the harshest punishment though. As the victim she has the control there.

I am willing in this one occasion to provide the following. Mr. Weasley has to spend ten years at Azkaban. He would them be released with the following restrictions. Placed under house arrest for the first year. He will not allowed to use magic for a period of time. He will be assigned a bodyguard to watch him and ensure he doesn't do anything like that again. And he must attend regular sessions with a Healer to get through these issues that he has developed. If at any point in time he seems dangerous he would then be sent to Azkaban to resume the life term. If this is something Miss Granger would agree to, would this satisfy everyone here?"

The Weasley family seemed to sigh in relief. Draco knew that if he were in their shoes and it was his family member he'd react the same way. He deserved punishment, but he wouldn't want to condemn a family member away to that hellhole for the rest of their life. Harry and the Weasley's nodded their agreement. Dawlish turned his head to Draco.

"Draco? Would you agree to this?"

"Honestly I would rather see Ronald Weasley get the full punishment. Not because I hate him, but because I hate what he has done to Hermione and I don't want him near her ever again. However I would be willing to agree with, for Harry, Hermione when she's well again and the Weasley family not for Ron, he could rot in the cell for all I care on one stipulation. Until it is deemed by a professional that he is not dangerous, he is not allowed anywhere near Hermione or left alone with Hermione, without either she or him being accompanied by another person. I never want her to be put in the same situation ever again."

Dawlish nodded his head. "Agreed. Of course Miss Granger has to agree to this and the Wizengamot will have the final say but I will bring this up as the best method of punishment in this situation. I'm sorry but this needs to be done but could someone please escort us to Miss Granger? We need to confirm her side of the story."


	31. Chapter XXVIII

**CHAPTER XXVIII**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Draco watched from the doorway as Hermione collapsed in her mother's arms. He hoped she would run out of tears soon, because he honestly didn't know how much more of her grief he could take before he broke down too. His mother tugged on his arm and he let her pull him away into his room leaving the Granger's alone with their daughter.

"Draco Malfoy you will allow Hermione time with her parents. Hopefully they are able to help her get through this. In the meantime you will march yourself down and have something proper to eat for dinner and you will march yourself right back up and get some much needed sleep."

"But what if she needs me?"

"She's your friend Draco. Even if she did need you, do you think she would want your help at the cost of your health? You've barely eaten or sleep in the last five days. You want to help Hermione then rest first. You'll be more of help with a decent meal and some sleep then you are now."

Knowing his mother would just drag him down and spoon-feed him if he didn't agree he nodded and headed back out towards the kitchen. As he entered the hallway, Mr. Granger approached him.

"Forgive me, we haven't yet meet. I'm Henry Granger and my wife's name is Alice."

Draco shook his hand in return. "Draco Malfoy."

"The boy we've heard much about." Draco paled at that, not sure if she had only told them of his former ways. "Not to worry young man, she has informed us of your changes over the years. I'm glad to see you smarten up. What I wanted to ask you was are you fine with Hermione staying here whilst she recovers? I'd take her back home, but I get the feeling removing her from the Wizarding world wouldn't help her heal."

"Hermione will always have a room here for as long as she needs it." Mr. Granger simply arched his eyebrows but didn't comment. "The same goes for you and your wife. Your both welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you for the offer but I think it would be best if we didn't stay. I know it's nothing compared to what my daughter is feeling, but it kills to see her in this much pain. My wife and I would benefit with a little breathing space to unload away from where Hermione can see. Of course, if you could show us a quick way of visiting her each day that would be appreciated."

Draco's eyes fixed on the Hermione's door. "I know the feeling Mr. Granger. I've been with her everyday and watching her scream and cry and it feels like my body is being ripped apart piece by piece. I'm not sure if you have Floo powder at your house but I could give you some of our supply. That would be the easiest way for you both to come. All you have to do is say 'Malfoy Manor' and you would be brought here. Alternatively we could apparate you both to and from the Manor if you prefer."

Henry Granger looked at the boy before giving the boy a sad smile. He could tell by the way his gaze hadn't left the room Hermione was in and the way his voice cracked that he truly cared for Hermione. He had been doubtful that this would be a good place for Hermione to recover, suggesting perhaps she go stay with Harry instead but he could see now that she was in perfect hands.

"The Floo powder would be perfect. And call me Henry."


	32. Chapter XXIX

**CHAPTER XXIX**

\- Malfoy Manor -

 _Trouble In Paradise!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _It has been some time since there has been anything newsworthy to report of the Golden Trio – not since the abrupt ending of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley's fairytale romance. Well my fellow readers I bring you the most shocking of news! There was another trial at the Ministry of Magic today. I know what you're all thinking – just another of You-Know-Who's followers. Imagine my shock however when I saw Ronald Weasley, the Golden Boy, being taken away to Azkaban Prison, his family powerless to do anything!_

 _Reportedly Mr. Weasley attacked Miss Hermione Granger, both physically and magically…word has it he even performed the Cruciatus Curse! Ronald Weasley will be spending the next ten years in Azkaban Prison for physically hurting Miss Granger and causing her to miscarriage her unborn baby. This is the first I have heard of Miss Granger being pregnant, so off I went to St. Mungo's where Hermione Granger had been admitted to care after being on the brink of death! The nurses and healers all refused to validate or rebuke the claim of Miss Granger being pregnant._

 _Though I think we can all agree, that the idea of Mr. Weasley ever harming anyone, let alone a child is ludicrous. Word has it that it was Draco Malfoy, the former pureblood supremacist Death Eater, who assisted the Golden Trio with defeating You-Know-Who, who rescued Miss Granger. How did Mr. Malfoy get involved with this tale one wonders? We all know that Miss Granger is the brains of the Golden Trio and her flare for ensnaring famous wizards. To record she has dated both Viktor Krum and Harry Potter during the TriWizard Tournament and is the current fiancé to Mr. Weasley, a war hero. Perhaps Miss Granger tastes have grown further and this simply a ploy in which Mr. Weasley takes the punishment._

 _I think the more likely story is that Miss Granger has now ensnared Mr. Malfoy and to cover up their affair, which Mr. Weasley caught them in the act, she has pretended to be pregnant and had the ex-Death Eater curse her to appear to be on the brink of death._

 _Fear not dear readers, for I, Rita Skeeter shall discover the truth._

Draco stared at the paper and read it again, not sure that the bullshit he had just read was a figment of his imagination or the moronic woman had actually written and then _published_ them. As he read through the article for the second time he felt the edges of the paper crumble under his annoyance and fury.

If Draco had a list of people he wanted to kill, Rita Skeeter would be third only to the Weazel, and reviving his father and killing him again for everything he had ever done. He couldn't care less of what she wrote about him – he had the money and power to rebuke any damage to his reputation if he needed to, not that he cared. But to go after Hermione – wrong move. Crunching what remained of the paper up he threw it into the fireplace and watched with satisfaction as it burned.

How dare she write such lies about Hermione! Worse yet – how dare she make fun of Hermione's pain! She nearly died and now has to deal with the fact her fiancé beat her an inch from death and then murdered her unborn baby. Hermione is dying on the inside and she dares to paint Hermione as a hoar who sleeps around with famous Wizards and make up this ludicrous story of miscarried baby. Rita Skeeter congratulations. You've just written your last article. And you will be lucky if all you loose is your job.

Draco whirled around ready to check on his son before he went to speak with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, and then pay a little visit to the Daily Prophet. Existing the drawing room he ran face first into Theodore Nott.

"Dare I ask what's put you in such a fantastic mood?" Theo asked, motioning to Draco's clenched fists and thunderous expression.

"Rita Skeeter." Draco chewed out.

Pansy approached cradling their one and half year old child, his house elf Marley on her side. "Drake, whatever lies she spouting now just ignore them."

"If there were just about me Pans I would. She's mocking Hermione and she won't get away with that. I'm going to check on my son then I'm off for a little chat with the Daily Prophet."

He smiled viciously at the thought of Rita Skeeter realizing she had finally crossed the wrong person.

"Oh…"

"We came to visit Hermione and see how she's doing. Do you need us to stay watch over her whilst you hand Skeeter her ass?" Theo asked, his question half serious half with humor.

"Actually her parents are up with her now. They've been over everyday trying to help her through this so she doesn't really need watching but…"

"But?" Pansy prompted.

"Well I've been a horrible parent. I've hardly seen my son because I've been so focused on trying to help Hermione that mother's being looking after him. Don't get me wrong she loves all the time she's managed to hoard with him but she needs break too. Could you watch him until I come back?"

"Of course mate. You know I enjoy watching over Rowan and Pyxis. Watching them play together is highly amusing."

"Of course it is highly amusing to you Theodore Nott, you're not the one who has to clean up those two monkey's mess!" Pansy gave him a stern look before she started walking up to Pyxis' nursery. Draco and Theodore followed behind her chuckling.

He still hadn't gotten used to Theo being a father. Like himself Theo had been scared shitless of being a father. His own father had been ten times worse than Lucius Malfoy had even been to Draco and that was probably understating it. But Pansy had been there for him, getting him out the dark patches he kept secret from everyone. He was eternally grateful that Pansy had shown him that we aren't copies of our father's like Hermione had shown Draco. He knew befriending Hermione was the best thing that could ever happen to him. And Draco knew judging by the looks of adoration Theo shot his wife and son, he felt the same.

Draco had barely made it through the nursery door before his almost one year old began crawling his way over to him, gurgling with excitement at seeing his father. Bending down, Draco swooped his son into his arms, causing the infant to giggle. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, asking, "And how is my little Slytherin going?"

In response, Pyxis simply sucked on his thumb. Draco laughed before giving his son another kiss. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much but it's just for a little longer. Besides Grandma's being taking such good care of you hasn't she."

As soon as Draco mentioned Grandma, Pyxis little fingers jumped up, his fingers opening and closing excitedly.

Theo came up next to him, and slid Pyxis out of his hands and into his own. "Come on Pyxis, let's say hello to Rowan. Daddy has to go do something important." Draco turned around as Theo led him over to the mat Pansy had placed her son on.

"Thank you", he said to Pansy.

"Don't mention it. I think I might go check on Hermione whilst my husband tires those two out."

Draco nodded before apparating out of the Manor strait to the Ministry of Magic.

...

.

...

To say that Barnabas Cuffe, the current editor of the Daily Prophet got a shock when a very angry Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Kinglsey Shacklebolt showed up at his office was an understatement. He opened his office door wearily as the four seated themselves. Draco watched with satisfaction as the old man sat down on his desk chair shakily.

"You know why we are here?" Kinglsey asked his voice direct and abrupt giving the editor the only warning that they wouldn't tolerate any games.

Cuffe looked at Harry and Ginny, then back at Draco and sighed, "I assume it has something to do with Rita Skeeter's latest article about Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

"You guessed correct." Draco said menacingly. "I won't tolerate people spreading false accusations such as Skeeter's, nor mocking the pain that Hermione goes through no matter what excuse she throws out at you. Mr. Cuffe you are to fire her now."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't fire Mr. Malfoy. Even the Malfoy's do not have that power." Draco raised his brows to say, Oh Really? He smiled again as Cuffe swallowed nervously. "And even if you did we can just retract the article there is no need to fire her."

"She should have been fired long before now Sir." Harry ground out. "Except for the one time Hermione outsmarted her and got her to publish that article on me and Voldemort, ever single one of her articles is full of lies designed to ruin a persons reputation, damage relationships and simply piss people off. And good on her she excels at all."

Putting her hand on Harry's now clenched fists Ginny finished, "Speculating on events when there is no information is one thing. But to make up lies just because she enjoys hurting people when she knows the truth is something completely different. You should have more morals than that to allow her to continually publish such horseshit all the time."

"As I am sure you know Barnabas this is not her first offence and if she continues it will not be her last." Kinglsey added on.

"Do I have a choice?"

"There's always a choice." Draco answered. "I guarantee you won't like consequences though should you choose poorly."

The four remained seated in the office as Barnabas left to pack up Skeeter's desk and set the paperwork in order.

"You know it is hard thing to do – to earn as much hate as Voldemort, but Skeeter makes a good contender." Harry growled.

"I still can't believe they let her publish it. What do they think will happen when the public learns the truth? Do they think all those mothers and mothers who have lost their children will be impressed? They'll loose a lot of readers fast." Ginny added.

Reaching over to Barnabas' desk, Draco grabbed a peace of parchment and began writing.

 _Dear Readers,_

 _The Daily Prophet would like to apologize to Miss Hermione Granger for the article that was published early written by Rita Skeeter, which mocks her pain at loosing her unborn child, and the trauma she has suffered. We would like to apologize to the Malfoy and Weasley family for any damage or further trauma that her article has added to their current lives._

 _We feel that it was a poor decision to allow the article to be published in the first place and have taken steps to rectify this issue._

 _Due to the seriousness of this offence, and that this is not the first time Miss Skeeter has published an article like this the Daily Prophet has decided it is in the company's best interest to release Miss Skeeter from her employment. The Daily Prophet does not consent to inflicting trauma or mocking trauma on wizards, and feel that it is pertinent for Miss Skeeter to be dismissed from our company._

 _Kind Regards_

 _Barnabas Cuffe_

 _Editor of the Daily Prophet_

"What's that you are writing Draco?" Kingsley asked.

"A letter that our editor here will publish in the aftermath of Skeeter loosing her job."

At that moment, Barnabas returned back to his office. "Well her desk is packed up and the paperwork is all in order. Rita is in on her way now. She was unusually cheerful on the phone. I suspect that she is up to further mischief. What is that parchment you are holding?"

"I also request that you publish this straight away."

Barnabas read over what Draco had written before summoning his assistant in. "Could you please reissue this morning's paper but remove Skeeter's article and replace it with this."

"With pleasure sir." His assistant left the office, gleeful at what was awaiting Skeeter.

They didn't have to wait long before Skeeter floated into his office like she owned the place. She paused when she noticed the four sitting at his desk, each with their own grin of victory on their face.

"Barnabas what is going on here?"

"What's going on here is that you've been fired Miss Skeeter. You will find all the necessary paperwork on your desk and along with all your belongings packed up. You will receive today's pay but nothing else seen as you have violated the company's policies over and over again."

"Fired? You can't fire me!"

"I assure you I can."

"I'm your best writer! I bring in all the readers! Without me your paper will be nothing!" She screeched at him.

"Then perhaps it's time I hired some better writer's. Besides I think the paper will do well enough without you here."

Pointing violently at Draco, Harry, Ginny and Kingsley, she asked, "Are they forcing you to do this."

"To be honest no. This shouldn't have been done years before now Rita. You will never again work for the Daily Prophet. Your last article should never have been published. It was a cruel and callous thing to do, even by my standards."

Smirking at her, Draco added. "It seems Miss Skeeter that you finally crossed the wrong person."

She shrieked again, before she slammed through the door off to collect her things, leaving the four of them very satisfied. It seemed karma had finally come around to kick Rita Skeeter in the ass and Draco was far from done with her. By the time the day was over, no other publisher would take her on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I decided to do the Rita Skeeter Article instead of the trial as I felt the trial would come across boring and a long-winded approach when we already know he's going to be punished in some sort of way and we discussed said punishments earlier.

An additional few paragraphs were added to this chapter on 14.03.2016.


	33. Chapter XXX

**CHAPTER XXX**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione hugged her parent's goodbye, relieved that she would have time alone to her thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their company and efforts to cheer her up, Hermione just…well she just liked being alone more and more. Alone suited her. Alone no one could hurt her.

She watched as they turned around the hallway before peering around herself. If she stayed here it wouldn't be long until someone else came an interrupted her alone time. She needed to numb herself out. Too many emotions today, too much pain. She knew that the door in front of her lead to Draco's room so going there would do no good. Would the other rooms in this hallway give her any hiding places? Deciding to try the end ones first, she ventured left. The first two doors led to two smaller versions of the bedroom she was in. Whirling around she tried the other two on the right. One was another of the Malfoy's oversized bathroom.

She reached over to open the fourth door, suspecting another bedroom when the sound of a giggle broke her attention. Hermione looked around her, double-checking to see if she missed some in the hallway. It was clear. She reached for the handle again when another high-pitched giggle resounded. Opening the door she peered inside, curious as to what or who made the noise. Hermione wasn't so sure why she was allowing her to be distracted from finding somewhere to be alone but something was pulling her into the room.

The first thing Hermione noticed was abrupt change in décor. Instead of dark tones, the walls were all painted pastel colours. Curious again she stepped in further. At the sound of another giggle, her eyes scanned the room for the source settling on the most adorable baby she had seen. It was a mini version of Draco Malfoy. The baby had the same gorgeous, platinum blonde hair and pale skin. His smile was so beautiful, dimples forming in his cheeks as shook the rattle left to right. It took her brain a moment to register that she was staring at Draco's son.

And another before it registered his son was alone. She scanned the room for Narcissa but came up empty. Not even thinking, Hermione ran over to the child and picked him up. Her heart began to beat painfully as she hugged the child to her chest. She never got to hold her child. Her Hugo.

Trying to push the pain away, Hermione looked down at the baby who had dropped the rattle, deciding that playing with Hermione's curls would more fun to play with.

"Who left you all alone? I can't imagine Draco or Narcissa leaving you. Who's your baby sitter?" Hermione cooed at him.

"Not to worry Mistress Hermione. Marley is here to watch over the little Master."

Hermione let out a startled scream at the House Elf's words, not having noticed her putting away some of the boys toys.

"Mistress Narcissa didn't get any sleep last night so Marley said she would watch over the little Master so Mistress could rest."

"That's very kind of you Marley."

The elf blushed, continuing to pack away the toys whilst Hermione walked over to the rocking chair, Draco's son in her arms. She tried to rack her brain of what Draco had named his son, but came up blank. She sighed. She probably had averted all conversations about is marriage because it still hurt to know that he would never feel that way about her. Nobody would.

...

.

...

Draco apparated back home, arriving in his room a satisfied smile on his face. He could still see the shocked reaction of Rita Skeeter as she had pranced into the editor's office like she owned the place only to find out that she had been fired. Throwing his jacket off he ventured over to Hermione's bedroom. He wondered how she was doing. She had numbed herself out during the trial refusing to even look at Ron. He couldn't blame her from choosing to do so, but he knew it wasn't going to help her heal in the long run.

He opened her door to find a quiet and empty room. Panic immediately pumped in his mind remembering the last time she had left her room. Her blue skin and lips and emotionless eyes. He whirled around to run back into his room to check his bathroom, praying to merlin she wasn't in there, nearly crashing into Marley in the process.

"Sorry Master Draco…"

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He moved towards his bedroom again when the elf's words halted him. "Mistress Hermione is with little Master in the nursery. Mistress Narcissa needed a nap so Marley offered to look after the little Master. Mistress Hermione came into the room and thought little Master was left unattended. Mistress Hermione is watching the child."

He nodded his thanks at the elf before walking down to his son's nursery. He hesitated opening the door, not sure what to expect. Not sure what the repercussion of being around a baby was so soon after she had lost one herself. Draco hoped that if anything his son could help her heal.

He entered the room as quietly as he could, spotting Hermione instantly. She was sitting in the rocking chair Daphne had purchased, Pyxis in her arms humming softly to him. His son was staring at the beautiful witch whilst his fingers played with her hair. His son was just as enchanted with Hermione as he had been, and still was. Hermione's gaze meet Draco's as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Draco ran over to Hermione and wiped the tear away, saddened by the fact that she flinched when he reached up to her face.

"Hermione love what's wrong?"

"I never got to hold my son. I don't what it feels like to have him in my hands. What color his hair is? What color his eyes are? Does he look like me or like…" she paused at Ron's name, opting instead to not to say it, " _him_."

"I know sweetheart." Shit what the hell was he meant to say or could say to make her feel better. Not knowing what to say, he decided to divert to conversation. "I see you've met my son."

"What's his name?" Hermione whispered.

"Pyxis Draco Malfoy. Daphne named him. Unfortunately she never got to hold him before she passed away." Hermione's hand instinctively tightened around his son at that comment. "Next weekend, Theodore, Pansy, Blaise, Astoria, Harry, Ginny and Luna are coming over. Or they were going to anyway. It's going to be Pyxis first birthday and wanted to celebrate it with my friends and family. I invited you too but I never heard back…"

"There was no invitation."

"I sent one two months ago. And another one a month later, thinking perhaps you hadn't got the invitation when you didn't reply."

"There was no invitation." Hermione whispered again. " _He_ must have thrown it out. _He_ doesn't like you. He refused to see you had changed."

"Well I would still like to have everyone over. Rowan's coming too. I heard that Rowan loves playing with you. You'll have two toddlers to play with."

Hermione bit her lip, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Draco cursed inwardly. He had hoped the prospect of playing with Rowan and Pyxis would be able to distract her from her pain, if only for a couple of hours but it seemed it had the opposite effect. Hermione stood shakily handing his son over to him like she couldn't get rid of him fast enough.

She shook her head from side to side as she begun to rock her body. "It's wrong. It's wrong."

Knowing that Marley had followed him into the nursery he dropped down and placed his son in her care before enveloping Hermione is a hug, turning around so she could cry in his chest.

"It's wrong…it's wrong." Her voice started to crack. "I liked holding him…I liked holding him…I shouldn't of liked holding him…it's wrong it's…wrong." As she began to shake harder he tightened his grip on her. "How can I enjoy another baby when I just lost mine…what kind of person does that make me…"

Draco cursed inwardly again. Crap she feeling guilty that she was holding another baby. She was blaming herself again.

"Hermione you have nothing to be ashamed of or feeling guilty. You obviously love children. You don't have punish yourself for holding another child. You not replacing the one you've lost."

"If I had of been a proper mother, if I had of protected him I could have held him in my arms." She cried out.

"You need to listen to me Hermione. It's not your fault. You did everything you could to protect your child. The lose of your son falls to Weasley's feet not yours sweetheart. Don't you ever feel guilty."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. Hers were so full of pain and guilt. No matter what he said he wasn't getting through to her.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because you're human. Because you're grieving, loving and you've been around Harry too long that he's rubbed off on you. You like to shoulder the pain, even when it's not yours to bear. Think of it this way. Do you love your mother?"

"Yes…" she mumbled, unsure of what he's getting at.

"And you love your father two. If your father died would you stop loving your mother?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust at the idea. "No."

"Same thing here Hermione. You've got a big heart sweetheart and it's capable of loving more than one person at once. Never feel guilty about that. Just because you love someone else or you enjoy another child doesn't take away from the fact that you loved your son with every part of you."

He watched as more tears fell from her eyes. Draco lifted his hand again and cleaned her face of tears, hope blossoming when she held his gaze and didn't flinch.


	34. Chapter XXXI

**CHAPTER XXXI**

\- Malfoy Manor -

It had been three hours since everyone had arrived for Pyxis' birthday party. Three hours since she had pushed Draco out the door and told him she would be fine. Two and a half hours since Harry had come and check on her, and she had yelled through the door that she just wanted to be alone. She hoped Draco was enjoying the celebration because Hermione felt incredibly guilty. She had seen the torn look on Draco's face when he had mentioned the party. With all that had happened in the last two weeks he had only remembered this week and he was blaming himself for not putting his child first. She could see how torn he was between celebrating a once in a lifetime event and being here for her. She had become so dependent of Draco it was becoming pathetic. It was why she had shoved him out the door this morning.

Whilst celebrating his son's birthday only made the pain, the knowledge, that she would never have that with Hugo fresh in her mind she didn't want to punish Draco by taking away such a joyous event. She wanted to go down, even just for a little bit but was afraid that she'd ruin it if she came down. Two weeks and the loss of child still haunted her as much as it had the first day.

Draco's words earlier in the week still hadn't sunk in. She knew that she shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't like playing with another child meant she was replacing Hugo. The logical part of the brain understood but her heart had yet to catch up. Hermione stared down at her hands, remembering how right it had felt holding Pyxis in her arms. When she found out she was pregnant, she hadn't thought she'd been ready, or rather she and… _him_ …hadn't been ready but now that she'd lost one, she'd give anything to hold one of her own in her hands.

Hermione blinked away fresh tears that threatened to fall. She was sick of crying. She blinked away some more when realization struck. She was afraid of forgetting him, of forgetting Hugo. That's why she was feeling guilty. She was afraid that as soon as she let go off her pain she'd have nothing to remind her of him. She had no photos, no memories. Just the pain. Pain was all she had to remind her of unborn baby.

Hermione glanced at the door, torn between what she should do. After all Draco had done for her she should be honoring their friendship by being down there. She wanted to be there with her friends. She wanted to feel normal again, but part of her clung to the pain like a lifeline and she didn't know how to separate herself.

The door creaked opened as Narcissa Malfoy stepped through the doorway.

"I thought I'd check up on your Hermione." Noticing Hermione's glassy eyes and rigid stance she glided over, "Hermione what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid", Hermione croaked out. She cringed at the sound of her own voice, little more than a high pitch squeak.

Narcissa held Hermione's hands in her own, massaging them with the tips of her thumbs. It was something her mother had done for her when she was upset to calm her down, and something she had also done for Draco as he had grown up.

"Afraid of what, dear?"

"Of forgetting. I want to be down there but I'm afraid that if I let the pain go for even just a moment I'll forget. The pain's all I have to remember him by. I should be there but I don't know how to take that step."

Narcissa smiled warmly at Hermione, a gentle smile that reminded Hermione of her own mother.

"You don't have to dear. I can take it for you."

She didn't bother to give Hermione a chance to ask what she meant, apparating the both of them outside the sitting room that everyone was eating and talking in. She led Hermione up to the door laying both her hands against the cold wood of the slightly ajar door.

"All you have to do is push Hermione, when you are ready."

Hermione looked at Narcissa and then back the door. She found herself pushing against the door before she even realized.

She whispered a gentle, "Thank you" before stepping inside. Her gaze landed on Draco's first, surprise registering in his beautiful silver eyes. She scuffled forward, not taking her eyes of Draco, aware that everyone was watching her. As she neared Draco she veered around him, dropping down to two babies currently wrestling with each other on the floor.

It didn't take Rowan long to recognize her, before he gurgle out, "weineeee". She smiled at his efforts of trying to say her name. He was utterly adorable when tried to pronounce words. Recognizing her from earlier in the week, Pyxis also diverted his attention to Hermione crawling over so he could resume playing with her hair. Noticing what Pyxis was doing and not wanting to be out done, Rowan surged forward too, eager to play with Hermione's hair. Hermione settled down on the floor, letting the toddlers crawl up her legs. Reaching out with both hands, she shakily stroked both heads, causing them to once again giggle in excitement. Hermione found herself smiling at them and for the first time pushed the pain out her mind and allowed herself to feel something else.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I thought it was important to put in a bit of motherly bonding between Narcissa and Hermione. They would have had some moments early on in the Order but this is the first I felt prudent to write upon it. Hope you liked it. I tried to keep it as simple of possible. This is harder than I thought, trying to move through her pain and grief quickly so the story moves but not quite so quickly that you wonder if she even cared.


	35. Reviews, Followers and Favourites Take 3

I'd like to thank everyone who has read and followed this story again. I'm so glad that you are all enjoying it! I'm pleasantly surprised, as I write this, to see that I have 15 reviews, 11 favourites and 31 followers. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and like. Again, you welcome to leave any comments, criticism, likes, dislikes. I would love to hear what everyone thinks.

 **Shout Out to Those Who Have Reviewed:**

 **shellyshook:** Thank you again for your regular reviews, I look forward to reading your reviews each time! Don't stress about not being late to read, I promise it will still be here whenever you do get a chance! ;P I'm glad your liking where the story has been going...I've got a couple more "sweet" moments or what I deem as "sweet" anyway, lined up for the next few chapters.

 **iwasbotwp:** Thank you for your constructive criticism and thoughts! They are always appreciated. I completely understand what your getting at with her parents, so I guess what I was thinking didn't translated very well when I wrote it. Her parents have been coming back every day to help and be with their daughter, they just return home every night because its hard being around someone constantly when they are so depressed without it rubbing off soon those around. They just go home so they themselves can grieve and deal with seeing their daughter so distraught without effecting Hermione. As to being notified 5 days later, that's a bit of an interesting one. One I sort of felt like it had to be done (maybe not that extent but a bit of a delay) due to the fact that they are Muggles and so removed from the wizarding world. The Weasley's consider Hermione one of their own so imagine right at the start it slipped their mind. Draco and Narcissa definitely wouldn't have thought of it as they've never actually meet the Grangers and have been busy caring both Hermione and Pyxis, so its up to Harry and Weasley's. And yes, the Grangers are not on the best of terms with the Weasley's at the moment. They're still cordial but angry that one of their family members hurt there daughter and then that they were informed late. As for Ron's redemption, funny thing is when I started this I planned to just lock him in Azkaban and throw away the key, but thought this would be much more satisfying. If I can redeem the Slytherin's surely a fallen Gryffindor gets a second chance. After completing Hermione and Draco's story I hope to do some of the other pairings, in this version of the Harry Potter world and hope to be able to give Ron a story of his own.

 **Shout Out to Those Who Have Followed and Put on Favourites List:**

 **shellyshock**

 **iwasbotwp**

 **Dramionelover26**

 **Lea Theo**

 **Movieenthusiast**

 **Sadler26**

 **Skoliver4Ever**

 **Voshimo**

 **deebee123**

 **dramionegingerlove**

 **klaus89**

 **snlemonpie**

 **BonesFan32**

 **CarinkittyKat9709**

 **Deathsonlyfriend**

 **DemonDragon8331**

 **Dorkette1980**

 **Emiliano Ipina**

 **EnidBarb**

 **Hilary-O**

 **Nimueiswritin**

 **RaeDawnxx**

 **Snowflake Dazzle**

 **agentM14**

 **bookner269**

 **iceheartz**

 **jaimecooper6**

 **kabg01**

 **katertot84**

 **klaus89**

 **lovesunandsand**

 **mione-draco123**

 **nswallow77**

 **perfectmess**

 **reintsunny**


	36. Chapter XXXII

**CHAPTER XXXII**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Draco sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, patiently waiting for her to get dressed. A month had past, and whilst Hermione was healing she still kept a part of herself away from everyone, away from him. Out of all the males in her life, her father and Draco were the only ones she allowed to have physical contact, but even then she still had moments when the fear crept back and she wouldn't allow contact. Draco hated that she even now she was still afraid of him. It killed him to know that she might never again fully trust him or anyone again. Draco also noticed the strain it put on Harry.

He hadn't felt like asking, given their past history when they had become partners at the Auror Department, but he knew Harry hadn't healed after the war. He kept everything bottled up inside. When he had brought if up, Harry had just shrugged the conversation away. He saw Hermione's pain, eating away at Harry, drowning him in more pain and Draco knew despite the close friendship he had with Weasley, that if Hermione could never get past this Harry would never forgive Weasley. It hurt everyone to see Hermione like this, but it affected Draco and Harry the most. Draco to see the woman he loved, the woman he let slip away thinking she deserved more than him, and Harry, his best friend. Hermione was a best friend and a sister, his rock tying both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds together. She had been there for him during his darkest moments, and had even risked giving up her family when she could have run away, to help him.

Draco couldn't say if it was just his selfishness acting up, or it was general concern for her wellbeing but he thought he came up with a good idea to show Hermione that she would be safe with him. That his hands would never hurt her – show her how to get past the fear that was still in the recesses of her mind. He just hoped it would work. He wanted to see Hermione whole again, she would still be grieving, but wouldn't be looking over her shoulder every moment or doubt her instincts.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom attached to her room dressed simply in jeans and a long sleeve crimson red top. Even still, her beauty shone through.

She approached him cautiously. "You said you wanted to show me something?"

He nodded, motioning her to follow him out of the bedroom. It took a couple minutes with Hermione slowly following a pace behind him, until they reached one of the manor's more ornate decorated doors. He nudged the door open beckoning Hermione to enter. She looked at him uncertainly for a moment, before she nodded back and entered. A shocked breath left her body as she gazed in awe at the ballroom.

The ballroom was at least as large as the home she had grown up in. The walls were significantly lighter than the rest of the rooms in the manor making a bold statement with flawless marble and exquisite architectural details. Large crystal chandelier's decorated with candles that illuminated the room in a soft, warm glow dangled from the high ceilings. Beautifully polished, and unmarred timber floors led to a grand curved staircase down the end, up to a second floor balcony which overlooked the ballroom.

Stunned by the beauty, Hermione hadn't even noticed Draco entering the room veering off to the phonograph on the side of the room. She only noticed once he had raised his wand and charmed it to play music. She turned confused and looked at Draco as the soft sounds of Jazz echoed in the ballroom.

Draco approached Hermione cautiously, not wanting her to run. He wanted to hold her and never let go but she wasn't ready for that. He prayed to whatever god or power existed that this would help her get through it. He saw the fear seep into her eyes and he reached for her hand gently. Cupping it with his, he lifted it up, as she stood completely stiff. He unrolled her clenched fingers, so her hand was facing palm up shoulder level. He did the same with her left hand but slightly lower. He moved closer to Hermione and saw her beginning to shake. Ignoring it, he placed his hands in the same position directly across from hers, so close that they were almost touching. Almost. They were only centimeters apart, but he gave her the space that she needed.

Gazing down at her, he whispered, "Dance with me."

Hermione shook her head at him and he interrupted her. "Hermione look at my hands. I'm not touching you. I won't touch you unless you want me to. Dance with me. We don't have to touch to dance."

He moved his body slowly, his hands mimicking his body movements. It took her a moment to decide, but eventually she relented copying his movement. Draco somehow managed to restrain himself, simply giving her a gentle smile not wanting to scare her aware with his momentary feeling of success. He didn't care how ridiculous they would look if anyone spotted them. The important thing was for Hermione to see that he wouldn't hurt her. That she could trust him completely, that there was nothing to fear anymore. And he hoped that she would take the next step and allow him to dance with her hands in his. He would take baby steps with her for the rest of his life, if she would let him back in.

It wasn't long before Hermione began to smile back at him, enjoying the relaxation and music. A while he was sure she hadn't noticed, each step, Draco moved his body just a little bit closer to hers, testing her. Draco wasn't sure how long they had been dancing for. He had lost track after the tenth song when he felt the brush of skin against his hands. His eyes darted down to see Hermione staring at him, her eyes full of trust and vulnerability as she brought her body against his, her hands sliding next to his.

Slowly, painfully slowly, he watched her for any signs of fear as he gently crossed his fingers into her right hand. When he saw none, his breath hitched and moved his other hand shakily to press her waist closer to him. He rested his hand on her waist, taking a moment to absorb everything in, a single tear falling down his cheek. He had done it. Someone how he had managed to convince her to let go of the fear, to trust him and now here she was truly in his arms.

With shaking arms, he glided her forward, starting a waltz with her. His stiff movements began more relaxed and fluid as she rested her head against his chest, allowing him to lead her. Draco revelled in it. He could of held her for eternity he was so happy.

When Harry approached Malfoy Manor, he had expected to leave with sadness and disappointment that once again Hermione shied away from his touch. What he didn't expect to see was Hermione and Draco dancing. He watched as they danced, whilst awkwardly, without touching. If not for this situation they were all in, Harry would have found the scene adorable. Harry watched holding his breath as Hermione reached forward leaning into Draco's touch. He watched a tear fall down Draco's cheek as he gently held Hermione close as he danced with her.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, and a feeling of wonderment and pure elation curled in his heart towards Draco. He had allowed Hermione to stay here during her recovery. He had erected a grave for Hermione's lost child. He had held her through her pain, comforted her during her darkest moments. He knew Draco did all this because Hermione was his friend, and because he loved her with every fiber of his being. Harry didn't know how he could have been so blind to not see it earlier but he had loved her for so long that it seemed to break through all of Hermione's defenses.

He watched them dance, oblivious to everything but themselves for over an hour before Draco noticed Harry in the room. Draco twirled Hermione around pulling her in one last time before easing the dance to a stop. He lowered both his hands to her waist.

Dropping his head down, he whispered in her ear. "Someone is here to see you Hermione…and I know he's missed best friend. Why don't you say hello."

Hermione peered behind her shoulder, annoyed at whoever had interrupted her dance with Draco. She had been hesitant at first but had felt so safe in his arms that she could let go and just be free when her gaze met with Harry's. Draco released her from his arms, and she made small, slow steps towards Harry before she bolted into a run and practically jumped into his arms and she hugged him.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione, savoring the memory. He lifted his gaze over her shoulder to Draco, mouthing "Thank you." He knew he could never do anything to repay Draco back for all he had done, but Harry knew he wouldn't stop trying for returning his best friend back to him.


	37. Chapter XXXIII

**CHAPTER XXXIII**

\- Ministry of Magic, Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures -

Hermione had managed, with the help of Narcissa, to sneak out of the Manor whilst Draco was asleep. She needed some time alone, some breathing space to take everything in. She figured that whilst Draco was asleep it would be a good time – she could be back before he even knew. Especially with how exhausted he had been. For whatever reason, Pyxis just wouldn't go down and stay down asleep during the night.

Hermione apparated away from the Manor to the Ministry of Magic. Draco and Harry had gone to speak to her boss on her behalf when she had been too distraught to take care of it herself. She had been given two months leave to physically and mentally recover. It was a generous amount of time, especially considering she got the impression her boss hated her. Then again, the old man didn't appear to actually like anyone.

She had been thinking over the last week about her future and decided that she didn't need the two months leave. She had loved the job when she had first started but much like her relationship with Ron it had become tiring and tedious. She had thought about leaving several times over the last year, she just had no idea what she wanted to do so she stayed. But now after everything that had happened, she wanted, needed, a new start. The first step would be to find a job that once more she could enjoy.

The elevator's opened to the fourth floor where each of the three divisions worked steadily at their desks. She ignored the curious and pitying glances as she walked over to her boss' office. She knocked quietly entering when a gruff voice boomed, "enter".

Hermione pulled out the chair in front of the desk and sat down, as her boss addressed her from over the edge of his papers.

"I am glad to see that physically you are looking better Miss Granger. Whilst most of your ordeal was kept out of the papers, what little we heard was enough to make one ill."

"I'm doing okay. I'm getting there slowly, thank you sir."

"And to what do I privilege of this unexpected visit."

"I've come to hand in my resignation. I would like to thank you for giving me the two months leave to recover, but I think it would be best to spend the remainder of that time looking for a replacement."

"You have someone in mind I'm guessing."

"Yes sir. I know you find his personality irritating and that he hasn't worked with us long but I think that–"

"Mr. Marsden would be a good Deputy Head. I hate to be so agreeable Miss Granger, but I believe that he would be the best and only choice to replace you. Are you sure you wish to leave? If you change your mind, your current position will not be kept for you and you will have to work your way back."

"Yes sir. I'm not sure what I want to do but I know that this job no longer suits me."

"Good. Anything else Miss Granger?"

"No sir."

"Should you require a reference have them owl me and I can inform them on how irritatingly perfect you are."

Without any further words, he resumed working dismissing Hermione. She bit back a smile as she exited the office. Freedom had never tasted better.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I had just realized that I never had explained this in previous chapters. I knew it had happened in the version of the story in my mind but it must have slipped my mind in the chapters after Hermione's recovery. It's not a terribly interesting chapter, but felt it needed to be added in. It also shows that once in while Hermione does actually leave the Manor, though this is the first time she is by herself.

This chapter was added in on 19th June 2016, meaning original Chapter XXXIII is now Chapter XXXIV, and Chapter XXXIV is now Chapter XXXV etc. Hopefully this doesn't confuse everyone too much.


	38. Chapter XXXIV

**CHAPTER XXXIV**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione lay in bed, her eyes closed as she sighed happily. It had been two and half months ago when Draco had first danced with her. She had enjoyed it so much that now every Friday evening, she dragged Draco down to the ballroom where they would dance until they fell back in their beds exhausted. Normally it was enough to tire Hermione asleep but for some reason her brain couldn't turn off tonight. Her mind kept wandering to dancing, how natural and wonderful it was to be in Draco's arms. They'd actually gotten pretty good at dancing. Or rather, Hermione had, Draco having being forced by Narcissa growing up to take dance lessons, was already a talented dancer.

The sound of a child wailing, broke Hermione's thoughts and she bolted upright. Pyxis was crying. She contemplated going into his nursery pausing when she thought for sure that Draco would have already heard and be in their soothing his son. But then she remembered how tired Draco had been when he returned from the Auror department today. At the sounds of his cries again, Hermione shoved the blanket off and ran out towards his room, not being able to ignore the adorable child's cries.

Draco obviously too tired and asleep, had yet to hear Pyxis' cries. Reaching into his crib, she picked the one year old up carrying the child over to the rocking chair. She held him to her chest as she rocked the chair, humming gently. She stroked her hands against his eyes, and slowly his crying stopped. Hermione felt herself relax as she held the child. She wasn't sure if Pyxis or herself had fallen asleep first but before she could even stop it, the two were asleep holding one another in the rocking chair.

Draco wasn't sure what woke him up as he was greeted by silence. Instinct told him though that something was wrong, or something had been happening. Maybe Hermione was having a nightmare, she still had them from time to time or maybe Pyxis had woken up in the middle night. Deciding to check rather than drift back to sleep, he forced himself out of his room, deciding to check on Hermione's room first. Curiously he found it empty but he knew why when he opened the door to his son.

There in the rocking chair, Hermione had fallen asleep holding a now sleeping Pyxis. He must woken himself up and Hermione had heard him cry out. God he had been that tired after running around chasing a reported sighting of Dolohov with Harry only to come up empty that he hadn't even heard his child.

Smiling, he reached down and gently slipped his son out of Hermione's hands, surprised when he met resistance, as she held on tighter. He stroked her hand with his thumbs whispering, "It's just me Hermione." Seemingly recognizing his touch in her sleep, she released Pyxis and Draco carried him over to his cot. Wrapping him under the blankets he kissed his son on the cheek before walking back over to Hermione.

Sliding his hand under her waist, he lifted her up, cradling her body against his chest. She sighed at the contact nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, which sent his body on alert. He carried her slowly, careful not to wake her, back to her bedroom. Gently dropping her onto the bed, he reached to lift the covers up when he felt her hands slide through his hair. She repeated the motion as he stared at her. Her eyes were droopy with sleep but alert. He stayed still as she moved from his hair down to his cheeks her skin caressing his. With each prolonged touch, Draco drew more aroused.

Only Hermione could touch him so simply, so innocently and evoke such a response. Hermione smiled as she stroked his eyes, before letting her finger slide down his nose to his mouth. She traced along the curve of his lips, noticing Draco's intake of breath at the contact. Instead of continuing along though she held them there as she stared at him. His own eyes had drooped at her touch, hooded with arousal. Knowing that she could do this to him made her feel bold. Slowly she lifted both hands back into his hair, before pulling his head close to her so she could kiss.

There weren't enough words to describe the power of the kiss. Their lips brushed against one another, neither moving for a moment, before Draco sucked her lower lip and cupped her face as he slowly kissed her back. It was so gentle, so full of yearning and passion that Hermione moved her body closer to Draco's not being able to get enough. She kissed him back just as slowly, her head spinning with arousal. He felt so good, so yummy. A yearning so deep for Draco stirred back to the surface not wanting for Draco to ever stop kissing her.

Draco withdrew from the kiss, with a slow and delicate pull, his eyes never leaving hers. He didn't want to stop, and judging by the cry of despair at the loss of contact nether did Hermione. But if he didn't stop now he wasn't sure he could. He had wanted her for so long, he wasn't sure he could keep his raging hormones in check and he knew Hermione wasn't ready yet for more than a kiss. A blush began to form on her cheeks and he dropped down to give her one final sensual kiss before pulling away from her mouth. He dropped kisses along cheek up to her ear, delighting at the intake of breath each small kiss had.

Draco whispered against her ear, "Good night Hermione", before he forced himself to pull away completely and return to his room. He would be waiting for whenever Hermione was ready – he wouldn't push her away this time. Hermione mumbled a sleepy, "Night Draco" back, but by the time her turned around to look at her one last time she had already drifted to sleep, a satisfied grin on her face.


	39. Chapter XXXV

**CHAPTER XXXV**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione poked at her breakfast with her fork as she stared at Draco across the table from her, a blush staining her cheek at the memory of the kiss. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do it, all she knew that she had needed to touch him, to have some contact with him and as soon as her hands at touched his lips she hadn't been able to think straight. Hermione couldn't believe how out of breath Draco had made her from one kiss. Granted the kiss had left any of her previous kisses behind in the dust. It was aching slow and gentle with enough passion that made her want to beg for more.

Noticing her gaze lingering on him, Draco peered up noticing Hermione's blush. She was thinking of last night. Not being able to resist teasing her nervousness, he smirked at her. She blushed deeper, knowing that Draco knew where her thoughts had led to, and then scowled at him. This only caused him to laugh, which in turn made Hermione scowl more.

Hermione eye's dropped down to her plate, as she pushed the egg from side to side. Draco remained watching her curious now at what was making her nervous. Dear god, he hoped she hadn't regretted kissing him. He wanted to kiss her again so badly.

Not taking her eyes off the food, she whispered, "Draco. I want to go see Ron today."

Draco coughed loudly, choking on the bit of toast he happened to chew as she spoke. "Why on earth would you want to see _him_ Hermione? Or even been in the same room as him?" He spat out angrily. Draco knew he should control the anger, but the thought of Hermione being anywhere near the Weasel, despite the fact that he was contained in Azkaban, made his blood boil.

"Before all this, before he was even my fiancé, he was one of my best friends. Part of me needs to see how he is doing because a small part of me understands that the Ron who hurt me isn't the Ron I knew and cared for. And that part of me hopes he's getting better or can get better. The other me needs to see him so I can move on. He was my friend, my lover, and he hurt me in every way possible. I need to tell him what I feel. I need closure Draco. I can't do that hiding from him."

"I know Hermione. I just can't get the image of running in and seeing him nearly kill you. It haunts me in more ways than you can ever know. I don't – no I can't see you hurt again."

Hermione smiled gently at him. "You won't."

"Okay, we'll go after breakfast but Harry is coming too. If he starts mouthing off I'm going to need Harry to hold me back. I wasn't allowed to see him during the trial because they felt I would curse the bastard." Which of course he would have.

Hermione sighed, knowing it would be no good arguing the point. And truth be told, she was still scared of Ron, of what he was, is, capable of. Having Harry in the room with her and Draco would make her feel that much safer.

She placed her fork down on the table patiently waiting for Draco to finish his, when Narcissa bounded into the room carrying a giggling Pyxis with her.

"Draco dear," she huffed out, "I know it's supposed to be his nap time but…he spoke…he spoke his first word!"

As if that was the only invitation the child needed, he waved his arms up wanting to be lifted by Draco, half-screaming, half-giggling, "Da-da!"

Hermione smiled, feeling a little out of place, as if she intruded on a private moment as Draco swooped in and grabbed the giggling infant from his mother's hands. He nuzzled his nose against Pyxis, joy and pride glowing from him.

"That's right. Da-da." Hearing the word again, Pyxis screamed it out again in other high-pitched giggle. "That's my clever little boy. Mother stay and have something to eat. I'll put him down for his nap."

Hermione watched as Draco tickled his son as he left for the nursery before turning to talk to Narcissa, not realizing Draco had stopped outside the doors watching her. He raised Pyxis up to look at Hermione before whispering at his son.

"See Hermione over there Pyxis?" He giggled enthusiastically in response. "Well Hermione's mine, she doesn't know it yet but she is. And one day she is going to your mama too."

Pyxis frowned at the new word, trying to say it. "Da-ma?" Draco laughed at his son bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Close enough. Now let's get you to bed little rascal. I bet you said Dada to Grandma just so you wouldn't have to go to bed yet you cheeky rascal. Emotional blackmail, how very Slytherin of you son."

...

.

...

Hermione stood in front of the stone slab that acted as the door to Ron's cell, her hands nervously toying with the edge of her jacket.

Harry placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You don't have do this today you know. We can come back another day."

Hermione shook her head. "No I need to do this…I just…I don't know what to expect."

"I can help with that." A gentle voice spoke. All three turned their heads towards the voice. Working in the same department as Harry and Draco, the two recognized the quiet woman instantly. Hermione stared at woman puzzled, sure she should know this person. She took in her dark brown hair, straight with a bit of a bounce at the end before a memory sparked. Fay Dunbar – she had been a Gryffindor in her year and she had almost forgotten her. Hermione felt a little guilty at forgetting a fellow classmate, even if she had barely spoken to her during their years.

Seeing the spark of recognition in Hermione's eyes, Fay didn't bother introducing herself instead continued on. "I've watched him several times over the last couple months and he's either depressed or angry. Whilst I can't tell you which he'll be, it will most certainly be one of those. I don't think he's feeling remorse yet, but now that everything is out in the open he seems to be able to grieve over Miss Brown. He still however has the same anger issues which led him to be imprisoned here, so I wouldn't go in with your hopes up Hermione."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "I don't know what I expect him to be like or to get out of this, I just know it's something I have to do."

"Harry, Draco, the cells not big enough for all of us to fit in so I have to ask you wait out here as you aren't visiting as Auror's. You don't have to worry about Hermione's safety though, she is perfectly safe."

Before Hermione, could go in, Draco grabbed her hand. "We're here if you need us."

Hermione left out a tormented breath, as the slab moved aside revealing a grimy chained Ron. All those years as friends had her first instinct wanting to get him out of here, he didn't belong in such a demented place before she reminded herself of what he had stolen from her – of the life he had so callously snuffed out. His red hair was full of grime and dirt, scruffy and messed up like he had tried to pull it out. He hung limply, his hands bound by chains at either end of the cell. At the sound of the cell door opening, his bloodshot eyes met hers.

"What do _you_ want?" He spat out.

Hermione trembled at the venom in his voice, memories of the assault battering her mind. She took a deep breath before she squeaked out, "I needed to see you."

"Why so you can gloat on what you've managed to do bitch? Well congratulations you've destroyed my happiness. You took Lavender away from me! My child! And thanks you I'm now in this hellhole!"

Draco charged into the cell at that comment, Harry barely having the will to restrain him.

"Don't you dare speak to her that way Weasley!"

"Just when I think you can't get any more filthy Hermione." He spat at her feet. "Having Death Eater's stick up for you eh? That just shows the kind of person you are!"

A tear rolled down her cheek at what had become of her friend. She wanted to hate him for killing their child but how could she hate him when this wasn't who he really was. It seemed the Horcrux had done more damage to Ron than Harry and she ever noticed to have twisted his mind so. She bent down, crouching so they were level with one another.

"I did not kill Lavender and her baby, Greyback did. If you fill guilty for not being there for them than you should have broken up with me and dated her instead of having an affair with her. I did not have you incarcerated here out of spite Ron, you're here because you nearly killed me, used an Unforgivable on me and killed our unborn child. All of which have consequences." Her hands moved unconsciously to rest on her stomach. "I came here to tell you that our child is dead because of you. I never even got to see or hold him once. I came here to tell you how much I hate you and that I can never forgive you for you've done. But I can't. I won't ever forgive you but I can't hate you either."

"You don't forgive me!" He shouted. "You should be apologizing to me, groveling to me after what you've done!"

"I hope that you can find the man you once were Ron."

Hermione turned around and ran out of the cell needed to get away from the monster her friend had become. Shaking free of Harry's grip, Draco darted forwarded slamming his fist down on Ron's head. He gripped his throat tightly, snarling at him.

"Don't you ever call her filth ever again Weasel. Don't you ever mock her pain and don't ever punish her for your mistakes."

Draco pushed Ron back against the wall before storming out of the cell towards Hermione. Ron raised his head to look up at Harry who glared down at his friend.

"Get it together." Harry growled before he too left the cell, leaving Fay Dunbar to deal with the bruised angry prisoner.

"You got something to say to me to Dunbar?"

"Yes. Let it go." Fay Dunbar said nothing more, leaving him to puzzle over what she had said.


	40. Chapter XXXVI

**CHAPTER XXXVI**

\- River Cottage -

"So how was it?" Pansy asked as she walked out of her kitchen towards the garden courtyard, a plate of friands in front of her.

Hermione looked up at her friend from the table puzzled. "How was what?"

"Whatever Draco has done cause you to blush so hard that you've been trying to tell me for the past two hours."

At that comment, Hermione couldn't stop the blush from deepening. "He kissed me! I'm me-e-a-n-n…I kis-s-s-sed him!" She stuttered.

Pansy chuckled. "So how was it? Did he knock your socks off?"

"No." Hermione mumbled. "I wasn't wearing any…though if I was he would have burned them away."

"That good huh? Just like Theo. One small kiss and I'm begging for more."

"I didn't beg!" Hermione said indignantly.

Hermione's outburst had Pansy laughing even harder before she managed to restrain herself.

"So how was it?" She prodded again, watching as Hermione slumped in her chair, a grin on her face as she remembered the kiss. Pansy hid a smile of her own cheering at Draco. She may have started the kiss, but Draco had obviously ended the kiss showing just how much he wanted her.

"I've never been kissed like that before Pans. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think except how much I wanted more. It was as if as soon as our lips touched he invaded ever part of me and I craved him more than I ever had. There was passion but he was so incredibly gentle and slow that each kiss, each lick and suck, took me down deeper. I actually moaned in protest when he pulled away."

Pansy looked at her friend, her draw dropping down as she watched Hermione's flushed face and fast breathing as she described him kiss. She knew Draco was a good kisser but that was pretty powerful to have someone this worked up just thinking about it. She had known that the two were meant to be together but could never have guessed their chemistry was this combustible.

"So when are you going to do it again?"

Hermione's face paled before she answered. "We're not."

"Why?"

"Because it was wrong. No matter how good it felt it shouldn't have happened. He could never like me like that."

Pansy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd never met a couple more perfect for one another – they were the very definition of soul mates. And a pair more stubborn to deny their feelings. "I think the kiss you just described disputes that claim."

Hermione sighed sadly. "I kissed him Pans. He probably just felt obligated to return the kiss not wanting to hurt my feelings. All that passion was probably me just projecting my own towards him. He doesn't like me that way."

"What on earth makes you think that he couldn't like you that way Hermione? You're perfect for one another. You showed him the good inside he never knew he had. He's your equal intellectually and magically. He makes you laugh…"

"We almost kissed at the Yule Ball." Hermione whispered. "But he didn't. He walked away. I saw it in his eyes. He didn't want me that way."

Pansy mentally counted from one to ten in her head, furious at Draco. She couldn't believe how stupid he's been. He had a perfectly good opportunity years ago to make Hermione his and he didn't take it. The man was mad!

"Hermione I don't know why he walked away. I do know that he does have feelings for you. I know you doubt that so I want you to go home right now and talk to Draco when he comes back from work."

"Talk to him about what?"

"About Daphne. Ask him about Daphne."

Hermione seemed horrified at the idea. "I'm not asking about his dead wife!"

Pansy placed her hands over Hermione's, pleading with her eyes. "Please talk to him about Daphne. You need to talk to him about her Hermione."

Something about the tone and slight desperation of Pansy's voice had Hermione's shoulders slumping in agreement.

...

.

...

Draco opened the doors to his bedroom blinking at the sight. Hermione was curled up on top of the blankets on his bed, her head buried in one of his silk pillows. He closed the door, sure he was dreaming but when he reopened them and walked back in she was still there. She looked so cute curled up on his bed, so right there, that he hated to move her. His mind started to wonder about how she'd look on the green silk sheets with him naked. Pushing those thoughts aside, and ignoring his growing erection and silently walked over, reaching down to pick her up.

She looked up at him sleepily, purring his name out. "Draco."

He couldn't restrain the groan that escaped his lips at how his name sounded on her lips. He reached down and stroked the hair out of her eyes, the sleep receding from them.

"Can we talk?"

He looked at her quizzically before replying, "Of course, Hermione." Draco walked around to the other side of the bed, sitting up against the headboard. Hermione sat up against the solid wood panel as well.

"Can you tell me about Daphne?"

That had Draco pausing. Why was she asking about Daphne?

"You said she chose Pyxis' name."

"Yeah. I asked if it would be okay keeping the family tradition of naming children with constellations and she said she would be honored to keep that tradition. I told her she could choose whichever name she wanted in that case. I objected to her naming his middle name after me, but she was so angry when I objected shouting at me that he would proud to be named after me that I decided it was in my best interests to drop the objections." He chuckled at the memory.

"What did you love about her? I mean what drew you to her? You didn't seem to talk much at Hogwarts."

Shit. How to answer this? Did he tell her the truth that he was just trying to forget Hermione or lie and make up reasons? Hermione stared at him, her eyes flaring with more questions, as he seemed stumped on how to answer the question. She knew something was up, because Draco was always quick witted and a smooth talker for him to seem to flummoxed at what to say. If he loved her wouldn't it be easy to describe? Was this what Pansy had been getting at? Was this why she had wanted her to ask Draco?

Draco sighed deeply, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision to tell her the truth. "Don't get me wrong, Daphne was a nice woman and would have made a good mother and all, but we had no spark. It was an arranged marriage. I never loved her like that and she knew. She was happy with the arrangement."

Hermione couldn't explain why, but the knowledge that Draco had only married Daphne due to an arrangement not out of love, hurt just as much as if he did love her. It was the universe was showing on every level that she could never have Draco. They just weren't meant to be.

Seeing how dejected Hermione looked, Draco continued on. "I married her because I wanted to get over you." He watched as Hermione's whole body froze and he wanted to bash his head against the wall. Smooth Draco, very smooth. "What I mean is…Hermione I been in love with you since fourth year. Hell maybe even before then. I wanted nothing more than to kiss you at the Yule Ball but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I didn't deserve you. You deserved better than me Hermione. It killed me to have to walk away. It killed me to see you with Weasley.

I married Daphne hoping that it would let me move on, because I was this close," he raised his fingers towards her face, the thumb and fingers barely millimeters apart, "to snogging you senseless and taking you away from Weasley. Marrying Daphne was supposed to allow me to move along, so you could be with someone you deserve, instead it only made me ache for you more! And buy the time I realized it, it was too late. Daphne was already pregnant. I couldn't leave her or rather abandon her."

Draco dared to look Hermione in the eyes and sucked in a breath as he took in her trembling body and teary eyes.

"Why?" Hermione asked brokenly. "Why couldn't you have just kissed me? I've never wanted anything more in the world than for you to have to kissed me. It tore me to pieces thinking that you could never love me. I only dated Ron because I couldn't have what I wanted most in this world. I couldn't have you."

Draco stared at Hermione in shock, as tears began to fall down her cheeks not believing the words he had heard. He had always thought Hermione had feelings but had never realized the scope of them. How could he have been so stupid and wasted so many years? He lunged forward and gave Hermione the kiss they had both been waiting for so long.

Hermione cried against his lips and he pushed her body against the headboard, crowding her body with his. His lips crashed against hers with all the passion, all the yearning and desperation for her touch, her love – five agonizing years worth. She was his and he wasn't going to be stupid enough to let her go a second time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So I hope the last couple of chapter's weren't too long for everyone and hopefully you all enjoyed where it led to and don't hate me too much for where I ended it! ;) I promise the next chapter will take off where this one ended.

"River Cottage" is a name I have given the three-bedroom house that Pansy and Theodore Nott own and live in with their son Rowan. It is a cottage house located next to the River Thames.

For those of you, who may not be familiar with what a friand is, they are small French cakes that are basically the same as muffins and very yummy!

 **skellyshook:** Hope this chapter gives you a little insight into what Hermione was thinking during the kiss. This was why I didn't go into any detail prior.

 **Superemopowerz** and **XxRemus John LupinxX:** So glad that you found my story and are liking it so far. Thank you for your kind words…feel free to continue reviewing. Always happy to hear constructive criticism, likes and dislikes!


	41. Chapter XXXVII

**CHAPTER XXXVII**

\- Malfoy Manor -

"I couldn't have you."

Hermione couldn't believe the words had left her mouth but that didn't make them any less true. It hurt thinking that he could never love her, but it hurt just as much knowing that he did and she had nearly married _Ron_ , that the only person she had truly wanted, the only person she had loved so completely was Draco. She couldn't even stop the tears from running. She wasn't even sure if she was crying because she was in hurting or overjoyed at the fact he did return those feelings.

Before she could even blink however Draco was on her. He pushed her back against the headboard, claiming her mouth with a wild passion. Her lips trembled against his, her crying not abating, before it finally registered in her mind that he wanted her back. Draco Malfoy was attracted to her. And he had wanted her for years.

She returned the kiss with the same fever and need that Draco did – five years of pent up want and need driving her mindlessly forward. Draco closed in closer, pushing her even harder against the headboard, his body flush against hers. A moan escaped Hermione's mouth, as he sucked and licked them over and over until everything else but the feel of his lips faded away. She had never experienced such pleasure with Ron even when they had sex, and all Draco had done was kiss her.

Another moan escaped Hermione, as Draco bit down on her lower lip. That was all the invitation he needed, with the moan parting her lips his tongue darted forward. Hermione felt her nipples strain against her bra and her lower region set ablaze with a fiery need. Her tongue dueled his for control on the kiss, which only seemed to excite the both of them more. Draco pressed his body even closer, his very hard erection pressed against her core. Instinctively she arched her hips forward, bringing her body closer against his cock. She felt Draco's body shudder against hers, before he took control of the kiss. He kissed her so deeply her whole body moaned at the contact begging for more.

He pulled his lips away, causing a whimper from Hermione but it wasn't before long before his lips returned to her skin. He pressed long kisses along her mouth, following the curve of jaw, making his way to her ear. Each kiss, drew more whimpers from Hermione, drew her body up closer against his until it was fit so snuggly that she couldn't move, didn't want to move. Draco growled against her skin at the contact but didn't stop moving along her skin. When he reached her ear, he bit down lightly on it, before drawing it into his mouth sucking slowly and deeply.

"Draco…" Hermione purred.

Draco moaned at the arousal in her tone, and how sexy his name sounded on her lips. Releasing her ear he reached down and grabbed the edges of her top.

"Hands up Hermione."

Hermione looked at him confused. Draco ground his aching erection against her core and starting to pull her top up. "Hands up Hermione."

Hermione went limp beneath him at the contact, her arms stretching out above her. Not wasting anytime Draco pulled the top over her head throwing it hastily over the side of the bed. He pushed his legs away from hers slightly, peeling away her pants quickly. He took a moment to look at Hermione, burning the memory in his mind. No one ever had looked better in black than Hermione. Whilst the style of the bra and underwear weren't sexy styles, on her body they most defiantly looked it.

"I always knew you had a gorgeous body hidden underneath those clothes. But you're more beautiful and perfect than I could ever imagine. I'm going to enjoy worshipping everything part of this lush body."

Draco's eyes filled with more lust as he continued his perusal, while Hermione blushed deeply again. However the sound of his name, firm and full of desire on Hermione's tongue has his gaze turning back to her face.

"Draco. Stop talking and just touch me already. I need you."

Draco grinned ferociously, lust pouring from his body before diving down on her again. Reaching for her bra he undid the clasp, allowing it to fall down onto the bed. Eyes never leaving hers, he took her left breast into his mouth, using his tongue to suckle her nipple whilst his hand cupped her other breast and began massaging it to the same rhythm as his mouth. Satisfaction coursed through Draco's body as she shuddered and moaned at the contact.

Hermione drew in shuddered breath, her whole body on fire as he continued to suck and massage her breast and it still wasn't enough. She arched her body into his so that his cock pressed against her core before she began to grind her hips against his, a grin appearing on her face, as it was Draco who shuddered this time. Hermione lost all sense of time at the contact. She had no clue how long she lay there grinding against Draco as he made love to her breasts over and over again. All she knew was she had never been more aroused. Arousal kept building up and up, like a wave ready to strike but not released.

She pulled Draco's head away from her breast, whispering, "I need more Draco. Please."

He studied her for a moment seeking confirmation that she was ready before he dropped his hand down to pull her underwear only to feel them soaked with arousal. He didn't think it was possible but his cock ached even more knowing he could make her this aroused.

"Stop teasing…" She whispered, her breaths coming out in hard bursts. She reached down and squeezed his erection through his pants as if to prove her point eliciting a growl from Draco.

He pulled back slightly so he could shrug his pants and top off. He had both his pants, underwear and t-shirt off in less than thirty seconds agreeing with Hermione. He needed more. He needed to be buried deep inside her. Knowing she was ready for him and not wasting anymore time. He nudged his cock at her entrance drawing another wanton groan from Hermione before he plunged slowly and deeply. He bit his lip, fighting for control so he wouldn't come so early. It was so hard though. Before if he thought having her hands on his cock, if only for a second, was heaven it was nothing compared to being buried deep within her. Exactly were he belonged.

"Hermione love I don't think I can be gentle. At least not this time."

"Then don't."

Draco growled again, pulling his cock out before slamming back in her. Hermione closed her eyes, moaning deeply as the wave of desire inside her grew larger still.

"Open your eyes Hermione." When she didn't, he dropped his head down and tugged on her nipple. The unexpected pain had her eyes popping open. "Don't close your eyes Hermione. I want to look at you as you come. I want to you to watch."

He pinned her gaze with his own with such intensity and desire that she couldn't look away. He dropped his hands either side of her head, holding his weight allowing him to position himself better. He plunged his cock hard and deep into her as he watched the pleasure erupt on her face. Satisfaction coursing through his as he watched Hermione fight of the desire to close her eyes. He continued to pump into her gaining more speed with each plunge until Hermione came undone.

Her head fell back against the pillow, as she screamed his name out loud. The desire inside her no longer building but crashing down. Seeing Hermione come, her face sated destroyed the last of Draco's control as he thrust into her one last time before his own pleasure came soaring out inside of her.

...

.

...

The feeling of warmth enveloped Hermione as she groggily awoke from sleep. Instinctively she burrowed closer towards the warmth, nuzzling herself against Draco's bare chest. When Hermione's eye's finally opened, her brain finally caught up with where she was. She was snuggled up with Draco Malfoy – her face pressed against his perfectly defined muscular chest. She raised her eyes up towards his face. His eyes remained closed as he slept and she couldn't resist bringing up her hand to stroke his cheek. He looked so at peace in his sleep more than she had ever seen him. He was breathtaking.

Draco had mellowed down around others a lot since he joined the Order of the Phoenix secretly back in sixth year but he still kept a part of himself locked away. A part that it seemed he only allowed her to see. Which made the small moments even more precious to her.

Deciding it was rather creepy of her to be laying here watching him and stroking his cheek, she dropped her hand but paused midair when a soft request came from Draco.

"Don't stop."

Hermione had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that he had woken up. She raised her eyes to meet his and drew in a deep breath at the emotions swarming within them. Pure unadulterated happiness and lust. The lust caused Hermione to blush as memories of last night resurfaced in her mind.

Draco reached down to lift Hermione's hand back to his face but she pulled away. He sat up and looked at Hermione confused.

"I shouldn't have done that." Hermione whispered. "I should go."

She winced at the hurt spreading across his face, guilt eating away with her. She knew she should feel so happy that last night had happened. So happy that he returned her feelings. So happy that she finally felt what it was truly like to be held by Draco and she was. But she was also consumed by fear. She wasn't afraid that Draco was going to physically hurt her, but it seemed that Ron had done far more damage than she could ever repair.

Ron had claimed to love her and yet he had cheated on her since the very beginning of their relationship. Hermione loved Draco more than she ever had Ron – her love for him consumed her entire being. But if Ron could over look her so easily what's to say Draco wouldn't? It had hurt to know what Ron had done but if Draco ever did that she knew that she would be destroyed. She wasn't even sure if it was the idea of feeling more pain or having her love for Draco become as twisted and demented as her and Ron's relationship that drove her fear.

Hermione tried to slid away but Draco grabbed her by the hips and pulled her over so she was straddling him. His large arms kept her locked in place.

"Why are you running? Hermione last night was amazing. I made the mistake of letting you go once. I'm never being that stupid again. I will give you time, reassurances, whatever you need to get used to the idea of us being in a relationship but do not run from me Hermione." He reached up cupping both of her cheeks with his hands. "I love you just as much as you love me."

"But what if it's not enough?" Hermione cried out. "Ron loved me and he cheated. He stole my child from me. There's not a part of me that doesn't love you and the idea of not being with you, especially now that I've tasted what it's like to be with you hurts so much I can't see. But I can't loose you."

"You won't. But if you don't give us a shot you will loose me Hermione. Don't give up on us before we've even started. I can soothe away those fears away Hermione but I need time to do that. Give me that time. Kiss me Hermione. Give us a chance."

Draco arms were shaking as he cupped her face, his own fear that Hermione could still run overriding his body. He watched as Hermione stared at him, her beautiful mind working and over thinking every possibility, everything he said, before she finally she leaned forward slowly. All the air whooshed out of Draco, leaving him breathless as Hermione slowly inched forward, her gaze never leaving his before her lips slowly and gently caressed his into a tender kiss.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Forgive me if this scene / chapter wasn't want you were looking for. This was the first time I've had to write a sex scene and definitely not something that comes naturally to me. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated to improve in case there is a need to do any more in the future.

 **iwasbotwp:** I love the idea of having Draco teach Pyxis to say "Mum" to Hermione! I'll see if I can work that into the story somewhere along the line!

Sorry for the delay with the recent chapters. I had a long weekend off and then ended up being sick all week! I did a couple of extra chapters to compensate!


	42. Chapter XXXVIII

**CHAPTER XXXVIII**

\- Metéora, Greece -

Draco had been fretting all week on creating the best first date for Hermione. He wanted it to be special and memorable but he didn't want it to be too excessive either. He knew Hermione didn't need something to be grand or amazing for their date but he wanted to give that to her anyway. Blaise had suggested taking her out to any expensive restaurant resulting in his friend getting a whack across the head. Hardly original, it seemed all the women that Blaise had dated finally managed to ebb away at the playboy if that was the best he could think off.

So here Draco was standing at the edge of the town in Greece with Hermione, hidden from view by a small crop of tress. He had told Hermione to dress casually in something comfortable and warm, which had her confused and curious but no matter how much she had quizzed him, he still kept their date a secret. He wanted to surprise her, and hope that she would like it. Draco had found the destination of their date by chance when he was flicking through some muggle magazine's at her parent's home and the idea had grown a life of his own. He had led Hermione blindfolded through the Floo network all the way to Greece, apparting until they had arrived here.

Taking his broom, which he had shrunken and hidden in his jacket he cast the spell allowing it to return to its original size. He slid his hand around Hermione's and gently lifted hers till it brushed against the wood. She stiffened at the contact realizing what the object was instantly.

"Draco…I don't like to fly…"

Sliding the broom between her legs and sliding up behind her, he whispered in her ear. "You don't have to be scared of flying Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you."

She snorted at that comment.

"Yeah right. Harry tried that argument several times! I attended Quidditch matches Draco. I remember that both you and Harry are the people I want to be least on the broom with. You're both reckless and enjoy the thrill of dangling precariously over the edge."

Draco couldn't deny that last comment and hid his chuckle behind a cough. Hermione had been so busy arguing with him that she hadn't felt his arms slip around her waist nor the broom lifting from the ground until the blindfold slipped from her face and she realized the white blanket in front of her were clouds. She squealed in terror, only still rooted to the broom because Draco's strong arms kept her in place.

"Relax Hermione." He chuckled. "You're perfectly safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Just lean back and relax." He playfully bit her ear lobe.  
I promise it's worth it."

Hermione leaned back, her back pressed against his chest but didn't relax in the slightest until the clouds parted and she took in the breathtaking view. She sucked in a breath as she peered down at the amazing site below her. She recognized the rugged and rich landscape from her parent's vacation photos. Rugged mountains craved out of rocks and decorated with thick forests around the bases lined the middle of the plane surrounded by tall rocky mountains. Sitting atop one of the peaks, blending into the landscape magnificently was a monastery.

Draco whispered in her ear once more. "Suddenly the broom ride isn't so bad."

She slapped his arm gently before muttering back at him, "Barely tolerable but the landscape is breathtaking. Whilst I love that you've brought me here you know you didn't have to go to this extreme to take me on a date." Not wanting for him to think she was ungrateful she smiled up at him.

Draco dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I know but I wanted to. Now hold on tight."

An excited squeal escaped Hermione's lips as the broom speed up and Draco circled around the mountains for an hour – letting Hermione to bask in the sight and enjoy the thrill of flying. He chuckled as Hermione let out a sigh of protest as he flew across to the highest and flattest mountaintop and landed gently.

"Are you sure its safe up here?" Hermione asked quietly as she stared at the drop below.

"No." He replied back cheekily. "But you're safe with me and there's a flat bit right here we can sit on safely."

Before she could object he drew out the shrunken bag he had also stuffed into his jacket. Enlarging it, he grabbed out the blanket in and spread it across rocky ground. He placed the picnic basket on the end of blanket before sitting down and patting the blanket urging her to sit down.

She walked over and snuggled into Draco admiring the view in front her.

"I've never said thank you have I?"

That startled Draco. "Thank me for what?"

"For being here for me. For being gentle, caring and understanding. For offering me your home and protection. For holding me when I needed it and tried to fight it."

"Never thank me for that Hermione. I'd do it again if I have to in a heartbeat. Whilst I hated that you were put in that position and it killed me to see you in so much pain, I was thrilled that I was able to be there for you. You brought me back from the edge Hermione. I was honored to be do the same for you for once."

She snuggled closer, deliberately brushing her thighs against his. "I love you Draco. I have for a long time. You say you didn't deserve me. Well your wrong." She stared at him almost daring him to argue. "You're intelligent and cunning. You have amazing ability to be gentle at just the right times. You're funny and you challenge me. You don't share your love a lot but when you do, you love fiercely and with every fiber in your being. I'm so grateful you're in my life. And I hope that I can give you everything that you deserve."

She gave him a sensuous smile as stroked her fingers through his soft hair.

"I thought I loved Ron but I didn't. Not in a romantic way. I was settling, settling because I couldn't have the best. And now you've given me something that I've wanted, that I've craved for so long. Your love."

"Hermione…" Draco asked, voice deep with arousal from her words and touch, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She looked up at him with a sly look more suited to those from Slytherin not Gryffindor.

"That depends." She purred.

"Depends on what?"

"Is it working?"

In answer, he pushed her down against the rocky surface and hungrily claimed her lips. She returned his kiss with her own hunger before breaking the kiss, and nuzzled up to his ear.

She breathed against his neck, ready to whisper in his ear, drawing a shudder of arousal from Draco.

"Draco." She purred.

"Yes?"

"Is there chocolate cake in that basket?"

He froze at the question, nodding in response, his arousal making his mind act slowly. Giggling, Hermione rolled away towards the basket fully aware of the affect she had on him.

"Then we best not let it get to waste."

Realizing what she had done he growled at, "Vixen" before following her to the basket. Two could play at that game.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For those who might not know please check out the Meteora Cliffs in Greece on Google – they look amazing. I love travelling, nature and history so when I was thinking of somewhere romantic and quiet Draco could take Hermione overseas for a date this sprang into mind!


	43. Chapter XXXIX

**CHAPTER XXXIX**

\- Diagon Alley -

Hermione sat nervously, taking a sip of her butterbeer as Ginny, Luna and Pansy continued to stare at her. They had been like that since she had sat down across from them in the Leaky Cauldron.

Not being able to take it any longer she screeched out, "What?"

All three sighed in unison before Ginny piped up.

"Details Hermione. Details. How was it? How was he? How many times did you do it? Is he as good as a lover as everyone said?" Each question seemed to bring on a new blush on Hermione's face.

"And make sure to be thorough when describing. Someone of us have to live vicariously through others." Luna piped in.

"And more importantly why the hell did you wait a week to tell us that you and Draco have been rolling around in the sheets?" Pansy grumbled.

The combined pouting and annoyance on their faces at the last comment had Hermione laughing. Oh how she loved her friends. Managing to compose herself she answered.

"Well I didn't tell you earlier because I sort of forgot. We've been all over each other all week and it's hard to remember any one else outside of us exists." Hermione watched as a gleeful expression tugged on Pansy's face.

"I knew you two were meant to be together. I just couldn't figure out for the life of me why you two were fighting it."

"Just imagine how cute your babies will be." Luna added.

Hermione sent Luna a glare at that comment. She didn't need that image in her head. Well not yet at least. Sensing Ginny was about to implode without some details she continued on.

"Gin it was amazing. No disrespect for Ron but there weren't any sparks. Sex was just okay. But with Draco…it's...it's…I can't describe it. He just consumes me and completes me. No matter how many times we've kissed or made love its not enough. I can't get enough of him. And has to how good of lover Gin, he can be earth shattering gentle and then completely powerful and seductive at the same time." Lowering her voice slightly, she continued, "We had sex ten times that first night it was so addictive."

That had all three of them smirking before they high fived each other.

"That a boy Drake." Pansy mumbled happily.

"The Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince. I can see this story being told in years to come." Luna said dreamily.

"That reminds me Luna. What's it like Hermione, being with a Slytherin?"

Something about the tone in Ginny's question had her pausing. There was the same excitement and curiosity as earlier but there seemed to be some other emotion hanging there desperate for an answer.

"It feels right. Being with him feels right. I never once thought of not being with him, even at Hogwarts because he was in Slytherin, and I'm glad that I never thought that way. If I had I'd be missing out on the best thing that ever happened to me. Besides a little cunning and mischief makes it exciting. Is there a former Slytherin you've got your eye on Ginny?"

Ginny froze at the question before stuttering back, "No! I was just curious that's all."

Well it couldn't be Theo he was happily married to Pans, maybe she was interested in Blaise. She hoped it wasn't because he had just started to date Astoria. Though it could work out she supposed – he did go through women rather quickly. She'd corner Ginny another time. Maybe she would prefer to open up to just Hermione, rather than with Pansy and Luna present. Hermione began racking her brain for any other possibilities from Slytherin.

...

.

...

"I guess by that grin on your face you finally had the courage to admit to Hermione that you've been drooling over her since fourth year?" Blaise asked as he took a swig of firewhisky.

"I haven't been drooling over her since fourth year!"

"Right mate. Just observing because watching her eat breakfast is fascinating ordeal."

Reaching behind him, Draco threw the couch cushion at his best friend's head.

"Hey!" Blaise shouted. "Careful on the goods!"

"So how good was she mate? I haven't meet one girl yet that makes me want to come back for seconds."

"Hermione's not as innocent as she appears. She can get quite aggressive and demanding in bed."

Blaise groaned dropping his head back against the chair. "It's always the quiet one."

"So what's going on with you and Astoria?"

"Come on Drake man. Let me hear all the sordid details about you and Hermione. That's much more interesting."

"Nope I want to hear about you and Greengrass."

Blaise pouted but answered anyway. "We're engaged. I think the wedding is going to be next year some time."

Draco choked on the sip of firewhisky he had taken. "Your what? Have you even been on a date with Astoria?"

"Nope but she's a hellcat in bed." Blaise answered.

"Blaise mate why the hell are you marrying someone you barely know and haven't even dated?"

Blaise sighed and Draco knew instantly that there was more to this than Blaise let on.

"Because her parents are old fashioned and still believe in arranging marriages. Why do think Daphne jumped at the chance at marrying you. She knew you and knew you'd treat her with respect and that's better than marrying someone unknown that your parents decide would help continue the family line. Astoria is in the same boat. And to be honest mate I'm tired. I've slept with more women than I can count and nothing."

Draco felt a pang of sadness for his friend. Out of Theo, Blaise and himself, Blaise was defiantly the romantic one of the group. His mother had gone through more men then you would think possible, most of which didn't treat Blaise kindly. He knew the reason Blaise slept with so many woman was that he wanted to find someone who gave off the same sparks that he had with Hermione. Blaise didn't want to be like his mother. He wanted to have someone to love and love him back and raise a family with love. It seemed his efforts though only seemed to make Blaise think that it was a wasted effort. That she didn't exist. Draco couldn't tell his friend what to do, only support him. He just hoped he wasn't making the same mistake he had made.


	44. Chapter XL

**CHAPTER XL**

\- Muggle Park London -

Draco watched, his heart overjoyed, as Hermione sat Pyxis on the muggle invention called a swing and pushed him gently. Squeals of excitement bubbled out of his son's voice. They had been dating for a couple of months now and Hermione had suggested they take Pyxis to the park for their date. Draco couldn't even describe the joy that he had felt when Hermione had suggested it. That she would push past her hurt that he knew still lingered and would spend time with them like a family, had tears forming in his eyes. Finally after all these years everything was falling into place.

Walking up to his son and girlfriend as Hermione stopped pushing he asked, "Can we try that slide thing? How about you go down with Pyxis and I'll catch you both?"

Hermione smiled up at him before picking up Pyxis and cooing down at him. "Let's go down the slide Pyxis. Would you like that? And then Daddy can catch you?" He clapped excitedly at the mention of Daddy. Climbing up on the platforms to the top of the slide she positioned herself at the top with Pyxis in her lap. Hermione wrapped a hand around him protectively so he couldn't wiggle out.

Pushing down the small slide Draco's son gurgled happily. Draco was waiting at the bottom of the slide arms stretched out. As the two hit the bottom he jumped forward wrapping them in a big bare hug.

...

.

...

As they apparated back into the Manor, Draco took his exhausted son out of Hermione's arms, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're tired after running around with Pyxis all day. Go take a bath and relax and I'll put him down."

"Are you sure? I'm not that tired." Hermione said as she stifled a yawn.

"Positive. Go relax."

Smiling at Draco she bent down and kissed Pyxis on the forehead before heading towards their bathroom. He carried Pyxis over to the rocking chair, grabbing the photo he hid from Hermione inside the cushion sleeve. He had been trying to teach Pyxis to call Hermione mother for the last week.

Pulling Pyxis higher up on his thighs so his son could see the photograph of Hermione that rested on his knees he began chatting to his son.

"Do you know who that is Pyxis?" Pyxis stared at the photo and started giggling. "That's right. It's Hermione. She played with you at the park today didn't she? You like playing with Hermione don't you? She's going to be your mama one day. Can you say that? Can you say mama?"

"Da-da!" His son answered in high-pitched delight.

"No funny boy. Mama."

"Da-ma!"

Draco nuzzled his nose against Pyxis' chuckling. "Close enough."

Sitting up he carried Pyxis over to his bed and begun tucking him in. Placing a kiss on his forehead, he pushed the blanket up and headed towards the door.

As the lights dimmed, he heard his son mumble sleepily, "ma-ma..ma-ma…"

Smirking victoriously, he closed the door gently, heading off to ravage Hermione whilst she was still in the bath. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hermione's face when his son called her that.

 **Author's Note:**

I had intended for this chapter to be a double date with Blaise and Astoria but I couldn't get the chapter to work the way I wanted to, so I axed it and wrote this smaller chapter instead. In the end I think it worked better as they needed something to slow down the relationship just a little.

I would like to thank **iwasbotwp** for this idea, which he suggested in his last review. I absolutely loved the idea and couldn't wait to squeeze it in somewhere! Hopefully I did your idea justice.


	45. Return Notes

Hi Everyone,

It's been a couple of months since I posted an new chapter and sorry about the wait. I went travelling for a month, and then there was so much to catch up on when I returned that I haven't had time until now.

I liked to thank everyone for their patience, and for those who choose to come back and read any new chapters that I upload. I'd also like to thank any new readers who have found and liked my story over the last two months.

I have added in an additional 3 chapters to the to the story which is why the chapter numbers may seem out of whack for those returning to this story. The new chapter begins at XLIV. The additional chapters added in were Chapter VII, Chapter XVIII and Chapter XXXIII. These didn't replace the original chapters, simply added in as additional chapters, for those interested in going back and reading them or going back and reread the whole story.

I have also tried to fix as many spelling and grammar mistakes that I could find along the way.

I'm going to try and finish another couple of chapters tonight, so hopefully I'll be able to update another couple of shortly. I finding it a lot harder than I thought to get back into the swing of the story after not having added to it in about two months.

Thanks,

Enrinyes.


	46. Chapter XLI

**CHAPTER XLI**

\- The Burrow -

Hermione sat patiently on lounge chair, Pyxis in her arms, as her and Draco waited for Narcissa to come down. Draco paced nervously, a small bag of Christmas presents for the children in the bag he held.

"Hermione, are you sure the Weasley's don't mind us coming over? I mean, you could always go over by yourself if they don't want us there." Draco asked nervously.

Truth be told, he didn't really want to stay behind whilst Hermione was at the Weasley's place. He wanted to share Christmas with her. Well as long as he was being honest, no disrespect to the Weasley family, but he would prefer to horde her to himself and Pyxis. As long as he could have a Christmas with Hermione he would be happy. But if they offered an invitation to Draco and Narcissa out of kindness more than anything, he would stay behind for her. Draco sighed inwardly cursing himself. Hermione had him wrapped around her fingers and she didn't even know.

"Oh Draco don't be silly. I know your family hasn't always gotten along with the Weasley's but you'll find that they are actually really warm and welcoming people. They actually tried to welcome you into the fold when you joined the order, but between you and Narcissa being on the run and shying away it didn't really work out."

Sensing his doubt, she added, "Draco they've seen the man you've become, and especially now after everything you've done there is no reason why they wouldn't want to come. If anything I would be more concerned about potential hostility towards me – I am after all the reason why Ron is now in Azkaban. But, I know the Weasley's, they won't be – you'll see. Even my parents are coming, and they're still a little iffy around them after the whole Ron incident. "

"If you say so Hermione."

Narcissa came fluttering around the doorway a broad smile on her face.

"Okay. I just relieved the House Elves for the rest of the day. I'm all ready to go. This is so exciting. I'll get to meet Andromeda's grandchild!"

Grabbing hold of Narcissa's hand whilst Draco wrapped his arms around both of them from behind, Hermione apparated the four of them out of the Manor to the Burrow. The trio didn't even have a chance to knock on the door before it swung upon and Molly Weasley pounced on them, enveloping each of them in a hug.

"Merry Christmas! Come in! Come in! Everyone's already here."

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley as she replied, "Merry Christmas" but paused when she saw both Narcissa and Draco stalling at the entrance of the Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mother and I would like to thank you for inviting us into your home…" Hermione giggled, when Draco was cut short.

"Oh don't be silly. Of course you're welcome. You are all welcome to come whenever you like."

Draco stood there for a moment, a little stunned, before Narcissa grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

"Merry Christmas to you as well Molly. I'm looking forward to seeing all of your grandchildren. I just adore children. I envy that you were able to seven children. I would have liked to have more myself."

"That's okay Narcissa dear. I guess it's up to Hermione and Draco provide you with ample grandchildren." Molly replied slyly.

Hermione and Draco both blushed at the comment, and decided to rush over to the living room where everyone was currently seated and talking, then face the impending "grandchildren" discussion.

A loud cry of happiness greeted them as the extended Weasley family wished them a Merry Christmas. Draco stumbled a bit when he realized just how big the Weasley family was. There were more faces then he seemed to remember at Hogwarts.

"For those of you who haven't met, this is Draco, his son Pyxis, and Draco's mother Narcissa, is back in the kitchen talking with Molly. Draco, you remember Fleur and Bill – that's their 3-year-old daughter Victorie and her younger sister Dominique. To their left is Charlie and his newborn baby April. You remember George of course."

"It's hard not to." Draco mumbled good-heartedly.

"Behind George, are Percy and his wife Audrey. Their two daughters Molly and Lucy are the same ages as Victorie and Dominique. Luna and her father are also around somewhere I presume too. And I don't think that you have formally met, but the couple by the fireplace is Ivy and her husband Richard and their adopted child Teddy."

Draco's eye locked to the slightly older couple talking to their five year old son. He supposed this was the child his mother was so anxious to meet. He turned around, shaking the hands of all the Weasley's whilst Hermione handed the young children the small gifts they had purchased, before Draco made his way over to the other couple.

"Hi." He stuck out his hand as a peace offering to his Aunt Andromeda's family. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't believe we've met."

The man responded first, shaking Draco's hand warily. "Richard Fawcett and this is my wife Ivy".

Draco frowned at the name. It was not a name he was familiar with and he knew most of the Wizarding families – his father had made a point about knowing his enemies' weaknesses and ties.

Seeing the confused look, Ivy added defensively. "My husband is a muggle. You wouldn't have heard his name."

"Ah, well you couldn't have chosen a better Wizarding family to be involved. Harry and Hermione both were raised as muggles, so they'd understand everything you're going through and the Weasley's are probably the most accepting family I know."

"You're not ashamed that I married to muggle?"

"No. Once upon a time I would have been disgusted, I'm sad to acknowledge. But thankfully, thankfully someone showed me just how wrong I was." Draco couldn't help but glance at Hermione, a smile on his face.

The look didn't go unnoticed by the couple. "Hermione. You truly love her don't you?" Richard asked, shocked.

Draco guessed he had heard what he had been once like and expected nothing but animosity between the two. And while Draco knew he had no one to blame but himself, it still hurt to know that people still looked at him in the past.

"Yeah I do. So how are we all related exactly? I couldn't get much more out my mother than excitement at meeting Aunt Andromeda's grandchild."

"Well how bout I take Teddy off to meet your mother while you chat with Ivy."

"Ah sure."

"Come son, lets go and meet your Great-Aunt."

"Well, biologically speaking, Teddy is my second cousin. Unfortunately, you can't choose your family, and unfortunately for me my mother was Bellatrix Lestrange."

Draco went pale at the mention of his crazy Aunt.

"You're what?" He stuttered. "That's not possible. Bellatrix never had a child…mother would have told me if I had another cousin…"

"Draco, I'm a Squid."

"Oh." Realization dawned – if she was born a Squib then Bellatrix would have disowned her own daughter as quickly as her own sister. Nothing would have made her look weaker in the Dark Lord's eyes than birthing a child with no magic. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Whilst I am sad that I don't have magic it was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. Whilst it hurt to know that my own mother would disown me over something so trivial – I couldn't have been luckier to not have both her and Rodolphus as parents. I dread to know the person I would have become had they raised me."

"I still don't understand how we didn't know you existed."

"Bellatrix was so happy when she found out she pregnant. She figured she could raise me as a weapon – that I'd be much more useful than her husband. She was so excited that she had used an Imperius Curse on a seer to see the chaos we would bring. The seer told her I was born without magic and whilst she was never a believer of divination, the idea that her daughter could be a Squib scared her. When I was born they did every test they could to prove I wasn't a Squib and they all failed. My father said that she tried to kill me on the spot but he wouldn't let her.

Whilst I wasn't good enough to be their child he couldn't kill me either. He obliterated her memory of me being born and placed me in the foster system. As far as Bellatrix was concerned, I died during the birth. And they never told anyone their greatest secret – that the child they conceived was a Squib."

Draco swallowed hard. "Please tell me you knew this growing up, that you didn't imagine finding your parents one day only to find out how screwed up this family is."

"I knew. Whilst it was hard to process child, I agree with you. My father seemed to do two things right by me – he let me live, and he left me a journal describing everything about me and my parents. I knew exactly the kind of monsters they were."

Before Draco could ask more, George wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder. "What's with all the doom and gloom around here? You think it was a funeral not Christmas!" George spoke. "Ivy do you mind giving me and Draco a moment alone. I have to give him the big brother speech."

She smiled amused at both Draco and George, before disappearing of to meet her Aunt, hoping she wasn't anything like her mother, as Harry came over and joined them.

"Now Draco, I think it's time we discuss your intentions with our Hermione."

Draco somehow resisted smiling at their teasing yet deadly serious expressions. "Aren't you a little young to be her father?"

"Draco mate. I know you won't hurt her. Everyone can see just how much you love her just by looking at the both of you and we trust you."

"But thing is. We trusted Ron to. He was my brother and none us ever thought he was capable of doing what he did to Hermione. What we're saying is if you hurt her, we hurt you."

"I won't. I hurt her once by staying away all these years. I won't make same mistake."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

To my new reviewers/readers, **Darka Dark** , and **flower123** thank you for your comments. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Sorry this chapter was a bit of a boring one. It was a bit of backstory and plot building that I felt needed to be put in. Sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter. I have been trying to upload it for over 24 hours and it just wasn't working, and then ended up splitting the original chapter into two. =(

If anyone is curious, Bill and Percy Weasley have the same relationship and children as written by J.K. Rowling. I did decide however to give Charlie Weasley a family of his own – he ended up getting a muggle pregnant and had intended to help raise the baby whilst still studying dragons. However shortly after April was born, she was diagnosed with a terminal illness and died shortly after. He still studies dragons but also is raising is daughter.


	47. Chapter XLII

**CHAPTER XLII**

\- The Burrow -

Draco had been busy chatting with Arthur Wesley when Hermione's parents came over to wish him goodnight.

"Draco, we're just about to head off and wanted to say goodbye before we left. And if you'd tell our daughter that too for us."

Draco turned around to see Hermione cuddled up with Pyxis by the fire asleep. Ginny was on the ground next to her, asleep as well with her nieces curled around her.

"Actually if it's all right with you Henry, I'll escort your wife and yourself back home. There's actually something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Of course. We've already said goodbye – whenever you're ready."

Draco led them over to the fireplace before, stepping into the mantle with her parents, speaking calmly, "Granger's House." They arrived in their modest living room, and the couple urged him to sit down.

"What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Has something happened to Hermione?" Alice added nervously.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. Nothing has happened. I love your daughter and I would like to ask your blessing to marry her. I want to grow old with her, raise a family. I want her to feel safe and loved. And I would like your blessing."

"Nothing would make more proud than to see you marry my baby girl. You've already brought her so much joy. You brought my baby back to life and you treat her with the respect she deserves. And unlike the Weasley boy, you fit together perfectly. You most certainly have my blessing."

...

.

...

Draco panicked momentarily when he arrived back at the Burrow to see the whole Weasley clan waiting and watching him as he arrived back through the fireplace. Even Hermione was watching smiling. He was actually worried that they had someone heard or witness his discussion with Henry and Alice and that the surprise was gone before he could ask, but he pushed that away as crazy.

Before he could even ask what was going on, Molly Weasley pounced on him, lifting a small wrapped parcel into his fingers.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

"Ah, Merry Christmas."

"Well are you going to stand there like a stunned ferret Malfoy, or are you going to open it?" George smirked at him.

Draco scowled back but unwrapped the gift, a green jumper sliding out of the paper. He held it up and studied the knitted emerald jumper. A large silver 'D' was formed in the center. Draco recognized the jumper from seeing the Weasley boys wearing them around Hogwarts in their earlier years.

Harry clapped Draco on the back. "Congratulations. You're officially part of the family."

Draco looked up at Hermione and she lifted Pyxis off her lap. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the blue jumper he was wearing, a red 'P' emblazed on his chest. His son, seeming to enjoy being the center of attention, chose the moment Hermione brought him back to her lap to yell out, "Mama!".

Hermione froze in shock. He screamed out "Mama!" again excitedly and snuggled into Hermione's chest content. Draco smiled at Hermione's stunned expression and in turn everyone else's. Happiness warred with fear in her eyes – he could see she didn't want to think she was replacing Daphne. Typical Hermione over thinking things as usual which made him smile. He walked over and ruffled his son's hair, proud of him.

"That's right Pyxis. Hermione's your mama, good boy."

All the girls seemed to sigh at that declaration and Hermione melted under the cute happy expression of Pyxis face and Draco's knowing smirk.

Echoing the words Harry had said to him moments before, "welcome to the family Hermione."

Sliding off his jacket, he pulled his own Weasley jumper on as warmth and happiness encircled him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope no one finds it odd that Narcissa didn't get one of the famous Weasley jumpers. Personally I thought it would be a bit odd to receive on at her age. I think Narcissa, Molly and Arthur would have already had their "welcome" to the family moment during their discussions at Malfoy Manor after Ron's attack on Hermione…but that's just my take on it.


	48. Chapter XLIII

**CHAPTER XLIII**

\- The Black Lake, Hogwarts -

Draco led a blind folded Hermione gently and slowly down the forest path, from Hogwarts castle. A teary eyed, Headmistress McGonagall behind them.

"Draco do I really have to be blindfolded?" Hermione whined.

Chuckling in her ear, he answered, "Yes. Don't worry though, we're almost there."

"Almost where?" She grumbled impatiently.

He led her off the path towards the lake and matted trees where they had their first real moment together back in sixth year. When Hermione had found out the horrifying truth – that he had joined the Death Eater ranks. Whilst he treasured all his moments with Hermione, he guarded this one ferociously. Despite knowing everything, and despite everything he had done, she had come back. She offered him friendship and ultimately saved him from himself.

He slid the blindfold of her eyes, and let the silk fall to the ground. Hermione blinked in her surrounds, a gasp of surprise when her mind and eyes finally took in the scene around her. She was standing at the shores of the Blake Lake, the worn old forest in front of her that Draco had tried to hide behind what seemed eons ago. Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes as she took in the beauty that Draco had transformed the area in. Woven into the thick trunks and leaves were a range of irises – her favorite type of flower – off all different colors and patterns. Hanging in the air, small white candles hovered illuminating the dark night air around them.

Tears streamed down her eyes she watched Draco drop down on one knee. He cupped his hands around hers gently.

"Hermione I have had feelings for you since you punched me in third year. This small little muggle girl constantly caused me so much grief. She was supposed to be beneath me and yet time and time again she bested me. And then I saw her again at the Yule Ball on the hands of another man and I've never been more annoyed than in that moment to know that had I not been such prick for the last four years that could have been me. I wanted to change but no matter where I turned there was only darkness. And then seven years ago, you gave me the greatest gift anyone could give me."

Draco couldn't help it as his voiced trembled, his own eyes crying now.

"You looked past the man I had been and saw the person I wanted to be. You gave me chance and you saved me from a lifetime of misery. You gave me peace, understanding, love and friendship. I will never be able to repay you for that gift, but I would like to spend the rest of my life showing you how much it means to me. How much you mean to me. I know I was stupid and we waited more than we should have, and have gone through more pain than necessary to find one another but we have finally. Hermione will you at last do me the honor, of being my partner, my lover, my best friend, the mother of Pyxis and the mother of our future children. Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at Draco, her face drenched in tears. She knew she needed to say something, but she was so emotional she couldn't get the words out. When she did her words came out croaky.

"You have saved me time and time again. You crept your way into my life. I don't know when but somewhere along the line you became so important that I didn't want to live without you. When Ronald proposed to me I panicked. I said yes because I freaked out and I had to say something. But with you, I know in my heart the answer as soon as you asked. Whilst it doesn't adequately answer what you ask of me, yes, yes I will marry you. I will love you. I will grow old with you. I will be Pyxis' mother–"

Draco lunged at Hermione before she could say anything more, wrapping her in a bear hug as he swung her around.

"You had me scared there for a minute love."

"I wasn't going to say no. As always you amaze and render speechless."

She lifted her head up and kissed him passionately before pulling away slightly, their lips still touching.

"Is anyone expecting us back?"

"No and we have this whole area to ourselves. Why?"

"Because I love you Draco Malfoy." Whispering in his ear she continued, "I want you and I need you now."

Smirking at her he pushed her against the trunk of the tree, careful to choose one without any sharp edges, before proceeding to show her just how much he loved her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I originally was going to keep going with this chapter, but decided to end it here, as I wanted it to be more a "sweet" "cute" moment rather than a lovemaking scene. Hopefully that decision paid off.


	49. Reviews, Followers and Favourites Take 4

Once again I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading my story and hope you all continue to enjoy. Feel free to review and leave any thoughts. I can't believe that I have 52 followers, 22 favourites and 37 reviews! Thank you so much for your continual support and patience.

 **Shout Out to Those Who Have Reviewed:**

 **skellyshook, guest, mine-draco123, iwasbotwp, kabg01, superemopowerz, XxRemus John LupinxX, , flower123** and **Darka Dark.**

 **Shout Out to Those Who Have Followed and Favourited:**

 **Ahuiliztlo, Beautifulveela17, BonesFan32, BookWorm9892, CarinkittyKat9708, Darka Dark Deathsonlyfriend, DemonDragon8331, Dorkette1980, Dramionelover26, Emiliano Ipina, EnidBarb, Hilary-O, J.44, July8710, Movieenthusiast, N1605, Nacf, Nimueiswriting, PADfootBalck, SNowflake Dazzle, StormieShadow, Superemopowerz, Tillyann19, Voshimo, ads3471, agentM14, Alizandra, bigred20, booknerd269, chinkie, cooker27, deebee123, dramoinegingerlove, flower123, iceheartz, iwasbotwp, jaimeecooper6, jclay91190, kabg01, katertot84, klaus89, lovesunandsand, mangoscabs, mcollis3, mione-draco124, perfectmess, reintsunny, , skellyshook, snlemonpie, , 4littlemckay, Lea Theo, Sadler26, Shopiatrpj28, Skoliver4Ever** and **Trelawy.**


	50. Chapter XLIV

**CHAPTER XLIV**

\- The Granger's Home -

Hermione was giddy with excitement as Draco, Pyxis and Narcissa apparated into her childhood home. By the way Draco was smirking, she new he was amused by her giddiness. She couldn't help it. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy, so at bliss. And she couldn't wait to tell her parents and Narcissa that Draco proposed. She had asked her parents if they had anytime for all of them to have a meal together and if it would be okay to have at home for a change. Her parents seemed delighted at the prospect. They had told her not to worry about the food, that they would handle it all. Her parents could sense that something had happened over the phone and even Narcissa had noticed something was up. The only reason Narcissa hadn't noticed yet that they were engaged, was that they had placed a temporarily glamour on the ring so it wasn't visible on her hand.

They wanted to enjoy the first couple of nights of their engagement in bliss and they certainly made use of the time. Hermione had never had sex in her life as much as she had the last couple nights. The only one who knew was Headmistress McGonagall and that was because Draco had proposed to her romantically at Hogwarts and needed to make sure that none of the students stumbled across them and interrupted. Hermione wanted to inform their parents first before speaking to any of their friends and extended family. Hermione wanted to apparate right over to Harry's after dinner and let him know but Draco had somehow stolen Harry away from her.

Blasted, infuriating, loving man had kissed her senseless until she had no choice but leave announcing the news to Draco. She supposed that in-between his addictive kisses he had brought up some rather valid points and some more after he had stopped speaking.

Her father was there to greet her in a warm hug as they arrived in the lounge room. She immediately released herself from Draco's grip and flung herself into her father's arms.

"Hey Dad."

He hugged her tightly, and smiled at Draco over his shoulder. "Hey Pumpkin. It's great to see you. You're mothers in the kitchen putting the last bit of dinner on the table. Why don't we all sit down and eat, we can talk over dinner."

Except for the time Narcissa had come over to take her parents to Malfoy Manor after Ron's attack, Narcissa had never been inside the Granger's house. Turning around Hermione grabbed her mother-in-laws hand and led her into the dinning room in between the lounge and the kitchen. Hermione froze though when she saw how decorated the table was. Her mother had used her favorite dishes that she only ever took out for Christmas Lunch and Birthdays. The table was covered by a rich purple tablecloth littered with plates of vegetables, roast meats and candles. At the end of the table, her mother had placed her old baby chair, which she recognized from photos. Why had her parents gone to so much effort just for dinner? Sure she and Draco new how special the meal would be but her parents didn't know…

"You know…" Hermione breathed out in surprise.

Her father embraced his wife in a warm hug as they both smiled at her. She looked at Draco who smirked at her innocently; an expression that Hermione knew meant he was anything other.

Narcissa seemed just as confused, so she asked, "Know what Hermione dear?"

"But how..." Hermione continued.

Draco shook his head at his fiancé as placed Pyxis in the baby chair. "Really love," he drawled casually, "Did you think I would propose to you without speaking to your parents."

Before he could add anything his mother screaked at him, causing Hermione to smirk. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! When were you going to tell your poor aging mother that you had finally proposed to this amazing woman?"

Wincing as she used his full name, he amended, "Tonight. Hermione and I wanted to have a few days to ourselves before breaking the news to everyone." To soften the blow, he added, "and we wanted both of you to know first which is why we've having a family dinner."

Sighing, she turned her attention to Hermione. "Please tell me he at least proposed romantically and swept you off your feet for all those lost years?"

Seeing an opportunity to get one back at Draco, Hermione couldn't resist and watched the horror dawn on his face as he realized what she about to do. "Actually Narcissa it wasn't all that romantic. I mean we had a nice meal and all and then went for a stroll in the park but he sort of just placed the ring box in my hand and said be my wife."

Hermione had to bite back the laughter at the horrified expression on Narcissa's face. In a perfectly calm voice, which just made Draco pale more, she spoke, "Draco Lucius Malfoy. What kind of proposal do call that? Have I not taught you anything? And how could you just say 'be my wife'? Would an I love you hurt to say?"

Sensing that Narcissa was only just getting started, she decided to put him out of his misery. Leading her over to the seat at the opposite end of the table to Pyxis she amended, "I'm joking Narcissa. I couldn't resist getting him back. I assure you your son was nothing but kind and loving…"

"And romantic?" Narcissa added in hope almost believing that Hermione was simply placating her.

"And romantic", Hermione agreed.

"Thank god for that. You had me worried there Hermione dear. My boy worries me at time with what goes in that head of his."

Her parents chuckled quietly amongst themselves whilst Draco scowled, as they watched how well Hermione fitted in with the Malfoy's. Not that she hadn't fitted in well with the Weasley's, they were like a second family to her, her and Ron just never seemed to fit quite right their eyes.

As Draco passed by Hermione, to sit in between her and his mother he whispered in her ear seductively. "You're going to pay for that tonight luv."

Gazing up at Draco she whispered back huskily, "I'm counting on it."

Draco groaned and muttered under his breath as he sat down. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Now there's a mixture of meats and vegetables. Everyone help themselves to whatever they like. Now the meats are all slow cooked, so Pyxis should have any issues eating them, and there are plenty of veggies that he can eat. But I wasn't sure so I have some back up food in the kitchen for him."

"This will be perfect for him Alice." He had long since stopped calling Hermione's parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger upon their request. "You're spoiling him too much."

"Draco it's a grandparent's job to spoil their grandchildren. Now hopefully you all enjoy it. Eat up. Do you mind if I feed Pyxis? It's been such as longer time since I had the pleasure of feeding a baby." Draco nodded in response. "And please do tell us how to proposed to our baby. We've been very anxious to hear about since you asked us back at Christmas."

Hermione gasped again. "You asked them two weeks ago?"

"I've been wanting to ask you earlier than, but wanted to give you a bit more time to adjust to everything."

"And my answer still would have been yes."

Draco smiled at his fiancé, with a slow seductive smile that was almost inappropriate for their company.

"And also tell us what happened in between. I was always a bit muddled at how you two didn't end up a couple after graduating Hogwarts." His mother added.

"Well it all started in third year when Hermione punched me."

"Hermione!" Her mother gasped.

"Its okay Alice. I had it coming. I was still in my blood supremacist stage of my childhood. For such a small girl she packed quite a punch and she actually broke my nose. It was quite embarrassing for me to get injured by a girl, and the one girl who continually beat me at everything. But not as embarrassing as Blaise likes to point out was my near obsession that developed with her. I kept on bringing Hermione up in conversations because I couldn't fathom that she punched me. And that's when it all changed for me…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I only wanted to do the ring unveiling once, so as not to repeat, so Hermione is going to do that in a later chapter with her friends, though they do show their parents the ring after the finishing talking about the proposal.


	51. Chapter XLV

**CHAPTER XLV**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione was the first to wake, and grinned as she watched Draco sleep. He looked so peaceful whilst he slept and he was all hers. Tugging the blanket up higher, she nuzzled her head against his chest, sighing in satisfaction when his arms tightened around her and his breathing caressed the skin on her ears.

"Go back to sleep luv." He whispered drowsily.

Giggling to herself, she tightened her own hands around his chest and let the sound of his breathing lull her back to sleep.

...

.

...

Excitement bubbled in Narcissa as she made her way over to the lounge room. She had organized for the Granger's to come over this morning whilst Draco and Hermione had a distracted moment amongst themselves last night. Whilst she knew that they had only just got engaged, it was important to start preparing for the wedding. A Malfoy wedding was a grand occasion, but she knew even though the war had ended, there were still some families who hung onto their pureblood beliefs. She knew that they would sneer at the union, and for that Narcissa wanted to make sure that Draco and Hermione had the most enchanting wedding in history.

Today, well as soon as she went and roused her lazy son and daughter-in-law from their bed, Alice, Hermione and herself would start to discuss the wedding of a century. And Henry would spend some time with Draco and Pyxis. Narcissa rushed over when Henry and Alice Granger stepped out of the fireplace that they flooed into.

Henry brushed some dust of his wife's clothes before chuckling, "I don't think I will ever get used to that. No offense on the wizarding way of transport, I just don't think by body will ever deem that normal."

Narcissa smiled at them kindly. "I'm so glad you could come over today. Come let me give you a tour of the manor, and we'll make our way up to our lazy children and wake them up. I must warn you though that some of the rooms are still very much dark. I'm sure that Hermione must have told you about the Malfoy family prior to the war and the manor is a reflection of the family's darker time. As soon as the war ended I made sure to return the outside of the house to its former glory and restored all the gardens that were destroyed by those horrible dementors.

I've been going through and updating the inside of the manor too, but it's an extremely large home, and there is a lot of history to preserve, and lots of dark objects to sort through and destroy. Please be prepared that the house has seen better days but is improving."

Narcissa took them through one end of the house to another, aweing the Granger's on the size of the manor. Going through each individual room, just made the place feel even larger, as she slowly led them up to the west wing bedrooms, where Draco and Hermione slept. Narcissa stopped at a hallway, which split into three smaller wings.

She pointed to the one directly across from them. "As you are familiar with, this is the wing where Draco and Hermione slept. Hermione has since moved into Draco's bedroom. Pyxis room is also in this corridor and there are plenty of spare bedrooms for when they give us some adorable grandchildren. I'm going to ask Draco and Hermione if they would mind me moving into the wing on the left. I'm on the other side of the house and it gets awfully lonely there. But what I wanted to show you was this wing."

Narcissa led them to the third bedroom at the end of the right wing and opened the door. She had redecorated the room with lighter green curtains and accessories. The four-poster king bed sat against the wall and faced out the glass windows overlooking the gorgeous manor gardens below. A small door on the side of the room led to the ensuite.

"As soon as Draco and Hermione finally became a couple I had this prepared for you. Anytime you wish to visit this room is yours to stay in and do as you please. You can have any room in the house if you don't prefer this one, I just thought you might like being close to your daughter and a view of the gardens. I've kept the accessories light, so that you can add your own touches and feel more at home."

"Oh, Narcissa, you didn't have to go to all that trouble. We would have been happy staying in one of the guest rooms." Alice breathed in awe once more.

"But we grateful that you thought of us. It just reinforces that our daughter will be well loved and happy. Thank you for generosity, this room is perfect."

Narcissa beamed at the praise before she grinned at them. "Come, let's wake up our children."

...

.

...

Draco looked up sleepily as he heard his bedroom door open, and scowled as his mother entered.

"Mother what are you doing?"

"Come Draco. It's time to get up. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"We do?" Draco arched is eyebrow in response. "Since when?"

"Since now dear. Now up you get. I expect you down ready in half an hour. We'll get Pyxis ready and fed." Narcissa replied and headed back out the door.

"Whose we?" Draco asked confused, his brain still half asleep.

"Why Hermione's parents of course!"

Deciding it was best to give in when it came to his mother and things she planned, he dropped his head down and brushed kisses along Hermione's forehead and neck. Hermione moaned and snuggled in closer.

"Hermione", he whispered to her, "we need to get up."

"I don't want to." She pouted at him with her eyes closed and looked absolutely adorable doing so.

"Okay then you can deal with my mother when she comes back looking for us."

Hermione groaned in defeat before opening her eyes and smiling at her fiancé for the second time this morning.

...

.

...

As soon as they came down, Draco had been practically rushed out the door which Hermione would find entertaining except for the fact that it left her with Narcissa and her mother to discuss wedding plans. Hermione had a feeling that this would be worse than dress shopping with Ginny and Pansy had ever been.

Draco had been politely told that this was something for the women to get involved with and would be a good chance to spend sometime with father-in-law. Hermione hadn't missed how eagerly Draco agreed to that when he realized they would be discussing the wedding. He would be spending the day with her dad and Pyxis. As they left she had heard her father ask what he would like to do. She chuckled quietly amongst herself when he replied that he was always curious when Hermione had said they were dentists. She had tried to explain it to Draco a few times before, and a few other wizards during her years at Hogwarts, but it was very difficult thing to explain to a wizard what a dentist does.

"So how many people would you like to attend Hermione? 300? 200? 400? If you would like to have it here, the manor can defiantly hold up a guest list of 300."

Hermione swallowed. Three hundred?

"Um, how about I just list all the people I would like to attend and then I'll confirm who Draco would like on his side and go from there? Well let's see, the entire Weasley family minus Ron of course. So that's Arthur and Molly Weasley, Percy, Audrey and their two daughters Molly and Lucy. Then there's Charlie and his daughter April, Bill and Fleur and their children Victorie and Dominique, and then George and Ginny. Then of course Harry and Luna and her father, Neville as well. Then Ivy, Richard and Teddy. Pansy and Blaise, though I'm sure they'll be on Draco's list too. I'd also like to invite Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Oh and Hagrid too! In terms of family there's just Mum and Dad, were not really close with any of the distant relatives and both my grandparents are dead. Depending on the how big Draco and I want it too, there are probably some other people from Hogwarts that I'd like to invite as well."

Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Have you given thought as to who you would like for your maid of honor dear?" Alice Granger asked.

Narcissa frowned in confusion. "What is a maid of honor?"

"Oh. I didn't think about that, that there would be difference between a muggle and wizard wedding. Well in a muggle wedding both the bride and groom have a small selection of bridesmaids and grooms that partake in the wedding. Usually their siblings, close friends or relatives. And then of them, one of the bridesmaids is the Maid of Honor, and one of the groomsman is the Best Man."

"Oh. I see sort of like we have family or close friends stand with the couple at the binding ceremony. Well I see no reason why we can't include that in. I know what! Why don't I tell you all about a wizard wedding and then you two can fill me in about a muggle wedding. Then well see which parts fit best together and combine the too."

Hermione smiled at her mother. There was never a doubt with Draco and Narcissa that she wasn't welcome into their family, blood status and all.


	52. Chapter XLVI

**CHAPTER XLVI**

\- 12 Grimmauld Place -

Draco approached Harry's house nervously. He wasn't quite sure why he was nervous. This wasn't the first time he had been to the old Black family home. After rescuing Hermione from his Aunt, he and his mother had spent most of the time hiding out from Voldemort here. The only time he risked venturing outside the house was when he went out with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix on missions. Since the end of the war, he had returned to the house somewhat frequently. After a grueling day at the department, he often found himself returning home with Harry and crashing there. He would have invited Harry over to the Manor, but new that the house represented death and darkness to too many people. His mother was slowly decorating the house, but it took time to erase that feeling.

He hadn't been back here since a couple of months before Pyxis was born. Not because his newfound friendship with Harry had deteriorated but rather he wanted to be there for Daphne during her pregnancy, and then after her death being a single parent was hard work even with his mother and house elves help. Draco sighed, knowing it wasn't the house, the only logical explanation was he was afraid that Harry wouldn't approve of his engagement to Hermione. Or rather he was afraid he would talk Hermione out of it. But the longer he stared awkwardly at the door, the more he pushed that thought away.

It hadn't been easy to be friends with Harry at first. Their history and ability to hold grudges made it a bit hard to get past, even though their hatred of each other had stopped and lessened in their final years at Hogwarts. Coupled with the fact that Harry could be annoyingly stubborn and rash at times, got the best of Draco on several occasions. But Draco had changed and was still trying to find the man he wanted to be. It wasn't long before he and Harry began working well as team. Dawlish was right, their strengths and abilities worked well together. And Draco's more calculated approach complimented Harry's more rash and impulsive nature. Once their partnership had formed, Harry began to trust him more and more and eventually friendship fell into place.

Draco thanked Dawlish for partnering him with Harry, because if he hadn't he didn't think he and Harry would be the friends they were today. They weren't as close as he was to Blaise, or Harry to Ron but they were friends nonetheless. And through his friendship with Harry, it allowed others who were hesitant on the idea before to see that he had changed. That he wasn't his father. There was no reason for him to be nervous.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. He was ready to knock again when Harry opened the door. Draco winced, when he took in Harry's appearance. It was just past lunchtime but Harry looked like he hadn't slept a wink. Luckily for Harry it was only Saturday, so he had tomorrow to recover.

"Are you okay?"

Harry pushed the door open wider so Draco could enter. "Apart from tired yeah. My brain just wouldn't switch off last night. I think I only managed to get an hour or so of sleep."

He hoped it was just that, and he wasn't plagued with nightmares. He knew what it felt like to have them and to see someone locked in the throes of one. He knew Harry had issues but he wouldn't open up with anyone about it. He didn't take it personally, he just wished that he would speak to someone. He thought that eventually he would talk about to Ginny but was proved otherwise when they both mutely broke off their engagement.

"I can come back another time if you're not up for company at the moment."

"Don't be silly. I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Hermione and I are getting married." He watched as Harry's sleep deprived brain tried to absorb the news. "Hermione wanted to be the one to tell you but I persuaded her to let me. When we became partners, you offered me friendship, which I didn't expect and would have fully understood if you didn't want to have anything to do with. Apart from Hermione, you were the only person that believed I had, or could change. I wanted to thank you for that. You're an important part of my life now, whether you like it or, and even more so for Hermione. I wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of being one of my groomsman?"

It took Harry's brain a moment to catch up. "You proposed to Hermione? When did you propose?"

"Four nights ago."

"Care to tell me why two of my closest friends are getting married and I only hear about it now?"

"You know Harry you sound exactly like my mother. If you would just make your pitch slightly higher…"

Harry punched Draco in the arm. "You hit like her too."

He ducked the second punch and laughed. "Relax. We only told our parents last night. We wanted a few days to celebrate amongst our selves. If it makes you feel better you're the first person we've told after our parents. Hermione is meeting with the girls now to tell them. Pansy and Ginny are probably scaring her with the all the talk of dresses and make up."

"I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you."

"And not just because of all you've done for her these past few months. Hermione has being trying to show us you've changed since fifth year. It was only sixth year that I truly believed, and even then I was waiting for you to turn around and stab us in the back. But you proved me wrong time and time again and you've always had Hermione's back. I'm not sure how I was so blind as to not see you had feelings for her way back then. She deserves someone like you in her life, and Draco, you deserve someone like Hermione in your life too. Promise me one thing though. You won't ever hurt her. I don't think she could handle someone else she loves and trusts hurting her."

"I promise. I'm still beating myself up for stepping back in eighth year. I had her Harry. She could have been mine. On the night on the Yule Ball we almost kissed but I walked away. I thought she deserved better than someone like me. And that mistake cost her dearly. I won't ever do anything to jeopardize her again."

"You're good for her. You bring her out of her shell, out of her comfort zone. And she softens you. I would be honored to be a groomsman at your wedding. How do you know what a groomsman is though?"

"Hermione, she explained to me what one was, and I think I understand. She and mother are going to be working on incorporating muggle wedding parts into a wizard ceremony. I didn't even think about that, but I'm glad that they're doing that. I don't want to ignore that Hermione comes from muggle bloodline. In fact I'm proud of it. She's perfect the way she is. I was going to invite you over to have dinner with us tonight. I'm sure you want to speak to Hermione, but honestly you could use the rest."

Draco stood up, preparing to leave so Harry could get back to sleep. "Pop by whenever you feel up to Harry."

...

.

...

Hermione waited impatiently for Pansy and Luna to show up at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny had arrived about five minutes ago and was watching her suspiciously knowing something was up. Despite her initial questions, Hermione had refused to answer and made sure to keep her hands under the table so that Ginny wouldn't see the ring yet. She bit back a smile as she saw Ginny grow more and more impatient with each minute. Just as Ginny went to ask yet another question she was saved by Pansy and Luna entering the pub and walking over to their table.

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry I'm late but you see things keep disappearing around my home. I think the nargles may be back…and Ginny what is with that expression?"

Pansy and Luna sat on either side of Ginny, making Hermione nervous, feeling like she was facing a Spanish Inquisition.

"Well I got here five minutes ago, and Hermione is practically glowing and practically bubbling with nerves. But everytime I ask her about it she refuses to answer."

Ginny mock glowed at her best friend. Deciding it was time to put Ginny out of her misery, Hermione slowly lifted her hands out from underneath the table, laying them out in front of Ginny, Pansy and Luna to see. Pansy was the first to notice.

"I knew it! I'm so happy for you Hermione and I'm so happy for Draco too!"

Luna lifted Hermione's hand up to better inspect the ring. It was absolutely gorgeous in its own uniqueness. The ring had originally belonged to Draco's grandmothers and had been passed down to Narcissa after Abraxas' wife passed away before she and Lucius had married.

Originally the ring had comprised of two smaller bands weaving around one another, curling and twisting up at the centre. In its centre held a large circular emerald that was just as floorless as when the ring was first made. When it had been passed down, Lucius had added some extra gold around the bands, forming two small roses on either side of the emerald. The petals of the roses were detailed by small sapphires, complimenting the emerald stone. Lucius had added them to ring because of Narcissa's love of the flowers.

Narcissa had handed Draco the ring when he and Daphne first got engaged. He had told Hermione that he was adamant that he wouldn't take away her wedding ring from his mother. She said that the man she married had long been dead, and the ring only serves as a reminder. She wanted to pass it onto Draco and hoped it could once again see better days. He had taken but he couldn't give it to Daphne. In his heart he had always known it had been meant for Hemione. When he had knew he was going to propose, he knew that it was the Malfoy family ring that he would use.

Like his father, he had wanted to add his own touch to the ring, but couldn't do too much with out over crowding it. Instead when he asked for Hermione's parents for permission to marry her, he had asked if they had any old family jewelry that he could have remade into a ring for her. Her mother had handed him her mother's old wedding band. It was just a simple gold band but it had the most ornate carvings around it. He had it magically reshaped so the two rings connected together, forming a snake shape around her finger as it curved around and ended with a small tail. Draco had told her that it represented his and her family coming together. The pureblood and muggleborn.

"Its gorgeous." Luna whispered. "Not at all what I was expecting. I was expecting some big gaudy ring that weighed a ton."

"It was Narcissa's and his grandmother's wedding ring. Draco said he wanted to leave no doubt that he loves me and that my blood status means nothing so he had my old grandmother's wedding band joined to this ring to symbolize our families coming together."

Ginny sighed happily. "Oh he's such a sweetheart."

Hermione chuckled as she imagined her fiancés face at being called a sweetheart.

"Now when did he propose? And more importantly how did he propose?"

"At Hogwarts." She chuckled again as all three of their faces scrunched up. "Our sixth year was the turning point for us. I could see that Draco was trying to change in our fifth year but it wasn't till our sixth that I approached him and actually became friends. This one afternoon he had reverted back to being a git and had said some awfully rude things to be again. It upset me that he had gone back to what he used to be especially over something so silly as me asking to borrow a book. But later that afternoon he left the book on my desk as an apology. I can't explain what drove me but I needed to thank him and part of me was driven to find out what was wrong with him.

I followed him down towards the Black Lake. He had this hiding spot behind these large thick old trees at the base of river. He could sit there and would be hidden from anyone coming down from the castle. It was there I found out about the Dark Mark. It was there I first became friends with Draco. It was there he accepted my friendship. And it was there that I convinced him to go to Dumbledore, to not follow Voldemort. To us that place holds a special meaning as it was where everything changed for us. He had it lit up with floating candles and flowers decorated in the trees."

Hermione blinked back a few tears that started to fall. "It was very sweet and beautiful, and it made me love him even more."

Pansy, Ginny and Luna all shared a look before they pounced on Hermione, hugging her in excitement and happiness for their newly engaged friend. After a couple more minutes of tears and hugging they separated, laughing amongst themselves.

"I also wanted to ask if you all would be my bridesmaid's in the wedding?"

"Do we get to take you dress shopping and make sure you are all pampered?" Pansy said half teasingly and half serious, knowing how much Hermione hated clothes shopping.

"Well yes, but you're going to have be fighting Narcissa and my mother on those ones. My mother was never one for parties, but its scary to see her and Narcissa in the same room. As soon as they heard we were engaged they delved into the wedding plans. But big wedding plans aside, yes you three can take me dress shopping and whatever torturous activities you want if means you'll be my bridesmaids."

"Of course we'd be delighted." Luna smiled at her.

"And Ginny, and wondered if you would be my maid of honor?"

Fresh tears sprouted Ginny's eyes as she launched herself at Hermione for another hug, before Luna asked the unanswered question burning in her three friends eyes.

"What exactly is a bridesmaid?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Big thanks to all 47 Reviews, 64 Followers and 31 Favourites! Thanks a lot everyone! =) Never imagined so many would like my story. Thank you for your continued reading, comments and criticism. Keep it up! Hope you continue to enjoy, and don't hesitate to let me know otherwise.


	53. Chapter XLVII

**CHAPTER XLVII**

\- Zabini Manor -

After having spoken to Harry, Draco had ventured over to Blaise's home. He couldn't wait to tell Blaise that Hermione was finally his and would be for the rest of his life. He flooed into Blaise's lounge room just in time to see a book fly past his head and hit a half dressed Blaise on the shoulder.

Draco's eyes scanned to room to see Astoria Greengrass huff and grab her clothing before apparting out of the house.

He arched his eyes at Blaise and asked, "Trouble in paradise? And for gods sake put some pants on."

Blaise just rolled in eyes as he slid his pants back on. "Nah, we just had a disagreement about a couple of things."

"And she throws books at you when you fight?"

"I know." Blaise grinned like a loon. "She's so full of hidden passion. Why are you looking at me like that Drake? It's not like you and Hermione are any different."

Draco scoffed at that, but Blaise just ignored him. "Instead of using a book though, Hermione would just hex you no doubt."

Draco chuckled in agreement. That was definitely something that Hermione would do. And he did have to agree with Blaise, when she was all riled up, she was magnificent.

"Well I'm sure you didn't just come over to tease my impending nuptials. What's going on?"

"I'm engaged."

Blaise froze as reached to throw his jacket back on. "You're kidding? You actually proposed to Hermione? And you didn't need me or Pansy to prompt you?" Blaise pretended to wipe a tear out the corner of his eye. "I'm so proud of you Drake, all grown up. Congratulations!"

Draco groaned, knowing that Blaise was never going to let him down for the all the years he had wasted not being with Hermione.

"Don't make me also throw a book at you Zabini. Besides I thought we could go over to Theo's and have a few drinks to celebrate."

"Excellent suggestion. Let me just find where I placed my wand and we can be off."

"There's also something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh go on."

"I want to quit being an Auror. It wasn't really something I ever wanted to do. I just wanted to atone for some of the bad decisions growing up. I wanted to show the world I had changed and also wanted to make sure that the scum were locked away were they could never harm anyone again. And I've done that. There's only about half a dozen known death eaters still on the loose or hiding. I think it's time for me to do something that I love. I also want to be around more for Hermione and Pyxis and any other children that I might have with Hermione."

"Have you given any thought what you want to do?"

"Well yes. I've been looking at the family business and quite frankly, when Voldemort returned Lucius just let it rot away. There's also a small potions company that has gone bankrupt that I've been keeping my eye the last couple of weeks. I've thought long and hard about it and I'm going to the buy the company and pay off their debts. I've got a meeting with the owner scheduled tomorrow. I plan to unify the family business this potion company under the one Malfoy Potions Inc. This way I can restore the family business and do something I love – potions. I'm going to rename the potion's company after Professor Snape, after all I got my love of the subject from him. This part of the company will focus on creating and supplying potions. Whilst Malfoy Apothecary can be simply known as the Malfoy Apothecary Centre will focus on the research side and creating new potions. New potions that can cure diseases and fix curses."

"I wondered how long it would take?"

"How long what would take?"

"How long it would take for you to use your mind and skills to their best of their abilities. Don't get me wrong, you're a bloody fantastic Auror, but with our upbringing and skills, we defiantly more suited to other professions."

"I know." He smiled at his best friend. "How's the ministry treating you?"

"Fantastic. I just got promoted to Head of International Magical Trading Standards Body. I don't see myself doing this job forever, but for now I'm loving it. It's why I've been investing in hotels around the world for when I grow tired of it."

"Damn guess these no chance I could persuade you to work for me. That's okay, but I would like you to be a board member once I get this all moving."

"I would be honored. So are you going to get Hermione to join you?"

"I can only hope I can persuade her so. She isn't really sure what she wants to do. If working for me is something that would make her happy I'm all for it."

"You know who you should get for your researching?"

"No. Who?"

"Hale Carrow."

"Carrow…as in Alecto and Amycus Carrow?"

"Yeah. Not sure what poor sod Alecto managed to sleep with but she got pregnant and had a son, Hale. He attended Durmstrung rather than Hogwarts, poor kid wanted to be as far away from his mother as possible. I've met the guy and he's pretty decent. When the war started he disappeared, not wanting anything to do with his family or the death eaters but he did pass information along to the Order of the Phoenix whenever he found anything news worthy out. He works as a Mediwitch at St. Mungo's. Despite being a fantastic healer though, he hates working there. Everyone treats him different because he's a Carrow and I think he's getting sick of it. He just wants to be able to do his job and not have people look at him in fear of revulsion."

"I know what that is like. But I've been lucky and had the support of Harry has a partner who would vouch for me straight away. He wouldn't stand for any that bullshit from other people. I'll definitely pay a visit to this Hale Carrow."

"All right. Wand found. Let's go let Nott know that he's no longer the only taken one of the group."

"One final thing before we go to Theo's. Would you be my best man at the wedding?"

"Sure sounds great. One question though Drake – what's a best man?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hopefully you guys don't find the last couple of chapter's too boring. The story is starting to wrap up now, and I feel towards the end it needs to have a few of these chapters to show were the couple is heading as everything finally starts to smooth out and work out for the best. There's another couple of bumps still to go, but the end is coming.

Oddly enough, I find it really hard writing in Hermione's parents in this story because they are always so removed from the wizarding world and Hermione in the novels so sorry if they are a little flat.

 **SlytherinSounds:** So glad that you enjoyed the chapter. When writing it, I had tossed and turned between having Draco's patronus and either a wolf, bear or ferret. I ended up deciding against ferret because I didn't want Draco's patronus to be taken as a joke or to be offensive. Ended up choosing the bear, because I felt it best suited his personality and his changes. But I definitely agree that if it was a ferret, it would make for an interesting turn of events.

 **skellyshook:** Thank you for waiting patiently. Glad to see you back and hope you are enjoying the final arc of the story.


	54. Chapter XLVIII

**CHAPTER** **XLVIII**

\- Auror Office, Ministry of Magic -

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. What I can do for you?" Dawlish drawled lazily.

"I'm not sure sir. Draco said he needed to speak to both of us." Harry answered.

Dawlish eyes moved from his stack of his reports, pinning Draco as he and Harry lowered themselves into the chair opposite Dawlish's desk.

"Well as Harry and I finished our last assignment last week and have yet to be assigned a new case, I thought now would be the best time. I would like to retire sir."

Harry's eyes flashed in surprise whilst Dawlish seemed to anticipate Draco's decision.

Draco continued on. "I never had any ambition to be an Auror. No, that is a dream that belongs to someone like Harry. I became an Auror to repent for my family's sins – that maybe each life I helped to save would help repent for the lives the Malfoy's have taken over the last few generations. Whilst it is hard work, I have loved my time here in this department but it not something that I aspire to be for the rest of my life. Whilst my history and status meant I was well trained in both offensive and defensive spellcasting, my passions and skills will always lie in business and potions. And I intend to do that now."

"Mr. Malfoy I have no objection to you retiring, other than the fact that it will leave a large hole in the department. You and Mr. Potter are amongst the finest Aurors this department has and far above the rest in terms of skills and talent. I am surprised that you felt the need to stay this long. You proved yourself when sided with the Order of the Phoenix, and proved yourself countless times in those grueling first years after the war. But you didn't have to, you had already proved yourself and I wanted to make sure that you knew that before you walked out this door."

"I didn't have a reason yet to change. Now with Pyxis and that I'm engaged to a woman I love fiercely it is time for change. I would like to say however sir, that if you or Harry, or anyone in this department is in need of an extra hand, you just have to ask."

A small smile tugged at Dawlish face. "Very well. I shall have you marked as retired from active duty. Do not believe for one second Mr. Malfoy that we won't call upon you if we feel your skills and expertise are needed."

Draco stood up and reached over to shake his ex-boss hand.

"Mr. Potter I suggest you go and see if any other partners need further assistance. You can help them until I find you a new partner."

...

.

...

Hermione had just finished putting Pyxis down for his morning nap when she felt Draco's arms wrap around her from behind. She peered up and smiled at him. Draco smiled back bending down to drop a kiss on her forehead, before twirling around so he could give her the kiss she deserved. She kissed him back with equal ferocity before she blushed and playfully pushed against his chest.

"Draco. Not in front of Pyxis." She mumbled embarrassed.

"Relax luv." He whispered against her lips. "He's sound asleep and it's just a harmless kiss."

Hermione scoffed at Draco's comment. "With you it is never one harmless kiss." Draco grinned at her unrepentantly. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I quit."

"You quit?"

"I've enjoyed my time as an Auror but I'm looking forward to moving onto something else. I'm repairing the neglect father let happen to the Malfoy Apothecary Centre. I just purchased this morning as well Critter's Potions – it was a small potion business at the back of Diagon Alley. It tended to deal with the more obscure potions. I'm brining both companies under the name of Malfoy Potions Inc. Critter's Potions is going to be renamed Snape's Alchemy – it's only fair to be named after my godfather, the man who gave me a love of potions. That's going to focus on the creation, reproduction and selling of potions. Malfoy Apothecary will be moved and renamed The Malfoy Apothecary Centre and its going to be the focus on the latest potions and experiments to help cure curses, illness', poisons, whatever we like to study.

I'd like you to come work with me Hermione. I know that you're unsure what you want to do but I think you'd really love it – and I'm not just saying that as an excuse to have you around more. The Apothecary Centre will require a Lead Potion Master for a witch or wizard who is capable and loves research, potions, managing projects, fieldwork and paperwork. That my little bookworm is you in a nutshell. Brilliant, methodical and analytical, but also who enjoys an element of danger."

"You mean to say, this job will allow me to be around you at work as well as home? I'll be able to research and delve into books but you'll let me jump right into the action? Well that sounds positively horrid." She teased. "When do I start?"

"Whenever your ready."

Giddy with excitement, she peered up at him, "so now?"

"Yes now. First we need to improve the store in Diagon Alley and draw customers in to that area as well as find a large facility to the Apothecary Centre. I know you would never ask for this Hermione, but I love you and want to be apart of everything I do. That's why you now owe fifty percent of Malfoy Potions Inc."

Hermione gasped in surprise. "Draco, why would you do that? I'm not in love with you because of your money. I don't need it."

He kissed her nose. "I know luv. But you're mine as I am yours, and my money and properties are just as much mine as they are yours."

"You never do things halfway do you?"

"What can I say? It's a admirable trait of a Malfoy."

"I thought the admirable traits were cunning, charm, good looks and an uncanny ability at never being wrong?" She teased back.

Laughing he replied, "Only with you."

Hermione gave him a slow seductive smile before she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Before he could even blink his head was pulled down and took his mouth against hers in a slow aching kiss that showed Draco just how much she loved him.

Grinning against her lips he murmured, "Hermione. I thought you knew better than kiss where our poor son can witness." But before she could even reply, he was walking her out the nursery and claiming her lips in even more deep and delicious kisses.


	55. Chapter XLIX

**CHAPTER XLIX**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Draco apparated into his bedroom ready to tell Hermione the good news. He had gotten Seamus Finnigan to agree to be Head Potion Master at Snape's Alchemy. Despite his penchant for blowing things up, he was rather good at creating his own custom potions and would be perfect for the job. He had also hired four assistants to help him. He just needed a Deputy Potion Master to help offset the workload and a onsite nurse to help because god knows Finnigan would likely to blow himself up during his time at the company. He had also hired Hale Carrow to work as the Head Mediwitch Researcher working right alongside Hermione and him at the Apothecary Centre. Draco would share the role of Potion Master with Hermione, alternating halves of the week. The other half of week Draco would be focusing on the running the two businesses and during hers Hermione would focus on the project management and researching.

Throwing his suit jacket on the bed he called out, "Hermione?"

Frowning when he heard no response, he made his way to the bathroom. He had returned later than anticipated tonight, missing dinner in the process and hoped that Hermione had just fallen asleep in the bathtub. He remembered how many meals his father had missed growing up, and after seeing how the Weasley family operated he didn't want that for his children. On occasion was fine, but he would not make a habit of it – and he hoped Hermione knew that as well.

He was about to call out for her again, when he saw her frozen standing beside the mirror. She was so unnaturally still that it almost appeared she wasn't breathing and that terrified Draco. Rushing over he titled her chin up and stared worriedly at her terror filled gaze.

"Luv," he spoke softly as he stroked her face, "what's wrong."

She shook her head in denial but he wasn't having any of that.

"Hermione…what's wrong."

Tears streamed out of her face and Draco felt his heart constrict.

"I'm pregnant…"

A smile etched itself on Draco's face and the pressure off his heart lifted. Hermione was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. He gazed back down overjoyed at the news only to see that she was absolutely terrified. Terrified to the point she was crying and shaking.

She tried to push herself away from his grasp but he wouldn't let her. "It's wrong! I tried every muggle test! I tried every spell!" She cried hysterically. "They all say the same thing. I'm pregnant. I can't be pregnant Draco…I can't…I can't."

He enveloped her in a fierce hug. "Yes you can Hermione."

"No I can't. I can't. I can't do this. I can't loose another child."

Draco inwardly collapsed in relief understanding that it was loosing Hugo that was still haunting her. The idea of having a child with Draco didn't terrify her. It was the thought of loosing another child, of going through that pain again. He lowered his hands to her stomach, brushing lightly against her skin, and resting them there, cradling the child that had currently started growing through her stomach.

"You won't."

"You don't know that! I don't want it. If I let myself love it, it will kill me when I loose it."

Carefully and gently he forced her to look at him. "Hermione I need you to listen to me. I know you scared but nothing is going to happen to our baby. We both love him. If you didn't love him already you wouldn't be so scared of loosing him. Our love will protect him. You won't ever have to go through the pain of loosing a child again. I will make sure of that. I want this child Hermione and deep down I know you do to. Whilst I hadn't planned on having a baby with you so soon, I think it will be perfect, especially for Pyxis to have a little brother. And I can see us with another six more kids too."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"A little. The future is always uncertain and that's scary in itself. But I know that you and I will do everything in our power to make sure that baby is delivered safely. And we're an almost unstoppable force together Hermione."

Whispering softly she amended. "I was lying when I said I don't want it. Please I'm not like Ron! I'm not like Ron!"

"Oh luv, I know you're nothing like Ron. Don't even for second think that your behaving anything like he had. You lost your first child. You have every right to be terrified, but I'll be here every time you get scared. I'll walk you through the fear every time. And I'll do this for every child we have. My Hermione is the bravest person I have ever met and I have faith she can do this."

"What happens if I screw up again and can't protect it?"

"You never screwed up. Weasley did. I have every faith that you will do everything in your power to protect our child if the need arises but it won't. Nothing will be threatening our child."

"I don't mean to be. It's just I'm so scared I can't think. All I can think about is the blood coming down my legs, just like that night when Ron attacked me."

"Well every time you get that image just think of what our child will look like when you see him. He'll inherit my hair and grey eyes, but he'll have your unruly hair. And just like his mother when he smiles, he lights up the entire room and steals all the attention."

"That image is wrong Draco." Hermione bite back a giggle as Draco looked at her hesitantly. She was still scared, but he was right, imagining holding their child in her arms, imagining what the baby felt and looked like helped push past the fear that gripped her once more. "It's not a boy, it's a little girl."

Knowing that his Hermione was back, he teased gently in a serious tone. "Ah but Hermione, the first born Malfoy is always a male."

She looked at him confused. "That's Pyxis, which means this baby can be a she."

"Except that this baby will be the first born between us so the baby will be male."

Replying sternly, she muttered. "Just you wait Draco Malfoy it will be a girl."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I had originally planned to draw this chapter out longer, but as I was writing I decided against it. Yes Hermione would naturally be afraid after loosing her first child, but she has come along way from when she was recused from Ron. She's regained her strength and I just can't see her retreating back to the scared Hermione that would have been portrayed if I dragged this chapter out.

I think this represents what is going a lot better. Scared that she will loose another child that she loves and wants fiercely, but ultimately understands the situation is completely different and that if she looks past that fear, the baby will be protected by Draco, herself, as well as her family and friends. I shudder to think if someone threatened Hermione's latest child and Narcissa found out – threatening her grandchildren, she would be a scary force to be reckoned with, maybe even more so then Draco and Hermione.

Plus Hermione trusts Draco irrevocably, so each time he is rebukes her fear deep inside she knows he right.

Feel free to let me know what you thought of it, or thought it would have been better if I had of stuck to the original plan and with Draco unable to get through to her for a lot longer time.


	56. Chapter L

**CHAPTER L**

\- Malfoy Manor -

The first thing Hermione heard was the agonized wail coming from Pyxis' bedroom. Throwing the bed cover off and bolting out the door, she ran with all her might towards her son's bedroom. He may not biologically be her child, but with each day she spent with Draco and Pyxis the more she felt that he was her child also. As she reached his room she shoved herself through the door eyes scanning for Pyxis and whatever had distressed him. She felt her heart slam against her chest as a shadow figure loomed over Pyxis crib, his arms pinning him down and depriving him of air.

She fumbled hastily for her wand only to realize she hadn't brought it with her when she had woken up. Fear and anxiety driving her she threw herself at the figure hoping she could knock him away with brute force. Just when her body should have collided with it, the body dispersed into the air as if it was never there. Hermione reached inside the crib as her eyes scanned the room for any signs of the intruder.

Relieved that she had scared the intruder off, she dropped her gaze back down to Pyxis. Only instead of sighing in relief, Hermione began to scream. She watched in horror as her hands tightened around Pyxis neck, now choking the life out of him. She watched as he struggled to get air into his tiny lungs. Hermione tried to yank her hands away but each time she tried the grip around his neck only seemed to tighten. Tears began streaming down her face as she desperately tried to loosen her grip, to save her child when she felt the intruder reappear behind her. The shadow pressed her hard against the wooden crib and she felt his breath against her neck.

"You can't save him Hermione. You don't save. You take. You kill." Hermione froze in horror as Ron's voice echoed from the shadows. He moved around to the other side of head and continued whispering, "Deep down you know you can't protect your children. Deep down you know you deserve a child. And they don't deserve to live."

Hermione pressed her eyes closed, refusing to watch Pyxis die but Ron gripped her chin hard and pushed her harder against the crib so she had no option but to watch. Tears silently cascaded down her face as she watched Pyxis stop struggling and last gasp of air leave his throat. "See Hermione. You can't be a mother. You can't even protect your own child."

She began shaking and peered down at the hands that had killed her son. No Draco's. She had killed Draco's son. Ron ripped her away from the crib and pulled her towards the door pushing her through it before yanking her back at the last minute by her hair. Instead of the hallway what greeted her was seeing Ron and her old apartment. She lay on the ground holding her stomach desperately as Ron kicked the life out of her child again.

"First you kill poor Pyxis and now look at you. Weak and pathetic. Yet another child you've lost."

She watched as the blood pooled between her legs and knew that was the moment that she had lost Hugo. Ron twirled her around to face him, and Hermione couldn't hold back the whimper that left her throat.

"Please stop…"

"Oh I can't stop Hermione. You think you can have another child. So many things could happen. Like for instance you could tumble down the stairs and goodbye baby Malfoy."

Hermione felt the force of Ron's hand on her chest as he pushed her away and an agonized scream tore from her throat as she found herself toppling down stairs. She tried to wrap her arms around her stomach, anything to offer some protection but each time she managed to do so, the crash against the edge of the step jolted her hands away. In what felt like agonized hours she finally crumpled at the bottom. Her legs rested against the first step as she peered back up the stairs to a viscously smiling Ron. She didn't even need to look to know the blood was pouring out – another child lost.

Ron began to move towards her again no doubt to torment her with more pain.

She cried out at him, "No more…please no more…just stop…"

"HERMIONE!"

She paused at the sound of her name but was unable to tear her eyes away from Ron's.

"HERMIONE!"

A voice shouted again.

"COME ON HERMIONE WAKE UP!"

Ron stopped and threw her and annoyed look. "I'll be back Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes hoping the nightmare would end when she felt a hand gently wiping the tears from he face. She flinched at the touch and opened her eyes expecting to see Ron only to stare at Draco's stricken face.

"Draco…" Hermione breathed in relief.

No waiting a second longer, she launched herself at Draco needing the comfort of his arms. His arms came around her tightly.

"Sssh 'Mione. It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're going to be okay. Our baby is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry I'm so weak and pathetic. I'm just so scared."

Draco knew now wasn't the time to laugh but he couldn't suppress the small bubble of laughter that escaped. "For the brightest witch of our age Hermione, you can be pretty dense at times. You are anything but weak and pathetic. You are strongest person that I have every met. Stronger than Harry and stronger than Dumbledore. You lost your first child Hermione there's nothing wrong with being scared. Its natural but I know you. You'll push through it and like always you'll come out on top. And I'll be here every step of the way."

"Oh god!" Hermione cried. "Pyxis! Let me go Draco! I need to see that he's okay! I need to know my sons okay!"

Not letting her go for a second, Draco stood up still holding Hermione and apparated them into Pyxis' bedroom. He then released her instantly knowing she needed to see for herself that he was safe. She rushed towards the crib and picked him up gently, jostling Pyxis awake. Seeing it was Hermione he squealed excitedly, forgiving her for interrupting his nap, and Draco smiled as he heard Hermione sigh in relief. She hugged their son to her chest and offered Draco and watery smile.

Draco smiled gently back, before walking over and cupping the hand that wasn't cradling Pyxis.

"Come on luv. There's something I want to show you."

Not waiting for her reply he apparated her to a large unfurnished room on one of the lower floors of the Manor. Hermione peered around in confusion.

Voice still shaken from nightmare she asked, "What is this?"

Draco led her over to the middle of the longest wall. "This is the Malfoy family tree. Every person born into the Malfoy family is displayed here. This wall painting is centuries old. Each time a new Malfoy is conceived it's shown here. Here you can see Lucius and Mother and then you can see me. What do you see next to me Hermione?"

Hermione gasped as she saw a painting of herself and her named scrawled in neat cursive handwriting. A tear of relief left her eye as she saw the line that linked her to Draco and Pyxis and the new line coming between her and Draco that connected to the latest Malfoy – their unborn child.

Draco wrapped Hermione in a fierce hug from behind. "Anytime your worried that your going to loose our son I want you to come here Hermione and see for yourself that everything is going to be fine. Our baby is healthy, safe and loved. And both of us will do everything in our power to protect it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As Daphne is Pyxis mother, biologically speaking, she is also on this family tree it just contributed nothing to the story to have explained it at this point in time so I thought I would mention it here.

Also by this stage, they have already shared the news with their family about Hermione being pregnant, but felt it would be too long and boring especially seen as we had the Christmas chapter and the proposal celebrations not that long ago. Timeline wise, this chapter is a couple of weeks after Chapter XLIX.

 **imranramji:** Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you think so and that you've enjoyed my story so much. I have left a small review on the story you are currently writing and hope you update soon.

 **I was BOTWP:** I totally agree. Some days will be worse for Hermione like today clearly was and other days better. At the end of the day though she has all the support she needs though to help her overcome it.


	57. Chapter LI

**CHAPTER LI**

\- The Malfoy Apothecary Centre -

Draco and Hermione were the last to enter the large meeting room that Draco had built into the facility. He had kept it purposely simple due to the nature of the facility but it was still elegant and screamed Malfoy with the expensive tastes of furnishings. It was officially the first day that employees for both Snape's Alchemy and the Malfoy Apothecary Centre, and Hermione and Draco had prepared a welcoming breakfast feast with the help of the House Elves they had hired to work onsite.

"Firstly I'd like to thank you all for choosing to join these two companies. Hermione and I look forward to working with each and every one of you, and hope that not only will we run a successful business but also able to give the Wizarding world some hope after the horrors of the war that many people are still healing from. I don't think these four need much introduction but for those of you who don't know the four next to me are Blaise Zabini, Theodore and Pansy Nott, and Harry Potter. These are going to be my board members and help make sure I don't run the company down like my father did in his final years.

And course this is my lovely fiancé Hermione Granger." Draco leaned over and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "She owns half the company with me and I will point this out because I know what Hermione is like. She is currently two and half months pregnant and as such she will not be partaking in any experimental potion making. Even if she tries to worm her way in. My wife and child's safety is the top of my priority."

Everyone chuckled whilst Hermione pouted good-naturedly. Inwardly though she breathed a sigh of relief. She was still afraid of loosing their child and couldn't live if she was the result of loosing a child. Draco had just given her out at work and she loved him even more deeply for it.

"Seamus Finnigan is going to be in charge of Snape's Alchemy as the Head Potion Master. So he's going to be creating new and brewing existing potions in bulk for us to sell at our shop in Diagon Alley and potentially other places as well. Agatina Pine, Lawrence Kendrick, Silas Breslin and Ephraim Steerberk will assisting Seamus. Odessa and Alia Browning will be working across both companies making sure all the ingredients and equipment is stocked.

I'm going to be working part time as Head Potion Master here. The rest of the week I'll be more focused on the business end and after our child is born, Hermione will be alternating Potion Master with me. She is going to be the Head Researcher as well as Project Manager for the company. And we're going to be working directly with Hale Carrow who is our Mediwitch Researcher. Kayne Silieva, Ronan Bellmort and Riordan Whitefall will be the assistant Mediwitch, Potion Master and Researcher respectively. Until we can find another nurse, Brie Pootstall is going to be working between the two companies.

We don't have anyone hired yet for working at the store in Diagon Alley but that will be taken care of in a couple weeks. I would like to discuss with everyone the sort of work they would like to look into this morning. I myself a keen to finding a cure for those who have been driven to insanity by the Unforgiveables no matter how bleak that tasks sounds.

The final bit of housekeeping before we start is that there are two house elves that work here. I'm not sure what everyone's opinions are towards them, but I know my fiancé has some pretty strong feelings to how they are treated by our society. Rest assured that they are well paid and I expect as my employees you will all threat with respect. Well that's all for now. Thank you for your attention. Now let's dig in."

...

.

...

Draco snuck up behind his fiancé stroked his hands against her stomach and snuck in a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm just going to go get a some paperwork from the office. Can I trust that you won't sneak in some potion time whilst I'm away?" Draco teased.

Playing along, she pretended to be offended. "Why Draco dear. Whatever are you talking about?"

He laughed against before grinning mischievously at her. Oh she knew that smile – Narcissa was defiantly going to have to look after Pyxis tonight. After a heated look like that she needed Draco all to herself for a couple of hours tonight. Draco untangled himself from Hermione and wandered out towards the office.

As soon as she knew Draco was out of the room she rushed towards Hale. Sensing her approach he began talking before she even reached him.

"You seem like a great person Hermione, but this job means a lot to me. I can make a difference, enjoy working and don't have people looking at me in fear and disgust because of my name. There's no way I'm letting you near a cauldron of potion."

"Actually I was hoping you'd do that for me?"

"Do what for you?"

"Before Draco and I became a couple I was with Ron and I was pregnant with his child. Events transpired and I lost the baby and now I'm pregnant again. I'm excited and elated but terrified too. I'm not going to do anything that could harm our child. At this stage I'm too afraid of loosing her to risk it. There is however a potion I've been researching behind Draco's back. I think I've got the recipe down pat, I just need someone to brew it without Draco knowing. I want to surprise him."

"Why kind of potion are we talking about?"

"Something that we need to keep secret amongst ourselves. It's nothing dangerous, but as with anything if it gets to the wrong hands it can be."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry that this chapter is a little boring, but it is build up for a chapter coming shortly.


	58. Chapter LII

**CHAPTER LII**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione rested her head against Draco's chest, Pyxis snuggled up on her stomach under a blanket. The fire roaring in front of the couch they lounged on keeping them warm.

"So what shall we name him?"

"Him? Draco it's going to be a girl."

He chuckled at her. "It's okay 'Mione. I know stubbornness is one of your traits but don't worry luv, you make it look sexy."

Hermione wanted to slap him and wipe that smirk off his face, but couldn't without jostling Pyxis awake so she settled for rolling her eyes at him.

"We'll discuss both girls and boys names luv."

"Actually, while we're on the topic. I like to keep up the tradition and name our children after constellations."

Draco felt a little stunned at that statement. "Luv you don't have to."

"I know but I want to. It's a tradition with your family and one I would be happy to honor. Besides we wouldn't want Pyxis to feel left out when he has siblings."

"Siblings?" Draco purred back. "I glad your thinking multiple. In fact we could start practicing now for them."

Hermione giggled. "Draco stop being such a flirt." She giggle more when he pouted at her. "Now which names do you like?"

"Well if it's a boy I'm fond of Hydra or Hyrdus, Corvus and Cygnus. Though there was a Cygnus Black a couple of generations back and I'd like to use a new name if possible. Do you like any of those?"

"No way are we calling our son Hydra. Every time I'll look at him I'll picture the purple hydra from the Disney film Hercules."

"Disney?" Draco asked confused.

"Ah…it's a muggle company. I'll show you later. The other three aren't too bad either. Are there any others that you like?"

"Actually there is one…" Hermione started at Draco expectantly when he stopped talking. "Daphne wasn't fond of the name Scorpius, but I've really liked it and wanted to name Pyxis that."

"Scorpius." Hermione tested the name out on her lips. After knocking back Hydra, she was surprised that she liked it but the name seemed to fit. But what would be a good middle name to go with it? Thinking of one almost immediately she smiled back at Draco.

"Okay. If it's a boy, we'll call him Scorpius Severus Malfoy."

Draco swallowed loudly. "Your okay with naming him after Professor Snape?"

"Draco he was your godfather and though we didn't get along he was a fantastic teacher. And also a very brave man. Now there's quiet a few girl names I like but my favourite is Cassiopeia. What do you think of that for a little girl?"

"Only if you would allow me to use your mother's name for her middle name. I would love to honor your parents. They have been very accepting and friendly to me since I came into their lives. I also want them to feel apart of their grandchildren's lives despite the fact that they are muggles. I don't want them to feel left out."

"Trust me Draco, they don't feel left out. In fact you're even more of a favourite in their eyes than Harry is and that's saying a lot. So our child is either going to be Scorpius Severus Malfoy or Cassiopeia Alice Malfoy."

"Marley?" Draco called out startling Hermione. The house elf apparated in immediately. "Would you mind taking Pyxis back to his room?"

"Oh course Master Malfoy."

As soon as the house elf apparated out of the room, Draco gently rolled Hermione off him and crouched over her. He rolled up her shirt and planted a kiss on her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you Scorpius Severus."

"Draco luv, we've been through this. It's going to be a girl. Its little Cassie growing inside there not Scorpius."

Draco smirked at her, murmuring, "We'll see."

Before she could respond though, he lowered his body and kissed her hungrily and desperately showing her just how much he loved her. And how he could wait to start practicing for more children.


	59. Chapter LIII

**CHAPTER LIII**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione began on the final section of stairs with Pyxis in her arms crying softly ready to get him some much deserved breakfast. She offered to take over from Draco's morning ritual after he had a horrible nights sleep. She had told him not get up yet but it seemed Draco could be more stubborn than she could be at times. She had just reached the end of the stairs when Narcissa apparated into the hallway, her parents on either side of her. The grin of Narcissa and her mother's face when they noticed her, coupled with the sympathetic look her father was shooting her was enough to make her nervous that she instinctively took a step backwards.

Pyxis however was having none of that, forgetting his hunger at the sight of his grandparents and giggling excitedly. Pyxis it seemed had inherited the Malfoy gene of being a flirt. He loved company and any opportunity to meet new people. He had warmed up to her parents as quickly as he had with Hermione, reminding her once more off the innocence that the wizarding world was deprived off many aspects. A small sign escaped her lips knowing that it was cute whilst he was a toddler but he was going to be a handleful when he matured and she felt a little sorry for the girls. Especially if he was anything like Draco, an endless flirt. Though she really couldn't comment because it seemed to work for her, but she knew deep down Draco was harmless, and deeply sweet and romantic. Traits she knew he would have passed down to Pyxis.

Warily, Hermione walked over to her parents and placed the toddler into her father's waiting arms.

"Gwamp!" Pyxis cried and proceeded to start crawling up his neck and shoulders, causing all four adults to laugh at his antics. Hermione mistakenly watched as her father heaved Pyxis up on his shoulders before he dashed towards the dinning room. Hermione's eyes followed her father and son as Pyxis squealed excitedly as he sped past only then to notice her mother's and Narcissa's vision still focused on her. Hermione liked Narcissa a great deal, but she was beginning to think her Slytherin qualities were beginning to bleed off on her mother and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Mum? Narcissa?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Narcissa and I have been discussing the plans for your engagement party over the last month. We have decided to host it next month. We figured it might be easier for you to have it now than when you're six months pregnant – much more comfortable." Her mother answered softly.

"Our engagement party?" Hermione echoed dumbly. She didn't know that her and Draco were having one, but she supposed that with Narcissa and her mother around, hell would have to freeze over before she got out of that one.

"Yes dear." Narcissa spoke soothingly. "Now your mother has informed me on shall we say your aversion to dressing up. But not to worry we've got it all sorted."

Oddly enough that didn't comfort Hermione at all. It felt like déjà vu from the times she went dressing shopping with Ginny, Pansy and Luna.

"Your father has volunteered to take care of Pyxis for the day whilst we start planning. Oh Hermione this is just going to be so much fun. I've always wanted a daughter to dote on and now I have you. As a surprise your mother and I are going to be handling all the arrangements so you don't have to lift a finger. Just enjoy your job, your pregnancy and spend as much time as you can with Draco and Pyxis. I know at your age how important alone time can be with your partner, and I'm sure you both have many years to catch up on."

Hermione blushed at that comment, not quite believing that her mother-in-law had decided to breach that topic.

"But today Hermione we're going to be going dress shopping. We'll get everything you need to look absolutely breathtaking and all the right accessories. Besides I always like shocking my son and what better way than to gob smack him with how beautiful his fiancé looks."

Hermione sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this. If it wasn't with Narcissa and her mother it would have been Ginny or Pansy or even Luna, who seemed to love dress shopping just as much. Though she supposed Narcissa did have a point. Hermione loved Draco fiercely, but there was still that element of teasing and bickering that they had, and Hermione loved it. They were never cruel to one another but did enjoy teasing one another and she couldn't wait to get another one over Draco.

...

.

...

Draco departed their bedroom fully dressed, the shower doing wonders on the lethargy he had when he first awoke. He would catch up on some sleep by going to bed earlier tonight. He wasn't going to waste his Saturday morning sleeping in when he could spend it with Hermione and Pyxis.

He entered the dinning room expecting to see Hermione feeding Pyxis, but instead Henry was with Alice and Hermione nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning Henry. Did Hermione and Alice go out?"

Henry had just finished placing the last of the cut fruit on Pyxis plate when Draco saw the grimace.

"My daughter has been taken away for a day of dress shopping for your engagement party by my wife and your mother. I do pity my poor girl. She was never one for the thing and avoids it like the plague. I imagine she won't be in the best of moods by the time she gets back tonight."

Draco found himself grimacing, grateful he had decided to have an extra long shower. No doubt his mother would have dragged him along to get matching dress robes. Its okay he could put Hermione back in the best of moods when they were alone later tonight.

"I'm not sure how enthusiastic Alice is with dress shopping, but my mother can get a little too enthusiastic for the average persons liking. If Hermione's lucky she'll find something quickly and be done by early afternoon. Which leaves us for a whole day to ourselves. Did you have anything in mind for spending with Pyxis today?"

"Not particularly. I didn't plan anything but when I heard the plan to take Hermione shopping I volunteered straight away not wanting to be dragged along. I know my wife only means well, and I suspect so does Narcissa but I agree son, they can be way too enthusiast sometimes."

Draco chuckled at his response. "Well how about this. I wasn't going to go as I was going to spend the day with Hermione and Pyxis, but originally I had plans with my friends Theo and Blaise to attend a Quidditch match. Pyxis loves Quidditch, all the fast movement and flying, and he'll have Rowan, Theo's son to keep him company if he does get bored. It's perfectly safe, and as extra protection he'll have protective shields, which I'll extend to you as well seen, as you have no magic to defend yourself with. Hermione has told me you're quite a fan of muggle sports? Want to see a wizard sport?"

"If you don't think I would be intruding I would be delighted to come. Hermione tried to explain the rules to me once before but I hate to admit they eluded me."

Draco chuckled again. "That's okay I'm sure between Blaise, Theo and I we can get you to understand the rules like a pro in no time. Now lets get him fed up, then we can get you both properly attired for a Quidditch match."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I thought it would be a nice touch to have some bonding between Draco and Hermione's father. And I do pity Hermione, I really do…I know that feeling all too well…

Sorry about the delay between chapters, but I've been so busy the last week, and will be busy again this week, and its been hard to squeeze in time for my weekly chapter.

 **mermizle:** I will try my best not to end the story abruptly! I'm trying really hard to build and develop this last little bit of the story so it progresses naturally and doesn't feel abrupt for everyone! At the moment I trying to do one to two chapters per each month of pregnancy to speed this time passage enough and get to the crux of the last part of the story.


	60. Chapter LIV

**CHAPTER LIV**

\- 12 Grimmauld Place -

Harry finished cleaning up the dishes as Luna looked through a muggle interior design magazine that he had showed her earlier when he heard a tapping on the glass window. Wiping his hands on his jacket he leaned over the sink and opened the window allowing Draco's owl Fornax to fly in. He dropped at letter at the table before flying back out of the window, not even bothering to wait for Harry to reply to the letter.

He noticed the letter was more ornate to the notes that Draco usually sent him. The envelope was silver sealed closed by the Malfoy insignia. Gently opening it, he pulled a small letter out. It too was printed on silver paper, the writing beautifully neat in deep purple ink.

 _Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

 _It is with great honor that I ask you to join us in celebrating the engagement of a very special wizard and witch._

 _The engagement party will be held in 30 days on the eve of the 30_ _th_ _._

 _It would delight Hermione and Draco to celebrate their impending nuptials with one of their closest friends._

 _I hope to see you their Mr. Potter with a date too. Being lonely is not a good thing dear. Trust I've been married but alone for the last twenty-seven years._

 _Please write your response and date's name at (for seating purposes only I assure you) at your earliest convenience on the envelope._

 _Kind Regards_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry couldn't help but choke as he read the comments from Narcissa. Just now noticing that Luna was hovering over his shoulder reading, he jumped a little as she spoke.

"Oh. That must be the letter that I received this morning. I didn't want to open it due to the nargles hanging around my house this morning."

Luna pulled her letter out of her jacket pocket in pristine condition before opening it and read outloud.

 _Dear Miss Luna Lovegood,_

 _It is with great honor that I ask you to join us in celebrating the engagement of a very special wizard and witch._

 _The engagement party will be held in 30 days on the eve of the 30_ _th_ _._

 _It would delight Hermione and Draco to celebrate their impending nuptials with one of their closest friends._

 _Hermione informed me when I forced her dress shopping that she felt guilty that you, Ginny and Pansy weren't able to come. If you would be so kind in owling your availabilities, I would love to be able to take you shopping and find the perfect dress for you._

 _I have also attached your father's invitation to your letter, as Draco's owl was having a difficult time getting the invitation to him, if you would be so kind as to pass that on._

 _Please respond at your earliest convenience with your plus one for the engagement party on the envelope._

 _Kind Regards_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Luna noticed that Harry looked up at her, a question burning in his eyes before he averted his gaze. Knowing Harry wasn't quite ready to ask himself, she gently squeezed his hand and asked instead.

"Harry would you like to be my partner for the engagement party."

"Ah…" he stammered, causing Luna to giggle affectionately, "I'd love to…"

Lifting her wand out of her pocket she cast a spell to engrave Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter on her envelope, smiling as it folded itself into a small paper owl before flying out of the still open window. She paused looking at Harry noticing he was doing that same.

"Come on Harry. Shall we go visit Godric's Hollow? I must admit I am quite curious to see what it looks like and wonder what sort of creatures lay hidden in webs."

"It's not much to look at any more Luna." Harry answered glumly, his good mood dissipating.

"Nonsense Harry. There's always beauty in the ugly."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

All of Hermione and Draco's closest friends and family, got personalized information created by Naricssa – nothing too over the top just a sentence or two.


	61. Chapter LV

**C** **HAPTER LV**

\- The Malfoy Apothecary Centre -

Hermione peeked her head over the rim of the cauldron eyeing off the grey purple liquid that had long since cooled down.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked Hale for the first time doubting herself.

"Hermione you're the smartest witch I've ever met. If anyone could pull of a potion or spell like this it's you. Not that I'm not happy that your pregnant or anything, but I'm quiet eager for you to have your child already. I think that with you, Draco and myself all working together we can find away to help reverse or at least stem the damage of the Cruciatus curse."

"I know what you mean. My mind started wandering about it last week and I started researching until Draco noticed what I was up to. It would anger me that he told I wasn't even aloud to think about this one if I knew it wasn't because he was being sweet and caring, and unfortunately right. It might start off with harmless research, but than an idea will form and then I'll want to test that idea. It's a vicious cycle and I don't want to put my baby in any unnecessary danger. Which is why this potion better work before I grow fatter and the pregnancy begins to kill my intelligence. I heard that happens."

Hale laughed, which he noticed he seemed to be doing more around Draco and Hermione and their friends. And trust her to be worried about that.

"I'm sure the potion will work perfectly Hermione. And there's only one way you'll know, by testing it. You might want to stand back in case anything happens when I bottle it up."

Hermione complied. "You're coming to our engagement party aren't you?"

"You want me there?"

"Of course we do. Don't be silly."

"Are you sure? I don't want my name to start causing trouble. I'm surprised that Draco hasn't received complaints about my employment here or thinking he's "going back to his old ways"." Hale sneered that last bit in sarcasm like a total Slytherin, which had her biting back a giggle.

"I'm sure. Besides I'm sure there will be plenty of pureblood's that want to belittle Draco for marrying a muggleborn. Don't worry people like that will find out how creative this little muggleborn can be especially after spending so much time with you Slytherins".

...

.

...

Draco looked up from his stack of paper's confused when he heard the knock on the door as Blaise, accompanied by Pansy and Theo walked in.

"Did I forget an appointment or something?"

Now it was their turn to look confused.

"What do you mean? You're the one who asked us here." Blaise frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

But before Blaise, Pansy or Theo elaborate, Hermione jogged into the office bubbling with excitement, causing a wide grin to surface on Draco's face at seeing his pregnant happy fiancé. It then however turned to concern when she locked his office door, drew her wand to pull close the curtain and cast a silencing spell on the room.

"Sorry for the confusion everyone, I just wanted it to be a surprise."

"You wanted what to be a surprise?" Draco asked really confused now.

Ignoring his question, Hermione turned her attention away from Draco. "Why don't you all sit down on the couch, you might need to be seated for this."

Draco quickly stood from his chair and walked around to stand behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

"You're worrying me Hermione. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong."

Bending down she placed three small vials of the potion she had created with Hale moments before on the coffee table. Everyone peered at it trying to figure out what Hermione was up to but she turned around and looked up at him stealing his attention once more with her infectious smile.

"I've locked us up in here and cast spells to protect what I'm about to tell you. It's nothing bad, but in the hands of the wrong people like anything I suppose, it can be incredibly dangerous. Before I tell you what it is Draco, I need you to understand this. I love you. There is not one part of me that doesn't love you and there never will be. I will love you just the same if you don't take this potion. The choice is yours, but I want you to have the choice. Just like I want Theo to have the choice to. This last month I've been working in secret with Hale to create this potion. And don't worry I only instructed and guided on the potion – I in know way participated in the brewing of this potion."

Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed hard before she continued. "I've always believed that there was good in you Draco and I was fortunate enough to be one of the few people who saw it early on at Hogwarts. The whole world has watched you grow and change and I'm so proud of you. And I love you more and more each day. But I also know deep down in the recesses of your mind that you hate that you have his mark on your arm. I wanted to make you happy and Theo happy too. If this potion works correctly it will remove the Dark Mark off your arm." She heard the Slytherin's behind her gasp in surprise but she continued on. "But I love you no matter what you choose to do. I need you to know that."

Draco stared at the potion she had picked up and held out to him, and then back at her. His mind trying to process everything. Gingerly he picked up the vial and brought it too his lips. He knew Hermione would love him no matter what – he had no doubts about that. But she was right. He hated the reminder of Voldemort emblazed on his arm. He sipped the liquid down before rolling his sleeve up and peering at the Dark Mark. For a minute nothing happened and then he watched in wonder as the mark faded, black smoke billowing out of his arms before dissipating in the air. He stared in wonder at his now clean skin, goosebumps rising at the sight. He felt tears forming in his eyes before he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her passionately.

He pulled away momentarily. "You smart, silly, amazing witch. I didn't need this to be happy. I just need you. I love you too. And I am so thankful that I have you in my life and years after Hogwarts your still looking after me even when I think I don't need it."

He didn't give her a chance to reply wrapping her up in another deep and passionate kiss. He wanted to kiss her in so many other ways but with present company it wasn't the right time. But when they got back to the Manor, he was going to devour every inch of her. A cough behind him broke them apart and he looked to see Theo standing behind him. Draco had only seen his friend so emotional twice – when he had married Pansy and came out of the hospital room with his newly born son in his arms. He was bitting his lip and a lone tear had escaped before he could catch it. His arm like Draco's was now bare of Voldemort's touch. Draco released Hermione and watched as Theo hugged someone other than Pansy for the first time.

"Thank you…" Theo wanted to say more but for once he was lost for words. "Just thank you."

Draco noticed Pansy and Blaise examining the third and spare vial of the potion before Blaise piped up.

"Hermione, how the hell did you figure out how to do that?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is what the build up in earlier chapters about the company was leading up to. Hope you guys all thought it was worth it. It was a simple chapter but something I really wanted to add into the story. After everything that Draco has done and continually does for her, Hermione feels like it's her turn to return the favour. Apart from Harry, no one else is going to know about this potion because we don't want all the death eaters getting wind and covering their tracks now do we! And besides only a few like Draco and Theo got it out of force and pressure rather than choice.


	62. Chapter LVI

**CHAPTER LVI**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione examined herself in the mirror as Narcissa put the final touches on her hair. Her gaze dropped down to the small bump that was her stomach, her hand reaching down instinctively to touch it. She was now three months pregnant and it was just beginning to show. A slight bump protruded, only noticeable when looking from the side. She grinned at Narcissa as she saw her finished self – she couldn't wait for Draco to see. Despite how grueling the shopping trip had been it had been worth it. She loved her dress – it was an elegant mix of beauty, class and neutrality as well as the giving the illusion of freedom. The dress to Hermione reminded her of something she would imagine a fairy princess to wear – detailed yet simple, form fitting yet looked natural.

The dress at is base was tan coloured, with lilac streaks blended throughout the light material. It was a full-length dress, falling elegantly against the floor, with off shoulder sleeves. Gold threads were woven throughout the dress materials, finished off with dustings of gems and beads. Narcissa had matched Hermione's hair with a similar style. Her hair was down, curled, and glittered with small gems linked together by a gold leaf headband that Narcissa had taken out from some of her possessions from the Black Estate.

"I just knew that this headband would match you perfectly. You look breathtaking. I'm so glad it's been able to be worn once more."

"When was the last time you wore it?"

"When I married Lucius." She gave me a small tender smile, no doubt remembering a time when perhaps Lucius hadn't been a bad man.

"Are you sure you don't mind me wearing it?"

"Don't be silly dear."

"You know you don't have to wear a matching dress colour…"

It was actually a very sweet gesture by Narcissa. She just didn't want her to feel obligated to do so.

"Now Hermione we've been through this. There will be a lot of purebloods at the engagement party tonight and not all of them will change their views about blood status. I am proud to have you as my daughter. I am proud that you are marrying my son and I want everyone to know. I also want everyone to see how much I approve of you, and me wearing a lilac dress reflects that. It lets them know that I won't tolerate anything less than respect. I also had your mother wear the same colour so that they know I also expect nothing but the best manners around your muggle parents too. If they can't behave then they can leave."

Hermione stood up and wrapped Narcissa in a big hug.

"Thank you."

Hermione heard a quick knock on the door before Draco entered grumbling, "Mother, Hermione aren't you finished yet-"

He froze however when he saw Hermione before grinning wickley at her. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered in her ear, "What would it take for me to convince you to not go down stairs and stay up here with me?"

Titling her head up she kissed him passionately on the lips, withdrawing the kiss with a smirk of her own before he could take control, and his mother would see something she really didn't want to.

"Oh Draco. We can't to that. Now behave."

He pouted at her, sighing in defeat before he grabbed her hand and began to lead her out of the bathroom.

"Draco sweetie, remember to be nice to Violet Fell."

"Who the hell is Violet Fell, mother?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? I must have forgotten to tell you both between all the planning. She's a writer for the Daily Prophet and I hired her. She's here to record the whole event to the public."

"I don't want the public to know how my engagement party went."

"Draco sweetie, I'm just doing it to protect you and Hermione, so another article like Rita Skeeter's won't appear on the front page. Whether you want it or not, something will be published."

Seeing he was going to argue again, Hermione added, "She's right Draco. At least this way we have a say in what will be published."

"I suppose. Come on. Let's all apparate down to the ballroom."

They apparted over to the hallway in front of the doors that would lead them down the grand staircase of the ballroom. Narcissa had told them both several times how important it was at these events to make sure that you made an entrance. Hermione just hoped she wouldn't trip over going down the stairs whilst everyone was watching. What a good first impression that would make.

Narcissa walked ahead first, leaving the doors open to announce the couple. The ballroom below hushed as Narcissa gracefully walked down the staircase. She stood next to Hermione's parents at the base of the stairs when she spoke.

"I would like to thank you all for being here to celebrate my son and daughter-in-laws engagement. I wish them a long, full and happy life and would like to introduce everyone to my son Draco Malfoy, and his fiancé Hermione Granger."

As soon as Hermione heard the clapping begin, a storm of butterflies erupted in her stomach making her unnaturally nervous. Draco tightened his grip on her hand, squeezing gently.

"Come on luv. Let me show the world how I am the luckiest man alive."

...

.

...

One of the first things that Hermione had noticed when she started dancing with Draco was Harry's date for their engagement party – Luna Lovegood. They had both received separate invitations but by the way they were standing nearly inseparable and they way Harry blushed as he danced with her made Hermione think that something more was happening between two of her best friends. She had wanted to ask them about it earlier, but she and Draco didn't have much of chance to say anything other than a few sentences. After the first wave of dancing they had spent the better part of the first couple of hours going around speaking to all those attended. She was surprised to see that only a couple of families, namely the parents, seemed to find issue (amongst the purebloods at least) with their engagement. She made sure to hang her head extra high and Draco seemed to think it was a good idea pissing them off further because he made a note to snog her senseless around them, which Hermione found greatly amusing.

Hermione used the opportunity whilst Draco was taken into a business discussion to approach Harry and gave him a big hug from behind.

"Congratulations again 'Mione. I was really worried after everything Ron put you through. I was worried that I would never see you smile again. But I've never seen you so happy and I'm so grateful to Draco for giving that to you."

"Harry, you're not meant to make a girl cry when she's dressed up." She teased, before turning serious. "And I know. I'm thankful everyday that I was able to save him in sixth year allowing him to save me from Ron. I don't need his money, or a lavish lifestyle, and he knows that, I just need him. And I hope that Luna can do the same for you Harry. You need someone to confide in, to move on and heal. You've been in pain for too long and I hope Luna's the one."

Harry blushed slightly, emotions soaring across his face before he shut them down. "I don't know what your talking about 'Mione. How much did you have to drink?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Don't think I didn't notice that you came together and have been almost inseparable the whole night. Don't think I haven't noticed the glances at the dinner table, or the smile on your face when you danced tonight. Luna is one of my best friends, just as you are. If she makes you happy, I'm glad. You're not ready to tell me what's going on, and that's fine. But when you are Harry, I'm here for you."

He gave her a wobbly smile, before he enveloped her in another hug.

"Where's Draco anyway?"

"He got corned by some sharks...so I escaped. I probably should go and rescue him soon but I think I might get a breath of fresh air."

"Yeah, I better go see where Luna has wandered off to."

Hermione left Harry relieved for the fresh air that the balcony terrace provided. She had to admit that she enjoyed the party a lot more than she had anticipated. The numbers and style of the party had worried her when Narcissa and her mother had started planning it, but even though it was tedious in parts, it was still a really enjoyable night. Even though she might not know or like all the people here, she still got to spend it with everyone she loved and cared about.

"Look at the filth out here on the terrace Beatrice – polluting not only the pure Malfoy name but also the Manor grounds."

Hermione turned around eyes narrowed at the two older women who she had been introduced to earlier as Crabbe and Goyle's mothers.

"I honestly think that young Mister Malfoy has lost his mind to even consider marry such filth."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned back around to stare out at the manor grounds. There was no point getting involved with this discussion. She didn't believe a word of what they were saying and they weren't going to change – it was simply a waste of breath.

"Did you see that Rae? Atrocious manners, ignoring us. Mudblood turn around and look at us when we are talking to you! Show respect to your elders and superiors!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and responded without turning around. "Mrs. Crabbe, Mrs. Goyle if one wants respect they must earn respect in my books. It is not an automatic right. You respect me, I respect you it's a simple as that. As it appears you can't get past your bigotry that's not likely to change anytime soon. And gone are the days that your blood status gives you superiority, times are changing for the better."

Hermione went to return back to party, desiring to hear no more of their pathetic attempts to hurt her when Mrs. Crabbe grabbed her hand and pushed her back against the balcony railing. A jolt of pain coursed through her body at the impact with memories of when Ron had attacked her and thrown her against the cabinets flashing through her mind that she was momentarily shocked. She wrapped her arms around her stomach needing assurance for a second that she wasn't back in that awful nightmare. The two elder witches seemed to reveal in the momentary shock as they used that opportunity to pounce on her.

"You honestly think that you're good enough for a Malfoy? Well you're not. You are pathetic. You are nothing more, and will never be anything more than a filthy mudblood. You're not even fit to lick the dirt off his shoes. He's not attracted to you, I mean look at you. Nothing there to be attractive. You think he'll love that bastard child growing inside you. Makes me wonder if it's even his. You've probably been sleeping around with your own kind. He won't love it. He's just marrying you to repair some of the damage to the Malfoy name. But he doesn't love you; even your pathetic blood-traitor ex fiancé couldn't love you. Draco will remove that thing growing inside you just as the Weasley boy did. He will only accept a pure-blood as a child."

Mrs. Crabbe was about to say more but Hermione interrupted her before either one could continue.

"I find it quite sad that the only power you can feel is when you're bullying and smearing the names of other people. If you think that either Draco or I care what you think, you are greatly mistaken. We love each. Nothing anyone says will change that. Ron didn't attack me because me being a muggle-born meant our child was defective. Ron was going through some issues and still is. He's struggling to find himself after everything that's happened after the wall. And even if he did, I know Draco would never do that. I'm astounded that you would think Draco is even capable of such a thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to fiancé and onto much more pleasant conversations." She added the last comment in a sickly sweet voice, and even sweeter smile.

"How dare you!" Mrs. Crabbe screeched, before Hermione felt the contents of the woman's champagne glass fly at her face before dripping down.

Mrs. Goyle raised her glass to do the same before a hand latched onto to her's pulling the glass back. Hermione was surprised to see Gregory Goyle, stopping his mother anger bubbling in his face.

"I'm ashamed of you mother, of both of you. For once could you behave like an adult? And everything Hermione said absolutely true. I think it's best be leave now seen, as it's impossible for you not to cause trouble everywhere you go. That's the second mistake this week mother. I've already warned – one more mistake and won't speak to you ever again. I'm trying to move on and I don't want to be held back by you if this is how you're going to behave."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which he handed to Hermione, so she could wipe the wine off.

"Gregory!" Mrs. Crabbe shrieked again. "You should know better than to treat your mother like that. It's was the filthy mudblood's fault–"

"That better not be my fiancé you're calling a filthy mudblood Mrs. Crabbe!" Draco thundered.

"Oh, young master Malfoy it's simply a misunderstanding. You don't know what's going on."

"Really? So I didn't see you verbally attacking Hermione? I didn't see you disrespect her and throw her worst memories in her face? You didn't throw your drink on her? You didn't throw her against the balcony? My fiancé is pregnant, and even if she wasn't I still wouldn't condone that behavior! Whilst it appeared to be only a slight bump, you best hope that my child and fiancé and are unharmed or I will destroy you both." He threatened, malice pouring out of his eyes. "I would have intervened earlier, but Hermione rarely needs my help but I won't tolerate this ongoing–"

He was cut of by his mother's voice, normally soft now sharp with anger herself. "Draco dear, why don't you take Hermione back into the party and I'll deal with the trash."

Wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist he brushed a kiss on her forehead, before leading her off to find their friends.

"Thank you for trusting me Hermione. For not believing them for even a second."

"I love you Draco and I will always trust you. That will never change."

Narcissa waited until, Draco and Hermione made it back on side before she wheeled back around.

"Gregory you are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. Beatrice and Raelene, you are no longer welcome on the Malfoy Estate. If I ever see you anywhere near my son, my daughter-in-law and their children I will make a Dementor's Kiss seem like paradise to what I'll do to you. No one threatens my family. And no one disrespects my family in my own home."

Grabbing both of witches roughly she apparated out to the outside the gates of the estate. Narcissa released them roughly, not caring when one of them lost balance, and fell into a puddle that had yet to dry from this morning. Narcissa returned back to the party a feral smile of achievement on her face as she apparated back to the ballroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I don't believe Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle's first names were ever revealed, so for the sake of this story I just made them up. I ended up going with Raelene Goyle and Beatrice Crabbe.

 **I was BOTWP:** Thank you so much. Yeah, my take on Narcissa, is that she is stuck with one foot in each world (which isn't a bad thing – sort of the best of both worlds) so the aim was formal invitations to everyone but close friends / relatives then she spiced it up a little. Or that's what I was trying to convey anyway.


	63. Chapter LVII

**CHAPTER LVII**

 _The Perfect Couple_

 _By Violet Fell_

 _Last night I had the pleasure of witnessing and being the sole writer for the engagement of the century! Can you believe that Draco Malfoy, raised as a pureblood supremist by his father Lucius Malfoy is engaged to the Golden Girl and muggle-born, Hermione Granger!_

 _It was an honor to be able to attend the engagement party because you can feel their love and adoration for each other from the other side of the room. I don't know how many times I caught Draco and Hermione gazing into each other's eyes during the night – it appears to be a match made in heaven. From what research I have done they were the brightest two students of their year, so intellectually they are perfectly matched along with their advanced magic skills. And they look so gorgeous together I can't wait to see the beautiful children these two will create. I'm sure they'll wreak havoc on the wizarding world with their combined looks, intelligence and magical abilities._

 _I think the cutest thing that I witnessed at this party was that Narcissa Malfoy, who supports the couple hold heartedly, wore matching colour dress to Hermione and her muggle mother to solidify her respect and support in front of the wizarding family. Such a simple thing, but was reverberated across all the wizarding families in attendance._

 _I must admit that I was worried towards the middle of the night when Hermione was verbally attacked and corned by Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle. It seems with their husbands locked in Azkaban, the enjoy their time in tormenting those around them. But even after the disgusting names and lies they spat at Hermione, her unwavering love and respect for her fiancé proved that love really can conquer all. Both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were obviously upset and angry of the treatment that Hermione received that Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle were banned for the Malfoy estate for the foreseeable future._

 _It makes me sad to see that some people still cling to these petty beliefs. Mrs. Goyle's only son, Gregory, stood against his mother defending Hermione. Hermione and Draco, despite circumstances of birth found undeniable love and passion between then. I think it's time for the world to remember that times have changed and we should all learn from Hermione and Draco. They are the embodiment of love, change and forgiveness, which we should all strive to emulate._

 _It also seemed that the couple engagement's wasn't the night's biggest event, as Draco publically revealed that Hermione Granger is currently pregnant with his second child. Soon there shall be another Malfoy heir running along! When I asked Draco about when we can expect the wedding to be he answered:_

 _"_ _At this stage we have no date in mind. Hermione's last pregnancy was rough, I want her to relax and focus on delivering on our child. We love each other fiercely, and us not being married before we have a baby won't change anything. Once the baby is born we'll set a date, but for now we're enjoying being engaged and the prospect of raising another child."_

 _For a more in depth retelling of the nights events, please turn to page 23 – 30, complete with photographs captured on the night._


	64. Chapter LVIII

**CHAPTER LVIII**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione and Narcissa glanced around the room, surveying all that they had accomplished. When Hermione had approached Narcissa to help her redecorate the bedroom across from Draco and Hermione's room into a nursery, Narcissa had been ecstatic. Hermione had thought perhaps that she might not want to, seen as she had wanted to redecorate the muggle way (at least as much as possible), though that didn't phase Narcissa one bit. Six hours later and they had finished redecorating using both muggle way and magic. The house elves had taken all the furniture out and put them into an unused room for storage, giving them a blank canvas to work on.

"We finished this quicker than I expected."

"I know. The only task that took long to complete was painting the walls. I was expecting to have ward the room so that Draco wouldn't see anything before it was all finished. He's going to love this you know. It's a simple thing but it provides warmth in a home. Pureblood families aren't much for it – a child's bedroom looks like every other bedroom in the house." Narcissa replied.

"I don't want that for my children, at least not growing up."

Narcissa came and gave Hermione and hug.

"My son is very lucky to have you Hermione. And so Pyxis, and my newest grandchild."

A small tear escape Hermione's eye, as she smiled at her mother-in-law. Hermione wasn't sure how she had lived with Ron all those years because it wasn't out of love or happiness. She had never been as happy as she was now, and it scared her even now to think of what she would have missed out on had Ron not attacked her and she followed through with the engagement.

Ivy apparted into the newly decorated nursery, interrupting Hermione's reply.

"Master Draco has returned home, Mistresses."

"Thank you Ivy. I'll leave you two alone until dinner. Let me know when you want to start redecorating the other rooms in this wing into more children appropriate rooms."

"Thank you Narcissa. I really enjoyed today, painting aside."

Narcissa chuckled at that comment. Hermione had wanted to paint the room the muggle way, however once they had started Hermione had discovered just how much she hated painting and had regretted that decision almost instantaneously. Next time she would mind so much if they used a little more magic.

Draco returned home, surprised out how quiet the front of the Manor appeared. Normally Hermione was down in the parlor playing with Pyxis at this time of night. Apparating up to his bedroom he shrugged off his jacket and checked the bathroom to see if Hermione was there. Coming up empty he decided to go check in Pyxis' bedroom next. He was a little surprised to Ivy in there playing with Pyxis.

"Master Draco. Ivy looks after young master. Master back now so Ivy go and help prepare dinner."

Before Draco could even comment the elf had apparated out of the room leaving him startled with his son. It was unusual behavior for his elf to say something like that so hurriedly and then leave so abruptly before he could even respond. He supposed he could summon her back and ask her what was going on but Draco had long since past the time off ordering his house elves around. Bending over he grabbed Pyxis and threw him in the air a couple of times before kissing his son on the forehead.

He had stepped into the corridor when he mused to Pyxis, "Where's your mother hiding Pyxis?"

Pyxis began widely throwing his arms towards the spare bedroom across from his and Hermione's, where she had first stayed after Weasley had nearly killed her. Draco was about to tell him that she wouldn't be there, there would be no reason, when he saw the door slightly ajar. Curious now he snuck forward with Pxyis, hoping they could both surprise Hermione if she was in there. What greeted him in the room shocked him.

Hermione turned around at the sound of the door opening, enveloped by a soft glow of lights from the room. The room looked completely different to when he last had seen it. The large poster bed and dark decorations were nowhere to be seen. Instead the entire room had been redecorated and replaced. The dark timber wall finishing's remained, but was now complimented by soft blue pastel wall paint. The ceiling was enchanted, much like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, mirroring the dark night sky detailed with the colors and shapes of the cosmos. The timber cabinets had been recycled, but repainted to match the color of the timber wall finishing's, placed against the left wall. Draco blinked a couple of times as he took in the new dark timber cot with a pastel green quilt inside. Sitting a top resided a long green snake and a proud red lion, causing him to smirk.

Hermione approached him and bent her head down to kiss Pyxis on the forehead. "I wanted to surprise you. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted the baby to be close in case she needed me, in case she needed us. And no disrespect to how you were raised but the pureblood houses can be so cold and sterile. I don't want that for our children. I want them to be able to live in home with warmth and love not just a house. Narcissa helped me." Hermione paused giving Draco a careful look.

Draco listened stunned for a moment before he grinned at her.

"And I thought…" she continued, "I thought this would be the best room for a nursery as its directly across from us, and the only room in this wing without a bathroom. We can move Pyxis into the room next to this one, that way he's closer to us and to his new sibling. And then I thought that we could perhaps redecorate Pyxis' new room. Together."

"Our children are so lucky to have you Hermione. They won't for a moment ever doubt that they are loved in this home. And thank you for allowing Mother to join. Even though she has us, I know she is lonely. She misses Lucius, well her Lucius, the one before Voldemort destroyed the man was. Tomorrow's Saturday. A perfect day for redecorating I think."

With his free hand he pulled Hermione against his body and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I do have one question though. Why is there a lion in the crib? It's a Malfoy, of course he's going to be Slytherin." Draco added cheekily.

To which Hermione retorted back knowing it would offend his sensibilities, "well then I hope _she_ is in Hufflepuff!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been so long between updates. There's been a lot going on in my life draining all my spare time. And then because it's been so long between writing I found it very hard to get back into the swing of the story. Writer's block has got to be one of the worst things ever! And with no internet the last month it makes it very hard to update.

 **I was BOTWP:** Yes I believe Ron would have access to newspapers…well maybe not anymore. I imagine he was getting them as regularly as one would in Azkaban until he saw the article announcing Hermione and Draco's engagement. He wouldn't have taken the news well and they'll wait a little while before giving him one again. Ron will get better one day, but it will take a lot of time.


	65. Chapter LIX

**CHAPTER LIX**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Draco held his son carefully by the waist, to hold his eager child back so that he wouldn't dive right into the paint buckets. Much to Hermione's horror, when he had heard that her and Mother had painted the walls the muggle way, Draco had been intrigued and wanted to participate too. He had gone down with Hermione to muggle paint shop and bought every shade of colour they thought Pyxis might like and brought it back with them.

"Pyxis, which colour do you think you'd like your new room to be? Do you want a blue room, or a green one or a red?"

"Or a yellow?" Hermione asked. "Hufflepuff's adore yellow." She added evilly.

Whilst he would love his child no whatever what house they ended up being in, some habits were hard to break, and he would always think Hufflepuff as a lesser house in comparison to the others. But at the same time, he new that if their children were sorted into Hufflepuff he would still be proud and knew that Hufflepuff would be lucky to have their children. He loved Hermione even more that she was cheerfully teasing him with it.

Pyxis looked at the couple of shades of yellow, then walked over not impressed towards the reds. He pointed to the bright red paint shouting excitedly "Wed! Wed!"

Hermione chuckled. "Still think your first born is going Slytherin? Okay Pyxis, how about you go play with Narcissa and let mummy and daddy paint your new room. Would you like that?"

"Wed?"

"Yes sweetie. Red."

"Gwama?"

It was hard work painting, but Draco wasn't sure why Hermione and Mother seemed to dislike it so much. He'd had fun doing it. Taking in pleasure knowing that he had created something for his son.

"How do you think we should enchant the ceiling?" Hermione asked as she used her wand to pack away the painting supplies and left over paint.

"Well I was thinking that instead of the ceiling we could enchant the walls, were the paint is."

"That would be nice. Slightly different from the nursery, but special none the less."

"How about a dragon? He can fly from around the room. Pyxis would love that."

"We could put some clouds in too, that he could fly through and around. But before we do lets get all the furniture in."

"Did you keep the bed that was originally in here?"

"Yes, put we placed it in one of the spare unused rooms. Would you like me to bring it back? Though isn't it a little large for Pyxis…"

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist pulling her close. He caressed his lips against hers. "Trust me." He whispered.

Hermione grinned saucily at him before replying, "that's usually where I go Draco Malfoy." She apparated out of the room before he could retort back.

Hermione returned shortly a shrunken bed in her hand. She placed on the floor waving her wand over it to return it back to its rightful size. Draco used his wand to transfigure the large four-poster bed to a smaller sized double bed. The bed was low to the ground so Pyxis couldn't hurt himself falling out. The dark wooden bedhead remained but the posters were gone. The bed was also no longer rectangular but rather circular. Walking over to bed he straightened the sheets and pillow before reaching into his pocket and placed an object on his bed. It was a gift that had meant a lot to him. His first present from Hermione, and he wanted to share it with his son.

Hermione gasped behind him, staring at the model dragon. "You kept it? All this time?"

Draco turned around and gave her a puzzled look. "Hermione I keep everything you give. Everything you do is important to me and I won't ever forget it."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "But it was just a birthday present."

"Nothing from you is _just_ a present."

By the time dinner had come and gone, the pair had finished his room. The paint was dry and furniture was arranged. Pyxis' cot still remained, as he wasn't quite ready for the bed but he soon would be. The red walls had been enchanted, forests and mountaintops on the bottom of the walls, and skies and clouds above. Soaring around was a golden dragon.

"Wed!"

The sounds of Pyxis squeal of delight had them turning around to see Narcissa arrive with their very tired, bathed and dressed in pajamas, son who ran towards the wall with gusto and stared at in awe. Draco allowed Pyxis to watch the dragon for a couple of minutes before he swooped his son up and placed him in his crib.

"Time to sleep Pyxis. You can play with the dragon in the morning."

"Dwaon". Pyxis mumbled sleepily.

"Yes dragon, and he's all yours. And tomorrow you can play with him, and the dragon model on your bed. But now its time to sleep." Draco bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight son."

Hermione and Narcissa followed, before they headed for the door and lights turned out. They watched as Pyxis fell asleep immediately bathed in the soft light glow of now white dragon sleeping a top a mountain illuminating the room ever slightly.


	66. Chapter LX

**CHAPTER LX**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione stared, unblinking, at the blood that ran down her legs. A large pool of red bathed her feet. Her stomach ached with pain but Hermione was numb. All she could do was stare. Stare at the blood and no that once more she had lost her child. She closed her eyes before collapsing to the ground, sobs breaking through her once more. Hadn't she suffered enough before? Why must she go through this pain again? Something had her pausing though. The brushing of a small hand wiping away the tears on her face. Hermione blinked her eyes open confused.

"Don't cry Mum. It will be okay. You'll see."

Hermione stared at a small child, shocked. She didn't know this child and yet she did. She was staring a younger version of herself, face lightly dusted with freckles and a familiar mane of red hair. Her baby. Her Hugo.

He grabbed her hand pulling her up and away from the blood. The unexpected movement jostled her forward, propelling her into a sun bathed room full of laughter. Her son was still holding her hand, but she couldn't her voice. She tried to speak but nothing come out.

"It's okay Mum. Stop looking at your past, and look to the future." Without saying anything more he let go of her hand and disappeared.

"HUGO! HUGO!" Hermione scream panicked at having lost her boy once more. She peered around desperately but he was nowhere to be seen. Her attention locked onto six figures in front her, oblivious to her desperation. Her breath hitched as she watched herself.

Lying on top of a large bed on the left side was Draco, and on the right side herself. In between them four children listened eagerly, comfy under the blankets, as their parents read them a story. She recognized Pyxis immediately as the oldest of the four. Two boys and two girls. Hermione placed her hands on her stomach, not feeling any trace of blood, just the small healthy bump of her fourth month of pregnancy. She smiled in relief in happiness. She was going to have a baby. And the baby was going to be loved and healthy, and if she wanted to she could have more. Her little Hugo was healthy, she only lost him because of Ron. But that wasn't going to happen this time.

Hermione closed her eyes, waking up at the feeling on hands caressing her cheek. She peered up sleepily at Draco.

"I dreamt I lost the baby again…but…it was okay because I saw Hugo. Or what I imagine Hugo would look like as a small boy. He me took away and he showed me the future I wanted to see. A future with you and our healthy children. I think I'm going to be okay now."

Draco caressed her face again. The earlier worry replaced with relief. "Well I'm glad that he was there to protect his mother when I couldn't. I love you Hermione and I know you have been scared. And rightfully so. But you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you think your going to be okay. Pregnancy should be a happy time. Not a stressful time, and I'm glad you could experience that."

Hermione reached out towards Draco, pulling his face down against hers lips brushing against each other. "It's because I have such a wonderful family, wonderful friends and the best fiancé I could ever dream of having."


	67. Chapter LXI

**CHAPTER LXI**

\- The Burrow -

Hermione sat in the kitchen of the Burrow sending Ginny quizzical looks. She had been avoiding the topic for weeks, and Hermione was determined to get the answer this time.

Ginny blushed as if guilty of something, before asking Hermione, "What?"

Hermione took advantage of George, Molly, Arthur and Harry fussing over Pyxis to whisper at Ginny, "so who is he, and when do I get to meet him?"

"Meet who?" Ginny whispered back anxiously.

"The man who has you so captivated that we find you staring into space with a smile on your face most day. The man who causes you to blush everytime we mention the thought of you admiring someone. The person who cause you to look guiltily at Harry as if you've done something wrong when you haven't. So which Slytherin is it? You asked what it was like to be with a Slytherin?"

Hermione silently prayed it wasn't Theo or Blaise. Theo was happily married, and Blaise had a relationship she didn't quiet understand with Astoria. She considered them both her friends, but they were involved and happy. She didn't want Ginny to get hurt.

"I…" Ginny mumbled, "I can't tell you." Seeing that Hermione was going to question she continued. "It's not that I don't want to tell you Mione. I just can't. I'm not ready to. I can't even tell him that I like him. Everytime I try to I feel guilty. And like you said I shouldn't it. I just don't think I'm quiet ready yet. I just hope it's not too late if I am."

Hermione gave Ginny's hand a supportive squeeze. "He'd be lucky to have you. And Gin, if it's right, if you both love each other, time means nothing. Look at Draco and I, we could have been together all those years ago, but our stubbornness got in the way. But no amount of stubborn can prevail over love. We found each other. We waited years to be together, but you know what, the waiting just made it that much more special Gin. And between you and me, Slytherin's are a lot more devious in bed."

Ginny gave Hermione and watery smile. "Thank you Mione."

"Oi what are you two gossiping about over there?" George asked curiously.

Wanting to respect Ginny's wishes, but not knowing what to say, Hermione diverted the conversation to Harry, inwardly apologizing at her best friend.

"So Harry, how's Luna been?"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush bright red, which caused all of them to giggle in amusement. Even has he got older, Harry was always rather shy about romance and love.

"You don't mind at all Ginny?" Harry asked nervously.

"No. I'm happy for you Harry. We made the right choice, and if being with Luna makes you happy, as your friend I'm happy for you."

"Well were not really together. I mean. I don't know exactly what we are. We're spending a lot of time together, but don't know if we're actually dating."

"Would you like to?" Molly asked gently.

"I think so. I think she's what I need. I've been spending most of my time at Godric's Hollow. Luna's been helping me repair it, make a home again. One day I'd like to be able to raise a family there. It's a family home that was torn apart and left abandoned for years. It deserves to be a home again. Which reminds me, I don't need two homes. Godric's Hollow is mostly done, but Grimmauld Place deserves the same treatment. It deserves to become a home of love and laughter. Needs a makeover but nonetheless. Ivy and Richard want to move to closer to everyone, for their sake but also for Teddy. I offered them Grimmauld Place and they accepted. I think Sirius would have liked to see the house have a family in it once more. If it can't be mine, I think he'd love that his best friend's son will grow up there."

"Harry. That was very generous and courageous thing to do." Arthur spoke. "We know how much Sirius meant to you, and the house is a link to him now that he is gone. Your parents would have been proud many over times over, but I think they would be prouder still that in times of peace you haven't lost sight of who you are."

"It's hard to loose sight, when have such amazing and kind family and friends reminding me of just how human we are. With Ivy and Richard not being able to use magic it would take a while to renovate the muggle way, so I'm going to help them out with magic tomorrow. Does anyone want to join me?"

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly. "We'd love to help. Narcissa, Draco and I have been renovating our wing in the Manor and it's been so much fun. Count all three of us in tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hope everyone is enjoying the new chapters after such a long time between updates!

I wasn't sure if this would confuse anyone, so I thought I'd add in a little note in case it did. When Harry and Ginny first broke up, she was still living at Grimmauld Place. It's been a few years since then, and Ginny has her own apartment by herself so she won't be getting kicked out or anything like that!

I was also originally going to right a chapter with them all the Weasley's (minus Ron), the Malfoy's and Luna helping to renovate but when I started writing it, I just couldn't get it to come across as interesting or without seeming to repeat the early redecoration chapters with Narcissa and Hermione.

 **KissMiInk:** Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it, and thank you for your kind comments. I'm surprised by how well liked and the generous/wonderful reviews many of you have taken the time to write. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the chapter to come too as we enter the final arc of this story.


	68. Chapter LXII

**C** **HAPTER LXII**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione stared at her growing stomach. She was now six months pregnant, and seemingly growing bigger each day. Each day she seemed to feel even more bloated and uncomfortable, only made worse by her babies constant liking for kicking in the womb. But despite the uncomfortableness, she wouldn't pass it up for the world. Returning her attention back to Pyxis, she noticed that he was staring at Draco, a determined expression on his face, as Draco had his back to him slicing up some teacake for them.

Hermione gasped in surprise, causing Draco to whirl around, as Pyxis took his first steps and wobbled over to his father. Draco put the knife down on the table, both parents watching their son quietly not wanting to say anything that would startle this precious moment. As if sensing he was about to fall, Pyxis wobbled faster throwing his arms out at Draco's legs. Hermione smiled as she watched him take one last step before falling over at his legs.

Draco wasted no time, reaching down and lifted Pyxis up into the hair kissing his forehead and tousling his hair. "That's my boy. How about you try to walk to Mama and your brother?" He asked as he lowered him back to the floor.

Hermione grinned as she watched Pyxis eagerly stumble towards her. He collapsed half way and Hermione was about to get up worried he would get frustrated by his lack of progress when he stood up again and continued. She watched with pride as her son walked the longer distance from Draco to her, getting back up each time he stumbled. She swallowed with anticipation as he took the one last step towards her and wrapped his small arms around her stomach. He shrieked excitedly when the baby chose that exact moment to start kicking.

Tears started forming in her eyes. She was so lucky to have all this, and while she never wished for Hugo to die, she was thankful that Ron had showed his true colours before it was too late. If she had of stayed with him, she would have missed out on the perfect life, the life she had always hoped she'd one day have.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Just a short chapter this time, sorry. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


	69. Chapter LXIII

**C** **HAPTER LXIII**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror in disgust. She was huge, uncomfortable and wearing baggy clothes designed for comfort and practicality not appearance. She looked like a pregnant woman, not exactly date like material. She was over this pregnancy. Over feeling bloated. Over not being able to get a good night sleep and now she couldn't even enjoy her date night. God help her if she ever got pregnant again. Why couldn't the man be the one to carry to the baby? Throwing the other dress in her hand to the floor in disgust she stormed out of the bathroom past a startled looking Draco.

"We're not going to tonight." She grumbled.

"Hermione luv, what's wrong."

"Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong. You did this." She waved her hands widely at her torso. "Two months more of this uncomfortable weight. Two months more of me growing larger. I don't want to go outside let alone on a date." She huffed.

"You look beautiful luv as always."

Hermione merely glared at Draco's response.

"I feel as attractive as I am comfortable." Draco chuckled but stifled the laughter at Hermione's once more enraged expression. "That's funny to you?"

"Of course not luv." He tried to act contrite, but a small smirk snuck its way onto his face. "We don't have to go out to have a date night. Besides I think what you need is something to relax you."

"Don't say a bath. Do you know how depressing it is to know that I can't bathe unless you're here because I'm so fat, that I can't stand up in the tub without fear of falling over?" She growled again, slightly exaggerated the truth.

Draco guided Hermione over to the bed, pushing her back gently against the silk sheets. He slid her top up, stopping every so often to caress her skin with his fingers as he did. He bent down and lowered gentle kisses against her stomach.

"I know your uncomfortable luv, but you're the strongest woman I know. You'll survive the two months, and I'll be hear to soothe away every bit of pain."

Hermione growled in frustration. "I don't want to last another two months Draco. I'm bloody uncomfortable as it is and I'm only going to get bigger. I just want a normal body again and to be able to hold our little girl in our arms. I've waited seven months. I just want to hold her. I want to hold my child." She croaked out at the end.

"We both do. Time will go quickly. We'll be holding him shortly luv. Then we'll have our hands full with two children. It will come sooner than you think. And in the meantime, I better find some ways to distract you. To relax you."

He continued his path up her stomach, trailing kisses across her skin, each gaining more passion until he hovered just below her breasts. He pushed the top over her head, throwing it behind in, before closing in to suck one of her breasts with his tongue. She moaned at the contact, her hands reaching for his head. They tangled in his hair and pushed him down against it. He stopped sucking, using his tongue to draw a path around her nipple, causing her shudder. It was a lot easier to distract Hermione when she was pregnancy. Pregnancy heighted ones sensitivity to a certain touch.

Draco raised his head to shower attention to her right breast when she shrieked and blocked her breasts with a pillow. He whirled around in alarm, looking for what had startled her and his face turned red with embarrassment as he located the source. He had forgotten that he had brought Pyxis up to say goodnight before they left for their date with Blaise looking after him. His son was exactly where he had left him, sitting on the small couch watching his parents as if try to unravel what he witnessed.

"On my god." Hermione wailed.

"I'll...I'll…" Draco stuttered, "I'll take him back down to Blaise now."

Draco gently picked his son up, quickly leaving the room heading towards Blaise. He couldn't believe that he forgot that his son was there. Couldn't believe that their son had witnessed that. He hoped he hadn't traumatized him. Blaise's chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

"It's not often that Draco Malfoy gets embarrassed. I'm curious to know what would evoke such a response."

This caused Draco to redden even further.

"I think I just traumatized my child."

"How?" Blaise asked raising one of his eyebrows in question.

"I got into a rather heated kissing session with Hermione, and she was half undressed and we both forgot Pyxis was in the room and could see everything."

Not being able to resist, Blaise spoke to his best friend in a calm yet serious voice. "Your right Draco. Pyxis will be traumatized for the rest of his life. I've heard stories of children growing up unable to enter into relationships. Growing old and alone."

Seeing Draco's expression blanch, he decided to put his friend out of his misery. "I'm kidding Draco. I'm sure Pyxis will be fine. Besides he's little, he probably won't even remember it."

Draco's face began to twitch in annoyance. He leveled his gaze at Blaise, wanting to get even. He just hoped that Blaise was right and that Pyxis wouldn't remember. He knew that if he ever walked into his parents having sex he would have remembered it. And it would've been the one thing he would have wanted to forget most in the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Just to be clear, Hermione is not regretting being pregnant, but I think all mothers at some point reach a stage where they just want it to be over so their bodies can be back to normal. There hormonal, tired and uncomfortable and tend to like to take a little of the stress out on their partner, who appear to not have to go through any 'pain' at all. That's just my observations. Hermione is just having one of those hormonal 'bad' days.

I wanted this chapter to a bit lighthearted. Hope it achieved its purpose.


	70. Chapter LXIV

**CHAPTER LXIV**

\- Zabini Manor -

Hermione and Pansy watched their family and friends soar above them on the small quidditch field located on the land behind the Zabini Manor. It had readily become a tradition that once a month they would all gather together as a family. Each family took turns of hosting, with last month everyone gathered at Ginny's small townhouse. It had been a tight fit, but with a few crafty spells, the small apartment barely bothered them.

Hermione's parents had joined Narcissa, Molly and Arthur Weasley in a small tea garden off the side of the house for afternoon tea, rather than watch the theatrics of quidditch. They were also watching over their nine grandchildren, with the help of Percy and Audrey. Pyxis and Rowan were eager to play with each other again, but this time they were joined by Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, April, Molly and Lucy.

She turned her attention back to the game, which she was supposed to be assisting Pansy with umpiring. Being pregnant, she was umpiring from the ground and keeping score whilst Pansy umpired from the air. A smile cracked open on her face, as she watched Draco's determined expression to beat Harry at Quidditch once and for all. Harry and Draco were the two seekers of course. Ivy and Richard had desired to try their luck flying and playing quidditch, both serving as a chaser for Harry and Draco's teams. Knowing how dangerous Quidditch could be to those who had access to magic, Hermione had placed extra protection charms on those two to protect them from the bludgers swarming around the field. Ginny and Fleur were on Draco's team as the other two chasers, Blaise and Charlie as the beaters and Hale as their keeper. On Harry's team, Theo acted as the keeper, Angelina and Astoria as the two chasers, and Greg and George as the two beaters.

They had been playing for two hours now, with the scores level, neither team seeming to be able to get a good lead on the other. Her attention flickered over to Draco who had been circling around the ground before he shot off behind the goal posts after what she assumed was the Snitch. Harry seemed to notice as well and dived towards them too. Hermione watched excited as Draco, just in front of Harry outstretched his hand ready to capture the snitch when Hermione felt the strangest of sensations. She froze when she realized what had happened.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled anxiously.

At the sound of Hermione's yell, he whirled around to look at her, noticing the shock on her face before turning his broom and soaring back towards her. He noticed Harry the others doing the same, with Blaise and Theo trying to spell in the bludgers in place. As he reached closer to the ground he jumped off the broom, running towards her.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

She seemed in a daze, before she smiled weakly at him. "My water broke."

"What?"

"Just now it broke."

Draco blinked a couple of times before the information sunk in. "But you're not due for a couple of weeks."

"I guess she wanted to meet us early."

Hermione's answer seemed to throw him out of his daze. Not wasting a moment longer, he turned towards his friends, "I'm taking Hermione to St Mungo's. Someone please inform mother and Hermione's parents. You are all welcome to come too. Our baby boy is coming!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, apparting over to St Mungo's but not before Hermione gave him a gentle slap across the back of his head. "It's a girl." This caused him to laugh once more at her stubbornness.

...

.

...

Draco froze outside the doors, his hand lifted to push open the doors but he couldn't do it. He had brought Pyxis in to see Hermione for a little bit when she had finally dilated ten centimeters and he had quickly rushed out to let his mother and in laws watch over Pyxis, whilst he helped Hermione get through the delivery. He had but now he couldn't go back in. He was afraid. Afraid more than falling in love with Hermione at Hogwarts. More afraid of Voldemort and of turning his back against him. He had everything he ever wanted and the one thing he couldn't live without in the world – Hermione.

He had helped her through her fears of pregnancy, and now he was the one frozen with fear. It had been in this exact same hospital, in this very wing were Daphne had passed away after giving birth to Pyxis. He wouldn't survive if he lost Hermione. He couldn't, and he was scared it was going to happen again.

Draco jumped in shock as he felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder in comfort. He turned around to see Henry Granger, smiling at him gently.

"It's okay to be nervous and afraid. I was so nervous that when I went in with Alice, I kept pestering her with all these pointless questions that just agitated a woman already in pain and stressed. And then when Hermione started to come out, I fainted. I couldn't handle the blood. My wife was strong enough for both of us. And I know Hermione will be the same. She doesn't need you in there. Doesn't need you to make her feel safe or loved. She wants you there."

"I'm afraid." Draco choked out. "Daphne, my first wife, passed away moments after giving birth to Pyxis. She passed away suddenly and without any reason. What if I walk through that door, and it happens again? What if I loose Hermione?"

"Then this time, you'll have not only your mother to support and help you, but my wife and myself. You will have Pyxis to love, and your new child. Hermione will live on through him or her, and even Pyxis. But you won't know unless you go through those doors. You open them, and Hermione may live. You open them, and something you never expected, but happy and wondrous could occur. Life isn't only pain and suffering. They teach to truly appreciate the happy moments when they come. Both you and Hermione know that better than anyone else. But you've also had your fair share of bad experiences. It's time for a happy one."

Shakily, Draco reached around and enveloped him in a hug, thanking him were words seemed to fail him. He stepped closer to the doors, pushing them open and walking over towards Hermione who was attempting to push the baby out. Seeing this, Draco pushed through his fear and ran towards her, cupping her hand.

...

.

...

Draco brushed the damp tendrils of hair from Hermione's cheek as she slumped in the bed in exhaustion. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The fear, the paranoia that something bad was going to happen was still eating away at the back of his mind. He looked at her, examining her carefully for any signs of pain or illness. Hermione smiled back at him groggily, exhaustion the only sign presenting itself.

"Promise me. Promise that you won't leave me."

Hermione stared at Draco, confused, before realization dawned. She instantly felt guilty. The whole pregnancy Draco had supported her through her ups and downs, and through her own fears and insecurities she had ignored the fears that Draco had locked away. He had lost Daphne in the exact scenario that they were now in. She should have comforted him and soothed his fears before, but better late than never. She would help him now.

"It's okay. I'm tired but healthy. Nothing is going to go wrong. The nurse is going to bring us our baby girl. She's going to be gorgeous and healthy. I'm going hold her and love instantly. You're going to hold her and we're both going to be okay. I love you Draco. Whether I'm alive or not, I'll always be with you, together forever. You're stuck with me now."

His anxious face, relaxed at her words, his mouth smirking slightly. "I couldn't think of anyone better to me stuck with for all eternity."

"Sir, Madam," the nurse queried from the top of the bed, "would you like to hold your baby boy?"

If Draco wasn't smirking earlier he certainly was now. "What a day. I discover I'm stuck with my fiancé for all eternity, gifted two children and Hermione Granger was finally wrong. Told you it would be boy luv. First Malfoy child always is."

In response, Hermione merely stuck her tongue out at him childishly causing him to laugh. Draco took his newborn son, wrapped in a light blue blanket from the nurse's hands. He stared at the baby in amazement before lowering him down towards Hermione.

"Do you have a name for him?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. His name is Scorpius. Scorpius Severus Malfoy."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It seems that Draco is destined to never beat Harry! I'm a cruel, cruel person to do that to him.

 **shaymars:** Being a Malfoy, I think Pyxis would deliberately forget about the whole incident, until perhaps he might be in jam with his parents and try to blackmail his way out of it. Well he is a Malfoy after all, though how well it would work on the combined parenting of Hermione and Draco is another question.

Also I have no clue, if there are any negative effects at apparating whilst pregnant. For the sake of the story I'm pretending not if there are.

Hope this pregnancy hasn't felt rushed to anyone! I wanted to get through it as fast as possible, so I could move onto the Wedding, but didn't want gloss over the pregnancy period either so it felt abrupt. Let me know your thoughts? Did it work, or did it still feel to short? It was a hard balance to maintain and try to keep it interesting and flowing.


	71. Chapter LXV

**CHAPTER LXV**

\- St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries -

They were only meant to have two visitors at once in the room, but the nurse had agreed to bend the rule just this once, so both their parents could meet their new family member. Once they had, he would take Scorpius out to meet the extended family that was waiting anxiously outside the doors. Hermione could recover from the exhaustion then. The nurse opened the door, and Narcissa entered carrying Pyxis followed by Henry and Alice. Narcissa handed over a confused yet excited Pyxis over to Draco, who took his son over to meet his new baby brother. Their parents stayed back by the door, giving them a little bit of space first.

He sat Pyxis on the bed gently, and pointed over to Hermione who had baby Scorpius scooped in her arms. "Pyxis, this Scorpius. He's your baby brother."

"Bwatha." Pyxis squealed excitedly, causing both parents to smirk now. They had been teaching Pyxis all during the pregnancy, about brothers and babies and were glad that he had understood some of it. Draco watched as Pyxis crawled up the bed towards Hermione's lap before stopping to gently press his hand against his cheek, squealing again, "Bwatha."

Draco couldn't help the tears of happiness stirring in his eyes, and went to blink them away when the flash of lightbulb stopped him. From the corner of his eye, he watched as his mother shrank a wizarding camera and placed it back into her small purse bag. He beckoned them forward, "Come and meet your new grandson."

"Oh Hermione, he's adorable. Two Malfoy boys, what a handle. Goodness knows Draco was enough." Narcissa snickered, teasingly.

"What is Scorpius full name, darling?" Alice asked.

"Scorpius Severus Malfoy."

"Severus, that name sounds familiar. Wait that was the potions professor?"

Draco swallowed, a small pang of sadness rising, before he answered. "Yes. He was my godfather, and Potions Master at Hogwarts. Professor Severus Snape. He was a great man, and dedicated his life to help end Voldemort, and just never lived to see it."

Hermione started chuckling. "I don't believe in Heaven, but if there is an afterlife, can you imagine his reaction we he finds out we've named one of our sons after him."

Draco chuckled as well.

"He wouldn't be happy?" Henry asked.

"Severus was a complicated man. He fell in love with woman, who could never return his feelings but he never stopped loving her, even after Voldemort killed her. He protected in secret her son, and he worked in secret to end Voldemort even as he appeared to be one of his biggest followers. He could be incredibly grumpy, but those who knew him, the real him, knew he protected those he loved fiercely, was stubborn and determined. He persevered through pain no matter the cost, but could be gentle and caring when the need arose, though he would argue otherwise. I think given the relationship that Hermione and Draco had early on at Hogwarts, and than Hermione and his early on before everyone knew of his scarifies, he'd be startled that they did. Part of him would be disbelieving and the other part would be happy, would be flattered, though again he would never admit it." Narcissa answered for them.

...

.

...

Draco left Hermione in the company of their parents and a now sleeping Pyxis to relax, whilst he cradled Scorpius in his arms ready to meet his new extended family. As soon as his head popped out of the doors the Weasley family was yelling excited cheers and congratulations. He paced over to gathered masses. Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique and Louis, Charlie and April, Percy Audrey, Molly and Lucy, George and Angelina, Ginny, Richard, Ivy and Teddy, Hale, Theo, Pansy and Rowan, Blaise and Astoria.

"Everyone, you'll love to know that Hermione was wrong for the first time today. We have a beautiful baby boy, not girl, and I like everyone meet Scorpius Severus Malfoy."

He watched as Blaise grinned at Theo, holding out his hand. Theo grumbled under his breath, handing Blaise some coins reluctantly. Draco arched his brows in question.

"Blaise I had a bet as to whether you were going to keep the Black family naming traditions or start naming your children John and Jane." Theo replied.

"And I won. I knew Hermione would want to."

Draco just shook his head in amusement at his shameless friends, not the least bit offended.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

FYI, it just happens to be a weekend, if anyone was wondering why no one was not previously at work.


	72. Chapter LXVI

**C** **HAPTER LXVI**

\- St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries -

Hermione lifted tiny Scorpius in her arms, ready to feed her child for the first time. She nudged Draco awake, who had fallen asleep after everyone had left for the day. Pyxis was staying with her parents tonight, which she knew they were excited about. It was the first time Pyxis had ever stayed overnight anywhere, and hope that he would be okay, but knew he was well behaved and loved by his family. He loved both his grandparents.

"Do you want to feed him first?"

Draco wrapped his arm around her. "No luv. That's for you. I did it with Pyxis, but you never got to hold Hugo or feed him. The first time belongs to you."

She sniffled, whispering, "Thank you."

Her hand shook as she lifted the small bottle towards Scorpius, and Draco knew it was a bittersweet moment for her. He stroked his fingers against her arms to soothe her.

"How about some food little one. Are you hungry?"

He squawked in response, accepting the bottle in his mouth and begun sucking the liquid out of the bottle. Draco watched Hermione, at peace and at home with the newborn in her arms, and he was never more sorry in this moment that she had never had the opportunity to do this with Hugo. It wasn't long until the whole bottle was drained. Draco noticed Hermione's eyes were drooping, fatigue winning over. He took the now empty bottle out Scorpius mouth and her hand, placing it on the cabinet next to the bed. He reached to place Scorpius back into his bassinet, but Hermione snuggled closer to him.

"Just a little bit longer."

"Okay luv. I'll just go and check with the nurses, when you and the baby can come home and then I'll be back."

"When you come back," she whispered, "come sleep in the bed. You can snuggle next to me, with Scorp in between us."

Draco bent down, kissing both Scorpius and Hermione's forehead.

"As long as we don't scar Scorpius too" Draco joked, but Hermione had already fallen asleep.

He exited the room, shutting the door quietly before heading to the front desk in the wing for the nurse.

"Mr. Malfoy is everything okay?"

"Yes thank you. I just wondering when I would be able to take Hermione and Pyxis back home."

"Well, we will be doing a couple more tests tonight on Miss Granger, and if all goes well, she'll be able to leave tomorrow. The baby will have to stay for a couple more nights. We keep all newborns here at the hospital for the first three days just to make sure their healthy as well as let the parents get a feel for a child."

The hairs on the back his neck stood up. He thanked the nurse, and examined the wing eyes scanning for anyone watching. He only got this feeling when he was being watched. His search however found nothing but new parents, and families hovering around relatives. He couldn't discern anyone watching him. Brushing the feeling aside as lingering paranoia, he headed back to their private room to rest with Hermione, not noticing the small beetle perched on the wall watching his every move.

...

.

...

Rita watched in her beetle form, fury licking every inch of her skin, as Draco Malfoy walked back into the room where _she_ was. Hermione Granger. The bane of her existence. She had been a pain at Hogwarts, thwarting her every step and had only gotten worse with time. It was her fault she was jobless, reputation destroyed. It was Rita Skeeter who got the better, who tormented her targets not the other way around. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy would sully himself to propose to her let alone have a child with the muggleborn witch. She had no right to life she was living. Hermione Granger, soon to be Malfoy, would rue to the day she every crossed paths with Rita Skeeter. She would destroy her life piece by piece.


	73. Chapter LXVII

**CHAPTER LXVII**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione placed the last of the baby gifts for Scorpius in his room. The four of them would find a place for each and every gift once everyone was home and settled. She wanted to go home and make sure that everything was perfect. Even though he would never remember the first time he entered his room, she still wanted everything to be perfect and just right. When Draco returned from St Mungo's with Pyxis and Scorpius they could just relax and enjoy their first moments together home. Thinking of Draco, Hermione paused. He should have been home at least half an hour ago. A pale blue flash of light caught her attention as it bounded through the open door. It took her a moment to realize what exactly she was staring at, before her eyes grew wide with horror. It was a patronus. A bear patronus. There was only one person in the one world she knew off who had that patronus. Draco. He was in danger. Furious, she gripped her wand and apparated over to St. Mungo's. The wizard or witch who dared threaten her fiancé, and her children was going to discover just how creative and vindictive she could be.

...

.

...

It was relatively easy for Rita Skeeter to ambush Malfoy. She had entered the hospital unnoticed, in her beetle form, perched unannounced on the shoulder of one of the nurses returning from break. As the nurse reached closer to the maternity wing, she flew off his shoulder towards an empty room, where she could shift back into her human form. The wizarding community was still not aware that she was an animagus, and Skeeter preferred to keep it that way. When she had arrived early she had learned that Granger had gone home to get ready for the baby, leaving Malfoy all alone to bring their new spawn home. It was the perfect opportunity. Defeating two wizards, even with the element of surprise was too great a task, but one on one she would accomplish her revenge. She would take out of Malfoy and their spawn, and then when Granger arrived she would allow her to wallow in misery before she too would understand true pain. Oh yes, Granger would live but experience the humiliation of losing her whole reputation, everything she held dear. By this time tomorrow the world would believe that Hermione Granger had struck again, this time killing Malfoy and their child.

Skeeter left the empty hospital room walking confidently over to the nurse station, occupied at present by only one nurse. Perfect. Everything was falling into place. She smiled viciously at the older nurse, which seemed to rouse the nurse's suspicions.

"Ms. Skeeter. What are you doing in this wing? Only visiting family and friends are allowed her. Journalists are not welcome."

"Oh but I am visiting an old friend. Draco Malfoy. I must simply congratulate him on the new addition to the family. And to apologize for my recent _indiscretions_."

That comment caused the nurse to snort in derision. "Ms. Skeeter, I've read the articles you publish. They way you write, I seriously doubt you have any friends. Now please leave or I shall have to call security."

Skeeter clenched her arms in anger. How dare the nurse treat her with such disdain. Raising her wand abruptly she shrieked out, " _Imperio!_ Now turn around."

The nurse did so obediently, almost causing Skeeter to shriek in excitement and draw unwanted attention towards them. She could see why the Death Eaters liked using the spell. The rush she felt when casting it, and knowing the woman was hers to command was exhilarating. "Draco Malfoy was scheduled to leave with his new son, what was his name again…ah that's right Scorpius Malfoy. He can't leave until he speaks to me however. I want you to go over to him and inform him that there is one more informal test to do on young Scorpius before he leaves. You will take into that empty room over there to perform the test. But you will not tell Malfoy that I am here. You will not call for help or do anything other than I say. Is that clear?"

"Yes." The nurse answered hollowly.

"Good now get to work. Wait outside the room once Malfoy is in."

Skeeter took a seat in the waiting room, far enough away that Malfoy wouldn't see her unless he was properly looking, but close enough that she could watch that the nurse was following her orders. Her satisfaction and anticipation grew as she watched Malfoy following the nurse with not only the new spawn but the young pureblood heir, Pyxis, as well. Four for price of one. Once they were inside the room she made her way over to the door, a victorious smile surfacing as the nurse waited obediently outside the door.

"No matter what, you will not let anyone in this room until I give permission. Feel free to use your wand to prevent anyone from entering if they refuse to heed your warning. And you will not be alarmed by any sound, noises or conversations that you hear coming this room."

No even waiting to hear a response, she stormed into the room to see Malfoy with his back to her, Pyxis sitting on bed behind him and the spawn in his arms. Slamming the door closed, Malfoy jumped in alarm and wheeled around to see her. His eyes grew wide and confused at seeing her.

" _Skeeter_ " he snarled with venom, "what are you doing here?"

"Why Draco dear I came all this way to see you."

"Why?" He snarled again, not caring for her games.

"Well you see, I detest you. And I hate that obnoxious and self-centered witch, you call a fiancé. Hermione Granger. She has done nothing but ruin my life since our lives cross. You and her have destroyed my life! I have nothing! No reputation! No job! No respect! No one will hire me for even the most menial of jobs. I've lost it all. All because Granger's sensibilities couldn't handle true writing."

"You did that yourself Skeeter. You lost your readers respect with every article you published dripping with lies designed to inflict pain. Hermoine and I–"

"Don't lie!" Skeeter shrieked, flailing her wand around dangerously. Draco instinctively moved to stand further in front of Pyxis to shield him and drew Scorpius tighter against his chest. "It is all your fault! If Granger never existed my life would be perfect! I would have the life I deserved. Well no more. Granger will hurt me no more. And you're no better Malfoy. You sully the Malfoy name, by being with her let alone procreating with her. You will die. Your children will die. But Granger. No. Granger will suffer just as I have. She will loose her respect, her life, her future. By the end of the day everyone believe that the Malfoy family was murdered by Hermione Granger. Killing her son wasn't enough she needed more."

Draco was about to snap back at her angrily, but Skeeter beat him to the point, yelling victoriously, " _Imperio!_ ".

Draco raised his wand in front of him. He had to be cautious. If he attacked her to eagerly the spell could always rebound and his sons could get hurt. Skeeter was too unbalanced and unpredictable that he had to be careful. Protecting Pyxis and Scorpius was more important that giving into his anger and need to teach Skeeter a lesson.

Confused that it hadn't worked, she yelled again at Malfoy " _Imperio!_ " He merely raised his brow in question at her. " _Imperio!_ _Imperio!_ "

"That won't work. I grew up around Death Eaters. They used the Imperius and Cruciatus curses on me growing up. I have somewhat of a tolerance of them. Unless you were Voldemort, and you don't even rank on his caliber of strength, you won't be able control me."

That seemed to break, the last of Skeeter's thinly controlled patience. She shrieked in anger, her emotions sending shockwaves of magic out, as she became further unbalanced.

Draco quickly raised his wand up and yelled, " _Expecto Patronum_ ", followed by " _Protego_ ", forming a shield between himself and Skeeter. He would protect his children at all cost. Whilst he couldn't cast an offensive spell without leaving his children vulnerable he would cast every defensive and protective spell known to wizards until Hermione and Harry could respond to his Patronus.

...

.

...

Hermione apparated outside St Mungo's, running into the building towards the maternity wing. Never had she hated the anti-apparition into the wings more than she did now. As she entered the building, Draco's patronus resurfaced, and she ran after it. She found herself soon in the maternity wing, unusually quiet, as if everyone was in their rooms. The only person she could see in the corridors was a nurse standing rather stiffly at the door. Hermione watched as the brown bear patronus walked over to the nurse, than disappeared through the door behind her.

Wasting no time, Hermione ran over only to have the nurse stop her.

"No one is allowed in this room."

"I'm sorry but I have to go in there. My family is in danger."

The nurse spoke, her voice monotone again, "No one can enter without her permission."

The lack of inflexion in her voice, and lifelessness in the nurse's eyes had Hermione pause. "Whose permission?"

"Mrs. Rita Skeeter's."

Skeeter was behind this. Fury resurfaced. The meddling, lying excuse of a witch would pay for endangering her family's life. Again.

Sensing Hermione was going to press to enter again the nurse continued, "allowed to use force if anyone tries to enter."

Hermione, already wand drawn, quickly cast " _Petrifcus totalus_ ". She didn't have time to waste to argue any further with the nurse, nor did the nurse deserve to suffer. Skeeter had clearly placed some spell on her to get her to comply. She just hoped it wasn't an Unforgivable Curse. If she did, that scared Hermione, because she now no longer knew what the witch was capable of, or what to expect.

As she threw the door open, she heard Skeeter snarl. "Very well. Then I'll just have to kill you one by one."

Draco was standing defensively in front of their children, a shield charm protecting them from her, and Skeeter stood a few feet in front of them wand raised.

" _Avada –_ "

Not giving Skeeter, a chance to finish that ghastly spell, Hermione yelled at her own wand draw, " _Expulso!_ ".

Skeeter flew into the wall. A satisfying crunch echoed as a couple of bones broke at the force of the impact the spell propelled her against the wall.

Refusing to give Skeeter the opportunity to recover, she cast one last spell, " _Incarcerous_ " putting more force into the spell than necessary, not caring how much it hurt. Restrained, with the rope steadily fastening tighter around her, Skeeter started shrieking manically. Hermione could just make out the sounds of others in the hallway, presumably finally responding to the sounds coming from the room but Hermione paid them no further attention.

"I should squash you like insect you are."

Draco wrapped his arms around her, and Hermione instantly felt the tension easing within. From the corner of her eye, she could see Pyxis watching scared, his little brother now half in his hands, half on the hospital bed. It was the first time he had held his brother, and pride welled up inside of her seeing how protective Pyxis was trying to be, pulling Scorpius, as tightly to his body as his little hands would let him.

"Hermione no. Believe me I want nothing more to. She has hurt you. She tried kill and hurt Pyxis and Scorpius, but we don't need to stoop to her level."

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I know. We'll let the law speak for us, and she get what she deserved for once but she won't take us down with her."

Hermione released a fraction of power from the spell so Skeeter could breathe again just as Harry arrived along with three other Auror's wands draw.

Leaving Skeeter to Harry, Hermione ran over to wrap Pyxis and Scorpius in a fierce hug, needing to affirm that they didn't have a scratch on them. It was only a moment later that she felt Draco's hands once more around her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you."

She felt Draco brush a kiss against her cheek. "I promise luv."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **helena:** Thank you for your review but unfortunately the only language that I can currently speak fluently is English. I tried using google translate, but not 100% that it translated accurately. Whilst I hope everyone can enjoy my story, the reality of writing is that not everyone will. I am sorry that you haven't enjoyed it, and hope you are able to find a story that is more to your liking. If you wouldn't mind taking the time, I would love to know what in particularly you felt made the story bad / waste of time. I love constructive criticism.

 **ArielNicholas913:** Yay! Thank you! Hope it lived up to any expectations!

 **KyloRen'sgirl213:** I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I love that so many people seem to like my story. I didn't imagine it would do so well.


	74. Chapter LXVIII

**CHAPTER LXVIII**

\- Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic -

Hermione wasn't much for using power and connections to her advantage, but in this instance, she was more than happy for Draco to use the influence the Malfoy name inspired. Whilst it had lost a lot of its power after the war, Draco and Narcissa's actions during and after the war and helped to rebuilt it to almost exactly as it was before. The only difference was that unlike his father, Draco didn't use his power and connections to instill fear.

Draco had managed to push a trial against Rita Skeeter only a day after the attack at the hospital. Skeeter was no longer simply inflicting pain with her words, she was dangerous and unbalanced, capable of inflicting much more than written lies and twisted truth. If Hermione had been a fraction slower, Draco and the children may have died. If Draco had of attacked Skeeter instead of defending, the spell could have backfired or been repelled by the crazed witch and done untold damage to one or both of her children.

"Rita Skeeter", Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed throughout the chamber, "we find you guilty of all charges. In the past you have abused the privilege of being a journalist spreading lies and pain like wildfire with little more than a slap on the wrist when crossing a boundary. You were finally given your due when you wrote than horrendous article about Hermione Granger, killing her own child and framing Ronald Weasley for the murder for your own gain and publicity without any concern for the damage. That article cost you your job. But it seems you refuse to learn from your mistakes and actions. You can no longer be trusted amongst society. You are a threat, not just to Malfoy's but also to anyone who you deemed to "offend" you. You are an unregistered animagus which it ten years in Azkaban alone. You cast the Imperious Curse on an innocent nurse, forcing her to become an accomplice to attempted murder against her will. You attempted to perform the same spell on Draco Malfoy to force him to kill his own children, and had you not been interrupted you would have cast the killing curse on not only Mr. Malfoy, but his two young sons as well. You have been sentenced to forty years imprisonment in Azkaban. As you cannot be trusted, and for you're continual abuse of magic, your wand will be snapped. If you should survive forty years in Azkaban, upon release you will be banished from the wizarding community."

Hermione sagged in relief in her chair, whilst at the news Skeeter started cursing in her bound chair, yelling curses at anyone her eyes landed on. Hermione spotted Kingsley signally to Harry who walked over to Skeeter and picked up Skeeter's wand laid out on the table of evidence in front of her. Not wasting any time, and hiding a grin, Harry snapped her wand in half, which had Skeeter screeching even louder. Two aurors she hadn't meant before lifted her out of the chair and escorted her to her new cell in Azkaban. If the woman hadn't been a total nightmare, nor had endangered her family's lives on multiple occasions, Hermione would have felt sad that no one even cared that she was banished. But she couldn't offer any sympathy after everything she had done.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **KissMiInk:** It's funny that you should say that. I know the feeling. I have this part of the plot in my mind since early on, and one of the first things I thought was for someone to just step on her and kill her! But even though Hermione and Draco's family and lives were 'threatened' I can't picture them killing her. Having said that, I also am a horrible person who likes to inflict pain on their characters, and after everything Skeeter has done, death just seems way to merciful for her. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


	75. Chapter LXIX

**CHAPTER LXIX**

\- Malfoy Manor -

Hermione and Draco laid in each other's arms, a picnic blanket softening the ground beneath them, and the sun warming them. In front of them Pyxis was studying the birds finding food in the grass around them, captivated and curious by the animals. And next to him, Scorpius was resting on his stomach watching his big brother, as if trying to understand what was going on around him. He was three months old now, keen and alert, hating to sleep, always wanting to see what was around him.

As she watched her two children a tear escaped her eyes, which Draco worriedly wiped away.

"Hermione luv, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffled. "Everything's perfect. I have two children I adore. I'm happy. I have more family that I can count. And in a couple of days I'm going to marry the love of life. It's just after everything we've been through I don't think I've ever told you how much I love you. How much I appreciate everything you've done for me, and given me and continue to give me."

Draco pulled Hermione closer against him, rubbing his thumb against her cheek, a look of adoration on his face.

"You don't have to thank me Hermione. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you or give to you. If anyone should be thanking anyone its me."

She slapped him playfully. "If I'm not allowed to thank you, neither are you."

He chuckled at her before whispering breathlessly in her ear. "As you wish."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, at the phrase before recognition dawned. He had watched her favorite movie and was quoting it back to her. Her heart beat faster with that thought.

"Farm boy", she whispered back playing along, "do you think we could have another child one day? A girl? I'd like a girl."

"As you wish." He whispered again and Hermione couldn't help but smile goofily.

"Draco, I'm serious."

"So am I. I love you Hermione. I would love to have more children you, but would be happy if you didn't as well. As long as we're together, I'll be happy."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For those of you who don't know, the phrase "As you wish" is from the movie and book The Princess Bride. If you haven't seen it or read it I highly recommend it. It was one of my all time favorite movies growing up and it still is. When Wesley's character says, "As you wish" to Buttercup, he really means that I love you. As (I have chosen to make) this is Hermione's favorite movie, he has been waiting for an opportune moment to surprise her and emulate it. And "Farm boy" is what Buttercup always calls Wesley.


	76. Chapter LXX

**CHAPTER LXX**

\- The Forest of Dean -

Deep within the Forest of Dean, a crowd of elegantly dressed witches, wizards and muggles gathered along a grassy plateau bordering the River Wye. The sun was fading in the sky, twilight illuminating the forest and plateau with a soft glow of the setting sun. The river was littered with an assortment of hydrangeas and tulips, charmed to illuminate with light, glowing same color as its petals. The flowers cast beautiful shadows against the water, and would provide enough soft lighting once the sun had set for good. Smaller variations of the flowers continued along in white, from the shore parting down the side of the crowd on and into the beautiful thick old forest, providing a path to and from a portkey that had allowed the guests to arrive from the Malfoy Manor to the forest.

At the top of the plateau, closest to the waters edge, Draco paced anxiously. He was anxious for Hermione to arrive, to finally have her as his wife, to cement their life together as family, as friends and lovers. His, what Hermione had called "groomsman", Blaise, Theo and Harry came over to stand by reassure him.

"You got nothing to worry about Draco. She wouldn't leave you for all the knowledge in the world."

"I know. It's just I've wanted this moment for so long, and now that's here…"

"You just want it to happen." Harry finished for him.

Draco nodded his head, peering out into the crowd of faces in the seats, happily chatting away. In the front row, his mother and Hermione's sat with Pyxis and Scorpius, they were accompanied by the extended Weasley family in all their glory. The only person absent of course was Ginny who was Hermione's maid of honor. Directly behind them, Luna's father along with Neville, Hagrid, Headmistress McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ivy, Richard and Teddy. In row behind them, Blaise's date Astoria sat next to Gregory Goyle with her parents, accompanied by other friends from school including Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. In the rows behind various ex-co workers from the Auror Department, Hale Carrow, employees at Malfoy Potions Inc. and important families of the Wizarding Community.

Movement in the trees behind them and the soft sound of the harp from the band, drew Draco's attention to the opening in the trees were Ginny, dressed in an ivory three quarter length dress walked out of the forest, followed by Luna and Pansy. His heart stopped though when he saw how gorgeous Hermione looked, her arm linked with her fathers. Her hair was braided ornately, decorated with the Malfoy family jewels and accessories. She wore a form hugging dress with a small train, in black silk. Hermione had never looked sexier and breathtaking. Delicate and thin silver lace wove around the material, giving it an almost ethereal appearance. She grinned at him from the edge of the forest, and he was smiling so much he thought his jaw would be permanently set in that position.

Each step she took down the aisle closer to him was painstaking slow, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. As she got nearer he heard her father whisper to her, "I'm so proud and happy for you pumpkin."

By the time Hermione had reached Draco, she was biting her lips to stop the tears threatening to come out. Needing to hold her, he placed her hands on her hips.

"We are here today to celebrate the union between this wizard and witch. Through pain, love and triumph they have found each other. And through each other they choose to solidify their bond as a vow of marriage."

Taking this as his queue, he moved his hands up to grasp her gently. "Hermione. As a ten-year-old child I never dreamed that I would be standing here before you today, marrying you. That ten year old was poisoned by beliefs antiquated and outdated. Then I met you. You challenged me, you opposed me, and you did everything you weren't supposed to. You are smart, difficult, intuitive, stubborn and breathtaking beautiful. It was natural that I would fall in love with you. I owe in part to your amazing parents, for raising you, but also just because you're you – you gave me a chance when no one else would. You gave me friendship, a way out from the darkness. And in that light I found love, I found you. It may have taken us years to find each other, but I know that it just shows how strong our love is. Since I moment I first fell in love with you, back in sixth year I have never stopped. You have accepted everything good and bad about me. You challenge me, you heal me and you support me. You have accepted Pyxis with open arms, and given me another son to adore, Scorpius. I will follow you where you go. My best friend and my heart. Forever and always we will be together." By the end of his vow, Draco was sniffling through his own tears, happiness overpowering the need to not let others see him cry.

Hermione smiled through hers. "Draco. I absolutely hated you when we first met. You represented everything I hated about the wizarding world, yet as we got older I saw through that illusion, and knew I had to do everything in my power to help save you from that prison. I am so happy that I could save you, and that you saved me more times that I care admit. You have given me so much joy and passion. You showed me how to live again. You accepted into your family. I gained a son I've always wanted, and been blessed to have a second. Thank you for waiting for me. I've always wanted to grow old with some I love, but I never dreamed I would able to with someone I love so intrinsically. Forever and always, in my heart, and the air I breathe."

Harry moved to stand beside them, their rings in each of his hands.

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Hermione Granger, as your wife. Do you vow to love her, honor and protect her, and to never stray from each other's embrace?"

"I do." Draco answered as he slipped, Hermione's ring onto her finger.

"Hermione Granger, do you take Draco Malfoy, as your husband. Do you vow to love him, honor and protect him, and to never stray from each other's embrace?"

Placing Draco's rings on his finger, she answered, "I do."

"Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Harry Potter, do you acknowledge this vow and declaration by Draco Malfoy?"

"We acknowledge." They announced, grinning goofily at Draco.

"Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson, do you acknowledge this vow and declaration by Hermione Granger?"

"We acknowledge."

"Draco and Hermione have proclaimed their vows before us today. They stand united in their love and friendship. Witches, Wizards and Muggles, I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You may now kiss the bride."

The guests cheered enthusiastically, as Hermione pounced on Draco first, wrapping her arms around him to kiss him passionately. They nuzzled into each other for a moment longer, before the risked looked at their parents who were a mess of tears themselves. Holding his wife's hand, he led her down the aisle and into the forest were the guests would join them for their first dance as a married couple.

...

.

...

The three former Slytherin's watched as Draco and Hermione Malfoy danced in the patch of moonlight coming through the trees to the sound of the band. For a while there, Pansy, Blaise and Theo had given up on Draco and Hermione ever finding the happiness they deserved with each other.

On the other side of the plateau Harry approached Alice and Henry Granger, carrying another box of tissues.

"Here Mrs. Granger. I think you might need some more."

"Oh thank you Harry dear. I just can't seem to stop crying."

"I know the feeling. It was only little more than a year ago that she was shell of herself and I thought we had lost her for good. You would never guess that looking at her now. Draco was best thing that could ever happen to her. Do you think I could borrow Pyxis for a little bit?"

"Of course dear."

Harry picked up Pyxis, whom was too busy staring avidly at his parents dancing in the center of the wedding guests. As he got closer, Pyxis sensed what was happening.

"Dwanse".

"Yes Pyxis. It's time to dance with Hermione. I'd know you'd like that."

The song ended and Hermione and Draco parted. Harry walked up to them, handing Pyxis over to Hermione, grinning knowingly at Draco.

"Pyxis has something to ask you."

"Mama dwanse. Lesson lesson. Mama dwanse."

Everyone watched with adoration as Hermione lowered Pyxis down to her feet and whispered conspiratorially to him. "You want to dance with mama sweety?"

He simply nodded eagerly, causing Hermione to giggle. Like father, like son. She bent down and hold onto Pyxis, smiling happily as she twirled him around and he giggled in laughed and joy.

...

.

...

Hermione and Draco walked away from the celebration of their wedding. Everyone had been celebrating for hours, night having faded into morning. They were walking back towards portkey to start their honeymoon. Hermione had taken over the honeymoon planning, refusing to let Draco even know a smidgen of their plan.

"Do I get a hint of where we're going Mrs. Malfoy?"

She reached up and kissed him on the cheeks before whispering in his ear. "Well, the first week we're going to be camping in Norway to see the Northern Lights. Just the two of us, under the stars and lights. It will be cold and there will be a fire and we can relax and indulge in one another. Then we'll be off to the Swiss Alps." She kissed him on the cheek again. "We can devour chocolate." Hermione started kissing his neck, causing him to shudder and exhale sharply as she continued. "And then our parents are meeting us in Paris. We'll spend a couple of days with each other. Mum and Dad will go on an expenses paid holiday in Europe for a month and so will your Mum. Leaving us on our honeymoon for two more weeks. We'll go to Tuscany and Florence, with Pyxis and Scorpius. Just the two of us alone for the first two weeks. Then first family vacation together for the next two."

Draco growled at Hermione. "You keep doing that luv, and we're not going to make it to Norway."

She giggled against his neck. "Promises, promises, promises."

Sweeping Hermione into his arms, he launched himself at the portkey to take his wife home for their first night as a married couple, and one on many more nights of passion.

* * *

 **Auror's Note:**

I am so paranoid I left someone important out of the wedding that should have been there. Fingers crossed I didn't. If I did, they were definitely there amongst the crowd!

I'm not really sure how the actual wedding ceremony would go. I imagine it would be similar to a muggle wedding, yet different enough so I tried to gloss over that and focus on the vows portion of the ceremony.

I hope I didn't disappoint with the wedding that has been waiting to happen for some time now. Love to know your thoughts!


	77. Chapter LXXI

**CHAPTER LXXI**

\- Azkaban Prison -

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what had compelled her here, but here she was, a week back from her honeymoon staring at the door to Ron Weasley's cell in Azkaban. After the last disastrous visit, she hadn't been back to see him. Things were different now. She was healed, whole, and nothing he could say would change that. She missed her best friend. Missed him during her happiest moments over the last six months, and hoped that one day she would be able to talk to him again.

The cell opened, and she stepped in, containing a gasp barely, at grimy and exhausted sight of Ron in the corner. He glared at her, the hatred still consuming him. His eyes had lowered down to her hand, fixating on her wedding ring.

"What are you doing here?" He spat.

"I came to see how you are doing."

"Like you care. You're the one who ruined my life."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. You can't place all the blame on me though Ron. Eventually you're going to have to face your actions."

"Why. Are. You. Here." He spat out again.

"I wanted to talk to my best friend. He's not hear right now, but I hope deep down he's listening. I wanted him to know that after everything that's happened I am happy. I'm loved and I have a family. I married Draco Malfoy last month."

"You lying cheating whore! All this time you've been–"

"Do not put me in the same shoes as you Ronald Weasley. Not once did I cheat on you whilst we were dating, which is more than you can say. I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted you know that I'm fine, because the Ron that I know would care. Harry's doing better too. He has feelings towards Luna."

Ron mumbled something under his breath, before turning his back against her. "Leave and don't come back. I hate you. Don't ever show your face here."

Knowing she couldn't expect anything more, Hermione turned to exit the cell.

"Hermione?" Ron's course voice whispered gently at Hermione as she reached the door.

Hermione turned back around, looking at Ron once more. The aggression that had plagued him earlier, seem to have disappeared, replaced with a worn but gentle expression.

"Does he make you happy?"

She gave Ron a watery smile and nodded her at him. "Yes. I love him. I have since Hogwarts, and I'll never stop. And he loves me. We're good for each other, we support, challenge and love."

A small smile tugged at his lips, before disappearing as if it was never there. "I'm sorry that I never could, but I'm glad that you have someone."

He turned his back to her once more, crouching into a small huddle against the corner of the wall. His quiet words brought tears to her eyes. This was the Ron she knew, the Ron she cared for as a friend, and the Ron that was still there buried under pain and scars.

"Thank you. Despite everything that has gone wrong between us, I still care for you Ron. I am happy and I ready to move on and forgive. You will always be a friend Ron. We've been through too much for me to ignore that even though you have done everything in your power to destroy that. And when you walk out this door one day, I hope that you find peace and that you find someone who can offer you the same as Draco does to me."

Hermione left his cell, sighing in relief that the Ron that everyone knew and loved was finally slowly returning. She missed his mumbled response as the cell door closed behind her, "I already did and I lost her."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

After I wrote, "I already did and I lost her" I realized it was a bit ambiguous and could mean either Hermione or Lavender. I decided to keep it, because it seemed to fit and because I think Ron loved both them for different reasons, and different types of love. It's up to you, who you think he was referring too more here (have fun!).

I thought this would be a necessary chapter to include, and a nice way to end the story where it all began, because even though what Hermione and Ron experience was tragic, if it hadn't have happened, Hermione and Draco may have never gotten that happy ending.


	78. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

\- Malfoy Manor -

June 2013

It was quiet in Malfoy Manor, as Hermione tucked in their two youngest children into bed as she told them yet another story. After Scorpius, Draco and Hermione had two more beautiful children, Cassiopeia Alice Malfoy and Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, all inheriting the signature platinum blonde Malfoy hair. She had just finished telling them of when she had punched Draco in the nose during their third year. The girls loved to listen to the most bizarre of stories rather than the more romantic moments between their parents. But it kept things from getting repetitive Hermione supposed.

"If you love Dad, why did you punch him?" Six-year-old Lyra asked.

Hermione chuckled. "Because honey, mummy and daddy didn't love each other than. We were enemies and we didn't get along in the slightest. But despite our rocky start, we fell for each other hard."

"Oooh." Cassiopeia squealed excitedly. "Can you tell us of the time you and Uncle Harry rode on Buckbeak?"

Hermione gave both her children a stern look, "One more story and then its time for bed. Deal?"

"We promise!" They chirped excitedly.

In the room, next door, Draco was trying to get his other two children to sleep. They also took it in turns to tuck their children in each night, wanting them to feel loved and safe. Pyxis was too nervous to sleep, anxious about his first year of Hogwarts that would start tomorrow, and Scorpius was upset that his brother was leaving him alone with the just 'the girls' (even though he loved his sisters dearly).

"What houses are there again Dad?" Pyxis asked sleepily.

"Well there's Slytherin house. That's were every Malfoy, including myself, has been sorted up till now. It's had bad run of dark wizards of late, but I think soon there'll be some really good wizards representing Slytherin. The cunning, ambitious and resourceful do well there. Then there's Gryffindor house. That's where your mother sorted, and most of your Uncle and Aunt's. Gryffindor is the house of the brave and the daring. Hufflepuff is the house of loyalty, and Ravenclaw is the house of knowledge and intelligence."

"What if I don't end up in Slytherin?" Pyxis asked anxiously.

"Then there will be a few Malfoy's turning over in their graves and I'll be so proud of you. I don't care what house your in as long as your happy and having fun. All the houses would be lucky to have a Malfoy, and my son as one of their students."

Pyxis reached up to cuddle him. "Thanks Dad."

"Can I go with Pyx to Hogwarts Dad? Pretty please." Scorpius pleaded desperately.

"Sorry Scorp, you'll have to wait another couple of years. But don't worry it will come quicker than you think."

He sighed and failed his arms dramatically on the bed, before getting comfortable and whispering, "Night Dad."

"Goodnight Pyxis, Goodnight Scorpius. Love you both."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I really wish I could put a family tree for this story (and connecting stories up but don't know a way given it's a rather large image). Any ideas?

I also would love to hear what everyone thought of the final last arc/chapters of the story. I hoped everyone enjoyed it and it wrapped up as you hoped!


	79. Final Thoughts

**FINAL THOUGHTS**

I can't believe a little over a year later, there are 72 chapters (including Prologue and Epilogue) for this story. When I first started, I thought it would be maybe twenty chapters maximum…I was a little off there…it just seemed to keep growing. Nonetheless I hope that you have all enjoyed each of the chapters. At the moment this story has been concluded, though who knows what the future might bring. Another idea after the wedding as they raise their children might enter my mind and may re-open this story and write some more chapters!

To summarize the story, Hermione becomes Pyxis' mother, and her and Draco have three other children, Scorpius Severus Malfoy, Cassiopeia Alice Malfoy and Lyra Narcissa Malfoy. After all their hardships and rocky start they live happily married with their four children and are the embodiment of true love. At the end of this, their children are anxious to discover which house they will be in once the start at Hogwarts.

 ** _To the lovely readers, reviewers and followers and even any haters (you still attempted to or did read my story after all):_**

A final round of thanks to everyone who has read reviewed and followed this story. If I hadn't received such support, encouragement and kind reviews I probably won't have kept going (though who knows, I am quite stubborn).

 **Thank you very much, for your continual comments, support and many reviews, skellyshook, I was BOTWP, kabg01, Lucifers Fire and flower123. Thank you very much to guest, mione-draco123, Superemopowerz, XxRemus John LupinxX, Darka Dark, Nacf, Nathaniel z Alexandria, SlytherinSounds, imranramji1, mermizle, KissMiInk, shaymars, ArielNicholas913 and KyloRen'sgirl213.**

 **Thank you to the 69 favourites:**

AinaDPinky, Alis-volat-propriis97, ArielNicholas913, AvaStanley, Beautifulveela17, BelLuna4, C'est la Dee, CrystalGoblet, Draconian666, DramionEverlarklover26, EMERALD EMPIRES, ElizaLane, FanFictionLuvr50, Fifty Shades of Zoe, HighHeelCandy, JRyan812, Jaime-Alice, KissMiInk, KonotosDeathRose, KyloRen'sgirl213, Lea Theo, Lucifers Fire,, LunyLunaLovegood, Lyndsey88, Movieenthusiast, Nacf, Nicky ninja, Sadler26, Silver Winged Maiden, SlytherinLover22, SlytherinSounds, SpringLady-o, Superemopowerz, Tek Thayn, ToriMae28, Trelawny, Tricy339, Voshimo, afmorales21, aford416, , amandacarr01, bigred20, candaceb92, deaffairy25, deriz, dramoinegingerlove, elljayde, ghostsmemory, hanaah70, hermionelover778, katief84, kimmehkins123, klaus89, kwajaleina26, ladylove001, lovingthelifeofanasty, mangoscabs, mayhemunleashed, mcollis3, mermizle, .7, padfootsgrl79, paigeyydoll, .58, skellyshook, snlemonpie, and zsyoakum.

 **AND the 120 followers:**

DemonDragon8331, skellyshook, Voshimo, agentM14, iceheartz, kabg01, perfectmess, klaus89, CarinkittyKat9709, Deathsonlyfriend, DramionEverlarklover26, The17o, Tillyann19, mione-draco123, EnidBarb, Movieenthusiast, Nimueiswriting, booknerd269, lovesunandsand, reintsunny, snlemonpie, ladybadwolf09, BonesFan32, Snowflake Dazzle, dramoinegingerlove, jaimeecooper6, Dorkette1980, C'est la Dee, N1605, Nacf, StormieShadow, July8710, Superemopowerz, cookers27, , ads3471, mangoscabs, Lucifers Fire, BookWorm9892, Ahuiliztli, J.44, PADfootBalck, bigred20, chinkie, flower123, Beautifulveela17, mcollis3, PeePeeroni, TeddybearluvsSexy, nathaniel z alexandria, Bangor, tsuyu no oni, JKBlack98, Lyndsey88, MidnightLoveQuest, SlytherinSounds, deriz, Draconian666, Ice-Kitsune-317, annaskoppa, terraXbbXFAN2, MUlis, imranramji1, pegasus1428, Quirky74747, SpringLady-o, darkviolet88, JesseFB18, ToriMae28, key94, meijkej, mermizle, .7, storiesnwine, topazrose, Makele.880, I'mNotaMundan, HPAsherra, aderyn-roisin, deaffairy25, FanFictionLuvr50, candaceb92, metoki2011, Nicky ninja, balvey0, hermionelover778, lovinglovely, smac3993, katief84, ghostsmemory, HighHeelCandy, paigeyydoll, , KissMiInk, mayhemunleashed, MoonlightPr1ncess, JRyan812, Fifty Shades of Zoe, ArielNicholas913, KrispiKreme, BBaillie, mesa24, shaymars, zsyoakum CecilieDK, tinydancer319, Goldielocks80, cool091688, foreverjuliet, amandacarr01, beccibeachbabe, hanaah70, ladymay03, BratGirl1983, Silver Winged Maiden, aford416, padfootlady, Tek Thayn, SlytherinLover22 and KyloRen'sgirl213.

 **Apologies if I have left anyone out, that was not my intent, but that's a lot of names to copy. Thank you nonetheless.**

Never dreamed to have some many likes, and over the moon with this. To the two people who have added me to the **Hermione's View on Hogwarts** and **Literally all the Dramione** , thanks a million! I hope even though the story is completed, people will still read and more people will discover and enjoy. Feel free to add to communities, reviews and add as a favorite! I would love to still hear from people.

On another note, I also would like to write some further stories, following the world as in this story but with the other couples. We shall have to see if what I am thinking translates well. I don't see them as being as long as Hermione and Draco's, but then again, I never imagined theirs would be so long either – it just grew on its own so who knows! =)

I would like to write some stories on the following couples if I can get the story and feel of writing other characters alright:

\- Blaise and Astoria

\- Ginny and her Mystery Man

 _Got a really good story in mind for her, or what I think will be a good story, but I'm going to leave this one a bit_

 _mysterious until I have time to tackle it._

\- Harry and Luna

\- Fay and Ronald

 _I got the idea halfway through Hermione and Draco's to give Ron a redemption story. We shall have to see whether_

 _or not he can change. Originally I was going to be mean and let him rot in cell. Sshh nobody has to know. =P_

\- Theodore and Pansy

I also have some ideas on doing some follow up stories on their children as they go to Hogwarts…well see if I get tired of writing by then and if you guys get tired of reading them!

I also might do a One Shot of my take on how Neville and Hannah got together, but I'm not too sure right now how confident I am on writing about Neville. I'd like to the same for George and Angelina but again I'm not sure.

 ** _Until next time, lovely readers…_**

 **P.S.:** I've never been very good at coming up with names, and like to name my stories after songs that I think fit the characters, story and relationship. And for those of you who might be confused, Hermione and Draco's story was named after the song At Last by Etta James (a classic (I don't own the rights to this) which if you haven't heard definitely should listen to):

 _At last, my love has come along_ _  
_ _My lonely days are over, and life is like a song, oh yeah_ _  
_ _At last the skies above are blue_ _  
_ _My heart was wrapped up clover, the night I looked at you_ _  
_ _I found a dream that I could speak to_ _  
_ _A dream that I can call my own_ _  
_ _I found a thrill to press my cheek to_ _  
_ _A thrill I've never known, oh yeah_ _  
_ _You smiled, you smiled, oh and then the spell was cast_ _  
_ _And here we are in Heaven_ _  
_ _For you are mine at last_

At Last is a simple yet powerful song that I think speaks of both Hermione and Draco and would be their theme song. **_Until next time, Enrinyes._**


End file.
